


Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant

by MinnieMey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMey/pseuds/MinnieMey
Summary: Severus Rogue n'est pas mort après la chute de Voldemort. Il continue sa vie de professeur à Poudlard, mais sans plus aucun but et avec un grand vide dans son cœur. La pétillante, intrépide mais maladroite Sarah Turner réussira-t-elle à faire chavirer le cœur de l'espion le plus sinistre mais non moins sexy que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu ?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Sarah Turner, ou l'art de la poisse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> C'est la première histoire que je publie sur A03, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.
> 
> J'ai décidé d'écrire une fic autour du non moins célèbre Severus Rogue, notre sombre et tourmenté professeur de Potions, afin de lui faire enfin honneur.
> 
> Cette fic se passe cinq ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, elle suit le canon, sauf que notre cher Rogue n'est pas mort.
> 
> Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être l'étourdie Sarah Turner, mais bon, qui irait la reprendre dans une fic XD ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_31 août 2003_

Le Magicobus avait déposé Sarah Turner à une dizaine de mètres du grand portail en fer forgé de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. La belle brune aux longs cheveux qu'elle avait attaché en un chignon lâche et aux yeux noirs en amande leva la tête pour admirer le château mais ce fut une erreur car au moment où elle toucha le sol, son pied s'enfonça dans une grand flaque de boue. Elle se retrouva plongée jusqu'à mi-mollet. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas avancé son second pied et resta debout sur une seule jambe, comme un flamand rose, pendant que le bus magique la laissait se débrouiller avec son petit problème.

"Hé oui, forcément, c'est la seule flaque de boue sur 100 mètres, et ça doit tomber sur moi !" pensa Sarah en se maudissant.

Elle avait levé bien haut sa petite valise, posa doucement son second pied sur le sol ferme et tenta de se hisser hors de la boue. Elle entendit un gros bruit de succion qui entraînait sa bottine un peu plus vers le fond.

"Non, pas ma chaussure, pas ma chaussure… et si, ma chaussure…"

Elle se retrouva maintenant une jambe en l'air, sans soulier, et fulmina en silence afin de rester polie bien qu'elle était seule devant la grande entrée.

"Mais quelle poisse !" s'écria-t-elle néanmoins, avec un accent très américain.

Elle déposa sa valise sur le sol et lança un accio chaussure mais le regretta presque aussitôt puisque la bottine se retrouva dans ses mains, pleine de boue, dégoulinante sur sa cape neuve.

Elle inspira trois grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer comme l'avait appris sa grand-mère. Cela n'alla pas mieux mais elle savait que balancer sa chaussure dix mètres plus loin n'arrangerait pas ses soucis. Donc, elle se calma par dépit.

Elle nettoya sa chaussure, à l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur, la sécha aussi car elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver le pied mouillé. Et elle s'occupa ensuite de sa cape et de sa jambe. Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle remit son pied dans sa bottine. Au moins, le séchage avait réchauffé l'intérieur et elle n'avait plus froid.

Le froid… ce qu'elle maudissait le froid… Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Grande-Bretagne il y a trois jours, elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter ce temps pluvieux. Oh bien sûr, quand elle était partie, tout le monde l'avait avertie : "Il pleut toujours en Angleterre, tu vas voir", "C'est même pire en Ecosse !". Mais comme toujours, elle avait fait fi de ces paroles. Elle le regrettait aujourd'hui. Quand elle sentit un vent glacial traverser sa cape légère, elle frissonna.

Non, non, elle devait se reprendre. Le mauvais temps était loin d'être son plus gros problème. Sa grand-mère lui avait fortement conseillé de partir s'exiler quelques temps dans un pays lointain afin de faire oublier sa dernière grosse bavure.

"Oui, mais si Judith n'avait pas dit à Mike de déplacer ce seau de peinture, et que Rob ne s'était pas avancé sur la scène et que Tara avait fait son job comme à son habitude, ou encore que Michelle n'avait pas donné son go, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé !"

Elle avait essayé de se justifier avec cette excuse alambiquée mais bien sûr, personne ne l'avait comprise. Et l'erreur lui en était incombée... entièrement. Heureusement, cet "accident" n'avait pas traversé l'Atlantique et quelques jours après, sa grand-mère avait reçu un courrier salvateur de la part du professeur Slughorn, une très vieille connaissance.

Après sa dernière grosse boulette, elle avait dû démissionner d'Ilvermorny, la célèbre école américaine, et allait commencer à chercher un nouveau travail quand sa grand-mère lui avait proposé de partir enseigner à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Potions.

Sarah se rappela de sa discussion.

\- Poux de lard ? demanda Sarah, d'un air incertain.

\- Poudlard, idiote ! la tança sa grand-mère, exaspérée par l'ignorance de sa petite-fille. Tu sais, la fameuse école de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Ah oui, Poudlard, dit-elle en prenant un accent anglais.

\- Mon cher ami, Horace Slughorn, continua Mrs Benedicte Turner sans tenir compte de l'air ironique qu'avait pris sa petite-fille, part enfin à la retraite et il recherche un remplaçant pour le poste de professeur de Potions.

\- Tu crois qu'ils me prendraient ? demanda Sarah, perplexe. Tu sais, après cette histoire, personne ne me prendra plus jamais comme professeur de Potions, malheureusement... en tout cas… pas avant longtemps !

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Horace n'a pas l'air d'être au courant ! Et puis, ce n'était pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

Ce n'était pas la faute de Sarah, certes. Mais à force d'avoir été traîné dans la boue pendant des semaines et après avoir entendu et ré-entendu les versions de tout le monde, elle ne savait plus vraiment.

\- C'est loin, non, Poudlard ? soupira Sarah.

\- Oui, en effet, tu ne pourras plus venir me rendre visite aussi souvent que maintenant, mais c'est une chance, tu ne trouves pas ? Il paraît que Poudlard est une école magnifique ! Et elle est prestigieuse de surcroît ! Ce sera parfait pour ton CV !

\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas vraiment l'accent anglais ! Il fait tellement snob !

\- Tu t'y habitueras, tu verras !

Sarah soupira d'exaspération. Sa grand-mère avait raison. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix…

Mrs Turner avait donc recommandé sa petite-fille à l'ancien professeur de Potions. Elle-même avait été une grande maîtresse de Potions reconnue en son temps mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était partie à la retraite. Elle avait tout appris à Sarah, et malgré ses maladresses, quand il était question de Potions, sa petite-fille était une experte. Elle avait un don. Les maîtres de Potions étaient plutôt des gens rigoureux et stricts mais Sarah avait une telle aisance qu'elle faisait souvent abstractions des règles élémentaires pour proposer une potion exceptionnelle, voire meilleure que toutes les autres.

Et six semaines plus tard, après plusieurs entretiens avec le professeur Slughorn et la directrice Minerva McGonagall, tout cela grâce à la poudre de cheminette, elle avait été prise comme nouveau professeur de Potions à Poudlard et se retrouvait maintenant devant la fameuse école.

"Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller" se dit Sarah en se gonflant à bloc.

Elle rajusta sa cape et son chapeau, puis se dirigea vers le grand portail en fer forgé. Celui-ci était fermé et elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir entrer car elle ne voyait pas de sonnette. Pourtant, alors même qu'elle s'approchait, le portail s'ouvrit par magie. Sa nouvelle directrice savait qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui, elle avait dû ensorceler le portail pour faire entrer la visiteuse.

Elle avança sur la grande allée qui menait vers le château tout en regardant autour d'elle. Malgré le temps sombre et nuageux, elle put admirer le grand parc verdoyant de l'école. _Au moins, vu qu'il pleut beaucoup, la nature est luxuriante_ , se réjouit Sarah.

Brusquement, elle vit une ombre se diriger vers une grande forêt. Sarah était de nature très curieuse et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela pouvait être. Elle reconnut un homme. Et sa curiosité étant plus forte que sa raison, elle décida de le suivre, en oubliant totalement qu'elle était attendue car cet homme ne semblait pas vouloir être vu et cela l'intriguait fortement. Elle courut presque pour le rattraper. Il plongea dans la forêt. Sarah ne réfléchit pas une seconde supplémentaire, et entra également dans le bois dense. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il avait ralenti sa démarche et marchait désormais prudemment sans faire de bruit. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être maladroite, donc, elle fit attention à ne pas marcher sur une branche afin de ne pas être découverte.

L'homme avança encore pendant dix minutes, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt. Sarah jeta un regard un arrière, elle espérait pouvoir retrouver son chemin par la suite. Mais elle mit de côtés ses craintes et continua à suivre l'homme. Elle pouvait le détailler de dos maintenant qu'elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Il portait une longue cape noire qui cachait ses vêtements mais avait une démarche assurée. Ses cheveux étaient noirs mi-longs. Mais elle n'en voyait pas beaucoup plus, à son grand désespoir.

Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta et s'accroupit. Il semblait regarder une scène devant lui. Sarah leva les yeux et fut interloquée par ce qu'elle vit. Des oiseaux-éléphants étaient en train de s'accoupler dans une grande clairière. Il devait y en avoir une dizaine. Elle fut impressionnée car elle pensait l'espèce disparue et de fait, n'en avait jamais vu. Ils étaient gigantesques, comme dans les livres, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de faire trois mètres comme ils étaient décrits, peut-être deux mètres tout au plus. Néanmoins, ils étaient très grands et quand ils couraient les uns derrière les autres, en tentant de bouger leur petites ailes, le sol tremblait.

L'homme observait les oiseaux et ne faisait pas mine de partir. Il était certainement arrivé à destination. Sarah était subjuguée par la même scène et mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'une plante s'était accrochée à sa jambe. Au début, elle ne sentit rien, puis, la prise se serra autour de sa cheville. Elle fut surprise, baissa la tête et vit une plante tentacule qui lui avait entouré sa jambe et remontait doucement sur sa cuisse. Elle émit un cri de surprise, recula et tomba à la renverse dans un grand fracas de cri et de branches cassées. Les oiseaux avaient arrêté de piailler et dérangés dans leur parade amoureuse, s'enfuirent de la clairière.

Sarah essaya d'enlever la tentacule de son corps mais celle-ci remontait toujours et resserrait sa prise. Mais la plante ne put aller plus loin car elle reçut un éclair blanc qui lui fit lâcher prise. L'homme en noir s'était retourné et avait lancé un sort. Il s'approcha de Sarah d'un pas prudent, la baguette levée vers elle.

Sarah, qui était toujours à terre, avait lâché sa valise et tenta de la reprendre avant de se relever. Mais l'homme était déjà sur elle. Le soleil l'empêchait de voir correctement son visage qui était assombri, mais elle remarqua ses yeux noirs perçants qui l'observait avec animosité.

L'homme lui lança d'une voix grave et insistante, la baguette toujours levée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?


	2. Rencontre avec le professeur de DCFM

Sarah resta bouché bée pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits. L'homme avait l'air menaçant. Elle devait décliner son identité avant qu'il ne lui lance un sort malencontreux.

\- Je suis Sarah Turner, dit-elle d'une voix rapide, le nouveau professeur de Potions.

Les yeux noirs eurent une lueur d'intérêt.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix froide.

\- Je… euh… je vous ai vu entrer dans la forêt… répondit-elle ne sachant pas si elle devait lui dire la vérité mais finalement, les yeux la regardaient si intensément qu'elle ne put mentir.

\- Et je vous ai suivi… jusqu'ici.

L'homme se redressa et baissa enfin sa baguette, ce qui permit à Sarah de se lever. Elle remarqua que l'homme ne proposa pas son aide. Mais elle était une femme libre et indépendante, pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin d'un homme pour se relever ? Néanmoins, ce manque de courtoisie la choqua un peu. Elle ne pensait pas les britanniques aussi rustres.

Quand elle fut debout, elle put observer son interlocuteur. Il était grand, mince, et malgré son nez crochu, ses cheveux gras et son air froid, il se dégageait de lui un charme magnétique. Il n'était pas franchement beau mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait réagir Sarah. Son coeur palpita plus fort dans sa poitrine mais elle tenta de ne pas faire y attention.

\- Je suis désolée, se reprit-elle, d'un air penaud. Je ne voulais pas vous suivre mais... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

L'homme la regardait d'un air narquois.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous venez de faire, Miss Turner ! s'exclama l'homme qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sarah qui le trouva encore plus impoli. Vous venez de me faire perdre l'occasion de récupérer des plumes d'oiseau-éléphants, qui sont extrêmement rares ! Maintenant, ces créatures ne viendront plus jamais dans cette clairière pour s'accoupler.

\- Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée, bredouilla Sarah, confuse.

\- Vous venez de me faire perdre trois ans de recherches, gronda l'homme de plus en plus glacial.

\- Je vous achèterai des plumes d'oiseau-éléphants, si vous voulez, en dédommagement…

\- Comment ?

L'homme n'avait pas crié mais c'était tout comme. Sarah se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Mue d'un courage qu'elle n'avait pas, elle releva néanmoins la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, lui dit-elle, d'une voix suppliante. Je ne savais pas…

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Miss Turner !

Sarah ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait raison. Elle était trop curieuse et elle avait fait perdre à cet homme de nombreuses années de recherches. Quelle idiote ! Toujours à faire des gaffes ! Et elle avait mis à peine les pieds dans sa nouvelle école.

Son interlocuteur qui semblait voir le sentiment de culpabilité que ressentait la jeune femme se détentit un peu. Il l'observa de haut en bas et lui parla, toujours de cette voix glaciale.

\- J'imagine que vous venez d'arriver à Poudlard, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au château.

Sarah se calma et lui lança un regard de reconnaissance mais l'homme ne la regardait plus et s'était déjà avancé sans l'attendre. Elle courut après lui. Quand ils sortirent de la forêt, elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes…? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se rattrapant.

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil, il n'était pas très avenant. Malgré tout, Sarah ne semblait pas avoir peur de son regard noir. On la regardait souvent de cette manière, sa maladresse l'ayant souvent précédé.

\- Je suis Severus Rogue, dit-il finalement, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il avait relevé le buste et la toisait maintenant avec fierté.

\- Oh, nous serons collègues alors, s'exclama Sarah d'une voix plus enjouée.

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il détailla la jeune femme comme pour la juger. Au bout de quelques instants, de curiosité, son regard passa à du mépris. Le ventre de Sarah se tordit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait préféré lui faire bonne impression.

\- Malheureusement pour moi, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Puis, il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers le château. Sarah fut vexée mais ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Elle avait plein de questions à lui poser, sur l'école, sur son poste de professeur, sur les élèves, sur lui mais aucune ne traversa sa bouche. L'homme était tellement fermé qu'elle n'osa plus parler. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte du château.

\- Le bureau de la directrice est au deuxième étage sur votre droite, dit le professeur toujours de cette voix glaciale. Trouvez la gargouille ailée ! Le mot de passe est British Shorthair !

Et sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers elle, il la laissa seule dans le Grand Hall. Sarah le regarda partir entre consternation et dépit. Cet homme était vraiment un rustre ! Elle ne connaissait pas le château immense et elle aurait pu se perdre mais lui avait préféré la laisser se débrouiller seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'aider mais le hall était totalement désert.

Toutefois, son désarroi fut vite remplacé par de l'ébahissement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé le château de l'extérieur, courant après Severus Rogue, mais elle avait désormais le temps de détailler le Grand Hall, qui était magnifique avec ses grosses pierres anciennes, ses gargouilles et ses armures moyen-âgeuses. Son ancienne école, Ilvermorny, était également très belle mais elle constata que Poudlard était encore plus majestueux par son côté gothique.

Elle décida de trouver le bureau de la directrice, avec les maigres informations que lui avait donné le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se perdit plusieurs fois (les escaliers bougeaient à son plus grand désespoir) avant de se retrouver enfin au deuxième étage devant une grande gargouille ailée.

Elle s'approcha et dit d'une voix forte "British Shorthair". Un escalier en colimaçon descendit du plafond de la gargouille. Soulagée d'avoir enfin atteint son but, elle monta les marches.

Elle frappa devant la grande porte, entendit un "Entrez", puis tourna la poignée. Elle arriva dans un grand bureau. Il était sobrement décoré avec sa grande bibliothèque de livres sur sa droite, ses deux fauteuils à l'air confortable devant une grande cheminée. Tout était très ordonnée. Elle fut surprise de voir les nombreux portraits d'hommes et de femmes sur les murs. Tous la regardaient avec curiosité. Certains personnages avaient même traversé des tableaux et chuchotaient avec leur voisins ou discutaient sans se soucier d'elle. Elle devina qu'ils étaient certainement les anciens directeurs de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, elle vit le tableau du célèbre Albus Dumbledore, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo dans les journaux. Celui-ci l'observait en silence en se coiffant la barbe.

Légèrement intimidée par tous ces regards, elle s'avança vers la directrice de Poudlard en poste depuis cinq ans : Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière était la copie conforme du visage qu'elle avait vu par la cheminée, lorsqu'elle avait passé ses nombreux entretiens avec la directrice et le professeur Slughorn.

\- Bonjour directrice, dit Sarah en s'approchant du bureau du professeur McGonagall, je suis Sarah Turner !

La directrice qui était assise à son bureau, se leva et se dirigea vers Sarah en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour, professeur Turner ! lui dit-elle d'un air austère mais aimable. Veuillez vous installer sur cette chaise.

Elle lui présenta une assise juste devant son bureau. Sarah remercia la directrice et s'assit sur la chaise indiquée pendant que son interlocutrice se rasseyait à sa place initiale.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés à venir jusqu'ici, lui dit la directrice.

Sarah repensa à tous les détours qu'elle avait dû prendre avant d'arriver mais décida de mentir. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas douée en orientation et ceci, dès son premier jour.

\- Oui, cela a été, professeur.

\- Bien. J'espère sincèrement que vous vous plairez dans cette école. Je sais qu'elle est différente d'Ilvermorny par de nombreux aspects. Mais nous ferons tout pour vous vous sentiez comme chez vous.

Sarah écoutait attentivement la directrice. Elle connaissait déjà quelques différences entre l'école américaine et l'école britannique pour s'être jetée sur tous les livres à son sujet dès que sa grand-mère lui avait proposé d'y devenir professeur. Mais les livres d'histoire sur Poudlard étaient quand même rares et elle savait qu'elle connaîtrait mieux l'école en y étant elle-même.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette et un service à thé apparut devant elles sur le bureau.

\- Vous aimez le thé ? demanda la directrice.

\- Oui… répondit Sarah, d'une voix hésitante

Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de boire du café mais elle accepta la tasse que lui servit la directrice. Il faisait tellement froid qu'elle avait grand besoin d'une boisson chaude.

\- Merci beaucoup ! dit l'américaine avec un grand sourire. Je suis très heureuse d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui, merci pour votre confiance.

\- Mais je vous en prie ! s'écria la directrice.

Elle proposa des biscuits au beurre à Sarah. Cette dernière accepta avec plaisir.

\- J'espère que vous apprécierez enseigner ici, continua la directrice. Pour vous aider à vous intégrer, et comme vous ne connaissez pas totalement les règles de Poudlard qui sont, je pense, légèrement différentes d'Ilvermorny, j'ai décidé de vous nommer un tuteur.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, professeur !

\- Si, si, je souhaite que votre intégration se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. J'ai pensé à un professeur qui vous aidera. D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler immédiatement.

Sur ces mots, elle invoqua un patronus en forme de chat et ce dernier sortit du bureau sans attendre.

\- Je pense que vous avez lu le règlement de Poudlard que je vous ai envoyé avant de venir ici, lui demanda la directrice.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Sarah avait scrupuleusement lu le règlement de 200 pages de l'école. Elle avait eu envie de faire bonne impression et n'avait pas hésité à se lancer dans cette lecture barbante.

\- Bien ! dit le professeur McGonagall. Demain soir aura lieu le grande banquet de rentrée de Poudlard. Les élèves arriveront aux alentours de 18h. Il faudra que vous soyez dans la Grande Salle, la salle qui nous sert de repas, dix minutes avant leur arrivée. Sachez que je ne tolérerai aucun retard !

La directrice avait toujours sa voix aimable mais elle avait lancé cette phrase d'une voix ferme.

\- Oui, professeur, ne put que répondre Sarah, légèrement intimidée.

\- De plus, nous célébrons toujours la nouvelle année scolaire la veille de la rentrée. Elle aura lieu ce soir dans la salle des professeurs, au premier étage, à partir de 18h. Vous y êtes chaleureusement conviée ! Cela vous permettra de faire connaissance avec le corps enseignant.

\- C'est noté.

\- Voici un plan du château de Poudlard car je pense que vous serez vite perdue.

McGonagall sortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Sarah. Elle lui en tendit d'autres.

\- Et voici la liste des professeurs et leur matière ainsi que votre emploi du temps pour cette année.

Sarah prit tous les documents et les regarda avec soin. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas chômer : elle donnerait cours de 8h à 18h quasiment tous les jours de la semaine. Elle avait néanmoins quelques heures libres par-ci, par-là, certainement dédiées pour la préparation de ses cours ainsi que la correction des devoirs.

\- Ah, une chose ! dit brusquement la directrice.

Sarah releva la tête.

\- Appelez-moi, Minerva, s'il vous plaît ! lui dit-elle enfin, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis votre directrice, mais ici, nous avons l'habitude de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Cela vous convient-il que je vous appelle Sarah ?

Cette dernière fut surprise car elle n'avait jamais appelé son ancien directeur par son prénom mais elle en fut ravie.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle, appelez-moi Sarah, prof… euh je veux dire, Minerva.

La directrice lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Minerva n'avait plus son air austère. Sarah sentit qu'elle allait lui plaire.

\- Tous les livres de potions de chaque année sont déjà dans votre appartement qui a été aménagé proche de votre salle de cours, continua Minerva, d'un air studieux. Vous le trouverez…

Elles entendirent un toquement à la porte.

\- Oui, entrez ! lança la directrice.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme s'avança.

\- Ah, Severus, vous êtes enfin là ! s'écria Minerva.

Sarah regarda le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal les yeux ronds. Son tuteur allait être Severus Rogue, le rustre qu'elle avait suivi dans les bois. Elle resta sans voix.

\- Severus, je vous présente Sarah Turner, dit la directrice de Poudlard, le nouveau professeur de potions, qui remplacera Horace. Elle vient d'Ilvermorny.

Le professeur avança vers le bureau de Minerva et se planta devant, sans rien dire. Il jeta à peine un regard à Sarah et ne fit pas mine de la connaître.

\- Sarah, voici le professeur Severus Rogue, qui enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette dernière regarda tour à tour Minerva, puis Severus, hésitante sur l'attitude à adopter. Il ne fit rien pour l'aider. Sarah décida de se lever et de tendre la main vers lui.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle.

Severus se tourna enfin vers elle et la regarda d'un air narquois. Puis, il leva également sa main pour prendre la sienne. Elle était froide et Sarah ne sentit aucune pression. Son interlocuteur la retira presque aussitôt, comme si elle lui brûlait.

\- Enchanté, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Sarah, continua Minerva à l'attention de cette dernière, Severus a été pendant de nombreuses années le professeur de Potions de Poudlard et j'ai pensé qu'il serait parfait pour devenir votre tuteur.

La directrice se tourna ensuite vers l'autre professeur.

\- Severus, je vous laisse emmener Sarah dans ses appartements. Vous pourrez en profiter pour lui faire visiter sa future salle de classe. Sarah, je vous conseille de faire l'inventaire de vos ingrédients. Le professeur Slughorn a laissé un stock conséquent mais je vous invite à en faire le tour. Vous pourrez revenir me voir pour passer une nouvelle commande si nécessaire.

\- Je vous remercie, Minerva.

\- Je vous dis à ce soir, lui lança-t-elle.

\- Oui, à ce soir.

\- Minerva ! dit Severus, en hochant la tête vers la directrice, puis il tourna les talons sans attendre Sarah.

Celle-ci le suivit sans dire un mot.

Quand enfin ils sortirent dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Sarah apostropha Severus, en courant après lui car il marchait vite.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait mine de ne pas me reconnaître ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement vexée.

Il se tourna vers elle et la toisa du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous justifier mes actes, lui dit-il d'une voix glaciale, mais comme vous avez l'air d'être d'une insatiable curiosité, je préfère m'éviter de longues minutes de questions futiles de votre part pour vous répondre immédiatement. Premièrement, personne n'était sensée savoir que j'allais dans la Forêt Interdite pour récupérer des plumes d'oiseau-éléphants. Cet acte n'est pas interdit par la loi mais je préfère me montrer discret dans ce genre de pratique, les oiseau-éléphants étant une espèce très protégée. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sur le dos le Comité de Protection des Créatures Magiques en Voie de Disparition. Et deuxièmement, vous devriez plutôt me remercier car je vous ai évité d'être ridicule devant la directrice : vous m'avez suivi et vous avez fait fuir ces incroyables créatures car vous aviez la jambe prise dans une plante tentacule. D'une extrême curiosité et de surcroît, empotée ? Pour votre premier jour dans cette école, cela aurait fait tâche dans votre dossier, ne croyez-vous pas ? Réfléchissez un peu, Miss Turner !

Sarah s'était peu à peu ratatinée sous le poids des mots que lui avait lancé le professeur Rogue. Elle se sentit brusquement stupide. Néanmoins, par pure fierté, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

\- Je vous remercie alors, professeur Rogue ! dit-elle d'une voix ironique, en relevant le buste.

Son interlocuteur soupira et Sarah crut entendre un "pathétique" de sa bouche mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et reprenait sa marche. Boudeuse, Sarah le suivit quand même. Rogue descendit les escaliers et prenait la direction des sous-sols.

Malgré les divers sentiments qui déferlaient dans la tête de Sarah (colère, honte, vexation…), elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Poudlard et ses couloirs aux allures gothiques. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols, elle ressentit un courant d'air froid qui lui glaça le sang. Encore ce maudit froid ! Allait-elle devoir travailler dans ces conditions ? Sa mauvaise humeur monta d'un cran. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, seules des torches illuminaient le grand couloir. Sarah trouva le lieu assez lugubre. Pourquoi les gens cantonnaient-ils toujours les potions dans les endroits les plus glauques ?

Finalement, le professeur s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois, il tourna la poignée et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle de classe austère et sombre. Elle n'était illuminée que par quelques lucarnes. Rogue lança un sort en direction de la cheminée et des torches. Elles s'allumèrent toutes et Sarah apprécia la température qui monta de quelques degrés.

\- Voici la salle de cours de Potions, dit Rogue d'un air neutre. Ici, vous avez une armoire contenant des livres de potions.

Il lui montra du bras une grande armoire en verre. Sarah s'y approcha et put voir des livres de potions de toutes les années scolaires, plus ou moins en bon état.

\- Là, vous avez une pièce pour ranger votre matériel.

Rogue ouvrit une porte en bois au fond de la salle et elle put découvrir tout un tas de chaudrons, fioles, spatules et autres ustensiles, qui avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi mais qui étaient de bonne facture.

\- Tous les élèves viennent avec leur propre matériel, continua le professeur d'un air ironique, mais vous verrez que certains ont tellement peu d'aptitude pour les potions qu'ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils ont sous la main sans savoir comment ils y sont arrivés !

Sarah réprima un sourire. Elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler pour avoir vu ce genre de cas à Ilvermorny. Néanmoins, elle était encore vexée et ne voulut pas se montrer amicale.

\- J'ai déjà été professeur de potions, dit Sarah d'une voix qui se voulait froide. Je connais les dégâts que peuvent faire des élèves peu consciencieux.

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien.

\- Je vais vous montrer où se trouve la réserve d'ingrédients.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna car il n'avait pas entendu Sarah bouger. Celle-ci était en plein milieu de la pièce et humait l'air comme un animal, en fermant les yeux. Elle savait que cette pièce avait vu de nombreux élèves passés : des plus mauvais au plus doués. Et elle voulait ressentir son atmosphère, le désarroi d'un étudiant après avoir fait un trou dans son chaudron, la joie d'une jeune fille quand elle avait réussi à faire une potion de vitalité, la reconnaissance d'un garçon pour son camarade qui l'avait aidé à corriger une erreur, le mépris d'autres pour l'incompétence de certains… Cette pièce avait connu une très longue liste de futurs maîtres de potions ou non et soudain, elle fut ravie d'hériter de cette salle de cours. Certes, elle était froide et sombre mais avec un meilleur agencement et quelques décorations ça et là, elle pourrait en faire une pièce chaleureuse et agréable. Elle rouvrit les yeux, contente de sa décision. Elle tourna la tête vers Rogue qui la regardait perplexe. Mais voyant qu'elle le dévisageait, il retrouva son air neutre et froid.

\- La réserve d'ingrédients est par ici, dit-il de sa même voix glaciale.

Sarah le suivit hors de la salle de cours. Il marcha vers un autre escalier qui les emmenèrent encore plus bas sous le château. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, étant légèrement claustrophobe, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir similaire à celui de l'étage supérieur. Sarah compta le nombre de portes avant que le professeur ne s'arrête devant une nouvelle porte en bois. Il sortit sa baguette en tapotant en direction de la poignée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis.

\- Je partageais la réserve avec l'ancien professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn. Bien que je n'enseigne plus cette matière, j'en concocte de temps en temps, à des fins personnelles. Je souhaiterais que nous gardions le même arrangement, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Cela me va, répondit Sarah.

Elle contempla la petite pièce exiguë qui ne contenait que des armoires de petits tiroirs. Chaque ingrédient était classé par famille et par ordre alphabétique. Rogue lui tendit un registre.

\- Il faut consigner tout ce que vous faites entrer et sortir dans ce carnet. Vous trouverez cela peut-être exigeant mais vous comprendrez vite son utilité. Vous pouvez le ranger ici.

Il lui montra un placard où une dizaine d'anciens registres étaient rangés méticuleusement.

\- Je vais garder le registre avec moi si cela ne vous dérange pas ! dit Sarah en voulant mettre le carnet dans son sac.

Rogue l'observa d'un air qui désapprouvait clairement ce qu'elle comptait faire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! se rattrapa-t-elle. Je veux juste savoir si je dois faire une nouvelle commande d'ingrédients pour la rentrée ou pas. Je remettrai le registre à sa place demain soir. A moins que vous ne comptiez prendre des ingrédients aujourd'hui ou demain ?

\- Non. Faites comme vous le souhaitez ! Mais si nous sommes amenés à partager cette pièce, je souhaiterais que vous ne changiez pas trop un système qui fonctionne.

Sarah soupira d'exaspération.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur ! Je ne changerai pas vos habitudes !

Elle avait dit ces mots avec une pointe de lassitude que Rogue ne releva pas. Il avait juste l'air encore plus en colère.

\- Je vous emmène maintenant à votre bureau et vos appartements, si vous le permettez ! dit-il d'une voix acerbe.

Et il sortit de la pièce et la referma derrière elle, puis, repartit encore plus vite en direction de l'escalier. Sarah dut une nouvelle fois courir après lui. Elle mesurait bien 15 cm de moins et ses jambes étaient courtes comparées à lui. Il descendit deux étages plus bas, ce qui mortifia encore plus le nouveau professeur de potions. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte au fond d'un long couloir. Une plaque y était collée, indiquant son nom "Sarah M. Turner, professeur de potions". Il ressortit sa baguette et ouvrit la poignée.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand bureau sobre de forme circulaire : il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'un grand bureau, dotée d'une chaise. Deux autres chaises avaient été installées devant au cas où le professeur recevrait des étudiants. Il y avait également une grande bibliothèque qui était encore dépourvue de livres, mais Sarah savait très bien qu'elle la remplirait rapidement. Une grande cheminée en pierre terminait la décoration très dépouillée de la pièce.

\- Cette cheminée vous permettra de communiquer avec les autres professeurs, lui expliqua Rogue. Il y a de la poudre de cheminette ici et si l'un des professeurs le permet, vous pourrez accéder d'un bureau à un autre. Il y a également un accès direct à la salle des professeurs, ce qui vous évitera de monter les sept étages que nous venons de descendre.

Sarah le regarda avec soulagement.

\- Seule la directrice a le droit de venir dans n'importe quel bureau des professeurs sans y être invitée. Mais elle est bien trop polie et elle demande systématique notre autorisation. Voici la porte vers vos appartements.

Rogue lui montra une porte dissimulée derrière un lourd rideau, à droite de la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit et Sarah put enfin entrer dans sa nouvelle maison, un deux-pièces contenant la pièce principale qui faisait office de salon-salle à manger-cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain avec une grande baignoire. Comme pour le bureau, l'appartement était dépouillé : il y avait le minimum vital dans la cuisine, un grand lit à baldaquin dans la chambre, une table et trois chaises dans le salon. A la grande surprise de Sarah, elle avait droit à plusieurs grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue sur la grande forêt qui bordaient Poudlard. Elle s'en approcha.

\- Je vous laisse maintenant, dit Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

\- Merci, professeur ! répondit Sarah en se tournant vers lui.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Malgré l'air hautain et méprisant de son tuteur, il avait pris son temps pour tout lui expliquer. Toutefois, ce dernier ne le lui rendit pas et sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire, sortit de l'appartement de Sarah. Elle fut une nouvelle fois vexée par son attitude. Qu'avait-il donc ? Pourquoi autant de froideur envers elle ? En effet, elle n'aurait pas dû le suivre en cachette dans la Forêt Interdite, mais de là à lui en vouloir autant… Son ventre se tordit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son mauvais jugement la peinait. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins et décida d'aménager immédiatement sa nouvelle maison. Elle ouvrit en grand sa petite valise qu'elle avait déposé sur son lit, et sortit ses affaires en chantonnant gaiement.


	3. Le cocktail de bienvenu des professeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Je fais de temps en temps des références à l'école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny. Afin de démêler le vrai du faux, je vous conseille de lire l'histoire de cette école sur Pottermore ;)  
> Très bonne lecture !

Sarah avait ensorcelé sa valise avant de partir en Grande-Bretagne pour pouvoir emmener ses vêtements et ses meubles. Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans sa commode et sa grande penderie, elle réussit à redécorer son deux-pièces en moins de trente minutes, grâce à la magie. Elle regarda son oeuvre et fut contente du résultat. Le salon et la chambre étaient bien plus chaleureux qu'à son arrivée avec son grand tapis à longs poils blancs qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce de vie, ses tableaux d'art contemporain colorés et son lit paré de ses draps à fleurs préférés. Elle avait également installé un grand canapé et deux fauteuils cosy devant la cheminée. Elle avait allumé un grand feu et la température de son appartement devenait enfin acceptable. Elle commença enfin à se sentir chez elle.

Elle décida d'aller prendre un bain dans la grande baignoire qu'elle avait découverte à son arrivée. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et y ajouta une fiole de couleur rose pâle qui fit jaillirent des bulles de savon. Quelques secondes plus tard, une senteur florale envahit la petite pièce. Elle lança un sort sur le poêle à chauffer pour l'allumer, qui fit monter la température encore de quelques degrés. Elle se déshabilla, arrêta le débit d'eau et entra dans la baignoire. L'eau était particulièrement chaude mais cela ne la gêna pas et elle posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire sans toutefois oublier de l'ensorceler afin qu'il soit aussi doux et confortable qu'un coussin.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Elle s'apaisa enfin. Sarah était une spécialiste des potions de détente et de bien-être. Elle en avait pour toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Celle qu'elle utilisait en ce moment-même était l'une de ses préférées, une potion de détente qui allait lui redonner de l'énergie pour la fin de la journée.

Elle prit le temps de faire le point sur ce premier jour à Poudlard. Il avait très mal commencé entre l'incident de la chaussure et la rencontre malencontreuse avec le professeur Rogue. Mais heureusement, la directrice semblait une femme sympathique bien qu'à l'air ferme. Cela lui changeait du directeur d'Ilvermorny, le professeur Albert Jameson, qui était austère et peu souriant. Sa nouvelle école, malgré son côté froid avec ses grosses pierres, ses torches et ses chevaliers en armure, était magnifique par bien des aspects. Sarah avait toujours été intéressée par l'histoire et pouvoir vivre dans ce château qui avait près de 1000 ans la fit frémir de joie.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle faillit s'endormir quand son esprit erra jusqu'à Severus Rogue. A la pensée du professeur, le ventre de Sarah se tordit ce qui la surprit. Encore ce sentiment... Comment se faisait-il que son tuteur lui fasse autant d'effet ? Pourtant, il n'était pas franchement beau : son visage avait quelques imperfections et son regard en plus d'être méprisant envers elle était glacial. Néanmoins, elle avait été charmé par sa prestance naturelle. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et même s'il avait été fort désagréable avec elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour : soit elle tombait amoureuse d'hommes qui ne l'aimaient pas en retour, soit elle vivait des relations bancales, à la limite de la bienséance. Sa dernière grande histoire avait été avec un homme de 20 ans son aîné, haut placé dans le MACUSA, marié avec deux enfants. Cette histoire secrète avait duré deux ans sans que jamais l'homme ne se décide à se séparer de sa femme, qu'il disait ne plus aimer. Quand la situation était devenue insoutenable pour elle, Sarah avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait demandé de choisir entre elle et son épouse. Il avait décidé de rester avec la seconde. Elle en avait eu le cœur brisé. C'était il y a un an.

Finalement, du haut de ses 28 ans, Sarah n'avait jamais eu de vraies relations sérieuses avec qui que ce soit. Elle avait décidé de venir en Grande-Bretagne pour ce nouveau poste mais aussi pour se changer les idées et ouvrir ses perspectives amoureuses.

Et sur qui jetait-elle son dévolu ? Severus Rogue, un homme qui avait l'air de mépriser tout ce qu'elle représentait. Non, elle ferait mieux de choisir une autre cible. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans une relation charnelle avec le professeur. Elle rougit aussitôt et plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour essayer de la refroidir. Sans succès.

Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas l'heure passée et au bout d'un temps interminable, elle se réveilla enfin de sa léthargie. Une alarme interne avait sonné dans son esprit. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ?

Elle sortit de son bain, attrapa son peignoir et jeta un œil sur son horloge magique, posée sur sa table de chevet. Il était 17h50. Sarah sursauta : elle allait être en retard pour le cocktail de bienvenu des professeurs.

Elle glissa le peignoir de ses épaules pour aller se jeter vers son armoire et trouver une tenue. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment devait s'habiller une sorcière pour ce type de soirée, elle avait oublié de le demander à la directrice. Elle prit au hasard une robe verte à fleurs à manches courtes qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous des genoux, sortit des escarpins noirs et décida de se coiffer en 4ème vitesse. Tant pis pour un chignon, elle laissa ses cheveux longs à l'air libre, ayant à peine le temps de les sécher de sa baguette. Elle avait encore moins le temps de se maquiller. Le seul point positif, c'était que ses joues en feu, dues à la chaleur du bain, pourraient passer pour du blush.

Elle se précipita ensuite dans son bureau et courut presque vers la cheminée. Severus, Rogue ou encore le professeur de DCFM, elle ne savait pas comment l'appeler, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait mener jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Elle espérait que la cheminée soit déjà fonctionnelle. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette placée dans un pot en fonte à proximité de l'entrée de l'âtre, se plaça en plein milieu de la cheminée, puis lança d'une voix forte "Salle des professeurs de Poudlard" et jeta la poudre qui devint immédiatement verte.

Sarah fut instantanément transportée dans la salle des professeurs. Elle apparut devant toute une assemblée de sorciers et de sorcières qui stoppèrent leurs conversations pour la détailler du regard. Gênée par tous ces regards, Sarah devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà et épousseta la poudre qui lui restait sur sa robe et son visage. Elle eut le temps de remarquer que les femmes portaient des robes longues sombres à manches longues. Sa tenue semblait clignotée... Nouvelle gaffe...

Comme personne ne disait rien, elle décida de s'avancer d'un pas dans la salle et lança d'une voix qui se voulait gaie et dynamique bien qu'intérieurement, elle était extrêmement stressée :

\- Bonjour, je suis Sarah Turner, le nouveau professeur de Potions.

Les voix reprirent brusquement. Sarah entendit des "Bonjour Sarah", "Bienvenue Professeur", "Enchanté de vous connaître" de toute part.

Une silhouette s'avança vers elle, c'était la directrice, Minerva.

\- Bienvenue Sarah ! lui lança-t-elle, en lui prenant le bras et en lui souriant. Avez-vous réussi à vous installer dans vos appartements ?

\- Oui, Minerva, lui répondit-elle, en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter aux professeurs.

La directrice l'amena vers un premier groupe de professeurs. Sarah avait lu brièvement les noms des enseignants et leur matière sur la liste qu'on lui avait donné. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant d'associer le nom sur son visage.

Elle fut tout d'abord présentée au professeur Filius Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges, directeur de la maison Serdaigle ainsi que directeur adjoint de Poudlard. Elle fut surprise par sa petite taille mais ne fit aucune remarque, lui serrant juste la main qu'il lui présentait. Il avait une petite voix aiguë mais sa façon de parler et de se présenter, en s'inclinant profondément, plut énormément à Sarah. _Les britanniques ne sont pas aussi rustres que ça finalement_ , pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Puis, ce fut le tour des autres professeurs. Le professeur Aurora Sinistra, une grande femme métisse d'une quarantaine d'année à la haute stature, enseignait l'Astronomie. Le professeur Pomona Chourave était une femme légèrement enrobée, d'un certain âge, qui respirait la bonhomie. Elle était professeur de Botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Puis, elle rencontra le professeur Renée Bibine, professeur de vol et arbitre de Quidditch à Poudlard qui l'apostropha dès qu'elle quitta le professeur Chourave.

\- Vous aimez le Quidditch ? lui demanda cette dernière d'une voix rapide.

\- Oui, j'aime bien ce sport, répondit Sarah, surprise par la question.

\- Savez-vous y jouer ? l'interrogea-t-elle encore plus vivement.

\- Il fut un temps où j'ai fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison à Ilvermorny mais juste en tant que remplaçante. Je ne suis pas très douée.

\- C'est déjà bien mieux que certains professeurs ici, rit Madame Bibine. Cela vous dit-il de faire partie de l'équipe des professeurs de Poudlard ? Je recrute en ce moment pour pouvoir créer une équipe et participer au Championnat amateur de Quidditch pour adultes en mars.

\- Euh… voyons… vous me prenez un peu par surprise. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, dit Sarah, déconcertée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais trêve de bavardage ! Nous en reparlerons à un autre moment !

Et Renée Bibine partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle fit également la connaissance de Sybille Trelawney, la professeur de Divinations, qui lui prit carrément les deux mains et lui prédit un avenir radieux mais parcouru d'obstacles au sein de Poudlard. Elle l'avertit de faire attention aux corbeaux et de passer son chemin si elle voyait du noir. Sarah lui rendit un sourire crispé quand elle la quitta. Comment pouvait-elle éviter le noir si tout le monde portait des robes sombres ? Elle ne croyait pas tellement à ce genre de prédictions mais elle fut néanmoins mal à l'aise.

\- Ne faites pas attention à ce que dit Sybille, lui dit une femme aux longs cheveux noirs malgré son âge avancé.

\- Je n'y crois pas en général, répondit Sarah. Mais elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, elle ne vous a pas prédit votre mort. D'habitude, l'un de nous meurt avant la fin de l'année ! Au fait, je suis Septima Vector, le professeur d'Arithmancie.

\- Enchantée, professeur !

\- Appelez-moi Septima, nous sommes collègues !

\- Merci !

\- Je vous présente le professeur Bathsheda Babbling, continua Septima en présentant la femme qui était debout à ses côtés.

Cette dernière avança la main pour serrer celle de Sarah.

\- Je suis professeur en Études de Runes, dit-elle d'une voix croassante.

La femme était très âgée, elle semblait avoir plus de 80 ans mais malgré son âge, elle avait encore les yeux pétillants et le dos très droit.

L'étonnement de Sarah fut à son comble lorsqu'un homme immense s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il faisait bien trois mètres que ce soit en hauteur ou en largeur.

\- Bonjour, lui lança-t-il, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Hagrid, dit Sarah, intimidée.

Le demi-géant rit.

\- Pas de monsieur avec moi ! Appelez-moi juste Hagrid.

\- D'accord, mon… euh… Hagrid. Vous êtes professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

\- Cela fait dix ans maintenant, mais je vis à Poudlard depuis que j'y étais élève, je n'ai jamais quitté l'école.

\- Vraiment ? Alors, vous devez avoir une très bonne connaissance de l'école et de ses environs !

\- Oui, plutôt !

\- J'ai toujours été fascinée par les Créatures Magiques, dit Sarah. Si je n'avais pas été professeur de potions, je pense que j'aurais choisi cette matière à enseigner.

\- Alors, nous allons bien nous entendre, professeur !

\- Sarah, s'il vous plaît !

\- D'accord, Sarah. Dans la Forêt Interdite, il y vit des créatures que nous trouvons nulle part ailleurs dans le monde.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'y résidait la dernière compagnie des Centaures. Il y a également ici la plus grande concentration au monde de Sombrals.

\- En effet. Sans compter toutes les plantes magiques.

\- Pourriez-vous me faire visiter la forêt un de ces jours ? J'aimerais vraiment la découvrir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Hagrid d'un air enthousiaste.

Un groupe de trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme, arriva au niveau d'Hagrid et de Sarah. L'un des deux hommes parla d'une voix grave.

\- Hagrid, tu monopolises le professeur Turner. Et si tu nous laissais nous présenter nous aussi ? dit-il d'un ton railleur, tout en lançant un clin d'oeil à Sarah.

\- Je vous dis à plus tard, Sarah, lui lança le demi-géant en lui faisant un grand sourire et en prenant la direction du buffet pour se servir un verre de whisky pur feu.

\- A bientôt, Hagrid, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour.

\- Bonjour ! dit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Je suis George Crimson, le professeur de Métamorphoses et directeur de maison des Gryffondor.

\- Enchantée… euh… George !

Ce dernier sourit. Le groupe qui était venu à elle semblait bien plus jeunes que les autres professeurs. Les trois professeurs devaient avoir son âge. Subitement, elle se sentit moins stressée.

\- Je suis le professeur Carolyn Vinkersson, dit une femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés, et j'enseigne l'Étude des moldus.

\- Et moi, je suis Anthony Garrigan, professeur d'Alchimie, dit un grand homme noir à l'air avenant.

\- Enchantée ! dit Sarah.

\- Je pense qu'on doit avoir à près le même âge, lui dit Carolyn avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes arrivés tous les trois ensemble à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans maintenant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et heureusement, continua George, ce n'est pas facile de s'intégrer dans ce groupe de professeurs. Vois-tu, ils étaient tous nos anciens professeurs à Poudlard ! On était quelque peu intimidés !

\- J'imagine, assentit Sarah. C'était la même chose pour moi quand j'étais professeur à Ilvermorny.

\- Quand il a fallu que j'appelle le professeur Flitwick, "Filius", reprit Carolyn, j'ai eu un peu de mal, je dois dire. C'était mon directeur de maison quand j'étais élève. Je crois que j'ai mis deux ans avant de pouvoir l'interpeller sans avoir les joues en feu.

Sarah rit avec eux et se détendit enfin. Elle était avec des gens qui avaient connu la même situation qu'elle et elle se sentit soulagée.

\- Alors, tu as pu t'installer dans tes appartements ? demanda Anthony.

\- Oui, grâce au professeur Rogue, qui m'a aussi fait une petite visite du château.

\- Quoi ? Severus ? s'exclama George mais en chuchotant.

En effet, le professeur Severus Rogue était à quelques mètres d'eux. Il n'avait pas l'air de les écouter, étant en grande discussion avec Septima et Bathsheda. Néanmoins, George préféra être prudent. D'ailleurs, Sarah remarqua que quand elle était arrivée dans la salle des professeurs, Severus n'avait pas fait mine de la connaître... à nouveau... Elle s'en offusqua.

\- Oui, c'est mon tuteur à Poudlard, avoua Sarah, d'une voix légèrement penaude.

\- Tuteur ? s'écria Carolyn. C'est une première, ça !

\- Comme je n'ai pas étudié à Poudlard comme vous, Minerva a préféré me nommer un tuteur pour m'aider à m'intégrer dans les mois à venir.

\- Elle aurait pu te choisir quelqu'un de plus… avenant, fit George.

Il avait l'air légèrement froissé. Sarah s'en étonna. Peut-être aurait-il aimé être son tuteur ?

\- Mais il a été professeur de potions de nombreuses années, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua-t-elle. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Minerva l'a choisi.

\- Et ça a été ? demanda Anthony, légèrement inquiet. Je veux dire, personnellement, si mon tuteur avait été Severus Rogue, franchement, je ne sais pas si je serais resté à Poudlard.

\- Oh, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, dit Carolyn, il peut se montrer aimable de temps en temps.

\- Oui, quand tu lui passes le sel ? renchérit George. Et encore, c'est à peine si c'est à toi de lui dire merci.

Les deux hommes rirent.

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, la rassura Carolyn. George et Anthony n'aime pas beaucoup Severus car ils ont eu quelques soucis avec lui. Ils étaient à Gryffondor tous les deux. Et c'est de notoriété publique que le professeur Rogue déteste les Gryffondor.

\- Les Gryffondor ? s'exclama Sarah, pensive. Ah oui, l'une des maisons de Poudlard. Car il est de quelle maison ?

\- C'est un ancien Serpentard, dit George d'un air revêche, en plus, il est directeur de cette maison.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dur, George ! tenta de le calmer Carolyn.

\- Comme si j'allais oublier tout ce qu'il nous a fait, juste parce que la guerre est finie ! Et parce que c'est un "héro de guerre"! Franchement, cinq ans de cours avec lui m'ont dégoûté à jamais des potions. Je n'ai même pas pu faire potions en sixième et septième année car je n'avais pas le niveau nécessaire ! Je n'ai pas pu devenir Auror à cause de lui !

\- S'il te plait, George, Sarah vient juste d'arriver, tu ne vas pas la bassiner avec tes histoires.

La rancœur de George semblait profonde, mais ce dernier reprit finalement le contrôle de lui-même et se calma. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Désolée Sarah, dit-il, embarrassé. Les mots sont sortis sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Sarah les écoutait les yeux ronds et lui sourit en retour. En voyant le couple s'entendre si bien, elle semblait comprendre la relation qui les unissait.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, George, dit-elle. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps, toi et Carolyn ?

Les deux professeurs éclatèrent de rire. Sarah devint rouge cramoisie. Elle avait fait des conclusions hâtives. C'est Anthony qui prit la parole à leur place.

\- Ils ne sont pas du tout ensemble, ces deux-là ! dit-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ils étaient juste dans la même classe à Poudlard et... peut-être qu'ils sont sortis un jour ensemble, comme ça…

\- Oui, et je crois que ça a été notre plus grosse erreur, affirma Carolyn, qui se remit de son hilarité.

\- Mais si on n'était pas sorti ensemble, on ne serait jamais devenu amis ! la contredit George.

\- Je dois corriger, c'était MA plus grosse erreur ! le tança Carolyn.

George donna un coup d'épaule à son amie. Sarah était toujours aussi rouge et ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- En fait, je suis mariée, dit la professeur d'Etude des moldus en lui montrant son annulaire gauche. Mon mari est moldu mais il tient une boutique de produits scandinaves pour sorciers à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai deux enfants !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sarah. Mais tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai 32 ans, répondit Carolyn sans se froisser de la question quelque peu indiscrète de son interlocutrice. Et comme je suis mariée, je ne vis pas dans le château mais à Pré-au-Lard. Nous avons acheté une petite maison il y a quelques années.

Sarah était impressionnée et légèrement envieuse. Elle avait 28 ans et était loin d'avoir parcouru ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'avait fait Carolyn.

\- George est notre éternel célibataire qui navigue de fille en fille, dit Carolyn en tapant l'épaule du dit George,

\- Hey, je ne te permets pas, s'offusqua son ami.

\- Et Anthony… voyons…

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas tellement à la gente féminine, chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille de Sarah.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, subitement embarrassée.

\- Désolé, dit Anthony, d'un air contrit en voyant son embarras.

\- Non, je pensais juste que c'était une grande perte pour les femmes, affirma Sarah avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est ce que je dis tout le temps, enchaîna Carolyn.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi pour les femmes ? s'écria George, légèrement outré qu'on le mette de côté.

\- Le plus grand mal que le monde n'ait jamais connu, dirent les deux amis en chœur.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres professeurs.

Sarah vit que le professeur Rogue s'était retourné vers eux et les détaillait d'un œil noir. Elle lui lança un sourire d'excuse mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il reprit sa discussion avec le professeur Vector sans faire attention à elle. Sarah fit la moue. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid avec elle ? Mais d'après ce que disaient les professeurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'être apprécié par tous. Elle se ressaisit et n'y pensa plus.

\- Et si on se dirigeait vers le buffet ? proposa enfin George. Je meurs de faim.

\- Et tu as soif ! renchérit Anthony.

\- Et j'ai soif ! affirma le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Sarah les suivit le cœur plus léger. Elle venait de rencontrer ses premiers amis à Poudlard.


	4. Première rentrée à Poudlard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici la suite ! Je vous demande votre indulgence pour la chanson du Choixpeau. Il faut savoir que j'ai repris le premier et le dernier paragraphe de la chanson du tome 1. Honnêtement, l'exercice est super difficile et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration XD… Vraiment désolée pour ce moment honteux… J'espère que vous l'oublierez vite ^^' mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté…
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Sarah se réveilla pour la première fois à Poudlard en sentant les premiers rayons de soleil effleurer son visage. Elle n'avait pas voulu fermer les rideaux opaques de sa grande fenêtre avant de se coucher et apprécia la douce chaleur du soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Le grand lit à baldaquin était très confortable et elle voulut y rester encore quelques minutes mais elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour cette première journée dans sa nouvelle école.

Elle décida d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quand elle regarda par le rebord, elle fit un bond en arrière. La fenêtre donnait sur un vide vertigineux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha un peu, sans toutefois regarder le vide, pour admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle : la Forêt Interdite était brumeuse mais scintillait grâce à la lumière du soleil. Elle était bordée de montagnes. Sarah trouva la vue splendide.

Ce matin, les professeurs étaient tous dispensés de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, n'ayant aucun élève à surveiller. Elle en profita pour cuisiner dans sa petite cuisine. Elle adorait préparer des petit-déjeuners américains copieux : œufs brouillés, bacon, pancakes, toasts, céréales… Elle ne sut comment mais son réfrigérateur et ses placards étaient remplis de nourriture. Elle avait entendu dire qu'une centaine d'elfes de maison œuvraient en secret pour nettoyer, cuisiner et ranger tout le château. Il semblait qu'ils pourvoyaient également à ses besoins alimentaires. Elle les remercia en silence en trouvant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se faire un petit-déjeuner digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Elle avait peu mangé la veille pendant le cocktail de bienvenu. Elle avait été accaparé par tous les professeurs, en dehors du professeur Rogue qui l'avait magnifiquement ignorée pendant toute la soirée. Tous avaient voulu connaître le nouveau professeur de potions, le fait qu'elle soit américaine avait ajouté encore plus de piment. Cela était allé de la simple question "Comment trouvez-vous Poudlard par rapport à Ilvermorny ?" à des questions plus complexes comme "Que pensez-vous du MACUSA et de sa non-ingérence dans les affaires actuelles des moldus ?". Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre le mot "moldu" pour désigner les personnes dépourvues de magie. Aux Etats-Unis, on parlait de "non mage". Malheureusement, elle devait maintenant s'y habituer. Ce n'était pas la seule différence avec les Etats-Unis. Parmi les choses qu'elle aimait le moins, c'était les boissons que buvaient les sorciers britanniques. Ils n'avaient l'air de boire que du whisky pur feu, de l'hydromel, du Xérès ou du vin d'elfes, pour son plus grand désespoir. Sarah préférait largement les cocktails et avait presque recraché son verre de whisky sous les rires amusés de ses nouveaux amis-professeurs, Carolyn, George et Anthony.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un groupe de personnes avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Bien qu'étant son tuteur, Severus Rogue semblait la mépriser au plus haut point et ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à se sentir à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Malgré tout, il était loin d'être avenant et ne lui pardonnerait pas ses erreurs. Malheureusement, Sarah était d'une maladresse légendaire. Et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir cacher ce fait.

Elle avait toujours réussi à garder l'estime de ses élèves à Ilvermorny car elle était douée en potions et les étudiants appréciaient ses cours. Elle se rappela du cadeau d'adieux que lui avaient remis ses anciens élèves de sixième et septième année. Ils s'étaient tous cotisés pour lui offrir une petite valise en peau de dragon, celle, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait prise pour son voyage en Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait pleuré tellement elle avait été touché par ce geste. Ils ne lui auraient pas offert un cadeau si cher s'ils ne l'avaient pas aimée.

En revanche, à part sa collègue et meilleure amie Mandy, aucun des professeurs ne la regrettait aujourd'hui. L'ambiance chez les professeurs à Ilvermorny était loin d'être sympathique, tous étant en compétition pour obtenir les faveurs du directeur Albert Jameson, le surdoué du monde sorcier américain. Quand ils avaient pu se débarrasser d'elle, ils en avaient profité.

Sarah était heureuse de travailler maintenant à Poudlard, surtout après le cocktail de la veille. A part Severus Rogue, tous les professeurs l'avaient accueillie chaleureusement. Carolyn l'avait même invitée à venir dîner chez elle un soir pour qu'elle lui présente sa famille. Quel enthousiasme ! Cela la changeait !

Elle finit de manger son copieux petit-déjeuner et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Quand elle fut lavée et habillée, elle s'installa à son bureau et décida d'écrire deux lettres, l'une pour sa grand-mère, l'autre pour son amie Mandy. Elle prit le plan de Poudlard et repéra la volière. Malheureusement pour elle, la dite volière se trouvait au sommet de la tour ouest, c'est-à-dire à l'exact opposé de là où elle se trouvait. Elle allait devoir demander à ses nouveaux amis s'il n'existait pas des raccourcis pour aller d'un point à un autre.

Mais pour cette fois, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs car de là, elle pourrait passer par un pont qui l'emmènerait en direction de la fameuse tour. Cela lui éviterait déjà de monter sept étages. Elle s'habilla de sa cape et partit par la poudre de cheminette.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour suivre le plan de Poudlard, elle se perdit quand même. Elle passa trois fois dans un même couloir ce qui fit glousser un groupe de femmes qui buvaient tranquillement le thé dans l'un des tableaux. Sarah, énervée par tant de moqueries et son propre manque d'orientation, commença à prendre à parti les femmes du tableau qui furent choquées par ses paroles à la limite de la bienséance. Finalement, elle fut aidée par un fantôme, un moine chauve qui passait dans le couloir. Sarah entendit derrière son dos un "Mais quel toupet !" mais ne se retourna pas. Elle suivit le moine qui la guida avec amabilité jusqu'à la volière.

Ses courriers envoyés, elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de cours. Il était temps de l'aménager comme elle le souhaitait. Elle changea toute la disposition des tables pour que leur placement soit moins austère : les tables formaient maintenant un cercle. Elle avait placé des tableaux aux quatre points cardinaux afin que tous puissent suivre ses cours sans avoir de torticolis. Elle disposa également une grande table ronde au milieu du cercle où elle viendrait faire des démonstrations et déposer les ingrédients spéciaux que les élèves n'auraient pas dans leur kit de potions.

Elle changea également l'agencement des lumières afin d'éclairer au maximum la salle de Potions pour qu'elle devienne moins lugubre. Elle demanda même l'aide d'un elfe de maison, qu'elle découvrit en train de cirer discrètement les armures du couloir, pour ajouter des lampes flottantes.

Elle épousseta aussi tous les recoins, rangea le cagibi où étaient rangés les ustensiles à potions. Elle en profita pour en faire l'inventaire, décida de jeter des accessoires, d'en réparer d'autres et nota tout ce qui lui manquait. Elle irait voir Minerva pour passer une commande dès qu'elle aurait un moment.

Elle alla ensuite faire l'inventaire des ingrédients. Le registre des ingrédients sous la main, elle ouvrit chaque tiroir, recompta les ingrédients ou les pesa et nota tout dans le carnet. A vrai dire, le registre était précis et fiable, Severus Rogue étant une personne très soigneuse, mais elle préférait toujours vérifier. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle écrivit sur un parchemin tous les ingrédients et accessoires qui lui manquaient et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice.

Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un sourire aimable.

\- Comment allez-vous, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Très bien, Minerva, lui répondit-elle. J'aurais besoin de passer une commande chez l'apothicaire et la boutique d'ustensiles à potions. J'ai tout noté sur ce parchemin.

Elle le tendit à la directrice qui réajusta ses lunettes. Cette dernière lut la liste attentivement, tamponna le parchemin et le signa.

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à remettre ce parchemin au professeur Flitwick. C'est le directeur adjoint qui se charge de passer les commandes de fournitures scolaires. S'il n'est pas dans la salle des professeurs, vous pourrez le lui déposer dans sa bannette.

\- Merci, Minerva, dit Sarah avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, comment se passe ce premier jour à Poudlard ? Est-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes ? lui demanda la directrice, curieuse de savoir comment sa nouvelle employée s'adaptait à l'école.

\- Poudlard est au-delà de ce que je m'étais imaginée, répondit Sarah d'une voix réjouie. L'école est magnifique, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un château de princesse médiévale. Et j'ai été très bien accueilli par tous les professeurs. La soirée d'hier était vraiment une bonne idée.

\- J'ai vu que vous vous entendiez bien avec les professeurs Crimson, Vinkersson et Garrigan.

\- Oui, on a bien discuté hier.

\- Je suis ravie d'entendre que tout se passe bien.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, Minerva, il me reste encore des choses à faire avant l'arrivée des élèves ce soir.

Sarah prit congés de la directrice et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers la salle des professeurs.

Quand enfin elle retourna dans son appartement, il était déjà 15h passé. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour préparer ses classes du lendemain. Elle avait cours avec trois années différentes dès son premier jour : deuxième, cinquième et septième année. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient des années charnières puisque les élèves passeraient leurs BUSE et ASPIC, leur examens sorciers britanniques. Elle devrait donc faire attention à leurs programmes.

Sarah était un professeur très consciencieux et depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait obtenu le poste, deux semaines auparavant, elle avait commencé à préparer ses cours. L'enseignement des potions en Grande-Bretagne était légèrement différent de la version américaine et elle avait dû s'adapter. Certaines recettes divergeaient également de ses propres connaissances, le choix des ingrédients s'adaptant à l'environnement dans lequel les sorciers vivaient. Sarah s'était penchée avec ferveur sur cette partie-là, adorant connaître l'impact de tel ingrédient mélangé avec un autre et elle avait découvert de nombreuses choses.

Elle sortit les trois cahiers qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance pour les trois années et jeta un œil sur le programme qu'elle avait concocté. Elle sortit également un grand parchemin que lui avait envoyé le professeur Horace Slughorn. Ce dernier lui avait fait un compte-rendu sur les élèves de la première à la sixième année, ceux qui étaient doués, ceux en difficulté, ceux à surveiller, le niveau de connaissances de chacun etc. Il avait tout consigné. Sarah lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante.

Elle nota les potions que devront préparer ses premières classes : potion d'enflure pour les deuxième année, philtre de paix pour les cinquième année et Polynectar pour les septième année.

Au bout d'une heure, elle décida de se détendre un peu sur son canapé pour lire le dernier livre d'Hestia Jones, _Mon Amour de Moldu_ , un roman à l'eau de rose britannique que lui avait offert Mandy avant qu'elle ne parte en Grande-Bretagne.

Cette fois, elle s'était mise une alarme afin de ne pas arriver en retard pour le grand repas de la rentrée. Quand il sonna, elle reposa son livre et se dirigea vers sa grande commode. Elle choisit avec soin ses vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas répéter le fiasco de sa tenue de la veille. A Ilvermorny, elle n'avait jamais eu ce problème vestimentaire puisque les professeurs étaient tenus de porter la tenue officielle des enseignants : chemise, veste et pantalon blanc assortis de boutons dorés. Le nœud gordien doré en référence à Isolt Sayre, la fondatrice de l'école, servait de blason sur leur veste.

Elle se décida pour une longue robe bleue ciel ainsi qu'une cape noire et un chapeau noir. Sa tenue était simple. Elle attacha également ses cheveux en queue de cheval et se maquilla légèrement.

Quand elle fut ravie du résultat, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs. Certains collègues étaient déjà présents : les professeurs Vector, Chourave et Crimson. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Je vais bien, et toi, George ?

\- Pas trop mal. Je n'aurais pas dû abuser du whisky hier, je me suis réveillé avec un gros mal de tête.

\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir, je t'aurais donné une potion anti gueule de bois, j'en ai toujours d'avance.

\- J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois ! dit-il de son sourire charmeur. Alors, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

Sarah lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qui n'était pas franchement intéressant mais son récit eut l'air de plaire à George qui l'écouta attentivement. Il était très proche d'elle et elle put sentir son parfum, un mélange de lavande, romarin, bergamote et bois de santal. Elle avait le nez très fin et fut légèrement incommodée, n'aimant pas les odeurs très fortes.

Elle entendit un bruit de cape derrière elle et se retourna. Elle vit Severus Rogue, entré dans la salle des professeurs par la cheminée.

\- Bonjour, professeur ! lui lança-t-elle, espérant secrètement qu'il ne l'ignore pas comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée de la veille.

\- Bonjour, Miss Turner, lui dit simplement Rogue. Bonjour, George.

\- Bonjour, Severus, dit ce dernier légèrement crispé.

Sa haine du professeur était toujours là, palpable. Et Rogue le ressentit car il le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil. Mais George ne dit rien. Sarah se sentit mal à l'aise car Rogue observa longuement le couple penché l'un vers l'autre. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. Le professeur devait penser qu'ils étaient devenus familiers l'un envers l'autre en voyant George aussi proche d'elle. Ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse des idées, elle recula d'un petit pas. Ayant vu son mouvement, Rogue prit un air narquois et se dirigea vers le professeur Chourave.

Pourquoi Sarah avait-elle reculé ? Et puis, cet air narquois ! Elle était perturbée qu'il puisse se faire de fausses idées. Et il le savait ! Quelle idiote ! Il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle eut subitement le moral dans les chaussettes.

\- Et si on allait dans la Grande Salle ? proposa George, qui ne s'était pas aperçu de l'échange de regards entre Sarah et Severus, ni du soudain changement d'humeur de sa collègue.

\- Oui, allons-y !

Sarah suivit George qui sortit de la salle des professeurs et l'emmena jusqu'à la Grande Salle au rez-de-chaussée. Ce qu'elle vit l'ébahit. Elle resta estomaquée devant le grand ciel sombre et nuageux qui s'offrit à elle quand elle leva la tête. La pièce était majestueuse avec ses armures postées à chaque arcade, ses grandes fenêtres gothiques, ses quatre longues tables à destination des élèves de Pouldard, ses bougies flottantes et la grande table au fond de la salle pour les professeurs, devant de grands vitraux colorés.

George la laissa contempler la Grande Salle. La première fois qu'il était venu à Pouldard, il avait eu la même réaction. Finalement, Sarah sortit de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers son ami. Il l'attendait patiemment. Il lui sourit à nouveau et l'enjoignit de l'accompagner vers la table des professeurs. Certains enseignants étaient déjà installés à leur place. La directrice trônait au milieu de la grande table, dans un grand fauteuil en or. A sa droite, il y avait une place vide. George lui expliqua que c'était là que Filius allait s'installer après avoir amené les élèves de première année pour la répartition.

\- Veuillez-vous installer sur ce siège, Sarah, lui dit Minerva en lui désignant une chaise à trois places d'elle.

Elle fut ravie de voir qu'Anthony serait son voisin de gauche mais quelle déconvenue quand elle vit Severus s'installer à sa droite. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise sans dire un mot et attendit que le reste des professeurs arrive. Désormais, seules les chaises de Filius et Hagrid attendaient leurs occupants. Anthony lui expliqua que Hagrid amenait les premières années en barque par le grand lac. C'était une tradition ancestrale de Poudlard.

Argus Rusard, le concierge, entra dans la Grande Salle et prévint la directrice que les élèves étaient enfin arrivés. Le coeur de Sarah frappa brusquement plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle espérait ne pas regretter son choix d'école. Elle inspira profondément.

Une minute plus tard, les élèves de Poudlard entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un grand brouhaha. Minerva intima à tous les professeurs de se lever pendant que les étudiants prenaient place sur leur table. Sarah vit très distinctement les différences entre les uniformes de chaque élève mais elle n'était pas encore très familière avec les couleurs et les maisons et Anthony l'aida.

\- A notre droite, ce sont les Gryffondor, en rouge et or. Ils ont un lion comme animal, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ensuite, tu as la table des Serdaigle, leurs couleurs sont le bleu et le bronze, un aigle personnifie leur maison. Les Serpentard sont en vert et argent, avec pour emblème, comme tu t'en doutes, un serpent. Enfin, la table des Poufsouffle est à gauche, ils sont en jaune et noir, leur animal est le blaireau.

Sarah observait avec des yeux pétillants chaque table, les uniformes noirs et colorés sur le devant des capes, les étudiants de tous les âges, jeunes et plus âgés. Elle remarqua que certains la dévisageaient. Elle imprima un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Quelques élèves le lui rendirent timidement. D'autres la regardaient avec un haussement de sourcils, jaugeant le nouveau professeur du regard.

Quand tous les élèves furent installés, les professeurs se rassirent. Ils attendirent de longues minutes avant que les premières années n'arrivent. Les étudiants parlaient avec ferveur, se racontant leurs dernières vacances, retrouvant leurs amis, montrant leurs dernières cartes chocogrenouilles… Sarah pensa que leur attitude n'était pas très différentes des élèves américains et elle ressentit du soulagement.

Puis, le professeur Flitwick ouvrit la porte du fond de la Grande Salle, à gauche de la table des professeurs, pour faire entrer les premières années qui se retrouvèrent tassés devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, dos aux enseignants. Sarah remarqua que Hagrid s'était enfin installé à la table des professeurs.

Les élèves étaient tous très petits comparés à leurs futurs camarades et regardaient autour d'eux, intimidés, curieux ou encore terrifiés. Filius ressortit de la Grande Salle pour aller chercher le Choixpeau Magique qu'il déposa sur une chaise devant les futurs élèves. Il entonna brusquement sa chanson devant les nouveaux étudiants et devant tout Poudlard.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Voilà maint'nant cinq ans qu'la paix est rev'nue_

_Mais moi je n'ai pas changé_

_Je décide toujours pour les nouveau-venus_

_Et quand j'ai choisi, chacun se soumet_

_Je vois tout, vous ne pouvez rien me cacher_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête inexpérimentée_

_Pour connaître votre maison_

_Si vous avez l'âme d'un Gryffondor_

_Faites partie des braves_

_Les plus courageux et les plus forts_

_Seront guidés sans entrave_

_Si Poufsouffle vous plait tant_

_Vous serez parmi les plus sincères_

_Les plus loyaux et les plus tolérants_

_Patients, vous travaillerez sans ulcères_

_Si vous êtes curieux et érudit_

_Serdaigle vous plaira peut-être_

_Vous y retrouverez les réfléchis_

_Ceux qui ont envie de tout connaître_

_Si vous vous sentez malin_

_Allez plutôt à Serpentard_

_Fier et rusé comme des félins_

_Vous ne serez jamais en retard_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Les élèves et les enseignants applaudirent tous le Choixpeau. Sarah fut étonnée par le caractère peu orthodoxe de la répartition. Elle n'avait jamais entendu pareille chanson, le choix des maisons étant totalement différente de celle d'Ilvermorny. Elle chassa vite ses interrogations et pensées pour se focaliser sur la répartition.

Filius tenait une liste de noms à la main et les citait par ordre alphabétique. A chacun des noms énoncés, un enfant s'avançait d'un air intimidé vers le choixpeau. Il s'asseyait sur la chaise, face aux élèves de Poudlard et posait le choixpeau sur sa tête. Certaines répartitions étaient très rapides mais, parfois elles étaient très longues quand il hésitait. Sarah n'entendait pas ce que l'artefact disait mais il semblait avoir sa conscience propre et discutait avec chaque élève. Quand enfin le choixpeau désignait une maison, tous les élèves et surtout ceux de sa nouvelle maison applaudissaient et le nouvel étudiant se dirigeait vers la table correspondante.

La répartition dura une bonne trentaine de minutes, car le choixpeau dût répartir une quarantaine d'élèves. Quand enfin la dernière élève, Rose Yaxley, fut répartie à Serpentard, Filius rangea son parchemin et prit le choixpeau ainsi que la chaise pour les ranger dans la salle au fond de la Grande Salle.

La directrice se dirigea ensuite vers le pupitre, devant la table des professeurs, faisant face à tous les élèves de Poudlard.

\- Bonsoir mes chers élèves ! dit Minerva d'une voix claire et forte. Nous voilà réunis pour une toute nouvelle année. J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances et que vos esprits sont maintenant reposés pour affronter une année supplémentaire à Poudlard. Je souhaite également la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux étudiants : j'espère que vous chérirez autant vos maisons comme si elles étaient les vôtres. Avant de commencer le grand festin de la rentrée, je tiens à vous informer que le professeur Horace Slughorn est finalement parti à la retraite après sept années de bons et loyaux services, sans compter bien sûr toutes les années où il a enseigné avant sa première retraite. Nous lui souhaitons un repos bien mérité. Le professeur Slughorn sera remplacé par le professeur Sarah Turner.

Rouge de honte, Sarah ne voulut pas se lever. Mais Rogue lui enjoignit de le faire en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Elle se leva finalement comme piquée par une guêpe et hocha la tête vers tous les étudiants.

\- Le professeur Turner enseignait auparavant à Ilvermorny, la grande école de sorcellerie des Etats-Unis. Pour notre plus grand plaisir, elle a consenti à venir enseigner les potions à Poudlard. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, lui faire un accueil chaleureux.

Les professeurs ainsi que les élèves applaudirent Sarah. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre détestant être le centre de l'attention. Néanmoins, elle tint bon et au bout de quelques secondes, se rassit finalement. Les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent.

\- Maintenant, place au grand festin ! lança la directrice. Maine Coon, Ragdoll, Munchkin !

Et brusquement, de la nourriture à faire déborder les tables apparut. Sarah regarda cet exploit avec des yeux éberlués. Quel faste !

Elle découvrit des plats qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et dût se faire aider par Anthony car elle ne savait quoi choisir : il y avait du kidney pie, du rôti de boeuf, du fish & chips, du welsh rarebit, un plat typiquement gallois, du haggis, cette fois un plat bien écossais à base d'abats de mouton, d'oignons, d'avoine et de saindoux… Malgré les noms barbares de quelques plats et les ingrédients peu ragoutant, elle décida de goûter à tout. Sarah adorait découvrir de nouveaux goûts et c'est avec ravissement qu'elle mangea pour la première fois de la gelée et des pommes de terre avec du haggis et du poulet tikka massala, tout en même temps. Le mélange était étrange mais non dépourvu de goût et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Severus Rogue la regardait avec dégoût : comment une personne pouvait manger cet infâme mélange et y prendre plaisir ? Comme il était installé à côté d'elle, Sarah se tourna vers lui et décida de prendre la parole.

\- Vous voulez goûter, professeur Rogue ? lui demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées. C'est très bon. La gelée adoucit le goût fort du haggis et les pommes de terre se marient parfaitement avec les épices du poulet.

\- Non, sans façon, Miss Turner, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Vous ratez vraiment quelque chose !

\- Je ne crois pas, non !

Sarah fut dépitée. Rogue était difficile à détendre. Elle décida de lui proposer du vin d'elfes, qu'il accepta, à sa grande surprise. Elle se servit également.

\- Je ne suis pas encore habituée au vin d'elfes, dit-elle.

Elle leva son verre vers Rogue pour qu'ils trinquent ensemble. Ce dernier n'avait pas franchement envie de faire tinter son verre avec elle mais il dut accepter pour ne pas paraître impoli.

\- Vous avez l'habitude de boire quoi aux Etats-Unis ? demanda ce dernier.

Sarah eut l'impression que cette question lui coûtait beaucoup car il l'avait posée d'une manière crispée. _Alors, vous êtes aussi curieux, professeur Rogue !_ pensa-t-elle intérieurement en riant sous cape.

\- Le vin de raisin commence à venir sur les tables, répondit Sarah, mais la récolte est encore faible et peu de sorciers se sont lancés dans leur production. Nous buvons surtout de la bière, du bourbon et des cocktails, à base de rhum.

\- Vous trouvez le vin d'elfes si différent de votre vin ?

\- Il est plus amère. Mais je vous avoue, je préfère les boissons sucrées.

\- Je vois.

Il avait dit ces mots de façon narquoise. Son air ne lui plut pas mais elle ne sut quoi lui répondre.

\- La répartition à Poudlard a dû vous sembler… quelque peu… folklorique, non ?

Sarah le regarda avec surprise.

\- C'est... disons… différent d'Ilvermorny, répondit-elle confuse.

\- Dans quelle maison étiez-vous à Ilvermorny ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Vous connaissez les différentes maisons à Ilvermorny ? l'interrogea-t-elle en réponse.

\- J'ai bien sûr entendu parler des quatre maisons de ce collège : Serpent Cornu pour l'esprit et les érudits, Oiseau-tonnerre pour l'âme et les aventuriers, Womatou pour le corps et les guerriers et Puckwoodgenie, pour le coeur et les guérisseurs.

En prononçant le nom de la dernière maison, il la regarda intensément.

\- Alors, dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? se demanda-t-il comme s'il se parlait tout seul.

Il la regarda de haut et en bas, ce qui déplut à Sarah. Il commença une énumération.

\- Vous êtes jeune et sensible. Vous avez l'air romantique avec vos robes à fleurs mais ne semblez pas téméraire bien que très curieuse, voire trop. Vous dites ce que vous pensez mais vous êtes irréfléchie. Peut-être un peu naïve ? Oui, cela doit être ça. Vous êtes maladroite mais loin d'être idiote puisque vous êtes maîtresse de potions… Votre maison ? Je pense que c'est évident, non ?

Sarah eut brusquement honte à la mention de tous ces adjectifs qui la caractérisaient parfaitement. Il l'avait malheureusement un peu trop bien cernée.

\- Vous êtes physionomiste ? le railla-t-elle en voulant répondre quelque chose.

\- Disons que j'ai une bonne connaissance de la nature humaine, dit-il avec des yeux perçants.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et Sarah eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle. Elle détourna son regard.

\- N'étiez-vous pas chez les Puckwoodgenie, Miss Turner ?

Il était sûr d'avoir raison. Son sourire agaça Sarah.

\- Je trouve que vous faites des conclusions hâtives… affirma-t-elle d'une voix rapide.

\- Ai-je eu tort ?

Sarah rougit. Non, il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne... malheureusement. Elle était mortifiée. Ne la voyant pas répondre, il continua.

\- Donc, vous auriez sûrement été réparti à Poufsouffle à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il, une lueur brillante dans les yeux, il avait dit le mot "Poufsouffle" avec un léger mépris dans la voix.

\- Mais la maison des Puckwoodgenie est très honorable à Ilvermorny ! se vexa-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez…

\- Merci, en tout cas, dit-il brusquement. Maintenant, je sais à qui j'ai à faire.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il se tourna vers sa voisine, Bathsheda Babbling. La conversation était close, Sarah ne pouvait plus rien dire. Pourtant, elle avait dix-mille choses à lui sortir mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle se détourna de lui et contempla son plat bizarre. Plutôt que de manger, elle vida son verre de vin, dont le goût était toujours très amer.


	5. Professeur Sarah Turner

Sarah avait mis son réveil très tôt en ce premier jour d'école. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard, et surtout, elle devait préparer sa salle de classe avant l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Elle se doucha rapidement et ne prit pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner puisqu'elle le ferait dans la Grande Salle, vers 7h du matin.

Elle passa tout d'abord dans la réserve des ingrédients et choisit avec précision tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la journée. Elle retranscrivit ensuite dans le registre les ingrédients qu'elle avait pris. Puis, elle prit la direction de sa salle de cours, sans rencontrer une seule personne dans les couloirs. Il était encore trop tôt.

Elle dût allumer toutes les bougies, lampes et torches car il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur. Elle alluma également un feu afin de ne pas avoir trop froid, bien qu'elle savait qu'en fin de journée, la pièce serait aussi chaude qu'un four.

Elle disposa les ingrédients pour sa première classe, des deuxièmes années, sur la grande table ronde au milieu de la pièce. Et grâce à un sort d'illusion, elle écrivit de sa baguette sur les quatre tableaux positionnés aux quatre coins de la salle toutes les potions de la journée, en commençant par la septième, puis la cinquième, et enfin la deuxième année. Elle n'aura plus qu'à lever le sort à chaque changement de classe. Elle retourna ensuite les tableaux pour qu'ils montrent leur côté vierge.

Elle déposa les ingrédients des autres classes sur son bureau, distinctement rangés par potion. Puis, elle alla chercher du matériel dans le cagibi, qu'elle plaça sur chaque table.

Enfin, quand elle admira le résultat du centre de la pièce, elle se félicita. Elle avait fait du beau travail. Sa joie s'évapora dès qu'elle se cogna la cuisse sur le recoin d'une des tables, en voulant sortir. Elle jura. Elle n'avait pas de pommade anti-bleue sur elle et elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner dans sa chambre. Tant pis, elle devrait faire avec pour la journée. Elle décida de lancer un sort anti-choc sur chaque recoin des tables, histoire de ne pas s'humilier devant ses élèves dès le premier cours, puis, elle sortit de la salle.

En boitant légèrement, elle monta les escaliers pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Des élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas encore très nombreux. Quand elle passa entre les tables pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir mal à la jambe, certains élèves levèrent la tête vers elle en la dévisageant. Elle leur sourit.

Elle s'assit à côté de Severus Rogue, qui, à son grand malheur, était déjà présent pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Et les professeurs présents et la directrice, Filius, Minerva, Septima, Carolyn et Pomona, lui répondirent. Severus souffla un mot qui ressemblait à un "bonjour" mais Sarah l'entendit à peine.

\- Vous vous êtes fait mal, Miss Turner ? lui demanda-t-il directement.

Sarah rougit. Il avait perçu son léger boitement. _Maudit sois-tu, Severus Rogue !_ jura-t-elle intérieurement. Elle répondit en se raclant la gorge, les oreilles écarlates.

\- Je me suis juste cognée sur une table, rien de grave.

\- Vous voulez un baume anti-douleur ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air ironique.

\- Non, ça ira, professeur.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle se servit en céréales et commença à manger en silence. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Severus Rogue suite à leur conversation de la veille. Il semblait mépriser les élèves en provenance de Poufsouffle, la maison de Pomona. Sarah avait lu pas mal de choses sur cette maison : leurs élèves étaient loyaux, bons, patients, sincères, tolérants, aimant la justice et le travail acharné. Bref, il était vrai que Poufsouffle semblait lui être tout indiqué. La maison qui lui ressemblait le plus à Ilvermorny était bien Puckwoodgenie. Mais ce que Rogue ne savait pas, c'est que Sarah avait été choisie par deux maisons, Puckwoodgenie et Serpent Cornu, respectivement, les deux maisons de sa mère et de son père. Elle avait finalement choisi d'aller dans la première, préférant ses valeurs. Elle avait toujours adulé James Steward, le fondateur de cette maison, son statut de non maj' l'ayant rendu encore plus fascinant. En conclusion, c'était elle qui avait décidé, on ne le lui avait pas imposé à cause de son seul caractère. Hier, elle n'avait pas voulu faire une scène devant toute l'école mais elle avait été terriblement vexée par les suppositions du professeur. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour lui en parler. Elle trouverait certainement une situation où elle pourrait enfin se justifier.

Elle finit de prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner et décida d'aller à la salle des professeurs où les enseignants se retrouvaient pour prendre un dernier café avant d'aller à leur cours. Elle y retrouva Carolyn, George et Anthony qui prenaient un thé autour d'un feu de cheminée.

\- Comment vas-tu Sarah ? lui demanda Carolyn en lui proposant un siège.

\- Très bien, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Pas trop stressée par ton premier cours ? lui demanda à son tour George.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle, mais j'ai tout fait pour que les élèves apprécient mon cours. J'espère que mes méthodes leur conviendront.

\- J'en suis persuadé, la rassura George avec un sourire.

Il était 8 heures moins dix, l'heure de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Sarah fit mine de se lever.

\- Attends encore quelques minutes, lui dit George, en la rasseyant. Pas la peine d'arriver trop en avance. Laisse les élèves s'installer.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Les trois professeurs rirent de son ignorance.

\- Ici, il est de notoriété publique que les professeurs soient toujours en retard de quelques minutes ! lui expliqua Carolyn. Les élèves s'installent et le professeur arrive. Cela a toujours été comme ça, ici.

En effet, tous les enseignants de Poudlard étaient encore dans la salle des professeurs et ne faisaient pas mine de partir pour leur salle de cours. C'était assez incompréhensible pour Sarah qui avait toujours appris la ponctualité à Ilvermorny. _Les professeurs sont vraiment plus détendus à Poudlard_ , se dit-elle. Finalement, comme s'ils avaient entendu une alarme interne, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Ça y est, tu peux y aller, dit Anthony. Moi, je n'ai cours qu'à 10h, je vous retrouve pour le café !

Elle dit au revoir à ses collègues et se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Elle se dépêcha un peu car malgré tout, elle n'aimait pas vraiment arriver en retard. Elle atteignit le couloir de sa salle de cours mais fut surprise de voir les élèves de deuxième année, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, attendre devant la porte ouverte.

\- Bonjour ! leur lança-t-elle, quelque peu étonnée. Que faites-vous dehors ?

\- Bonjour, professeur, s'avança une fille blonde de Serdaigle aux cheveux courts, nous sommes désolés, mais nous ne savions pas comment nous placer. La disposition de la salle… a… changé…

Tous les élèves avaient l'air gêné. Ils n'avaient pas très envie de faire mauvaise impression auprès de leur nouveau professeur mais ils avaient longtemps réfléchi avant de décider de ne pas s'installer. Sarah sourit.

\- Je vais vous expliquer, dit-elle n'étant pas offensée par l'attitude de ses étudiants. Veuillez entrer dans la salle, s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves prirent leur sac qu'ils avaient déposé sur le sol et entrèrent dans la salle de potions. Sarah se fraya un passage parmi les élèves et se plaça au milieu des tables en rond, en faisant attention néanmoins à ne pas se cogner sur un coin de table. Elle se tourna vers les étudiants, qui étaient tous entassés à l'entrée.

\- Tout d'abord, je vais me présenter, dit-elle avec amabilité. Je suis le professeur Sarah Turner et je vous enseignerai les potions.

Son nom s'écrivit par magie sur les quatre tableaux. Les élèves regardaient de tous les côtés, étonnés par la disposition des tableaux noirs.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, je viens de l'école américaine de sorcellerie, Ilvermorny. Mes méthodes vous paraîtront peut-être peu orthodoxes, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous étudierons bien le programme scolaire prévu pour les deuxièmes années. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous installer où vous voulez devant ces tables, sur les chaises prévues à cet effet. Vous vous ferez tous face.

Les élèves, au début indécis, se placèrent néanmoins comme le suggérait leur professeur. Sarah remarqua que les deux maisons ne se mélangèrent pas : les Serdaigle avec les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle avec les Poufsouffle. Elle leur laissa quelques minutes le temps qu'ils s'assoient, sortent leur livre, un parchemin et de quoi écrire.

\- Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous connaître. Malheureusement, je n'ai qu'une liste de nom mais pas de visage à mettre dessus. Je vais donc faire l'appel si vous le voulez bien. Je souhaiterais que vous vous leviez et dites "Présent" à la mention de votre nom. Commençons.

Sarah sortit un parchemin par magie et lut le premier nom "Jessica Bolt", une élève de Serdaigle, de type asiatique se leva et lança un "Présente". A chaque nom, Sarah levait la tête de son parchemin et examinait pendant quelques secondes l'élève afin d'imprimer son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver au centre d'une salle de classe et tournait sur elle-même comme si elle dansait. La réservée et timide Sarah n'aimait pas trop parler en public mais le seul moment où elle se sentait à l'aise était quand elle donnait un cours de potions.

Quand enfin, elle termina par "Alphonse Troy", un garçon roux de Poufsouffle qui avait rougit fortement en lançant un "Présent" d'une toute petite voix, elle rangea son parchemin. Elle savait que l'exercice n'était pas facile pour les élèves timides et elle compatit un peu pour lui.

\- Veuillez noter que lorsque je vous poserai une question et que je choisirai l'un d'entre vous pour parler, je vous saurais gré de vous lever afin que tout le monde puisse clairement entendre votre réponse. Maintenant, ouvrez votre livre de potions, s'il vous plaît, à la page 8. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la potion d'enflure.

Les mots "Potion d'enflure" s'inscrivirent sur les tableaux.

\- Qui peut me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent chez les Serdaigle. Aucune chez les Poufsouffle. _Intéressant_ , pensa Sarah.

\- Oui, miss Jacobs, c'est ça ? dit-elle à l'attention d'une brune aux cheveux bouclées.

\- C'est bien cela, professeur, lui répondit poliment la jeune fille en se levant. C'est une potion qui sert à faire enfler une personne.

\- Très bien, miss Jacobs… euh… Un point pour Serdaigle ! lança-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle donnait un point à Poudlard. Elle eut un élan de joie intérieure, mais ne montra rien extérieurement.

\- Qui peut me donner les ingrédients de cette potion ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur elle-même.

Les étudiants la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un professeur aussi énergique.

De nouvelles mains se levèrent chez les Serdaigle. Toujours aucune chez les Poufsouffle. Sarah fut légèrement déçue. Elle allait devoir demander à ses amis pourquoi les élèves de cette maison était aussi silencieux.

\- Oui, monsieur Moore, dit-elle à l'attention d'un grand blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Des yeux de poisson, de l'ortie séchée et des foies de chauve-souris, répondit le garçon qui s'était levé comme s'il récitait une leçon.

\- Bien, monsieur Moore. Un point pour votre maison. Pourriez-vous me dire si tous les types d'yeux de poisson peuvent être utilisés pour cette potion ?

Le garçon fut surpris par la question. La réponse n'était pas écrite dans son livre. Il fit travailler son cerveau.

\- Je suppose que oui, dit-il d'une voix prudente. Sinon, cela aurait été précisé dans le livre de potions.

\- Vous avez raison, monsieur. Mais il faut savoir que votre potion sera plus ou moins efficace selon le type de poisson que vous utiliserez. Vous aurez de bien meilleurs résultats avec des gros poissons d'eau douce, en utilisant par exemple des yeux de saumon ou des yeux de truite. Avec des poissons d'eau de mer, la potion fonctionnera mais elle aura beaucoup moins d'impact. Je vous déconseille fortement le thon et bar. En revanche, le flétan peut aller, la limande aussi. Mais d'une manière générale, prévoyez plutôt des poissons d'eau douce. Il est important de le préciser lorsque vous passez commande chez votre apothicaire.

Cette nouvelle information fut tellement étonnante pour les Serdaigle qu'ils commencèrent à prendre des notes sur leur parchemin encore vierge. Les élèves de Poufsouffle, voyant leurs camarades de la maison la plus studieuse de tout Poudlard écrire sur leur parchemin, décidèrent de prendre des notes également. Sarah sourit intérieurement.

Elle leur laissa le temps nécessaire. Ils relevèrent enfin la tête vers elle.

\- Maintenant, je souhaiterais que quelques-uns d'entre vous s'approchent de cette table, dit-elle en désignant celle qui était en plein milieu du cercle. J'ai sélectionné pour vous quelques yeux de poisson de différentes espèces. Serez-vous capable de les reconnaître ?

Les élèves étaient à nouveau surpris. Ils avaient déjà du mal à reconnaître un poisson d'un autre, alors leurs yeux… Cette fois, personne ne se pressa pour venir au centre de la pièce. Sarah leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura-t-elle. Nous sommes là pour apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas là pour vous punir si vous faites une erreur. Allez, que trois ou quatre élèves viennent auprès de moi.

Elle espérait intérieurement que des élèves des deux maisons viennent mais elle n'osa pas le dire tout haut ne connaissant pas encore les us et coutumes de chaque maison. Finalement, des étudiants se levèrent de leur chaise et à son grand soulagement, deux Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffle vinrent à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous très intimidés mais se penchèrent néanmoins sur les différents yeux de poisson posés sur la table. Ils lancèrent des noms un peu au hasard, "perche", "saumon", "bar", "sardine", "cabillaud"... Sarah leur expliqua la différence de chacun d'eux dans la couleur de leurs yeux et leurs formes. Des dessins apparurent sur les tableaux. Quand les quatre élèves eurent terminé leurs suggestions, elle les fit se rasseoir et demanda aux autres élèves par groupe de quatre de s'approcher et d'observer à leur tour les yeux de poisson, leur couleur, leur forme.

\- Il nous reste maintenant un peu plus d'une heure. Vous allez désormais vous lancer dans la préparation de la potion d'enflure, en prenant bien soin de choisir les yeux de saumon qui sont sur cette table.

Sarah retourna les quatre tableaux pour leur montrer la préparation de la potion. Les élèves se lancèrent sans hésitation dans la découpe de leurs ingrédients, en suivant très précisément ses instructions. Elle passa de table en table, faisant des commentaires, félicitant et corrigeant. Pendant les 45 minutes de cuisson, elle les invita à relire leur note et à les mettre au propre car leur devoir à rendre la semaine d'après porterait sur la rédaction de 20 cm de parchemin sur la potion d'enflure.

A la fin des deux heures de cours, les élèves de deuxième année sortirent de la salle, émerveillés par le premier cours de leur nouveau professeur de potions. Sarah accueillit les élèves de cinquième année avec le même enthousiasme.

A la fin de la journée, le professeur Sarah Turner s'était déjà fait une sacrée réputation : tous les étudiants qui avaient suivi son cours ce jour furent dithyrambiques sur leur nouvel enseignant. Sarah leur avait fait grande impression. Ils avaient assisté à un cours si dynamique, si intéressant dans l'apprentissage des potions. Cela leur changeait de leur ancien professeur Slughorn. Bien que l'enseignant fût bon, il était loin d'être aussi actif.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle des professeurs après le dîner, les enseignants présents, c'est-à-dire George, Carolyn, Anthony ainsi que Hagrid, Septima et Filius, l'applaudirent.

\- Mais, que… ? s'étonna Sarah, surprise par cet accueil.

\- Bravo pour cette première journée ! lui lança Carolyn.

\- Il parait que tu as fait un malheur ! s'exclama George.

\- Mes élèves de Serdaigle vous adorent déjà, lança Filius, d'une voix aiguë.

Sarah rougit de gêne.

\- Mais pas du tout, répondit-elle ne sachant que dire.

\- Tiens, on t'a préparé un cocktail spécial à base de rhum, comme tu les aimes, s'écria Carolyn.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment… ?

\- Bois et tais-toi, lui lança Anthony, rieur.

Sarah but une gorgée de la boisson, vraisemblablement un daiquiri.

\- Il est bon ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des cocktails, s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de Carolyn.

\- Non, c'est George qui l'a spécialement préparé pour toi, répondit celle-ci.

Ce dernier lui fit une révérence lui démontrant que "monsieur était à son service".

\- Franchement, vous n'auriez pas dû, merci, dit-elle, les joues en feu.

\- Nous fêtons toujours le premier jour d'un collègue, s'écria Septima. Les autres professeurs ne sont pas présents car ils sont en train de patrouiller dans l'école.

\- Vous avez fait du beau travail, Sarah, renchérit Hagrid, en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Merci, Hagrid. Mais je suis vraiment confuse.

\- Vous ne devriez pas l'être. Vous avez fait grande impression aujourd'hui. Cet après-midi, j'ai eu les cinquièmes années que vous aviez eu ce matin. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de vous, et en bien ! J'ai dû les réprimander car ils n'écoutaient pas mon cours sur les botrucs.

\- Je suis désolée, Hagrid, dit Sarah, d'un air penaud.

\- Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute ! Enfin, si, un peu quand même.

Ils rirent ensemble.

\- Hagrid, auriez-vous un peu de temps samedi matin ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais que vous me fassiez visiter la Forêt Interdite. Alors, je sais qu'elle est immense que vous ne pourrez m'en montrer qu'une partie. Mais je suis vraiment intéressée par les plantes uniques qui y poussent, ainsi que les créatures magiques hors normes qui y vivent.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! répondit Hagrid d'un air ravi. A quelle heure souhaitez-vous venir ?

\- A 9h si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour vous ?

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Pensez-vous que je pourrai cueillir des plantes ? Est-ce interdit ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien sûr, vous ne devez prendre que quelques échantillons de plantes, des plumes sur le sol ou encore des carcasses d'animaux. Tant que cela reste raisonnable et que cela n'a pas d'impact sur la faune environnante, vous n'aurez aucun problème avec les centaures.

\- Les centaures ?

\- C'est eux qui régissent la Forêt Interdite. Ils ont même un territoire qu'il nous est interdit de traverser, nous, sorciers. Ils patrouillent régulièrement dans la forêt. Si vous transgressez leurs lois, les conséquences pourraient être terribles pour vous. Si vous croisez un centaure, je vous conseille très fortement de ne pas les offenser. Soyez toujours très polie avec eux, et ne soyez pas présomptueuse.

\- D'accord, dit simplement Sarah, légèrement inquiète.

\- Néanmoins, la Forêt Interdite est immense et nous n'approcherons pas de leur domaine. Donc, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Et vous serez avec moi !

\- Merci beaucoup, Hagrid !

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui répondit en retour avec le même sourire. George vint à leur encontre.

\- Tu accapares encore Sarah, Hagrid, dit-il d'un air légèrement agacé.

\- Mais non pas du tout, répondit Sarah à la place du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je demandais juste l'assistance de Hagrid pour une petite affaire.

\- Ah je vois…

Sarah vit que George attendait qu'on lui en dise plus mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui raconter ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec Hagrid. C'était ses affaires. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas trop mal, lui répondit-il. J'ai eu cours avec deux classes de Serpentard aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas facile quand ils sont là.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Malgré que je sois leur professeur, ils sont toujours méprisants à mon encontre. Je pense qu'ils ne m'apprécient guère. En même temps, je leur retire souvent des points.

\- Pourquoi cette maison plus qu'une autre ?

Sarah n'était toujours pas familière avec les maisons et leurs habitudes. Elle avait bien vu que dans sa classe de septième année dans laquelle les élèves de toutes les maisons étaient mélangées, les Serpentard regardaient les Gryffondor de façon hautaine et arrogante.

\- Car les Gryffondor ont toujours été en concurrence avec les Serpentard, lui répondit George. Et vu que j'étais un ancien Gryffondor et de surcroît, je suis le directeur de cette maison, les élèves de l'autre maison ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Je dois être un professeur strict si je ne veux pas me faire marcher sur les pieds. Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chances ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne viens d'aucune des maisons de Poudlard. Ton statut est neutre et personne ne t'embêtera pas lors d'un de tes cours pour cette seule raison.

Sarah repensa à ce que lui avait dit Severus Rogue la veille : qu'elle aurait sûrement été à Poufsouffle si elle avait étudié à Poudlard. Son visage s'assombrit. Elle n'avait pas pensé au professeur de toute la journée et le seul fait de penser à lui la déprima. George ne fit pas attention à son changement d'humeur. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air très subtil car ce n'était pas la première fois.

\- Il faudrait que tu m'en dises plus sur chaque maison, dit enfin Sarah. Je suis totalement perdue ! Par exemple, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu deux fois cours avec des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, et leurs attitudes étaient identiques qu'ils soient en deuxième année ou en cinquième année. J'ai été très surprise.

\- Quand tu veux ! répondit-il d'un air ravi. On pourrait faire ça… autour d'un verre à Pré-au-Lard… je veux dire… en toute amitié.

George eut l'air brusquement embarrassé. Sarah haussa un sourcil.

\- Pré-au-Lard ? Tu veux dire le village sorcier, à côté de l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, voilà ! On pourrait y aller samedi soir, si cela te tente ? proposa-t-il, en prenant un peu plus d'assurance.

Sarah réfléchit. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Elle avait besoin d'un cours de rattrapage accéléré sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire.

George la regarda les yeux illuminés. Sarah se rendit finalement compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Elle aimait bien le professeur de Métamorphoses, mais sans plus. Pourtant, il n'était pas trop mal et devait certainement plaire aux femmes. L'homme n'était tout simplement pas le genre de Sarah.

Brusquement, un enseignant entra dans la salle des professeurs, et tous se tournèrent vers Severus Rogue qui se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers Filius dans un mouvement gracieux de cape. Même si Sarah trouvait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal méprisant, désagréable et injuste envers elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus que charmant. Sarah était-elle un bon professeur de potions ? Oui, sans conteste ! Mais avait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une once de bon sens dans ses choix amoureux ? Non, aucun !


	6. De découverte en découverte

La première semaine de cours se passa bien pour Sarah. Elle commençait à prendre ses marques petit à petit en tant que professeur. Chaque groupe d'élèves ressortaient ravis de ses cours et Sarah s'habituait petit à petit aux caractères parfois étranges de ses étudiants. Elle se rendait compte que les élèves appartenant à une maison avaient des personnalités plutôt similaires. A Ilvermorny, les caractères des élèves étaient plus homogènes, peu importaient leur maison. Ils avaient juste des inclinaisons envers telle ou telle représentation, l'esprit, le cœur, l'âme ou le corps. L'école américaine était connue pour être l'une des écoles de magie les plus égalitaires et les moins élitistes du monde.

Le premier samedi de la rentrée, elle se prépara pour sa visite de la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous devant sa cabane, qui se situait au bord de l'immense forêt. Elle en profita pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air d'être des lève-tôts, préférant une grasse matinée bien méritée. Seuls trois professeurs étaient là : Filius, Bathsheda et Aurora. Sarah savait que Carolyn ne venait pas à l'école le week-end, profitant de sa famille. Anthony, quant à lui, n'enseignait que deux jours par semaine, les cours d'Alchimie n'étant étudiés qu'en sixième et septième année et suivis par une poignée d'étudiants. Le reste de la semaine, il la passait dans sa boutique d'apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il tenait avec son petit ami.

Quand elle finit de manger son petit-déjeuner, elle se dirigea dans le Grand Hall et sortit de l'école. Il faisait frais en ce matin de septembre et Sarah fut contente d'avoir pris une écharpe. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au froid qui régnait dans le château et se lançait chaque matin un sortilège de chaleur sur son corps, histoire de pouvoir tenir toute la journée sans grelotter. Bien qu'Ilvermorny était dans le Massachusetts et que les hivers étaient rudes, il ne faisait jamais aussi froid dans l'école. De plus, Sarah était originaire de Georgie et il faisait beau et chaud la plupart de l'année.

Malgré le froid et l'humidité, elle se réjouit de sa balade matinale jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de visiter les alentours du château pendant sa première semaine et elle fut ravie de découvrir le parc verdoyant et les différentes nuances de vert qui s'offraient à elle. Elle inspira profondément et put sentir les effluves de bouleaux et de chênes, l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement arrosée et les senteurs des fleurs d'automne.

La cabane d'Hagrid n'était pas si proche que cela de l'école et Sarah pressa le pas car elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Pourtant, c'est avec quand même dix minutes de retard, essoufflée, les cheveux emmêlés, qu'elle frappa à la lourde porte en bois de la chaumière du Gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas ainsi qu'un aboiement à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Hagrid déjà en tenue de chasse.

\- Bonjour, Sarah ! lui lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, Hagrid ! dit-elle à son tour.

Un énorme molosse noir sortit d'entre les jambes du gardien pour venir renifler la cape de Sarah. Celle-ci sursauta ne s'attendant pas à la taille gigantesque du chien.

\- Oh, il n'est pas méchant, ne vous inquiétez pas, rit Hagrid.

\- J'ai juste été surprise, se reprit-elle, légèrement honteuse.

Elle se baissa pour caresser le gros chien qui bavait sur ses chaussures. Ce dernier apprécia ses caresses et se colla aux jambes du professeur.

\- Allez, pousse-toi, Crockdur ! dit Hagrid, en faisant partir son chien.

Mais le dénommé Crockdur ne se laissa pas faire et décida d'accompagner son maître ainsi que sa nouvelle amie dans la Forêt.

\- Il ne vous dérange pas, j'espère, demanda le gardien en regardant son chien qui courait avec joie devant eux.

Ce dernier attrapa un morceau de bois dans sa grande gueule, revint vers eux et le déposa au pied de Sarah. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux jouer, mon grand ! dit-elle en le caressant.

Elle attrapa son jouet rudimentaire et le lança au loin devant elle. Crockdur courut comme un dératé vers sa branche de bois.

\- Vous avez des feuilles dans vos cheveux ! s'exclama Hagrid qui observait le dessus de la tête de Sarah.

\- Oh, ça…

Dans sa course effrénée pour arriver à l'heure chez Hagrid, elle avait oublié de mentionner qu'elle avait fait un roulé-boulé dans l'herbe en trébuchant sur un gros caillou. Elle était habituée à ce genre d'acrobaties vu qu'elle tombait souvent. Elle avait donc oublié ce petit incident, ne s'étant pas fait mal.

Elle épousseta ses cheveux d'un air distraite et les replaça correctement pour qu'ils aient meilleure allure.

\- Qu'allez-vous me montrer aujourd'hui, Hagrid ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Je pense vous emmener voir des Sombrals, dit-il. Cela vous dit d'aller les nourrir avec moi ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! répondit-elle d'un air ravi.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de Sombrals de toute sa vie n'ayant affronté la mort que très tardivement, quand elle avait 18 ans, à la mort de son grand-père maternel.

\- A vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais vu, avoua-t-elle. Je pense que je pourrai les voir maintenant. Mais quand nous les avons étudiés à Ilvermorny, je n'en étais pas capable.

\- Je comprends, dit Hagrid. Je préfère dire à mes élèves que c'est une bénédiction de ne pas les voir même si je trouve que ce sont des animaux somptueusement beaux. Le plus tard on en voit, le mieux c'est pour un enfant.

\- Tout à fait !

\- Le chemin est assez long jusqu'à leur repaire. Vous trouverez certainement des plantes pour vos potions sur le chemin, on pourra s'arrêter pour que vous preniez le temps de les examiner si vous voulez.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, Hagrid ! Merci encore !

\- Mais de rien ! Cela me fait plaisir. Il est rare que des professeurs s'intéressent à mon travail.

\- Et pourtant, vous avez l'un des emplois les plus fascinants de tout Poudlard, je peux vous l'assurer, renchérit Sarah.

Hagrid rougit sous le compliment.

\- J'ai longtemps hésité entre magizoologiste et maîtresse en potions, continua-t-elle. J'ai toujours eu un don pour les potions mais j'aime bien m'occuper des créatures magiques. Je suis partie quelques années en Amérique latine dans une réserve après mes études pour trouver ma voie. Je me suis rendue compte que je rendais plus de services en tant que potionniste qu'en tant que magizoologiste. Du coup, je me suis tournée vers cette carrière. Mais parfois, je regrette un peu mon choix.

\- Il est très difficile de devenir magizoologiste, affirma Hagrid. J'ai une de mes anciennes élèves qui vient juste d'être diplômée de l'école de Magizoologie de Graz. C'est tellement rare. Quand elle m'a envoyé une carte cet été pour m'informer de sa réussite, j'étais aux anges !

\- Oui, je comprends votre fierté ! dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sarah avait également reçu quelques cartes de ses anciens élèves pour la remercier de ses cours et se remémora ces bons souvenirs.

Ils entrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite et s'y enfoncèrent. Le soleil était bien levé désormais et il ne faisait pas sombre. Malgré la saison automnale, il n'y avait pas de brume. Sarah pouvait voir distinctement au loin. Elle repéra très vite un Grand Tetras noir aux sourcils rouges caractéristiques. Elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, puisqu'ils ne vivaient qu'en Ecosse. Sarah admira sa grande queue qu'il déploya comme un paon. Hagrid et elle l'avaient surpris en pleine parade amoureuse. Ils partirent de son territoire en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Elle vit également des rapaces, des lapins, du gibier comme des perdrix et des corneilles, ainsi que divers oiseaux, comme des mésanges. Les animaux pullulaient dans la Forêt Interdite sans faire attention aux sorciers qui traversaient silencieusement leur antre. Sarah vit également des créatures magiques comme des botrucs et des boursoufs. Sarah s'accroupit après le passage d'une de ses créatures pour ramasser les poils qu'elle avait laissé sur des feuilles. Elle avait sorti ses gants en peau de dragon et rangea sa trouvaille dans un petit sachet.

Elle en profita pour cueillir des plantes aromatiques aux bénéfices magiques quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle en ferait en rentrant dans son bureau. Hagrid l'attendit patiemment pendant qu'elle s'arrêtait tous les cinq mètres en découvrant un nouvel ingrédient possible.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où des chevaux ailés noirs à l'allure squelettique broutaient l'herbe. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, des petits, des grands. Sarah s'arrêta au bord de la clairière et contempla les Sombrals entre admiration et frayeur. On les lui avait décrits mais les voir en vrai était totalement différent. Les animaux ne semblaient pas très beaux et pouvaient faire peur, avec leurs ailes en forme de chauve-souris et leur tête de dragon.

Pourtant, quand Hagrid lui demanda de s'approcher d'un des chevaux qu'il caressait, Sarah put voir des nuances de bleu et de vert sur son pelage noir. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant et arriva à hauteur du Sombral. Celui-ci l'observait intensément de ses yeux noirs.

\- Vous pouvez le toucher si vous le souhaitez ? proposa le garde-chasse.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Allez-y ! Touchez-le là.

Il lui montra son flanc. Elle retira son gant et avec délicatesse posa, sa main sur le côté du Sombral. A son grand étonnement, son pelage, car il avait bien un léger duvet, était tiède et non pas froid comme elle aurait pu le penser. Elle le caressa doucement, ce qui fit bouger la tête du Sombral vers elle. Ce dernier lui toucha l'épaule de son museau.

\- Je crois qu'il souhaite à manger, celui-là ! lança Hagrid. Tenez.

Il lui donna une petite tranche de steak et Sarah le tendit vers l'animal qui vint renifler sa main. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, il prit la viande de ses dents pointues et mâcha tranquillement à côté d'elle sans bouger. Elle continua à le caresser.

D'autres Sombrals avaient senti l'odeur de la nourriture et commençaient à s'approcher d'eux.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, s'exclama Sarah au bout de quelques instants. Et très disciplinés !

\- Oui, ce sont des animaux très intelligents, dit Hagrid en caressant un petit Sombral, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six mois. Ils écoutent ce qu'on leur dit et sont de très bons moyens de transport. Ils vous amèneront toujours au lieu que vous aurez demandé. Voulez-vous monter sur l'un d'eux ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment, hésita-t-elle. Je ne suis jamais montée à cheval !

\- Vous êtes déjà montée sur un balai, non ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors, c'est du pareil au même, s'écria Hagrid avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Montez sur celui à qui vous avez donné à manger en premier. Il a l'air de vous apprécier.

En effet, ce Sombral ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis le début, et restait constamment auprès d'elle, même si elle touchait les autres créatures qui étaient venues la voir. Comprenant ce qu'avait dit Hagrid, ce dernier avait avancé sa tête vers elle, et la bouscula gentiment.

\- D'accord, je viens, lui dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu peux me faire le tour de la Forêt Interdite, s'il te plait, et me ramener ensuite ici ?

Le Sombral cligna des yeux et lui proposa son flanc. Sarah grimpa sur lui avec quelques difficultés. Elle se sentit ridicule à essayer de lever une jambe sans arriver à la monter bien haut. Non, Sarah était loin d'être souple. Finalement, Hagrid la prit par la taille et la posa sur le Sombral. Elle se retrouva à deux mètres du sol. Elle avait leur cœur qui palpitait. Elle s'accrocha à la crinière de l'animal comme elle le put et trouva un creux à la base de ses ailes pour poser ses pieds.

\- Allons-y, lança-t-elle légèrement anxieuse.

La créature ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, courut et prit son envol. Sarah sentit le vent frais frappé son visage mais elle n'en avait que faire. La sensation était sublime. Le Sombral fit le tour de la Forêt Interdite pour elle. Voir la Forêt de haut était totalement différent et elle apprécia encore plus les magnifiques nuances de vert, de jaune ou d'orange des arbres. Elle découvrit d'autres animaux volants et de loin, elle vit même un centaure courir dans les bois. Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle. Son Sombral, qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler affectueusement Muskogee, en référence à la tribu indienne de sa grand-mère maternelle, finit son tour par le Grand Lac du parc de Poudlard. Sarah admira le scintillement des eaux et enfin la splendeur des lieux. Sa nouvelle école était vraiment un endroit unique et elle était heureuse d'y enseigner malgré toutes les petites choses qui lui avaient déplu depuis le début de son arrivée, comme le froid, les escaliers interminables, l'éloignement de tous les lieux et... Severus Rogue. Le professeur faisait malheureusement partie des deux cases, entre déception et ravissement.

Hagrid l'accueillit dans la clairière en l'applaudissant.

\- Bravo, Sarah ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Merci, Hagrid ! Merci, Muskogee !

\- Musko quoi ?

\- Ah, c'est son nom, je viens de le baptiser. Tu aimes bien ce nom, Muskogee, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Sombral lui donna un coup de tête et la laissa lui caresser le flanc.

\- Il vous a adopté ! dit Hagrid, ravi.

\- Merci pour cette visite ! s'écria-t-elle à l'attention du professeur.

\- Mais je vous en prie ! Si vous voulez revenir, n'hésitez pas !

Sarah garda son sourire sur le visage toute la journée durant. Même pendant qu'elle préparait ses cours de la semaine d'après, sa bonne humeur ne tomba pas.

Après le dîner, elle se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec George à Pré-au-Lard. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'extérieur du château, au niveau du grand portail. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se retrouver dans l'école et partir ensemble pour éviter d'alimenter les ragots dont les élèves étaient particulièrement friands. Sarah s'était habillée simplement : une robe à fleurs à manches longues, des bottes hautes, sa cape noire et son chapeau. Rien de bien glamour mais George ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter, ce qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'emmène aux Trois Balais, lui dit-il. C'est un lieu que tu dois absolument connaître à Pré-au-Lard, ils servent les meilleurs bièraubeurre et whisky pur feu de toute la ville.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ces deux boissons, répondit Sarah en faisant la grimace.

\- Madame Rosmerta ne fait pas de cocktail mais je crois qu'elle propose des vins français.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au village sorcier et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une taverne dont la lampe était allumée à l'extérieur, signe que le pub était ouvert. Ils y entrèrent et furent accueillis par un brouhaha intense. Le bar était bondé en ce samedi soir. Sarah retira son chapeau et sa cape, qu'elle fourra dans son sac à main car il faisait une chaleur à faire cuire un œuf. George se dirigea vers le comptoir où une femme aux longs cheveux cendrés bouclés, d'un certain âge mais aux courbes toujours généreuses et un homme d'une trentaine d'année servaient à boire. Sarah devina que la femme était cette fameuse Madame Rosmerta.

\- Bonjour, mon cher George, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait un signe de la main.

\- Bonjour, Madame Rosmerta, répondit ce dernier.

\- Tu bois quoi ce soir ?

\- Je vais te prendre un verre de whisky pur feu et un verre de ton meilleur vin français.

Madame Rosmerta haussa un sourcil et vit enfin Sarah qui était juste derrière George.

\- Bonjour, je suis le nouveau professeur de potions, dit Sarah, voulant se justifier suite à l'examen peu avenant de la patronne des Trois Balais.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous, l'américaine, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Sarah, d'un air gêné.

\- Allez-vous installer à une table et je viendrai vous apporter vos boissons.

\- Merci !

Ils se frayèrent un passage parmi les clients du bar et trouvèrent finalement une table vide au fond de la salle. Sarah s'assit, face au bar, et George devant elle. Cette partie de la salle était moins bruyante.

\- On sera bien ici, dit George en souriant.

\- Oui, cela me va.

Ils s'assirent et George entreprit de lui raconter sa journée. Elle n'avait pas été des plus charmantes puisqu'il avait dû surveiller deux élèves de Serpentard qu'il avait mis en détention à la suite de chahuts en classe. Il les avait faits récurer toutes les toilettes du premier étage à la brosse à dents.

\- Mais qu'ont-ils fait, ces pauvres garçons ? demanda Sarah en compatissant pour les deux Serpentard.

\- Ils se sont lancés des sorts tout au long de mon cours, répondit George. Ils ne m'écoutaient pas et malgré mes trois menaces, ont continué leur manège. J'ai été obligé de sévir.

\- C'était qui, tu m'as dit ?

\- Crown et Belbis.

\- En quatrième année, c'est ça ? Pourtant, quand je les ai rencontrés à mon cours, ils étaient très sages.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, c'est parce que tu ne viens d'aucune maison de Poudlard. Les élèves ne te connaissent pas encore. Et vu ta nouvelle réputation, je suis sûre qu'aucun étudiant ne viendra chahuter dans ta classe.

\- Tu exagères, George !

\- Non, pas du tout ! Le problème, c'est qu'on est seulement en début d'année. Quand c'est la période d'avant-match de Quidditch, c'est pire. Il fallait que je sévisse dès maintenant.

\- Quand même, John Crown et Alfred Belbis ont l'air de gentils garçons pour moi.

George éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Sarah, légèrement vexée.

\- Non, pour rien ! se reprit-il, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur les notions de gentillesse du professeur de Potions.

Madame Rosmerta arriva enfin avec leurs deux verres.

\- Santé ! lança George en levant son verre à son attention.

\- Santé ! répondit Sarah.

Et ils commencèrent à boire. Finalement, le vin français n'était pas mauvais et Sarah le but avec délectation par petite gorgée.

\- Bon, que veux-tu savoir sur les maisons ? lui demanda enfin George.

\- Toute la semaine, que ce soit à n'importe quel niveau, les élèves se comportaient de la même façon, expliqua Sarah d'un air sérieux. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle sont ensembles, et seuls ces derniers répondent à mes questions. Parfois, quelques Poufsouffle osent se lever pour vérifier un ingrédient sur mon bureau. Et quand les Serdaigle prennent des notes, ils en prennent aussi. C'est comme s'ils ne suivaient que leur rythme. Honnêtement, ça m'agace un peu. J'aimerais que les Poufsouffle prennent un peu plus d'initiative. Quant aux Gryffondor et Serpentard, ils répondent autant les uns que les autres mais ils se détestent tant qu'ils se permettent de se lancer des piques pendant mon cours. Même un Serpentard a lancé une boule en papier à l'attention d'un élève de l'autre maison que j'ai intercepté et brûlé instantanément. J'ai donné des lignes à écrire à l'étudiant.

Sarah avait l'air penaud. Elle n'aimait pas sévir pendant ses cours.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce système, continua-t-elle. A Ilvermorny, certes, nous avons le même système de points comptabilisés mais nous sommes ravis quand une maison gagne des points, même au détriment des autres, car nous sommes pour la collectivité, et non l'individualité de notre maison. Quand les élèves répondent à une question d'un professeur, c'est pour le bien de toute la classe.

George l'écouta silencieusement. Puis, il prit la parole.

\- Connais-tu l'histoire de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, un peu. Je sais juste quand elle a été fondée, par qui, les maisons qui ont été créé etc.

\- Je vais te faire un cours d'histoire, même si je pense être le moins bien placé pour te le faire. Poudlard a été créé par quatre grands sorciers qui ont donné leur nom à leur maison. Godric Gryffondor était un homme brave et courageux qui ne voulait accueillir que des étudiants avec ce type de caractère dans sa maison. Quant à Salazar Serpentard, un homme orgueilleux et ambitieux, il souhaitait les élèves les plus rusés et les plus fiers pour lui. Rowena Serdaigle était une érudite et elle voulait transmettre son savoir à des élèves qui avaient les mêmes valeurs. Mais Helga Poufsouffle avait un cœur d'or, elle n'avait pas envie de choisir selon telle ou telle personnalité, donc, elle décida de prendre tout le reste des élèves qui ne se distinguaient pas par ces traits de caractère.

George fit une pause et but une gorgée de whisky.

\- Ces quatre fondateurs ont vécu plusieurs années comme cela. Puis, un jour, il y a eu des dissensions entre eux. Serpentard ne voulait que des sorciers de sang-purs dans sa maison, mais également à Poudlard. Les autres sorciers n'étaient pas d'accord. Serpentard devint plus agressif et se battit avec Gryffondor. Il est ensuite parti de l'école, de rage. Depuis, cette animosité est restée entre les maisons, surtout entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Tu ne peux effacer mille ans de rivalité et de rancune. Même aujourd'hui, alors que la guerre est terminée, les habitudes restent. Minerva a tenté d'effacer ces dissensions, mais c'est très difficile. Nous-mêmes en tant que professeurs, nous sommes programmés. Je suis un Gryffondor et directeur de cette maison. J'en suis fier et je n'ai pas envie que mes élèves soient différents des valeurs du fondateur originel. Comme Rogue pour les Serpentard, Filius pour les Serdaigle ou encore Pomona pour les Poufsouffle.

\- Je trouve cela triste, dit finalement Sarah. Je veux dire, je suis d'accord sur le fait que chaque maison ait ses propres valeurs mais cela ne signifie pas que les valeurs des autres maisons ne sont pas bonnes. On peut être tout autant valeureux, intelligent, sincère et rusé ! Ce n'est pas incompatible.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi, tu n'es pas d'ici.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être pour ça ! Il y a des choses que je n'aime pas actuellement à Ilvermorny, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'admire dans cette école, c'est la cohésion qui existe entre les maisons.

\- Mais, tout est lié à votre histoire, reprit George. L'un de vos fondateurs était un non maj' marié à l'une des sorcières les plus connues de tous les temps. Avec leurs deux enfants adoptifs, ils ont créé ton école. De fait, Ilvermorny est forcément plus égalitaire et plus dévouée. Malheureusement, tu ne pourras rien changer, Sarah.

\- En es-tu si sûr ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà commencé à mélanger des groupes dans mes classes de sixième et septième année. Les élèves n'étaient pas très contents mais je leur ai forcé un peu la main.

\- Si cela se passe bien, tant mieux. Mais des Gryffondor resteront toujours des Gryffondor, comme les Poufsouffle seront toujours des Poufsouffle et ainsi de suite.

Sarah fit une moue boudeuse. Elle avait bien compris les raisons et les conséquences mais fut quand même insatisfaite. Elle finit son verre de vin. Elle entendit la sonnette de la porte, releva la tête et vit Severus Rogue entrer dans le bar. Son cœur se mit à palpiter. Son verre était vide, celui de George aussi. Elle eut une idée soudaine.

\- Et si je nous reprenais à boire, proposa Sarah. Tu veux la même chose ?

\- Oui, merci.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir, juste là où se trouvait Severus.

\- Bonsoir, professeur, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ah… bonsoir, Miss Turner.

Rogue ne s'attendait pas à la voir, et certainement pas à ce qu'elle l'interpelle.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa proposition.

\- Pour m'excuser de mon attitude lorsqu'on s'est rencontré la première fois, se justifia-t-elle. Vraiment, je suis désolée d'avoir fait fuir les oiseau-éléphants. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Accepteriez-vous un verre ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne refusait jamais un verre qu'on lui proposait. Alors, il acquiesça. Elle commanda deux whisky pur feu et un verre de vin français et proposa à Rogue de venir l'accompagner au fond de la salle. Sur ce point, il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais vu qu'il avait accepté son verre, il était obligé de le boire avec elle. Elle se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait George. Le professeur s'arrêta deux secondes, comprenant avec qui il allait devoir boire son verre mais il vint quand même s'asseoir à côté du professeur Crimson.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un au bar, dit Sarah à l'attention de George qui se retourna pour voir qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Il fit la grimace quand il vit que c'était Rogue. Sarah sentit immédiatement la tension monter d'un cran. _Ai-je fait une bêtise ?_ se demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Les trois professeurs ne dirent rien et attendirent dans un lourd silence que les verres arrivent.

\- Santé ? demanda Sarah, indécise, en levant son verre.

Les deux hommes la foudroyèrent du regard. Mais ils levèrent quand même leur verre et trinquèrent. Sarah tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Avec George, nous étions en train de parler des différences entre Poudlard et Ilvermorny, notamment sur les maisons.

\- Et quelles furent vos conclusions ? demanda Rogue, d'un air glacial.

\- Euh… hésita Sarah.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle lui répondit néanmoins.

\- Nous pensons que la principale différence entre les deux écoles réside dans l'histoire de leurs fondateurs. Ilvermorny a toujours été une école unie grâce à des fondateurs que les élèves prenaient pour des parents. En revanche, à Poudlard, il semble qu'il y ait toujours eu des dissensions radicales entre les fondateurs. Il y en a encore aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez parfaitement compris, Miss Turner, dit Rogue d'une voix professorale.

Sarah n'aima pas son ton. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien.

\- Comment s'est passé votre première semaine ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Rogue. Deux de mes élèves se sont plaints, Crimson.

Il se tourna vers George.

\- C'est George ou monsieur Crimson, lui dit ce dernier, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Je vous ai connu alors que vous n'étiez qu'un petit garçon, Crimson, lança Severus d'un air dédaigneux, je vous ai enseigné les potions pendant cinq ans. Je vous appelle donc comme je le souhaite. Et nous ne nous sommes qu'entre nous ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas besoin de faux-semblants !

Sarah ouvrit grand les yeux. L'échange qu'avait les deux hommes n'étaient sûrement pas le premier à ce sujet.

\- J'imagine que ce sont Crown et Belbis, dit George, énervé.

\- En effet. Ils ont trouvé votre punition injuste par rapport à la hauteur de leurs actes.

\- Vous pouvez parler, répondit son interlocuteur avec dédain. Vous m'avez envoyé en punition pour bien moins grave que ce qu'ils ont fait !

\- Je ne fais qu'exposer les faits, Crimson. Ils se sont plaints. Ils pensent que vous leur avez donné cette punition à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait en fin d'année dernière.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils auraient mérité une plus longue détention. Ils avaient enfermé ma chatte et ses deux chatons en haut de la tour nord, ils ont failli mourir, se justifia George à l'attention de Sarah.

\- Mais c'était un accident regrettable, dit Rogue sans se démonter. Et ils ont été puni comme il se doit l'année dernière. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais votre indulgence à leur égard pour cette année. Ou...

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Rogue. George savait très bien ce que pouvait faire le professeur. Il abdiqua finalement.

\- Je serai plus indulgent pour les prochaines fois, dit-il simplement.

\- Merci, Crimson.

C'était elle ou Rogue venait de menacer silencieusement George ? Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris, donc, elle ne dit rien.

\- Comment se déroule votre chasse aux sorcières ? demanda subitement le professeur de Métamorphoses.

\- Plait-il ? s'exclama Severus Rogue, d'une voix sèche.

\- Oui, votre recherche "active" d'anciens Mangemorts pour le compte du Ministère, dit abruptement George.

\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien !

\- Un peu, quand même.

George but une gorgée de son whisky, puis continua.

\- Enfin, que peut-on bien attendre du plus grand Mangemort de tous les temps ?

Sarah resta interloquée. Severus Rogue, un Mangemort ? Un adepte de… Vous-Savez-Qui ?


	7. Le passé du professeur Rogue

Les deux hommes se levèrent presque en même temps et se firent face. Sarah resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda les deux hommes qui s'observaient dans les yeux, la tension était montée à son comble.

\- Ah… euh… tenta Sarah en se raclant sa gorge.

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir entendu sa médiocre tentative pour parler, en tout cas, ce fut le cas de Rogue. Ce dernier lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil et eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Merci pour le verre, Miss Turner, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Puis, dans un mouvement de cape, il se détourna d'eux et sortit du pub. George se rassit.

\- Quelle lâche ! lança-t-il, furieux.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait éviter une confrontation, ici, se justifia Sarah, même si elle n'avait pas à défendre Severus Rogue.

Sa remarque ne plut pas à George qui était furieux. Ce dernier lança :

\- Tu parles ! Peu importe comment tous l'ont encensé, je ne peux pas supporter sa face de rat !

Elle fut surprise par tant de véhémence. George le détestait vraiment. Elle n'osa pas lui demander plus d'explications sur le passé du professeur sentant que ce n'était pas le moment.

George resta pensif et agacé pendant toute la soirée. Finalement, ils décidèrent de finir leur verre et rentrèrent au château.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah frappa à la porte d'Hagrid. L'histoire de la veille l'avait tourmentée toute la nuit et elle devait absolument en savoir plus sur Rogue et son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Quand elle était professeur à Ilvermorny, elle avait suivi de loin ce qui se passait en Grande-Bretagne alors que Voldemort, un grand mage noir, était revenu d'entre les morts pour semer à nouveau la terreur. Les sorciers américains s'étaient sentis peu affectés bien qu'ils eussent relayé les principales informations dans le Sorcerer's Times. Mais à cette époque, elle s'en était peu préoccupée car des enquêteurs avaient trouvé une nouvelle piste dans la disparition de ses parents, disparus depuis dix ans à l'époque, et elle s'était jetée corps et âme sur la nouvelle information, ne prenant pas le temps de penser à autre chose.

Sarah avait décidé de ne pas interroger George sur le professeur de DCFM, vu la façon dont il s'était comporté. Carolyn et Anthony n'étaient pas à Poudlard ce dimanche. Il ne lui restait plus que son ami Hagrid. Elle voulait lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer dans la journée mais sa curiosité était telle qu'elle ne put pas attendre et décida d'aller directement chez le demi-géant. Le connaissant un peu désormais, elle était sûre qu'il ne ferait pas grand cas de sa visite impromptue.

Ce dernier fut néanmoins surpris lorsqu'il trouva le professeur de Potions à sa porte.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, dit Sarah l'air gêné. Je suis désolée de vous déranger ce matin mais auriez-vous du temps à m'accorder, s'il vous plaît ?

Hagrid resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, puis, se reprit et lui proposa de rentrer dans sa cabane. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur l'un des grands fauteuils devant la cheminée. Crockdur vint directement poser sa tête sur les genoux de Sarah qui le caressa distraitement.

\- Voulez-vous du thé, Sarah ? lui demanda Hagrid.

\- Hum… auriez-vous du café à tout hasard ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Je dois avoir ça quelque part, laissez-moi le temps de vous trouver ça.

Le professeur chercha dans ses placards pendant une minute avant de trouver une boite de café. Il fit infuser le café, ce qui prit un peu de temps. Il déposa une assiette de biscuits secs sur la table basse en attendant.

\- Je les ai faits hier, dit Hagrid, je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite mais je pense qu'ils sont encore bons.

\- Merci, s'écria Sarah, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Je viens juste de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

\- En tout cas, ils sont à votre disposition, si vous avez envie de grignoter quelque chose.

\- C'est très gentil.

Hagrid s'affaira encore un peu, puis, finalement, il revint avec deux grands mugs de café noir. Sarah huma l'odeur. Elle préférait bien mieux le café au thé.

\- Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? demanda enfin le garde-chasse, en s'asseyant confortablement dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

\- Hier, je suis allée aux Trois Balais avec George, expliqua Sarah. Et nous y avons rencontré Severus Rogue. Je n'ai pas très bien compris leur conversation mais George a eu l'air d'insinuer que le professeur Rogue était un Mangemort. Tous les deux ont failli se battre dans le bar. Mais finalement, le professeur Rogue est parti. Vous savez, Hagrid, je ne connais pas bien l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne de ces dernières années. Malgré tout, je sais ce qu'est un Mangemort. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? Pourquoi George l'a traité ainsi ?

Hagrid resta pensif pendant quelques instants. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Je vais vous raconter ce que je sais, dit-il enfin. Il y a bien sûr beaucoup de zones d'ombres mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en Harry et Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur.

\- Quand vous dites, Harry, vous parlez bien d'Harry Potter ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui.

Il fit une pause, puis, raconta l'histoire du professeur Rogue.

\- Severus Rogue est arrivé en tant que professeur à Poudlard il y a plus vingt ans, à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue était connu à l'époque pour être un ancien Mangemort mais il a été lavé de tout soupçon car Dumbledore s'en est porté garant. Vu que le directeur était très respecté, personne n'a voulu le contredire. Moi-même, je croyais en la bonne foi du professeur, sur le seul jugement de mon directeur. Severus Rogue a ensuite fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation secrète créée par Dumbledore pour contrer Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans. Mais il était aussi un agent double : il avait également rejoint les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Chacune des deux organisations croyait qu'il travaillait pour l'une ou l'autre partie. Il y a six ans, Albus Dumbledore est mort…

A cette pensée, Hagrid fit une pause, il avait l'air triste mais il se reprit.

\- … de la main de Severus Rogue.

\- Comment ? s'étonna Sarah.

\- Oui, Dumbledore a été tué par Rogue. Cela a été un choc pour nous tous. Dumbledore parti, les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui ont vite pris le pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne et nous avons vécu une période d'intense terreur. Rogue s'était en fait révélé être un Mangemort et un farouche partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il devint le directeur de Poudlard. A cette époque, je vivais caché dans la Forêt Interdite, avec mon frère. Mon statut de demi-géant ne plaisait pas et connaissant mon appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, les Mangemorts me recherchaient activement. Puis, il y eut la Bataille de Poudlard, qui se déroula la nuit du 1er au 02 mai 1998. Finalement, nous avons réussi à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, il est mort à tout jamais ce jour-là. Ce que nous ne savions pas à l'époque, c'était le rôle qu'avait joué Severus Rogue.

Sarah était suspendue aux lèvres de Hagrid. Elle ne connaissait rien de tous ces détails.

\- Severus Rogue a été lavé de tout soupçon par Harry Potter. Ce dernier nous a révélé que Rogue avait toujours été espion même après la mort de Dumbledore. En réalité, c'était le directeur lui-même qui avait supplié Rogue de le tuer, sachant qu'il allait mourir dans peu de temps. Je vous avoue, il y a des parties de l'histoire que je n'ai pas très bien compris et il ne vaut mieux pas que je me lance dans des explications. Bref, il était important que Vous-Savez-Qui croit que Rogue ait tué Dumbledore.

Sarah haussa les sourcils. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur la dernière phrase énigmatique qu'avait dit Hagrid. Mais elle décida de ne pas poser de questions, le demi-géant n'étant pas très sûr de lui donner les bonnes réponses.

\- Harry Potter a sauvé Severus Rogue d'une blessure quasi mortelle infligée par Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a été sauvé in-extremis et a passé une longue période à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Finalement, il a survécu. Pendant ce temps, Harry a tout fait pour convaincre le monde sorcier que Rogue n'était pas le pire Mangemort de tous les temps comme nous l'avions pensé pendant un an, mais au contraire, le héros sans conteste de cette guerre. Sans lui, Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurait pas pu être vaincu.

Hagrid soupira. Raconter cette histoire lui était assez douloureuse. Il avait perdu des amis.

\- Alors, Severus Rogue n'est pas un Mangemort, affirma finalement Sarah.

\- Si, il l'était, mais c'est surtout l'un des sauveurs de la Bataille de Poudlard. George n'a pas eu totalement tort mais il aurait dû se taire. Le professeur Rogue mérite plus de respect que ça.

Sarah se sentit enfin soulagée. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Severus Rogue était un héros de guerre, son opinion envers le professeur changea du tout au tout. Au moins, elle connaissait enfin son passé, ce qui était une grande avancée. Et ce passé, bien que sombre, démontrait sa grandeur d'âme. Malgré tout, elle repensa à toutes les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec lui... Sa grandeur d'âme était malheureusement cachée par son caractère exécrable. Elle en fut dépitée.

\- Merci Hagrid pour m'avoir raconté tout ça.

\- Mais de rien, Sarah !

\- George a également parlé d'une chasse aux sorcières. Pourquoi ?

\- Car depuis cinq ans, le Ministère de la Magie recherche activement tous les anciens Mangemorts. Ils en ont retrouvé un bon nombre qui croupissent actuellement dans les prisons d'Azkaban mais il en reste encore quelques-uns en liberté, qui vivent cachés. Et le professeur Rogue, en sa qualité d'ex-Mangemort, aide de temps en temps les aurors dans leur enquête.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Sarah fut pensive. George avait été indélicat en posant cette question à Rogue. Et le traiter ensuite de Mangemort... Il était allé trop loin. Elle comprenait tout à fait l'attitude du professeur de DCFM.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que certains pensent que le professeur Rogue est toujours un Mangemort, dit tristement Sarah.

\- En effet. Le professeur n'a jamais été tendre envers les élèves des maisons autres que Serpentard, répondit Hagrid. De plus, il a toujours fait semblant d'être attiré par la magie noire. Il a joué un très bon rôle. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas adepte de la magie noire, mais il jouait beaucoup de cette réputation. Vous savez qu'il ne s'est jamais justifié ? Il n'est jamais passé devant un tribunal !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, car Harry Potter a défendu corps et âmes sa cause. De plus, ce dernier ne voulait pas que le professeur Rogue ait à répondre de ses actes. Néanmoins, des rumeurs ont couru. Personnellement, je fais entièrement confiance à Harry, et au jugement de feu Albus Dumbledore. Je ne me suis pas attaché aux détails. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Vous-Savez-Qui est maintenant vaincu à jamais, et tout ceci grâce à Harry Potter et à ce grand sorcier. Bien sûr, d'autres ont participé à cette victoire. Néanmoins, ce sont eux les deux héros de la guerre.

\- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces informations ! Je vais pouvoir repartir le cœur plus léger.

\- Vous vous êtes entichée du professeur Rogue, c'est ça ? demanda le demi-géant avec un sourire.

\- Mais non pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Vous ne serez pas la première en tout cas ! dit-il en riant.

\- Co… comment ça ?

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre et la vérité sur les agissements du professeur Rogue, il a beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. A chaque fois qu'il va aux Trois Balais, il est très sollicité par la gente féminine. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait une petite amie actuellement. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu au bras d'une seule femme depuis que je le connais. Mais, c'est un professeur qui reste très discret sur sa vie privée.

Sarah fut mortifiée. Premièrement parce que Hagrid avait vu clair dans son jeu. Et deuxièmement parce que savoir que Severus Rogue avait du succès auprès des femmes la rendait jalouse.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il m'intéressait, dit Sarah d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui dirai rien ! sourit Hagrid.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, s'exclama-t-elle subitement, les joues toujours écarlates.

\- Pas de soucis, Sarah. Revenez quand vous voulez !

\- Merci !

Et Sarah sortit de la cabane. L'air frais lui fit du bien au visage. Elle remonta la grande allée qui menait vers le château quand, par coïncidence, elle rencontra le célèbre héro de guerre, Severus Rogue. A sa vue, Sarah rougit à nouveau. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le rencontrer, ici, après avoir entendu son histoire.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit-elle l'air intimidé lorsqu'elle le croisa.

\- Bonjour, Miss Turner, répondit-il de son habituel air glacial.

Il fit mine de partir mais Sarah l'arrêta.

\- Professeur, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, dit-elle subitement.

Severus Rogue se tourna vers elle et la regarda surpris.

\- Et pourquoi donc vous excuseriez-vous ?

\- Pour hier soir… je veux dire… George a été extrêmement désagréable avec vous… répondit-elle confuse.

\- Et maintenant, vous vous excusez pour lui ? s'enquit Rogue, d'un air méprisant. Vos relations sont donc de cette nature ?

\- Mais pas du tout, tenta de se rattraper Sarah, ses joues redevenant écarlates. Non… je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine comme elle s'est terminée. Vous êtes parti en colère, et c'est un peu de ma faute.

\- En effet, c'est peut-être un peu de votre faute, reprit Rogue d'une voix acerbe. Si vous ne m'aviez pas invité à boire un verre avec cet individu, nous n'en serions pas là.

Sarah se sentit brusquement fautive. Elle était désolée, certes, mais Rogue la faisait encore plus se sentir coupable.

\- Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, Miss Turner, permettez-moi de vous laisser, dit-il finalement en tournant les talons.

Elle voulut le rattraper mais n'eut rien à dire. Peu à peu, une boule de colère se forma dans son ventre. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi désagréable avec elle ? Elle pensait mieux le connaître maintenant qu'elle connaissait son passé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il la traite ainsi ? Certes, elle avait fait une grave erreur le premier jour de leur rencontre. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas eu mort d'hommes. Elle prit finalement une décision. Elle devait arrêter d'être obsédée par ce professeur. S'attacher à lui ne lui apporterait rien de bon, à part de la frustration et de la tristesse.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle rentra au château.

Les semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun nouvel incident n'arriva. Elle refusa poliment les deux demandes de rendez-vous que George lui proposa par la suite, prétextant qu'elle était trop occupée par ses cours. Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge puisqu'elle était débordée par leur préparation et la correction des devoirs. Innover dans ses cours demandait beaucoup de temps de réflexion.

George fut extrêmement déçu mais comprit la jeune femme et n'insista pas.

Elle pensait le moins possible à Severus Rogue et l'évitait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle était assise à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle et qu'il était là, elle ne lui parlait que le strict minimum, "bonjour", "merci", "au revoir". Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le professeur. Elle en était un peu vexée mais elle s'était promis d'arrêter de lui courir après, elle se tenait donc à cette position.

Un soir en semaine, elle examinait une potion qu'elle avait créé quelques temps auparavant. Mais quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans la préparation. Le Sisymbre réagissait mal avec les yeux de scarabées. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de ses deux ingrédients pour sa potion de Vitalité. Ou était-ce à cause de la préparation ? Elle avait essayé plusieurs combinaisons mais rien ne la satisfaisait.

Au bout de sa vingtième réécriture de la potion, elle prit une décision. Il existait un autre maître de potions à Poudlard. Severus Rogue pourrait certainement l'aider. Cela l'embarrassait de lui demander son aide mais après tout, ils étaient collègues. Elle se rhabilla car elle était en chemise de nuit et elle n'avait pas l'intention de voir le professeur en robe de chambre, puis, sortit de son bureau.

Elle aurait bien voulu utiliser la poudre de cheminette, mais elle trouvait que c'était inconvenant de l'utiliser à cette heure tardive. Le professeur était peut-être en train de dormir ou s'il travaillait, il serait très surpris de voir une tête apparaître dans son feu de cheminée. Elle préférait s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé avant de le déranger. Elle se couvrit de sa cape en la fermant bien et monta les deux étages qui la séparait du bureau du professeur.

Elle arriva dans le couloir, puis, avança vers la lourde porte en bois. Toutefois, cette dernière n'était pas totalement fermée, de la lumière filtrait et elle entendait une conversation. Elle décida d'écouter, non pas par curiosité, mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre une conversation importante.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la porte sans faire de bruit. Elle entendait la voix grave du professeur Rogue parler à quelqu'un.

\- … vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans des états pareils, disait-il d'une voix douce.

Sarah fut frappée par le son de sa voix. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière.

\- Tenez, prenez ce mouchoir, et séchez vos larmes ! continua-t-il de sa voix réconfortante.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, professeur, répondit une voix aiguë entre deux sanglots, ils n'arrêtent pas de m'insulter.

\- Si, malheureusement, je comprends, Miss Yaxley.

_Yaxley ? Rose Yaxley ? Première année, Serpentard_ , pensa Sarah en remettant le nom dans son contexte. Elle se représenta une petite fille blonde aux yeux marrons-verts, très effacée à ses cours. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais entendu sa voix.

La jeune écolière continuait à pleurer et se mouchait de temps en temps.

Entre deux hoquets, elle parla :

\- Ce sont Crave et Bullshot, ils n'arrêtent pas de me lancer des insultes... Ils me traitent de traîtresse, de sale fille de Mangemort, de honte au nom des sorciers !

\- Je peux les punir, si vous le souhaitez, dit le professeur, d'une voix grondante.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! Sinon, ils vont savoir que c'est moi, et ce sera pire, le supplia-t-elle.

Severus Rogue soupira.

\- Je n'ai alors qu'un seul conseil à vous donner, Miss Yaxley, dit-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Ignorez-les ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, s'exclama la fille en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ils ont raison. Mon père est un Mangemort, il est emprisonné à Azkaban, tout le monde le sait ! Et tout le monde se moque de moi !

\- Oui, en effet, c'est votre père, mais vous n'êtes que sa fille. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ses agissements. Vous n'avez pas à subir les railleries de vos camarades pour les seules fautes qu'il a commises.

\- C'est comme ça depuis des années, dit Rose Yaxley d'une voix colérique. Ils me détestent ! Et je déteste mon père pour ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il m'a fait !

La fille repleura de plus belle.

\- Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, reprit-il. Soyez au-dessus de cela ! Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil à cause de gens comme eux. Malheureusement, vous portez un nom funeste, certains sorciers gardent des rancœurs envers les Mangemorts, pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais les enfants n'y comprennent rien. Ils ont tendance à répéter ce que leurs parents leur disent sans vraiment comprendre. Si vous ne pouvez pas les laisser vous insulter, vous pouvez les affronter, leur répondre que vous n'en avez rien à faire ! Mais s'il vous plaît, évitez tout sort qui pourrait vous mettre en détention.

Rose Yaxley reniflait.

\- Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous punir pour ce que vous avez fait durant le cours du professeur Flitwick. Vous devrez m'écrire mille fois "Je ne lancerai plus le sortilège de Crâne-chauve". Ma sentence est dure mais le professeur Flitwick m'a demandé d'être impartial. Vous pourrez me rendre le parchemin la semaine prochaine. Cela vous convient ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit l'élève d'un air malheureux.

\- Séchez vos larmes, maintenant ! Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir.

Elle entendit des bruits de chaises. Sarah ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie que Severus Rogue la trouve en train d'écouter à sa porte. Elle avança de quelques pas, et se cacha dans un renfoncement du couloir, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas découverte. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur ainsi que l'élève passèrent devant elle sans la voir. Elle inspira de soulagement.

Elle oublia sa recette de potions et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, l'esprit embrouillé.

En se couchant ce soir-là, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Severus Rogue parler ainsi avec n'importe qui, que ce soit un professeur ou même un élève. Il pouvait donc revêtir un autre visage que celui de l'être hautain et désagréable qu'il était. Il avait été extrêmement doux et pédagogue avec l'élève. Certes, il ne l'était certainement qu'avec les élèves de la maison Serpentard. Néanmoins, il avait été patient et avait tenté de consoler la petite fille. Il n'avait finalement pas qu'un cœur de pierre et cela rassura Sarah. Brusquement, son opinion envers le professeur changea à nouveau. Elle l'avait certainement mal jugé.

Elle s'endormit en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si Severus Rogue la tenait dans ses bras chauds en lui parlant comme il l'avait fait à Rose Yaxley.


	8. Dîner chez les Vinkersson

En ce dimanche matin de novembre, Sarah était gelée dans ses vêtements de Quidditch. Malheureusement, Renée Bibine l'avait traînée de force sur le terrain. Quelques semaines auparavant, le professeur de vol était venu la trouver pour lui demander à nouveau de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des professeurs de Poudlard. Elle avait refusé mais devant l'insistance ou plutôt le harcèlement de Renée, elle avait fini par céder. Mme Bibine lui avait promis que les entraînements ne lui prendraient pas beaucoup de temps car ils ne participeraient qu'à un seul tournoi, celui du Championnat amateur de Quidditch qui aurait lieu durant deux mois, tous les dimanches de mars à avril.

Les équipes participantes étaient nombreuses : cela allait de la simple association des Sorcières au Foyer jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie, qui comptait à lui seul trois équipes différentes regroupant différents services distincts, car de nombreux sorciers y travaillaient et choisir une seule équipe de seulement sept jouait n'aurait pas été fair-play pour les centaines d'autres qui auraient souhaité y participer.

Renée Bibine était ravie car pour la première fois depuis dix ans, les professeurs de l'école participeraient au Championnat. Ils avaient assez de joueurs : les batteurs George et Anthony, les poursuiveurs Septima, Severus et Sarah, la gardienne Renée et l'attrapeur qui n'était autre que Filius.

Les entraînements se déroulaient donc tous les dimanches matins de novembre à février, de 8h à 11h. C'était malheureusement le seul créneau disponible pour tous les joueurs. De plus, ils devaient laisser le terrain pour les élèves de Poudlard qui devaient également s'y entraîner.

Ce matin-là, Renée regroupa tous les joueurs au milieu du terrain pour faire son discours.

\- Merci à tous d'être là ! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Enfin, Poudlard pourra présenter une équipe digne de ce nom au Championnat de cette année.

"Digne ?" Sarah pensa intérieurement que Renée s'avançait un peu vite. Cette dernière ne l'avait jamais vu voler alors que Sarah lui avait bien spécifié qu'elle n'avait plus joué au Quidditch depuis dix ans. Mais le professeur de Vol n'en avait pas tenu compte, prétextant que le Quidditch, c'était comme tenir une baguette après des années, dès qu'on avait appris à s'en servir, on n'oubliait jamais.

\- Nous allons voler un peu ce matin, nous dégourdir les jambes, et ensuite, nous travaillerons d'abord sans Cognards, ni Vif d'or, juste avec le Souafle. Oui, ne faites pas ces têtes, George et Anthony, vous n'êtes que des batteurs, je sais, mais c'est important que vous puissiez bien connaître le poste de chacun ! Puis, nous prendrons tous une batte et je sortirai les Cognards. Il faudra alors soit les esquiver, soit les frapper avec la batte et les renvoyer. Et enfin, on lancera le Vif d'or et par groupe de deux, on devra l'attraper.

Renée regarda son équipe visiblement peu motivée par son programme.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est notre premier jour d'entraînement, continua-t-elle en essayant de les stimuler, et nous avons besoin de connaître nos capacités et nos limites. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et ces exercices nous permettront de développer l'esprit d'équipe. Soyez un peu plus enthousiastes ! Et si vous avez trop froid, vous êtes des sorciers, par Merlin ! Arrêtez donc de faire ces têtes de Détraqueurs !

Renée était sûrement un bon entraîneur mais elle était loin d'être patiente.

Sarah s'était déjà lancé un sortilège de chaleur dans les vestiaires mais il n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Elle s'en relança un autre sous le regard narquois de Severus et détourna le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il voit son trouble.

Depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation du professeur avec son élève, Sarah l'évitait encore plus. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, au risque d'avoir les oreilles écarlates.

\- Quand je sifflerai un coup, cela signifiera que nous pourrons commencer à nous lancer le Souafle. Quand je sifflerai deux fois, ce sera la fin de cet entraînement. Si je siffle trois fois, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et que nous nous rassemblerons. C'est compris ?

Les six joueurs hochèrent la tête d'assentiment.

\- Allez, hop, à vos balais, on va d'abord faire trois tours de terrain.

Les sept professeurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Sarah n'avait pas son propre balai et Renée lui avait prêté un Comète 290 pour l'entraînement. Vu qu'elle reviendrait passer Noël chez sa grand-mère, elle pourrait récupérer son propre balai, un vieux Nimbus 2000 qui lui convenait mieux. Celui qu'elle avait était plutôt maniable mais pas assez rapide et puissant à son goût. Elle vola tranquillement parmi ses camarades, profitant de l'air frais dans ses cheveux. Elle avait froid, certes, mais c'était agréable de voler. A la fin du premier tour, ils accélérèrent. Sarah vit qu'elle se faisait dépasser, elle mit donc un peu plus d'élan et rattrapa sans trop de mal le groupe et avec ravissement, elle retrouva quelques sensations d'antan. Le dernier tour devint une course pour tous les professeurs. C'était à celui qui arriverait le premier. Sans surprise, Filius avec son Nimbus 2100 fut le plus rapide d'entre tous.

Ils passèrent ensuite aux jetés de Souafle. Renée avait prévu deux parcours d'obstacles. Par groupe de deux, quand ils passaient chacun un obstacle, ils devaient s'échanger le Souafle. Tout se passa bien quand Sarah passa pour la première fois avec Filius. Elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main. En revanche, ce fut une autre paire de manche avec Severus. Malheureusement, elle perdit une fois la balle car elle avait été distraite par l'air séduisant du professeur, les cheveux au vent. Sarah s'excusa auprès de Renée mais cette dernière, inflexible, voulut qu'elle refasse un tour avec Severus, à son grand dépit. Severus avait l'air furieux, il donnait l'impression qu'il perdait son temps avec elle. Toutefois, le second passage se passa beaucoup mieux, plus concentrée, elle ne fit pas tomber le Souafle.

Puis, ils passèrent aux Cognards. Équipés de battes, quatre joueurs répartis à différents points du terrain devaient envoyer les Cognards aux trois autres joueurs placés au milieu du terrain qui devaient les esquiver. Sarah évita tous les Cognards sans problème, elle ne fut pas la seule. C'était trop facile. Renée siffla trois fois et demanda au groupe de se réunir. Elle leur hurla littéralement dessus.

\- Non, mais vous dormez ou quoi ? Lancez les Cognards comme si vous étiez dans un vrai match de Quidditch ! Septima, ta frappe est bien trop molle !

\- Mais je ne suis pas une batteuse, moi, répliqua le professeur.

\- Moi, non plus, je ne suis pas une batteuse, mais j'y mets quand même toute ma force ! Bougez-vous un peu ! J'ai l'impression d'entraîner des sorcières de douze ans qui ont peur de se casser un ongle !

Ils furent tous vexés par l'insulte mais ne dirent rien, il était vain de discuter avec Renée quand elle était en colère. Et il fallait avouer que les professeurs n'avaient pas vraiment montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Le sifflet retentit à nouveau, ils reprirent leur position.

Cette fois-ci, les Cognards fusèrent plus rapidement sur Filius, Anthony et Sarah. A un moment, Sarah dut même faire un tour sur elle-même sur la latérale, tellement un des Cognards lancés par George était vif et puissant. Elle entendit un "Désolé" de sa part et elle lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Ils échangèrent leur place et Sarah frappa les Cognards avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait mettre. Par chance ou grâce à leur dextérité, il n'y eut pas d'accident.

Quand enfin, ils passèrent au Vif d'or, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Ils n'avaient pas tous un bon balai comme Filius et ils tentèrent vainement d'attraper le petit objet volant. A un moment, Sarah faillit y parvenir mais il changea subitement de direction, et quand elle voulut changer de cap aussi, elle fut trop lente et le Vif d'or avait déjà disparu. Renée siffla trois fois et les félicita quand même de leur performance.

Pour la dernière demi-heure, ils prirent leur poste officiel et jouèrent enfin au Quidditch avec un seul gardien. Elle découvrit que Septima et Severus volaient plutôt bien et en tant que poursuiveurs, ils se complétaient bien tous les trois.

A la fin des trois heures d'entraînement, les professeurs étaient exténués. Renée Bibine était un entraîneur ferme et exigeant qui n'avait laissé passer aucune erreur. Mais ils étaient ravis de leurs performances. Quand ils descendirent de leur balai pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires, ils furent accueillis par une pluie d'applaudissements. En effet, les élèves s'étaient passés le mot et plusieurs dizaines d'entre eux assis dans les gradins avaient observés la fin de l'entraînement de leurs professeurs.

Sarah entendit un "Bravo, professeur Turner". Elle releva la tête et fit un signe vers ses élèves. Quand elle prit la direction des vestiaires, elle vit que Severus (encore lui !) la regardait à nouveau, encore de cet air narquois. Son visage avait l'impression de dire "Vous vous prenez déjà pour une star, Miss Turner ?" tellement son regard était expressif. Elle décida de rester digne et de hausser les épaules sans rien dire.

Elle se doucha et se changea tranquillement, puis, sortit des vestiaires. A sa grande surprise, George l'attendait.

\- Hey, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. Pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Non, ça va, merci. Et toi ?

\- Tout va bien ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu as bien volé aujourd'hui !

\- Merci, ça faisait longtemps... au moins dix ans que je n'étais pas remontée sur un balai. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien !

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude de voler pendant les vacances. Si je dois me déplacer quelque part et si ce n'est pas trop loin, je préfère prendre un balai, plutôt que transplaner.

Ils discutèrent de balais, de Quidditch et de vols pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Quand ils croisaient des élèves qui se rendaient sur le terrain de Quidditch ou vers le Grand Lac, ils les saluaient. Quand ils ne rencontraient que des groupes des filles, elles gloussaient sur leur passage. Sarah les observait avec curiosité.

\- Tu as pas mal de succès auprès de la gente féminine, dit Sarah quand un nouveau groupe lança un "Bonjour professeur Crimson !" des plus suggestifs.

George sourit.

\- Les filles de 15 ans, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard.

\- Cela vaut mieux pour toi, en même temps, rit Sarah.

Il inspira profondément.

\- Je voulais savoir, demanda George, est-ce que tu ne m'éviterais pas ?

Sarah le regarda abasourdie.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! s'écria-t-il, d'une voix frustrée.

Elle réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait refusé plusieurs de ses propositions de rendez-vous depuis le début de l'année, prétextant beaucoup de travail.

\- Je ne t'évite pas, George, dit-elle prudemment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu refuses systématiquement toutes mes propositions de rendez-vous ? Je veux dire, je te propose juste d'aller boire un verre, rien de plus, et tu refuses. Est-ce à cause du rendez-vous qu'on a eu en début d'année ? Est-ce parce que je ne te plais pas ?

Il avait sorti ces questions d'un air triste. Sarah eut de la peine pour lui. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Elle décida d'être honnête avec lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir sortir avec toi, dit-elle finalement. Je veux dire, tu es un homme charmant, tu es sympathique, drôle, tu as beaucoup de qualités, mais…

\- Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, répondit-elle simplement.

George fut mortifié.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me donner une chance ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Pour l'instant… non.

Il soupira.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, dit-il finalement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera pas la relation que nous avons au sein du travail. Je préfère que tu sois honnête avec moi.

\- Désolée, George !

\- Non, ne le sois pas ! C'est comme ça. On se retrouve au déjeuner ?

Sarah hocha la tête et ils se quittèrent. Elle eut un peu de peine pour lui, mais définitivement, George n'était pas son type d'homme.

Le samedi soir qui suivit, elle alla dîner chez Carolyn Vinkersson, son amie et professeur d'Études des Moldus qui vivait dans une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard. Quand elle sonna à la porte de sa maison, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus lui ouvrit.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il avec un fort accent nordique. Vous devez être Sarah ?

\- Bonsoir ! Oui, c'est ça ! Et vous, Olaf ?

\- Enchanté !

\- Enchantée !

Olaf, le mari de Carolyn, la fit entrer dans la maison. Elle s'essuya les pieds et avança dans un long couloir qui menait vers le salon. Elle entendit des petites voix qui se chamaillaient.

\- C'est à moi ! dit une voix fluette de petite fille.

\- Non, c'est à moi ! cria le second enfant.

\- Maman ! hurla la première petite fille.

\- Sluta just nu ! lança Olaf d'une voix ferme dans une langue que Sarah ne comprit pas.

Les petites filles arrêtent immédiatement de se disputer. Sarah arriva dans le salon et vit deux têtes blondes aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus qui la regardèrent ébahies. Elles avaient entre quatre et six ans, l'une étant plus âgée que l'autre.

\- Tu es qui toi ? demanda la plus grande.

\- Oui, t'es qui toi ? demanda la seconde.

\- Bonjour ! lança simplement Sarah, en s'accroupissant.

\- C'est Sarah les filles, dit Carolyn qui sortit de la cuisine pour accueillir sa collègue. Je vous en ai déjà parlé. Une collègue de maman vient dîner ce soir. Dites-lui bonjour !

\- Bonjour Sarah, dit la plus grande.

La seconde fut plus intimidée et ne dit rien.

\- Quand nous les coucherons dans une heure, nous aurons la paix, lui chuchota Carolyn à l'oreille.

Carolyn était mariée avec Olaf, un suédois qu'elle avait rencontré lors de ses nombreux voyages en Europe du Nord. Ce dernier n'était pas sorcier mais il avait réussi à ouvrir un commerce de produits alimentaires importés de Scandinavie à Pré-au-Lard. Au grand étonnement de Sarah, cela fonctionnait très bien. En réalité, c'était la seule épicerie scandinave pour sorciers de toute la Grande-Bretagne, et beaucoup venaient de très loin pour acheter ses produits chers mais prisés.

\- J'ai dû demander une autorisation spéciale au Ministère pour qu'Olaf puisse venir s'installer ici, lui expliqua Carolyn pendant qu'ils étaient attablés autour d'une tourte qu'elle avait cuisinée. En tant que moldu, s'il était venu tout seul, il n'aurait pas pu entrer dans ce village qui lui était interdit. Finalement, ils ont accepté ma demande. Mon poste d'enseignante à Poudlard a fait pencher la balance. Au début, c'était difficile pour Olaf de s'intégrer mais petit à petit, il s'est fait quelques amis parmi les sorciers. Il s'entend même très bien avec Anthony et son petit ami qui viennent fréquemment manger chez nous. Et je dois dire que nous faisons tous attention à ne pas trop mettre en avant notre magie quand il est là. Ici, tu vois, je ne fais de la magie que pour les cas extrêmes. Sinon, je cuisine comme une moldue et je lave mes vêtements avec une machine à laver. Mais je t'avoue, je fais le ménage en me faisant un peu aider, lui dit-elle en lui chuchotant ces derniers mots.

Sarah sourit. Elle devait avouer que Carolyn était courageuse. La magie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis qu'elle était bébé. Faire la cuisine de ses propres mains aurait été une torture !

\- C'est fantastique que tu arrives à vivre entre nos deux mondes, les non m… je veux dire, les moldus et les sorciers, dit Sarah, impressionnée. Tu penses qu'Anna et Lena seront des sorcières ou des non m… des moldus ?

\- Lena, la plus petite, sera certainement une sorcière. Je l'ai déjà vue faire voler ses peluches quand elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pour Anna, c'est plus complexe. Je pense que c'est une sorcière, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Carolyn avait l'air inquiète. Avoir une cracmole dans sa famille n'était pas forcément bien accepté dans la communauté sorcière.

\- Mais vu qu'Olaf n'est pas sorcier, cela pourrait se comprendre, continua-t-elle.

\- Martha, l'une des jumelles d'Isolt Sayre, l'une des fondatrices d'Ilvermorny, était cracmole. Son père, James Steward, était un non m… Oh je n'arrive vraiment pas à me faire au mot moldu !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dis "Non maj", ça ne me dérange pas !

\- Bref, elle était cracmole et elle a beaucoup souffert en grandissant dans un monde entouré de magie. Pourtant, son père, était un non maj' et il a créé sa propre maison, celle dans laquelle j'ai été. Tu sais qu'il pouvait créer des baguettes magiques ? Donc, même si Lena n'est pas dotée de magie, elle peut tout à fait vivre dans ce monde-là et y trouver sa place. Mais bien sûr, il vous faudra de la patience, à toi et à Olaf, pour lui démontrer qu'on peut vivre une magnifique vie sans magie.

\- Merci Sarah. Nous saurons quand elle aura 11 ans, si elle reçoit ou non sa lettre pour Poudlard. Si elle ne la reçoit pas, je pense qu'il faudra qu'on déménage car j'imagine que ce serait une torture pour elle de voir tous ces enfants dans cette école.

\- Oui j'imagine. En tout cas, pour l'instant, n'y pense pas trop. Cela ne sert à rien. Et quoiqu'il arrive, tout se passera bien. Vous vous aimez, c'est le principal !

\- Tu es vraiment de nature positive, Sarah ! Tu n'arrives jamais à voir le mal dans une situation compliquée.

\- Hum… peut-être…

\- Tu sais dans quelle maison je t'aurais vu à Poudlard ?

\- Hum… laisse-moi deviner… Poufsouffle ?

\- Tout à fait ! Tu as l'âme d'une Poufsouffle : tu es patiente, sincère, travailleuse, tu aimes la nature…

\- Au moins, avec toi, on a l'impression que c'est un compliment !

\- Mais c'est un compliment ! Moi, j'étais trop dans les études pour aller dans cette maison mais je trouve que c'est une maison des plus honorables !

\- Merci !

\- Sinon, trêve de plaisanterie, s'écria soudain Carolyn. Allons discuter sérieusement dans la verrière.

Olaf était parti faire la vaisselle et reviendrait les voir pour leur servir du thé mais ne resterait pas avec elles car il avait rendez-vous aux Trois Balais avec deux amis sorciers.

Elles s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils cosy de la verrière qui donnait sur le petit jardin des Vinkersson. La lune était haute dans le ciel et illuminait le potager de Carolyn.

\- Il parait que tu as rejeté George, lui dit directement son amie.

Sarah s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui en parle. George et elle étaient très proches.

\- Oui, dit Sarah, penaude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne me plaît pas, répondit-elle simplement. Il n'est pas mon genre d'homme.

Carolyn soupira.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, s'écria-t-elle. Alors qu'il avait enfin l'air sincère avec une femme…

\- Je suis désolée !

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser. Je connais George depuis que nos études à Poudlard. Il a toujours eu des difficultés à se poser car il était trop populaire et il n'attirait jamais les filles intéressantes. Je pense que ça lui a plu pendant un moment mais cela fait quelques années qu'il est prêt à se poser. Il n'arrive pas à trouver une fille stable. C'est peut-être lui qui est trop exigeant… Pourtant, quand tu es arrivée, il a pour ainsi dire eu un vrai coup de cœur pour toi. Enfin, si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est comme ça.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça, ne put que répondre Sarah.

Elle était pensive. Malheureusement, c'était souvent comme ça pour elle. Les hommes qui l'aimaient ne lui plaisait pas, et ceux qu'elle aimait ne l'aimaient pas. Elle aussi était malheureuse en amour.

Olaf arriva avec le service à thé et embrassa sa femme pour lui dire au revoir. Il salua Sarah et sortit.

\- Est-ce que… il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse à Poudlard ? demanda prudemment Carolyn.

Sarah releva la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit son amie. Tu peux tout me dire, en toute sécurité, je ne dirai rien à personne. Je veux dire… s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un que tu apprécies à Poudlard, je ne le lui dirai pas, ni ne le dirai à qui que ce soit. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Sarah réfléchit. Avoir l'avis de Carolyn ne serait peut-être pas plus mal. Severus Rogue était une énigme pour elle.

\- Il y a peut-être quelqu'un.

\- Ha ha, s'écria Carolyn une lueur dans les yeux. J'en étais sûre. Attends, laisse-moi deviner… En fait, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas George, ni Anthony, forcément. Bien sûr, Argus est hors-jeu. Filius est un peu trop vieux pour toi, et Hagrid, je pense un peu trop grand… Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Severus Rogue ?

Sarah devint écarlate.

\- C'est fou ! Depuis qu'il est devenu un héros de guerre, il a un tel succès auprès des femmes ! s'exclama son amie.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était un héros de guerre avant de tomber amoureuse de lui… enfin… je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui… je ressens juste une… certaine attirance.

\- Il est magnétique par bien des aspects, je crois que c'est son côté sombre qui plaît vraiment aux femmes. Car il faut se l'avouer, il n'est pas franchement beau !

Sarah sourit. En effet, Severus Rogue n'était pas l'homme le plus beau du monde.

\- Non, c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai été attirée par lui dès que je l'ai rencontré. Je l'ai trouvé très énigmatique. Et je t'avoue, j'aime bien les hommes autoritaires comme lui. Je suis un peu folle ?

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée, ça peut se comprendre. Pour moi, Severus Rogue sera toujours ce professeur de potions désagréable aux cheveux gras. Mais je peux imaginer que son caractère de chauve-souris puisse intéresser certaines femmes.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Carolyn se calma et réfléchit quelques instants. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais hésitait.

\- Connais-tu son histoire au moins ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

\- Oui, qu'il était un Mangemort, mais qu'en fait, c'était un agent double.

\- Oui, mais connais-tu vraiment son histoire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sais-tu pourquoi c'était un agent double ?

\- Non…

\- En fait, il y a une rumeur qui a circulé, dit lentement Carolyn. Mais c'est une amie de la famille Weasley qui me l'a confirmée.

\- Weasley ?

\- Harry Potter s'est marié avec Ginny Weasley et mon amie connaît bien Bill Weasley son grand frère car ils étaient de la même année à Poudlard. Elle est même allée au mariage de ce dernier, donc, elle sait plutôt de quoi elle parle.

Sarah était toute ouïe et écoutait avec attention Carolyn. Celle-ci continua.

\- Severus Rogue est bien un héros de guerre qui a contribué à la défaite de Voldemort parce que ce dernier a protégé et aidé Harry Potter dans sa quête des horcruxes.

\- Les horcruxes ?

Hagrid n'avait pas parlé de cela.

\- Je te raconterai après ce que c'est. Bref, Rogue l'a aidé et à l'article de la mort, enfin il pensait mourir, mais au final, il n'est pas mort, il a donné ses souvenirs à Harry Potter qui a découvert toute la vérité sur lui et Dumbledore : Severus Rogue était amoureux de la mère d'Harry Potter, Lily Evans. Mais celle-ci ne l'a jamais aimé en retour. Quand Rogue a su que Voldemort allait tuer les Potter, il est allé trouver Dumbledore et l'a supplié de les sauver, surtout elle, en échange de sa fidélité indéfectible. Malheureusement, Lily Evans a donné sa vie pour son fils, Voldemort a été momentanément détruit. Ensuite, par amour pour sa défunte amie, Rogue est resté à Poudlard pour aider Dumbledore à protéger Harry Potter car ils savaient que le mage noir allait revenir. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas un vrai Mangemort et qu'il a pu être un agent double.

Carolyn s'arrêta de parler. Sarah était sous le choc de ses révélations.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a continué à aimer Lily Evans pendant… combien de temps ? Plus de vingt ans ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Carolyn.

\- Et… tu crois qu'il l'aime encore aujourd'hui ? demanda Sarah, fébrilement.

\- Hum… je ne sais pas… mais il l'a aimée pendant toutes ces années… pourquoi ne l'aimerait-il plus aujourd'hui ? C'est une histoire tragique, mais une belle histoire, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison…

Carolyn regarda Sarah.

\- Il fallait que tu saches, lui dit-elle d'un air contrit. Tu dois savoir où tu mets les pieds.

Sarah n'écoutait plus son amie car elle avait le cœur brisé. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un contre qui elle ne pouvait lutter en amour, c'était une morte.


	9. Retour au bercail

Sarah resta déprimée par les révélations de Carolyn pendant plusieurs semaines. De nombreuses fois pendant l'année, elle s'était énervée contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas et ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de Severus Rogue, l'homme hautain et méprisant. Mais ses sentiments avaient franchi les barrières qui menaient jusqu'à son cœur. Et désormais, elle ne pouvait plus les faire taire.

C'était sans compter sa conversation avec Carolyn. Elle se posa dix-mille questions : _aime-t-il encore Lily Evans ? Si non, puis-je avoir une place dans son cœur ? Si je lui avouais mes sentiments, me rejetterait-il ?_ Carolyn lui avait raconté qui était Lily Evans.

A son plus grand désespoir, elle avait appris que c'était une sorcière dotée de capacités hors normes : intelligente, habile, perspicace, maîtresse de potions de surcroît, et surtout d'une grande beauté. De toutes ces qualités, Sarah possédait seulement celle de maîtresse de potions, elle n'était pas plus intelligente qu'une autre et d'une beauté seulement moyenne.

Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec une telle femme ? En plus, elle était morte ce qui renforçait le côté tragique de l'histoire de Severus. Pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un sans rien attendre en retour pendant presque trente ans ?

Vivant à Pré-au-Lard, Carolyn connaissait le succès du professeur auprès de la gente féminine. Il semblait sortir avec des femmes mais il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Il était un homme avec ses propres besoins. Pourquoi refuserait-il les avances d'une belle femme qui offrait son corps gratuitement ? Sarah le comprenait, personne n'aurait pu résister. Elle fut ravie d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie officielle mais cela renforçait le fait qu'il était sûrement encore amoureux de son amour perdu.

C'est donc déprimé qu'elle partit de Poudlard en ce premier jour de vacances de Noël. Elle devait d'abord se rendre aller à la poste des sorciers pour récupérer le portoloin qui l'emmènerait directement chez sa grand-mère. L'agent de la poste lui remit une tasse de café.

\- Votre portoloin est prévu pour 11h, dit-il d'une voix robotique.

\- Merci, répondit Sarah en prenant la tasse dans ses mains.

Il n'était que 10h30, elle décida de faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Le village sorcier était décoré aux couleurs de Noël. Sarah regarda le grand sapin qui trônait en plein milieu du bourg, couvert de guirlandes, de boules et de lumières clignotantes pour l'occasion. Toutes les boutiques avaient également revêtu leurs décorations de fête. Elle se dirigea vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter de Gaichiffon et observa les foulards en soie qui y étaient proposés. Elle avait déjà acheté un cadeau pour sa grand-mère : un assortiment de plumes de chez Scribenpenne, mais elle se dit qu'un cadeau supplémentaire ferait un bon complément.

Quand elle sortit de la boutique, un foulard enveloppé rangé dans sa petite valise, il était déjà 10h55 sur sa montre magique. Elle décida d'aller dans une rue parallèle pour attendre l'heure de son départ.

A 11h précises, le portoloin se mit à briller dans sa main droite, puis elle fut transportée aux portes du domaine des Turner. Elle épousseta la neige qui était encore sur sa cape et retira le sortilège de chaleur qu'elle s'était lancée. Elle était passée de -2°C à +7°C, ce qui était un temps beaucoup plus agréable pour elle en hiver.

Elle poussa le portail noir en fer forgé de la grande propriété, et avança d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de la grande maison coloniale. Sarah venait d'une ancienne famille de sorciers qui avait fait fortune dans la plantation de tabac et de coton. Les Turner s'étaient installés sur ces terres au dix-huitième siècle. Même si désormais, les Turner ne gagnaient plus leur vie grâce aux revenus des plantations qui n'existaient plus, ils possédaient de nombreux terrains dans les environs et les avaient proposés en location à des sorciers et des non maj'. Celui qui régissait les propriétés des Turner étaient son grand frère, Harold, de dix ans son aîné, l'héritier de la famille. Il possédait un poste haut placé dans la banque de Gringott's aux Etats-Unis, mais s'occupait également de la fortune des Turner avec intelligence et fermeté. Il était marié depuis une dizaine d'années à une sorcière du nom de Fiona : femme au foyer car elle devait s'occuper de ses trois enfants et de son gigantesque domaine.

Depuis la disparition de leurs parents quinze ans auparavant, Harold était revenu vivre dans la propriété et avait maintenant installé toute sa famille dans une partie de la grande maison. Sa grand-mère paternelle n'avait jamais quitté le domaine familial. Sarah avait en réalité toujours vécu avec ses grand-parents paternels. Quand son grand-père était décédé sept ans plus tôt, sa grand-mère était bien sûr restée. Mrs Benedicte Turner aidait Fiona à s'occuper de l'éducation de ses enfants, et en tant qu'ancienne Maîtresse de potions renommée, elle continuait toujours à concocter quelques filtres pour ses clients les plus importants comme, par exemple le président des sorciers des Etats-Unis, Philip Fischer.

Son second frère, Robert, maintenant nommé Chamane Chesmu, avait quitté la famille Turner dès ses dix-huit ans pour aller vivre dans l'une des réserves indiennes du Mississipi, en hommage à sa grand-mère maternelle, Chumani, qui était une ancienne grande chamane sorcière.

Cette dernière avait quitté sa tribu indienne quand elle était tombée amoureuse d'un français, Jean Martin, qui était en voyage dans la région où elle habitait. Il s'était blessé en chassant un Chupacabra, une créature qui suçait le sang du bétail qu'il avait surpris un en train d'attaquer un troupeau de bisons sauvages. L'animal avait très mal réagi à l'attaque du sorcier et s'était jeté sur lui en lui griffant profondément le torse. Le français serait mort s'il n'était pas tombé sur Chumani, qui cueillait des plantes à la lueur de la pleine lune. Elle l'avait soignée pendant plusieurs jours et ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

La tribu avait très mal accepté leur union mais Chumani avait été impartiale, elle avait quitté les siens pour venir vivre en France avec son nouveau compagnon. Mais elle eut le mal du pays, et au bout de dix ans, et après avoir eu deux enfants, ils étaient rentrés aux Etats-Unis. La mère de Sarah : Anne, mi-indienne mi-française, avait étudié à Ilvermorny et y avait rencontré son futur mari, Jeremiah Turner. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques années après la fin de leurs études. Enfant, Sarah avait adoré entendre l'histoire romantique de sa grand-mère Chumani et de son grand-père Jean.

Sarah voyait peu son second frère, Chesmu. Ils correspondaient toujours, bien qu'un peu moins souvent depuis qu'elle vivait en Grande-Bretagne. Chesmu s'était marié très jeune et avait maintenant cinq enfants.

Sarah, dernière de la famille Turner, était pour ainsi dire le vilain petit canard. Elle avait refusé les trois propositions de mariage que lui avait soumis son frère Harold, ainsi que les deux autres envoyées par son autre frère de sa tribu indienne. Elle avait 28 ans, elle était toujours célibataire, sans enfants, et son travail ne semblait pas être à la hauteur des attentes de ses deux frères. Harold l'aurait bien vu prendre une position dans le département de la Justice du MACUSA alors que Chesmu l'aurait bien vu guérisseuse. Finalement, elle était devenue professeur de Potions, un poste qui leur semblait légèrement dégradant par rapport à la position de leur famille. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient que ses grands frères, pas ses parents. De plus, elle était adulte et surtout, elle adorait enseigner.

Sa grand-mère, Benedicte, la seule encore en vie aujourd'hui, avait laissé tomber depuis longtemps ses rêves de succès pour sa petite-fille et se réjouissait en secret de ses talents en potions. Sa petite-fille aurait pu faire mieux que professeur de Potions, mais si cela lui plaisait, qui était-elle pour lui dicter son futur ? De toute façon, vu la maladresse légendaire de sa petite-fille, elle n'aurait jamais pu travailler en administration. Peut-être en tant que guérisseuse, mais là encore, Sarah n'était pas assez disciplinée pour faire un tel métier. Seules les potions lui convenaient.

Sarah arriva devant la grande porte de la maison coloniale et elle s'ouvrit sur une petite femme d'un certain âge.

\- Bonjour, Miss Sarah, lança-t-elle. Bienvenue chez vous !

\- Bonjour Faith, répondit Sarah en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Faith était une des trois domestiques qui travaillaient pour le domaine des Turner. Son mari Gerald était l'intendant du domaine et leur fille Martha travaillait aux cuisines. Sarah s'était toujours demandée s'ils n'avaient pas un peu de sang Puckwoodgenie, vu leur petite taille et leurs oreilles légèrement pointues, mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Faith. Elle se rappelait avoir plusieurs fois demandé à sa mère quand elle était petite mais celle-ci n'avait jamais confirmé ses soupçons.

\- Bonjour Sarah ! lui lança une voix féminine qui provenait de sa gauche.

Sa belle-sœur Fiona, une belle femme élégante de 35 ans, s'avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Fiona ! dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- As-tu fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, très bien. C'était rapide.

\- Faith a préparé ta chambre. Nous déjeunerons aux alentours de 13h, je te laisse t'installer, et n'hésite pas à descendre dans le petit salon pour prendre un apéritif. Nous y serons avec Grandma. Et je veux ensuite un récit complet de ta vie à Poudlard !

Sarah la quitta pour aller dans sa chambre, celle dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu pendant son enfance. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ presque quatre mois auparavant. Faith avait aéré la chambre, enlevé la poussière et avait installé un bol de potpourri avec les fleurs séchées préférées de Sarah : un mélange de jasmin, rose, de bois d'érable et de cannelle ainsi que quelques épices.

Elle posa sa valise sur le coffre au pied de son lit et entreprit de sortir toutes ses affaires. Elle changea de tenue, puis, descendit dans le petit salon pour retrouver sa famille. Sa grand-mère était installée sur un grand fauteuil devant la cheminée allumée du petit salon. Fiona n'était nulle part en vue, elle se dirigera directement vers Benedicte Turner.

\- Bonjour, Grand-mère, dit-elle en se plaçant devant elle.

Cette dernière sourit, se leva et prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu, Sarah ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien ! Et toi ?

\- La vieillesse, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais on fait aller.

\- Tu es encore jeune, grand-mère, arrête de dire ça !

\- Je n'arrive plus à courir derrière mes arrières petits-enfants quand ils font une bêtise…

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de courir après eux pour les arrêter.

Sarah se souvenait des gardes de sa grand-mère quand elle était enfant. Un seul coup de baguette de Benedicte Turner suffisait à l'arrêter quand elle voulait grimper sur une commode, prendre un objet dangereux ou courir dans tous les sens en faisant le zouave dans le jardin.

Faith arriva dans le petit salon avec un petit plateau dans les mains. Elle leur servit un verre de Xerès et laissa la bouteille sur la table basse. Sarah alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de sa grand-mère. Fiona arriva enfin.

\- Où sont les enfants ? demanda Sarah.

\- Chez mes parents, dit-elle, ils reviendront juste pour la veille de Noël. Ça me fait un peu de vacances ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de devoir t'occuper de trois enfants dont deux en bas âge. Mary est impossible !

Fiona et Harold avaient trois enfants : David, 8 ans, Katie, 4 ans et Mary, 2 ans. La femme de son frère aimait beaucoup se plaindre de tout et de rien. Elle adorait aussi les commérages, son passe-temps favori, mais elle n'avait pas mauvais fond. Sarah l'appréciait même si elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, j'imagine, acquiesça-t-elle, même si au fond, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de vivre avec trois enfants.

\- Bon, alors, raconte-nous ! dit soudain Fiona en la pressant. Comment est l'Ecosse ? Et Poudlard ? Minerva McGonagall est-elle aussi sévère qu'on le prétend ?

\- Par où commencer… commença Sarah, hésitante. La directrice de Poudlard n'est pas aussi froide qu'on le dit, non. Elle m'a très bien accueillie, elle m'a même nommé un tuteur pour qu'il m'aide à me sentir bien.

Sarah omit de dire que le fameux tuteur était un être exécrable qui l'ignorait la plupart du temps mais dont elle était, contre toute attente, tombée amoureuse. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas reçu l'approbation de sa belle-sœur ni de sa grand-mère. De plus Fiona, en grosse pipelette qu'elle était, n'aurait pas pu garder le secret pour elle.

\- Je me suis fait des amis parmi le corps enseignant, continua-t-elle. Ils m'ont vraiment aidée à me sentir bien à Poudlard. Mes élèves ont l'air d'apprécier mes cours et je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des professeurs. Nous participerons à un championnat en mars.

\- C'est fantastique ! s'écria Fiona. Tout ça m'a l'air si excitant ! Et parle-moi des hommes !

Sarah s'attendait à cette question. Sa belle-sœur était de nature très curieuse, beaucoup plus qu'elle quand il s'agissait de personnes. Dès qu'un homme ou une femme inconnu(e) entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait, elle voulait tout connaître de lui ou d'elle. Forcément, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser cette question. Sarah essaya de garder un air neutre quand elle parla.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes très intéressants à Poudlard, dit-elle évasivement. Comment se passe le travail d'Harold ?

Sa grand-mère qui n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie haussa un sourcil, mais ne releva pas. Elle avait bien remarqué le changement de sujet de sa petite-fille mais ne dit rien.

Les trois femmes discutèrent des dernières nouvelles sur le monde sorcier américain tout en buvant leur Xérès. Fiona était au courant de tous les derniers potins : cela allait du dernier scandale au sein du MACUSA, le Ministre de la Justice avait été retrouvé au lit avec un homme alors qu'il était marié avec deux enfants, au dernier mariage sorcier en vogue, celui du célèbre Joshua Blaise, un grand joueur de Quidditch, avec la non moins célèbre, Dakota Fields, une mannequin sorcière autant connue dans le milieu des sorciers que des non maj', pour terminer sur l'anecdote de la perruque perdue du guérisseur Johnson pendant qu'il était en pleine intervention médicale.

Faith arriva enfin pour leur proposer de passer à table. Sarah se sentit enfin détendue. Elle était de retour chez elle.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, elle était invitée à une soirée d'anniversaire organisée par son amie Mandy. Elle aurait préféré retrouver sa meilleure amie seule à seule car elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Mais Mandy était très occupée et n'avait pu lui proposer que cette soirée. C'est avec dépit qu'elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son amie. Elle savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de sorciers, sûrement quelques-uns de ses anciens collègues, ce qu'elle redoutait.

Elle toqua à la porte et un homme lui ouvrit. Sarah entendit de la musique et des brouhahas, il semblait y avoir beaucoup de monde. Elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui lui avait ouvert et lui déclina son nom. Il la fit entrer. Il y avait des sorciers partout dans le grand appartement de Mandy : dans la cuisine, dans la salle à manger, dans le grand salon. Les gens étaient debout, sirotaient des boissons diverses, grignotaient des mini-sandwichs ou encore pour les plus chanceux, étaient assis sur le grand canapé et les quelques sièges à disposition.

Sarah se fraya un passage dans le couloir bondé. D'habitude, elle n'allait pas à ce genre de soirée, voyant son amie à une autre occasion mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix aujourd'hui.

Certaines personnes la reconnurent et l'apostrophèrent.

\- Hey, Sarah ! Comment vas-tu ? lui lança une grande femme brune avec des lunettes.

Sarah la reconnut et son humeur baissa d'un cran. C'était son ancienne collègue, Angela Wilkinson, professeur de Sortilèges à Ilvermorny. Angela ne l'avait jamais appréciée et avait toujours dénigré ses capacités en potions. Elle discutait avec deux autres femmes que Sarah n'avait jamais vu.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Sarah, qui s'était approchée du groupe avec regret.

\- Emily, Kirsten, je vous présente Sarah, une ancienne collègue, qui enseigne maintenant à Poudlard, dit Angela d'une voix mielleuse.

Mais Sarah n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Angela, en vraie garce, lui planterait un couteau dans le dos dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient furent impressionnées.

\- Sarah était notre Miss Catastrophe à Ilvermorny, dit Angela qui n'appréciait visiblement pas le regard admiratif de ses amis. Depuis qu'elle est partie, le nombre de chaudrons brisés a grandement diminué !

_Et ça y est, c'est parti !_ pensa Sarah. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Angela avait toujours été aussi exécrable. Sarah sourit ironiquement. Elle n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas, Angela ? demanda-t-elle, en souriant légèrement. J'ai cru entendre par ma belle-sœur que tu divorçais de Michael, n'est-ce pas ?

Angela la fusilla du regard. Il y avait quand même du bon d'avoir pour belle-sœur Fiona, au moins, elle était au courant de toutes les histoires croustillantes du monde sorcier.

\- Oui, bredouilla son ancienne collègue.

\- Il parait que tu l'as trouvé dans ton lit avec Shana.

\- Non, ils n'étaient pas dans mon lit, s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Ah désolée, mes informations n'était pas les bonnes alors…

Et sur ce, elle les quitta en s'excusant. Angela la regarda avec haine. Mais Sarah n'était plus à Ilvermorny désormais, elle n'avait plus à se faire marcher sur les pieds par cette peste de Wilkinson qui lui avait pourri cinq ans de sa vie d'enseignante.

Sarah continua son chemin, hochant la tête vers les gens qu'elle connaissait mais ne s'arrêtant dans aucun groupe. Elle cherchait Mandy du regard. Elle trouva enfin cette dernière dans la cuisine en train de préparer des mini-pizzas. Elles se jetèrent littéralement l'une sur l'autre.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! lança Sarah.

\- Moi aussi ! répondit sa meilleure amie.

\- Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, dit subitement Sarah en sortant un cadeau de son sac.

Mandy le prit et l'ouvrit devant elle. C'était des gants en peau dragon qu'elle avait acheté chez Gaichiffon. Son amie était professeur de Botanique et Sarah savait que ce cadeau lui serait utile.

\- Merci, Sarah, dit Mandy en l'embrassant. Tu n'aurais pas dû !

\- Mais je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir !

\- Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout sur Poudlard ! Bon, là, je suis un peu occupée, mais quand il y aura un peu moins de monde. Et puis, surtout, il faut que je te présente Glenn, mon nouveau petit ami.

Mandy lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait parlé de sa nouvelle conquête dans ses courriers et Sarah avait hâte de rencontrer le fameux Glenn.

\- Viens, je t'emmène le voir, suis-moi !

Mandy prit son grand plateau de mini-pizzas et se dirigea vers le grand salon. Sarah la suivit. Après avoir déposé le plat sur le buffet, elle se mit à la recherche de son petit ami.

\- Ah, le voilà ! lança-t-elle. Il discute avec le député O'Brien. Glenn travaille dans son cabinet et il s'entend bien avec son patron. Il l'a invité.

Sarah s'arrêta net. O'Brien… ? Son sang se glaça. Elle leva les yeux et le vit. Un grand homme châtain clair, plutôt beau garçon, discutait avec le député John O'Brien, un homme de presque 50 ans, aux cheveux grisonnants mais au charme magnétique. Ce dernier était habillé de façon négligée avec sa chemise ouverte de deux boutons à manches longues qu'il avait plié pour qu'elles remontent jusqu'à ses coudes et son pantalon de costume qui le seyait.

Sarah ne s'y trompa pas, il n'y avait aucune négligence, tout chez lui était très étudié et méticuleusement réfléchi.

Glenn parlait avec John O'Brien... l'homme avec qui elle avait eu une relation secrète pendant deux ans. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, il y a plus d'un an. Sarah ne pensait plus être amoureuse de lui, mais en le voyant, son coeur se serra. Pourtant, il lui avait fait trop de mal. Même si elle ressentait encore un petit quelque chose pour lui, jamais elle ne retomberait dans ses bras.

Sarah suivit Mandy par automatisme. Elle n'avait pas envie de reparler avec son ancien amant. Elle inspira profondément, se détendit le visage et imprima un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres.

\- Glenn, lança Mandy vers son petit ami, je dois te présenter Sarah !

\- Ah la fameuse Sarah, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Quand il la vit, il la prit dans ses bras, sans cérémonie. Sarah accepta son accolade et dans son dos, elle vit que John avait pâli légèrement en la voyant mais il lui sourit.

\- Et voici le député John O'Brien, dit Mandy en le lui présentant.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, répondit rapidement Sarah.

\- Oui, en effet, renchérit le député.

Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendit. La poigne de ce dernier était ferme.

\- Ah bon ? Où ça ? demanda Glenn, curieux.

\- Euh… à un gala de charité organisé par mon frère, il y a quelques années, répondit-elle, ce qui était totalement vrai.

\- C'est bien à cette occasion ! Comment va votre frère, Harold ? l'interrogea John O'Brien comme s'il était intéressé par la santé de son frère, mais Sarah savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Très bien, député O'Brien. Et comment vont votre femme Susannah et vos enfants ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement ironique.

\- Ils se portent à merveille, répondit-il un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Ils sont en ce moment chez mes beaux-parents dans l'Arkansas.

\- Oh, votre maison doit vous sembler vide !

Mandy et Glenn ne percevaient visiblement pas la tension entre les deux autres personnes qui les accompagnaient. Glenn faisait des commentaires sur les gens qu'il avait rencontré, Mandy l'écoutait avec des yeux amoureux. Sarah les examina. Ils avaient l'air de faire un beau couple. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et elle fut ravie de voir que son amie avait peut-être rencontré un homme digne d'elle.

Elle entendit un léger raclement de gorge à côté d'elle. John essayait de lui parler en lui faisant de grands signes avec ses yeux et sa tête. Sarah ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de se retrouver seule avec lui. Bien sûr, elle s'était jurée de ne plus coucher avec lui mais parfois, les habitudes étaient tenaces. Elle ne savait pas comment son corps réagirait. Elle ne l'aimait plus, certes, mais il était toujours doté de ce magnétisme qui l'avait fait fondre de nombreuses fois. Néanmoins, elle se devait de l'affronter.

Le député s'excusa en indiquant qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes. Sarah attendit deux minutes, puis, elle dit à Glenn et Mandy qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un qu'elle reconnaissait.

\- On se parlera un peu plus tard ? s'exclama Mandy à son attention.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Mais Sarah avait déjà la tête ailleurs. Elle appréhendait la confrontation. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Mandy en espérant qu'une connaissance ne la voit pas y entrer. Finalement, personne ne fit attention à elle et elle réussit à atteindre la salle de bain sans problème. Elle referma à clé la porte derrière elle et lança un sort de silence. John était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'attendait patiemment.

Brusquement, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il la serra dans ses bras avec force. Sarah eut le souffle coupé.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! dit-il en collant son visage dans ses cheveux et en les humant.

\- Lâche-moi, John, s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant. Tu sais bien que c'est fini entre nous !

\- Pourquoi tu es venue alors ? lui demanda-t-il en la tenant par la taille. Son souffle était chaud sur son cou.

\- Parce que je pensais que tu avais des choses à me dire ! Maintenant, lâche-moi.

Elle le repoussa plus vivement, il recula de quelques pas, la lâchant finalement. Ses yeux devinrent étincelants.

\- Tu ne peux pas me repousser, Sarah ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as envie de moi ! Tu as toujours eu envie de moi.

\- Pas du tout ! lança-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. A une époque, peut-être que tu me faisais de l'effet, mais maintenant, c'est terminé !

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Sarah sursauta. Cette fois, il avança un pas vers elle, prudemment. Il la regardait comme un félin observant sa proie. Il leva une main vers sa joue mais la laissa suspendre dans l'air.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué ! dit-il, toujours de ses yeux perçants. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. C'était une grosse erreur d'arrêter notre relation !

\- Non, ce n'était pas une erreur, tu n'as pas voulu quitter ta femme pour moi ! s'écria-t-elle, mais sa voix moins assurée.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment, continua-t-il, en avançant toujours vers elle.

Maintenant, Sarah reculait en même temps qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le suivre dans la salle de bain. Elle n'eut soudainement plus confiance en elle et n'était plus aussi déterminée qu'avant.

\- Susannah sortait d'une longue maladie, et les enfants étaient à peine entrés à Ilvermorny, se défendit-il, toujours de sa voix grave et sensuelle. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu aurais pu partir, dit-elle moins confiante.

Malheureusement, son pied cogna contre la porte de la salle de bain, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Les yeux de John s'illuminèrent. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le fuir, il s'avança vers elle et l'atteint. Il posa une main sur la porte, à côté de sa tête, lui faisant barrage et lui caressa doucement la joue. Le corps de Sarah réagit. Il eut un sourire. John était un très bon legilimens et il ressentait les fluctuations de ses sentiments juste en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ne me repousse pas ! lui souffla-t-il.

Il lui embrassa la joue, le front, le nez, le menton, le cou. A chacun de ses baisers, Sarah se sentit défaillir encore plus, elle n'avait plus aucune force pour le repousser bien que ses mains soient posées sur le torse de John, tentant de le maintenir à distance. Finalement, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Au début, elle ne voulut pas répondre à son baiser, mais sa langue se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche. Et subitement, elle ne pensa plus à rien. Elle n'avait embrassé personne depuis longtemps, ni eut une relation intime depuis des mois. Son corps lui hurlait son manque.

Les mains de Sarah tombèrent le long de son corps. John, la voyant vaincue, la prit dans ses bras, et cette fois, il se fit plus farouche dans son baiser et dans ses caresses. Quand il commença à soulever sa jupe pour caresser ses fesses sous sa culotte, une image s'imprima dans le cerveau de Sarah.

Elle revit très clairement le visage de Severus Rogue qui la regardait d'un air narquois. Elle repensa en une fraction de seconde à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur son passé : Mangemort, espion, malheureux en amour depuis des années, sûrement seul, oui, terriblement seul...

Cela la fit reprendre ses esprits immédiatement. Elle repoussa vivement John qui fut surpris par ce geste plein de fermeté.

\- Non, nous ne serons jamais plus ensemble ! lança-t-elle à l'attention du député.

Et elle s'enfuit de la salle de bain en le laissant seul.


	10. L'anniversaire du professeur Rogue

Sarah revint à Poudlard juste avant le Nouvel An. Elle préférait se garder quelques jours pour peaufiner ses cours afin de ne pas démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Il y avait également une autre raison pour laquelle elle voulait revenir à l'école plus rapidement.

Avant de partir en congés, elle avait appris que l'anniversaire du professeur Rogue tombait le 09 janvier. Et les professeurs lui réservaient une fête surprise. Carolyn lui avait expliqué que Severus détestait ce genre de soirée, surtout s'il était à l'honneur, et d'un commun accord depuis plusieurs années, tous les enseignants s'organisaient pour fêter son anniversaire. Bien sûr, le héros de la soirée ne savait jamais quand allait se dérouler cette fameuse fête. Cela pouvait se passer à son réveil, à midi ou encore à 23h30. Il s'était souvent fait porter pâle ce jour-là, mais en vain car la directrice l'obligeait à travailler, connaissant les réelles raisons de son absence. La mesquinerie des professeurs était telle que la surprise n'avait pas forcément lieu dans la salle des professeurs, cela pouvait se passer dans une salle de cours vide, dans son bureau, dans sa propre salle de classe, ou encore, quand il sortait des toilettes. Les enseignants trouvaient toujours un moyen pour le surprendre, ce qui le faisait enrager encore plus.

Sarah qui savait quand et où se déroulerait la fameuse fête (dans la Salle des Trophées, à 22h45 précise, lorsque Severus terminerait sa tournée de surveillance) devait lui trouver un cadeau. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi mais finalement, elle ne voyait qu'un seul cadeau possible : des plumes d'oiseau-éléphant. Elle ne devait pas les acheter car ç'aurait été trop facile et le présent n'aurait pas de valeur pour Severus. Mais si elle arrivait à trouver le lieu de résidence de ces oiseau-éléphants dans la Forêt Interdite et à leur subtiliser quelques plumes, elle savait qu'elle gagnerait des points, pas forcément dans le cœur du professeur, mais au moins dans son estime.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, elle avait correspondu avec Hagrid en lui demandant beaucoup d'informations sur ces oiseaux. Malheureusement, le professeur et garde-chasse n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient se trouver. Il avait beau se promener fréquemment dans la Forêt Interdite, il en avait rarement vu, seulement une fois quelques années auparavant.

Sarah avait quand même eu une idée et elle comptait la tester à son retour.

De retour à Poudlard, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'aller dans son appartement et se rendit directement chez Hagrid. La fumée sortant de la cheminée lui signifia que le professeur était bien chez lui. Quand elle toqua à sa porte, elle entendit les aboiements familiers de Crockdur et les pas lourds de Hagrid.

\- Bonjour Sarah ! dit ce dernier, un peu surpris. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt revenue à Poudlard !

\- Bonjour Hagrid ! répondit-elle avant un grand sourire. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, très bien. Entrez !

Hagrid la laissa passer et elle alla s'installer sur une chaise haute.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? lui demanda-t-il, en préparant du café.

\- J'aimerais vous reparler des oiseau-éléphants, répondit-elle.

\- Encore cette histoire ! Malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai dit dans mes lettres, je ne sais pas du tout où ils nichent. Ces créatures sont très discrètes.

\- Je sais, Hagrid, mais j'ai eu une idée pendant mes vacances.

Il la regarda surprise mais ne dit rien, la laissant continuer.

\- Et si je survolais la Forêt Interdite sur le dos de Muskogee ? s'écria-t-elle, contente de son idée. En le montant, je pourrai quadriller toutes les zones de la Forêt. Les oiseau-éléphants sont de grands animaux, et je suis sûre que je pourrai les voir, même de loin.

\- C'est une idée intéressante que vous avez là, dit Hagrid. Mais il y a juste un problème.

\- Quel problème ? s'exclama Sarah, surprise.

\- Vous avez oublié les centaures ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de survoler leur territoire, c'est interdit !

Sarah eut la mine déconfite. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Pourtant, son idée était tellement bonne.

\- Connaissez-vous les limites de leur territoire ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix moins assurée.

\- Oui, à peu près ! Je vais vous le dessiner sur une carte.

Hagrid sortit une carte de la Forêt Interdite et une plume. Il traça en gros le territoire des centaures qui correspondait à la moitié de la Forêt. La limite se trouvait au niveau d'un mont escarpé à l'ouest et à peu près au milieu du Grand Lac à l'est.

\- Leur territoire est gigantesque, dit Sarah dans un souffle, de plus en plus découragée.

\- Oui, et c'était leur condition ! Aucun humain n'a le droit de passer leur frontière. Il y a quinze ans, vous auriez pu vous promener sans problème, mais avec ce qui s'est passé lors de la guerre, si le Ministère ne voulait pas subir une révolte de leur part et de fait, de toutes les créatures de la Forêt, il a été obligé d'accepter leur condition.

\- Et les centaures ? Peuvent-ils se promener partout ?

\- Oui, ils ont accès à toute la Forêt. Nous, sorciers, n'avons pas le droit d'aller dans leur territoire. Si vous y mettez, ne serait-ce qu'un pied, ils vous abattront sans sommation !

Sarah fut horrifiée.

\- Je peux quand même survoler l'autre moitié de la Forêt Interdite ? demanda-t-elle, un peu plus pâle qu'à son arrivée.

\- Oui, vous pourrez, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous en trouverez. Je fais fréquemment des rondes et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai vu que très rarement.

Sarah était totalement dépitée. Néanmoins, elle convint d'un rendez-vous avec Hagrid le lendemain matin afin qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à la clairière des Sombrals.

Quand elle monta Muskogee le lendemain, elle fit le tour de la partie autorisée de la Forêt Interdite. Elle décida de procéder par portion et scruta chaque partie de la Forêt avec attention. Elle s'était lancée un sort de chaleur afin de ne pas avoir trop froid. Elle survolait la cime des arbres et regardait avec attention la forêt enneigée. Elle vit de nombreux volatiles mais aucune trace des oiseau-éléphants. En deux heures, elle ne fit même pas le tour de la grande forêt et décida de revenir le lendemain matin.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Hagrid qui l'attendait en donnant à manger aux Sombrals.

\- Non, je n'ai rien vu.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas si vous allez pouvoir les trouver. Ces créatures sont extrêmement rares et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne vivent pas dans cette partie de la forêt.

Sarah ne perdit pas courage pour autant et s'attaqua à l'autre partie de la forêt le lendemain. Cependant, ses recherches furent toutes aussi infructueuses. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. S'il y avait des oiseau-éléphants dans cette forêt, ils n'étaient pas présents dans cette partie-là.

Elle rentra complètement dépitée dans son appartement. Qu'allait-elle maintenant offrir au professeur Rogue ? La mort dans l'âme, elle se résigna à se rendre au Chemin de Traverse dès qu'elle trouverait un moment.

Elle célébra le réveillon du Nouvel An chez Carolyn en compagnie de George, Anthony et son ami. Quelques autres sorciers que Sarah ne connaissait pas furent invités également et ils passèrent une agréable soirée à se raconter leurs dernières anecdotes. George n'avait pas changé son attitude envers elle depuis qu'il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui. Il avait même l'air de ne pas avoir été perturbé puisqu'il se présenta avec une sorcière à la soirée. Carolyn lui souffla que cette femme était une de ses "sex friends" et qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre eux.

Quand elle transplana au Chemin de Traverse le samedi précédant la rentrée scolaire, elle découvrit une rue très animée. Les sorciers et sorcières faisaient les dernières courses pour leurs enfants qui allaient reprendre l'école. Sarah regardait les gens s'affairer d'une boutique à une autre et appréciait le cadre rustique de la rue, avec son allée en pierres et ses bâtisses aux poutres apparentes. Elle se dirigea en premier lieu dans la boutique de l'apothicaire, où elle retrouva Anthony, portant un tablier gris, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Sarah ! lui dit-il.

\- Bonjour Anthony ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Je te fais visiter la boutique ?

Le magasin n'était pas très grand mais il disposait de tous les ingrédients possibles et inimaginables pour les potions et l'alchimie. Cela allait des simples scarabées à la poudre de corne de licorne ou au sisymbre séché. Elle découvrit même une section dédiée aux pierres. Anthony lui expliqua qu'elles étaient utilisées pour la transmutation des métaux et commença à lui faire un mini-cours sur les propriétés de chaque pierre. Il était dans son élément étant professeur d'Alchimie.

\- Bien sûr, la pierre la plus précieuse est le diamant qui a un puissant pouvoir de guérison en alchimie. Elle est aussi appelée la pierre de la réconciliation et parfois, certains sorciers viennent ici juste pour acheter et faire façonner un diamant pour un bijou. Nous ne sommes pas bijoutier mais avons quelques adresses car cela peut servir. Voici une autre pierre noble, le saphir, ma pierre préférée, elle procure force et courage. En revanche, si ton saphir a des défauts, cela peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur ton alchimie. Bien sûr, nous ne vendons pas que des gemmes aussi chères, tu as aussi des simples topazes, de l'ambre ou encore des améthystes, avec des propriétés différentes pour chacune selon leur couleur.

Sarah l'écoutait avec attention. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'alchimie car cette option n'existait pas à Ilvermorny et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas suivre quelques cours privés avec Anthony. L'utilisation de ces pierres pouvait être un bon complément pour les potions. Elle savait déjà que la poussière d'ambre était utilisée pour quelques concoctions et se demanda ce que pourrait donner l'ajout d'autres pierres.

Néanmoins, elle décida de partir de la boutique car elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne trouverait pas le cadeau de Severus Rogue dans ce magasin. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui offrir un kit d'ingrédients pour potions, ni un diamant. Elle prit donc congé d'Anthony et continua sa visite du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle tomba sur la boutique de _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ dont elle avait beaucoup entendu parler par ses élèves. Elle avait retrouvé de faux accessoires sorciers dans leurs poches. Ces derniers n'avaient jamais utilisé un seul de ces produits lors de ses cours mais les autres professeurs lui avaient fortement conseillé d'y faire attention. Weasley… Ce nom la ramena à Rogue et à son histoire. Elle regarda la vitrine colorée où des boursouflets roses s'amusaient dans une grande cage aménagée et hésita à entrer. Non, elle ne trouverait pas son bonheur dans cette boutique. Elle passa donc son chemin avec regret.

Elle arriva devant _Wiseacres, Équipements pour Sorciers_ et vit dans la vitrine une très belle plume jaune à la base puis orange et rouge vers le haut. Les couleurs bien que vives et lumineuses étaient très harmonieuses. Elle lut un écriteau : "Plume de phénix, rare". Le prix était de 19 gallions ce qui était très cher. Sarah réfléchit. La plume ne valait pas celle des oiseau-éléphants, pourtant, elle était très belle et cela semblait un cadeau raffiné pour le professeur. Elle hésita encore quelques instants, puis se décida enfin et entra dans la boutique. Quand elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, elle était plus que satisfaite de son achat et retourna le cœur léger à Poudlard.

* * *

La première semaine de la rentrée fut assez intense pour Sarah, car ses élèves lui rendirent de longs parchemins sur les potions qu'elle devait corriger. Ils avaient également passé des examens avant Noël et tous ses cours étaient dédiés à la correction des tests. La semaine passa très vite.

Cependant, plus le jour de l'anniversaire de Severus approchait, plus son stress augmentait car elle n'était plus très sûre du cadeau qu'elle allait lui offrir. Il était peut-être un peu trop coûteux pour un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et risquait de révéler ses vrais sentiments.

Depuis le début de la rentrée, ce dernier était égal à lui-même et ne lui parlait que s'il y était obligé. Cela la peinait un peu. Elle avait bien tenté de lui demander comment ses vacances s'étaient passées mais il lui avait répondu laconiquement sans ajouter aucun détail, ce qui avait coupé court à la discussion.

Sarah se sentit déprimée toute la semaine mais cacha son désespoir par des faux sourires et des plaisanteries.

Quand enfin arriva le jour de l'anniversaire de Rogue, Sarah mit la boîte dans son sac. Lors du petit-déjeuner, elle fut très surprise de voir voler vers la table des professeurs une vingtaine de hiboux. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers le professeur Rogue qui les regardait d'un air tendu, les mains crispées.

\- Ah, s'exclama Septima, qui était assise à droite de Sarah, la danse des hiboux va commencer.

Tous les hiboux se disputèrent la priorité mais Severus, furieux, n'y fit pas attention et attrapa sans vergogne chaque courrier et paquet qu'il recevait sans faire attention aux regards outrés que lui lançaient les volatiles. Sarah remarqua qu'il les jetait sans considération sous la table dans un sac qu'il avait certainement ensorcelé. Le spectacle dura pendant tout le repas. Les élèves des quatre tables regardaient avec curiosité le manège des hiboux qui se déroulait devant eux. Les garçons riaient, sauf bien sûr ceux de la maison Serpentard. Les filles avaient également un sourire sur les lèvres mais la plupart chuchotaient entre elles, montrant les hiboux du doigt.

Sarah pouvait enfin se rendre compte de la popularité du professeur que ce soit dans le monde extérieur ou dans l'école. Carolyn et Hagrid l'avaient avertie mais elle ne les avait crus qu'à moitié, connaissant la personnalité hautaine et désagréable de Severus, incompatible avec le mot populaire. Elle regarda les hiboux bouche bée.

\- Ça en fait des cadeaux ! chuchota Septima.

\- J'avoue, je suis impressionnée, répondit Sarah, reprenant un peu ses esprits.

\- C'est comme ça depuis cinq ans. Auparavant, personne ne faisait attention à lui, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, et surtout depuis que la date de son anniversaire a fuité on ne sait comment dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il reçoit des tonnes de présents le 09 janvier. Et ce que vous voyez là, ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il va recevoir pendant la journée. Il est également très populaire auprès des étudiantes et elles attendront toutes la fin de chaque cours pour lui remettre leur propre cadeau.

Sarah repensa à la plume qui l'attendait dans son sac. Elle avait pris du temps pour l'envelopper mais son cadeau n'avait rien de spécial. Son moral redescendit en flèche. Le seul cadeau qui aurait pu surpasser tous les autres était cette plume d'oiseau-éléphant, celle qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver…

Sarah alla enseigner ce jour-là le cœur serré. Elle ne pensait qu'au moment où elle donnerait son présent à Severus et fut assez distraite pendant tous ses cours. Les élèves le remarquèrent mais ne dirent rien. Tous travaillaient en silence sur leur potion du jour, Sarah venait les voir comme à son habitude mais elle était moins volubile, moins enthousiaste.

Quand enfin le soir arriva, la tension monta d'un cran. Severus était exaspéré et énervé et lançait des regards noirs à quiconque osait lui parler. Personne sur la table des professeurs n'osa lui adresser la parole. Septima souffla à Sarah qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise journée, il avait dû retirer des points à quelques étudiantes car elles avaient été indisciplinées pendant ses cours, discutant des cadeaux qu'elles allaient offrir à leur professeur. Certaines étaient même sorties de son cours en pleurant tellement il avait été désagréable. Sarah redouta encore plus la fête surprise qu'elle avait préparé avec les collègues. Comment allait-il le prendre ?

A 22h, elle retrouva la plupart des professeurs dans la Salle des Trophées. Ils ensorcelèrent le lieu pour faire apparaître des tables, des victuailles ainsi que des boissons. Ils lancèrent un sort de désillusion afin de cacher leurs préparatifs et se cachèrent dans un coin de la salle. Les enseignants étaient surexcités. L'anniversaire de Severus Rogue était le seul qu'ils fêtaient car ils savaient pertinemment qu'il détestait le célébrer. Sarah comprit que c'était leur petite revanche face à l'attitude souvent hautaine du professeur.

Le professeur Rogue arriva enfin dans la Salle des Trophées, Filius lui ayant envoyé un patronus pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour faire sortir des doxys récalcitrants. Il ouvrit la porte prudemment se doutant un peu de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il savait pertinemment qu'une surprise concoctée par ses collègues l'attendait quelque part dans le château.

Les enseignants sortirent brusquement de leur cachette et crièrent "Joyeux anniversaire" en chœur, tout en lançant des confettis sur le pauvre Severus qui s'en prit plein les cheveux. Ce dernier ne desserra pas les mâchoires.

Minerva, sans faire attention à sa mauvaise humeur, le tira par le bras pour l'emmener vers le milieu de la salle où le buffet avait été installé. Il avait toujours des confettis collés sur ses cheveux. La directrice, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, l'affubla d'un chapeau pointu en papier. Severus lançait des regards noirs et gardait les lèvres crispées. Mais il ne disait rien. Filius lui remit un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main, sans ménagement, avec un petit rire et tous les autres enseignants se servirent en boisson pour trinquer avec lui.

Sarah s'approcha avec son verre de Xérès devant un Severus tout sauf avenant, et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle lui parla.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, professeur Rogue, dit-elle en levant son verre vers le sien.

Il ne lui sourit pas, ne la remercia pas, il leva juste son verre mécaniquement pour le tinter sur sa coupe.

\- C'est le moment des cadeaux, s'exclama Minerva, l'air ravi.

Tous les professeurs sortirent les paquets qu'ils avaient cachés dans leur sac ou leur cape. Tous, sauf Sarah. Elle hésitait encore à sortir sa petite boîte et voulait savoir ce qu'avait pu acheter ses collègues.

\- Et vous êtes obligé de les ouvrir devant nous ! dit la directrice, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, comme put le constater Sarah.

Severus soupira d'exaspération et prit le premier présent qui se trouvait à sa portée, un petit paquet. Quand il présenta le cadeau devant tout le monde, Sarah fut presque choquée. C'était un simple porte-clé avec le visage de Severus enfermé dans un mini cadre en forme de cœur. George et Anthony pouffèrent de rire.

\- Merci, Bathsheda ! maugréa-t-il.

\- Mais de rien, lui lança le vieux professeur, un air ironique sur le visage.

Le deuxième cadeau fut aussi surprenant, c'était des chaussettes roses avec des cœurs imprimées, de la part de George. Et ainsi de suite… tous les cadeaux étaient plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Le professeur Rogue se retrouva ainsi avec une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur, un miroir de poche qui criait "Je suis le professeur le plus sexy du monde" dès qu'il l'ouvrait, une boule à neige en forme de cœur représentant Poudlard, une lampe en forme de rose, des bougies parfumées, un philtre d'amour dans une fiole en forme de cœur – encore ! -, un boursouflet rose…

Le visage de Sarah se décomposait un peu plus à chaque ouverture de présent. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il fallait offrir un cadeau ridicule. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas sortir le paquet de son sac. En tout cas, aucun professeur ne se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas remis de cadeau et à la fin de l'ouverture des paquets stupides, ils reprirent leur petite fête.

Elle ne dura pas très longtemps. Severus, après avoir ouvert tous ses cadeaux et bu un verre de whisky, prit congés prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs à corriger. Il partit avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Aucun enseignant ne le retint.

\- C'était encore une belle fête cette année, s'écria joyeusement George.

\- Oui, j'ai adoré sa tête quand il est tombé sur ma lampe, dit à son tour Anthony.

\- Il a vraiment détesté, renchérit Carolyn. Il va nous détester encore plus !

\- Tu crois cela possible ? demanda George.

\- Tout est possible avec Severus !

Sarah resta silencieuse durant tout cet échange. Qu'allait-elle faire de la plume qu'elle lui avait acheté ? Pouvait-elle quand même lui offrir ? Ou trouverait-il cela déplacé ? Il avait reçu tellement de cadeaux. Elle était sûre que ceux qu'il avait reçu dans la journée n'étaient pas aussi ridicules que ceux des professeurs. Le sien aurait sûrement peu de valeur à ses yeux. Pourtant, elle avait quand même envie de le lui offrir, juste pour le temps qu'elle avait passé à le chercher.

\- Qu'as-tu, Sarah ? lui demanda Carolyn en plissant les yeux. Tu es bien silencieuse.

\- Oui… euh, je suis fatiguée, en fait. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, répondit-elle rapidement. Ça a été une longue semaine.

Carolyn l'observa mais ne dit rien. Sarah partit de la Salle des Trophées et descendit vers les cachots. Elle passa devant le couloir du bureau de Severus et s'arrêta quelques instants. Devait-elle le déranger ? Peut-être était-il déjà couché ?

Elle balaya ses doutes et s'armant de courage, prit la direction de son bureau. De la lumière filtrait de la porte fermée. Elle inspira profondément avant de frapper sur la porte en bois.

Elle attendit quelques instants, entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue sans cape, ni veste, juste habillé d'une simple chemise blanche, rentrée dans un pantalon noir, qu'il avait négligemment ouverte de quelques boutons. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à de la visite à cette heure-ci car il avait l'air surpris.

\- Miss Turner ? demanda-t-il étonné par la présence de Sarah à sa porte. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur, balbutia-t-elle les joues en feu.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que la pénombre cache le rouge de son visage.

\- Je suis désolée mais tout à l'heure… euh… j'ai oublié de vous remettre mon cadeau, dit-elle embarrassée.

Le professeur Rogue haussa les sourcils et ses lèvres se crispèrent. Il devait sûrement penser à la mascarade de fête qu'il avait vécu une heure auparavant. Son visage se recomposa pour revêtir un air méprisant. Sarah n'y fit pas attention et se reprit, en déglutissant.

\- J'ai pensé que mon cadeau était… inapproprié pour la situation, continua-t-elle rapidement. Je veux dire… je ne savais pas quel genre de cadeaux vous receviez. Bref…

Elle sortit le paquet enveloppé de son sac et lui tendit.

\- Voici un cadeau pour votre anniversaire… enfin… pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis le début de l'année... en tant que tuteur.

Le regard de Severus passa du cadeau au visage de Sarah, se demandant si c'était encore une mauvaise blague. Devant son air sérieux, il prit le présent d'une main. Il voulut fermer la porte mais Sarah semblait attendre quelque chose et fit un geste, comme si elle voulait bloquer la porte. Ce simple mouvement stoppa le professeur. Forcément, elle voulait qu'il ouvre son cadeau devant elle. Il souffla d'exaspération et défit le paquet.

Sarah le regarda faire le cœur battant. Quand enfin il ouvrit la boîte, la plume de phénix illumina brièvement son visage comme si elle était encore reliée à la créature magique. Severus la prit entre ses doigts délicatement et l'observa. Puis, il la reposa brusquement et ferma la boîte.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais je vous en prie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît, s'écria Sarah, avec espoir.

\- Oui, merci.

Sarah voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait envie de faire durer ce moment. Pour une fois que le professeur ne la regardait pas d'un air hautain, elle voulait en profiter mais aucune idée ne lui vint en tête.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix de femme qui semblait de provenir des appartements de Severus Rogue.

\- Severus, mon chéri, que fais-tu ? s'exclama la voix de loin.

Sarah resta pétrifiée sur place. Rogue eut l'air gêné.

\- Une seconde, j'arrive, lança-t-il en direction de la voix.

Il se tourna vers Sarah et lui dit d'une voix ferme.

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Turner et merci encore pour le cadeau !

Et il referma la porte devant elle.


	11. Les questionnements de Sarah

Sarah resta plantée de longues minutes devant la porte en bois du professeur Rogue. Sa tête était vide de pensées. Puis, soudain, elle se réveilla de sa léthargie et se dirigea mécaniquement vers son appartement.

Quand elle referma la porte de son bureau derrière elle, enfin, elle reprit ses esprits. _Il y a une femme dans les appartements de Severus... là... maintenant !_ pensa Sarah. La femme l'avait appelé "mon chéri", ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation.

Sur les simples déductions de ses amis Carolyn et Hagrid, elle avait pensé que Severus n'était pas en couple mais cela ne semblait pas le cas. Pourquoi sinon cette femme se trouverait-elle chez lui, à une heure aussi tardive ?

Les jambes flageolantes, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle plongea sa tête dans son coussin. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle se sentait juste naïve, stupide, ridicule… Que s'était-elle imaginée ? Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais montré la moindre inclinaison envers elle, il l'avait toujours méprisée en la regardant d'un air désagréable. Et elle… comme une idiote, elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme qui ne la considérait que comme une collègue. Et ce cadeau ! Qu'allait-il en penser ? C'était un présent bien trop cher pour un homme avec qui elle n'était pas liée. En effet, il était son tuteur, mais on n'offrait pas une telle plume…

Le ventre de Sarah se tordit, elle sentit son cœur se resserrer.

La déprime la tint durant tout le samedi. Elle ne sortit même pas de son appartement pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs n'y étaient pas obligés sauf s'ils faisaient partie de la liste des enseignants surveillant les élèves. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être présente ce week-end là. Elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer à nouveau le professeur Rogue. Sarah savait que son attitude était stupide mais elle ne se sentait pas de l'affronter.

Cependant, le lendemain, elle ne pouvait pas sécher son entraînement de Quidditch. Cela signifiait passer trois heures avec le professeur. Elle avait récupéré son Nimbus 2001 mais la perspective de voler avec ne suffisait pas à lui ôter son stress. Elle se changea dans les vestiaires et entra sur le terrain le cœur lourd. Tous les professeurs étaient là, dont celui qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle dit bonjour à tous, certains lui répondirent, Rogue fut égal à lui-même et lui lança un simple hochement de tête. Elle détourna les yeux. Sa froideur lui avait fait mal.

\- Bonjour à tous ! lança Renée d'une voix forte. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés pendant les vacances de Noël. Nous allons devoir nous entraîner plus dur car le championnat est dans deux mois. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à l'équipe de Quidditch de chaque maison de venir s'entraîner avec nous chaque dimanche de façon alternée.

Sarah se retourna et vit l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard arriver vers eux.

\- Même si ce sont nos élèves et qu'ils ne sont encore que des adolescents, ils s'entraînent durs chaque semaine. Nous pourrons beaucoup apprendre d'eux. Cette semaine, c'est donc l'équipe de Serpentard qui nous accompagnera, la semaine d'après, ce sera celle de Poufsouffle. Nous commencerons tout d'abord par un entraînement, puis, nous ferons un petit match qui sera arbitré par un des élèves remplaçants de l'équipe de Serpentard. Chers élèves, ne faites pas attention au statut de vos professeurs pendant cet entraînement, je veux que vous les considériez comme vos partenaires pendant l'entraînement et comme vos adversaires pendant le match. Pas de cadeau ne sera fait entre vous. C'est compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? A vos balais !

Sarah enfourcha le sien dès qu'elle entendit le coup de sifflet et s'éleva dans le ciel comme tout le monde. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux sur son Nimbus que sur le Comète que lui avait prêté Renée et elle vola bien. Renée lui en fit la remarque ce qui apaisa un peu son cœur. Elle fit attention à ne pas trop s'approcher de Severus Rogue. Pourtant, elle dût à plusieurs reprises faire équipe avec lui lors du lancer de Souafle par équipe de deux. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à sa petite mine et jouait normalement. Sarah décida de rester concentrée sur son jeu. Et finalement, l'entraînement se passa bien.

En revanche, le match fut plus compliqué pour les professeurs. Les élèves, plus entraînés qu'eux malgré leur jeune âge, étaient plus rapides et plus habiles. Renée n'arrêta pas d'invectiver les professeurs les qualifiant de "mou" et d'"empoté", ce qui n'était pas des mots à utiliser devant des élèves, pensa intérieurement Sarah, mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle fit de son mieux et réussit à marquer trois buts, grâce à son agilité et son Nimbus. A un moment, elle fut désarçonnée par un Cognard qui fit tourner son balai plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Sarah entendit Steve Dane, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard, lui lancer un "Désolé, professeur". Quand elle stabilisa enfin son balai, elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Puis, elle reprit sa course vers le Souafle qui était entre les mains de l'équipe adverse. Elle réussit à l'intercepter, le lança à Septima qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et la suivit de près en slalomant les joueurs devant elle et les Cognards virulents. Le Souafle se retrouva dans les mains de Severus qui tenta de marquer un but mais le gardien était vraiment bon et l'intercepta. Sarah récupéra le gros ballon et se lança vers les trois arceaux mais elle ne vit pas le Cognard qui fusait à toute vitesse vers elle. Pendant qu'elle marquait son quatrième but, elle reçut le Cognard en plein sur son flanc, sous son bras levé. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car le choc avait été brusque et douloureux. Elle tomba de son balai.

Quelqu'un lança un sort pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas sur le sol. Elle se retrouva, flottant à un mètre du sol, puis, elle tomba doucement sur l'herbe du terrain, en se tenant les côtes. La douleur était intense. Tous les joueurs s'attroupèrent autour d'elle.

\- Ça va, Sarah ? entendit-elle.

\- Elle a dû se casser quelque chose !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur !

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite !

C'était Severus qui avait parlé. Sans hésiter, il la fit flotter au-dessus du sol et la transporta rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- L'entraînement est terminé, entendit Sarah de loin.

Elle était toujours recroquevillée un peu sur elle-même mais tenta de respirer plus calmement. Elle essaya de s'étirer pour pouvoir faire l'état de sa blessure mais elle eut encore plus mal.

\- Ne bougez pas ! lui lança Severus, d'une voix ferme. N'aggravez pas votre blessure, restez comme vous êtes.

Sarah l'écouta et resta dans sa position recroquevillée. Cela devait être comique à voir de l'extérieur, elle, en boule, flottant dans les airs, et elle ne put empêcher un petit rire sortir de sa gorge mais qui lui fit atrocement mal.

\- Calmez-vous, la réprimanda à nouveau Severus.

\- Oui, réussit-elle à répondre d'une voix croassante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'infirmerie.

\- Pompom, dit Severus à l'attention de l'infirmière, Miss Turner a reçu un Cognard dans les côtes. Pouvez-vous l'ausculter, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, posez-là sur ce lit, dit Madame Pomfresh en accourant vers eux.

Sarah, à la limite de l'évanouissement à cause de la douleur de plus en plus insupportable, se retrouva sur le premier lit de l'infirmerie. Elle était toujours en boule mais l'infirmière la toucha et prudemment, l'enjoignit à se déplier. L'exercice était douloureux mais Madame Pomfresh guidait avec attention son mouvement pour que cela lui fît le moins mal possible et pour que sa blessure ne s'aggrave pas.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais soulever votre haut afin de pouvoir juger des dégâts.

L'infirmière avait dit cela sans vraiment demander l'avis de Sarah car elle avait déjà les mains sur son pull qu'elle soulevait délicatement. Sarah inspira profondément. Elle sentit un courant d'air sur son ventre. Madame Pomfresh ne toucha pas la blessure mais passa juste la paume de sa main par-dessus.

\- Avez-vous mal ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sarah hocha la tête. Madame Pomfresh prit ensuite sa baguette pour bien délimiter la blessure.

\- Il semble que vous ayez deux côtes cassées, dit-elle finalement au bout de quelques instants. Je vais aller vous chercher une potion Répar'Os.

\- Pompom, en avez-vous assez ? Faut-il que je vous en prépare ? lança Severus, qui était toujours dans l'infirmerie, à la surprise de Sarah.

\- Il doit me rester deux fioles, Severus. Pour cette fois, ce sera bon. Mais en effet, si vous pouviez m'en préparer pour les prochains jours, ce ne serait pas de refus. Avec le Quidditch, les os se cassent facilement à Poudlard.

\- D'accord, répondit le professeur.

Sarah entendit des pas mais n'y fit pas attention. La douleur était encore intense et elle fit la grimace.

\- Est-ce très douloureux ? demanda Severus, qui était maintenant à son chevet.

Sarah ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Son ventre était encore à l'air et elle eut subitement honte. Ses joues se cramoisirent. Severus allait-il voir ses bourrelets ? Une demi-seconde après, elle fut énervée contre elle-même pour penser à des choses aussi futiles en cet instant.

\- J'ai mal, oui, répondit finalement Sarah, mais ça va.

\- Avez-vous de la fièvre ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Il avait sûrement remarqué son visage rouge et déposa une main froide sur son front.

\- Euh… non… bredouilla-t-elle, encore plus rougissante.

Sarah respira fort mais elle s'enjoignit à se calmer. La main froide de Severus sur son front était apaisante. Madame Pomfresh revint enfin. Il retira sa main.

\- Elle a peut-être de la fièvre, Pompom, dit-il.

\- Non… je ne pense pas… tenta Sarah.

\- Laissez-moi regarder ça !

Madame Pomfresh lui toucha le cou et resta un instant comme cela.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-elle finalement. Sarah, vous allez devoir vous relever un peu pour prendre la potion. Severus, aidez-moi.

Ce dernier souleva délicatement Sarah en lui maintenant la tête et le dos, pendant que Madame Pomfresh mettait deux coussins derrière elle. Sarah était toujours aussi rouge, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. La pression des mains de Severus sur elle la faisait trembler. Elle avait mal mais ne pensait même plus à la douleur tant sa gêne l'avait surpassée.

Quand elle fut enfin installée, moitié en position assise, moitié allongée, l'infirmière lui donna une potion fumante à boire.

\- Avec ça, vous irez beaucoup mieux ensuite !

Sarah la renifla avec méfiance avant de la prendre entre ses mains.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir, dit l'infirmière, c'est Severus qui l'a préparée.

\- Ah, d'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, sans dire un mot supplémentaire, elle but la potion amère d'une traite. Au bout de quelques instants, les premiers effets se firent sentirent. La douleur s'atténuait. Elle soupira enfin de soulagement.

\- Je me sens mieux, dit-elle enfin.

Madame Pomfresh sourit.

\- Je vais devoir vous garder en observation pendant 24 heures, dit-elle.

\- Mais, et mes cours ? s'écria Sarah.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous pourrez assurer ceux de demain matin, mais vous les rattraperez, ce n'est pas un problème !

Le professeur acquiesça, déçu. L'infirmière sortit de la salle des patients. Severus était toujours là.

\- Merci, professeur Rogue, dit-elle enfin à son attention.

\- Mais je vous en prie, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Son regard se posa sur son ventre nu. Sarah s'en rendit compte et baissa son pull.

\- Ah, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, s'écria-t-il. Je vais vous laisser puisque maintenant, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

\- Euh… professeur Rogue ! lança-t-elle subitement.

Il avait fait mine de partir mais se tourna vers elle, étonné qu'il l'interpelle. Même Sarah fut surprise par son audace. Mais la question lui trottait depuis presque 48 heures, elle se devait de lui demander.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé vendredi soir, lui dit-elle.

Severus l'observa quelques instants, puis, parla avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé ce soir-là.

\- Mais vous aviez l'air… accompagné ?

Il semblait réticent à lui répondre. Néanmoins, il se justifia.

\- Oui, en effet, et je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu dans pareille situation. Une… amie… me rendait visite.

\- Oh… une… amie…"Juste" une amie ?

Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle se reprit.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis trop curieuse… encore une fois… bredouilla Sarah.

\- Oubliez ce moment, s'il vous plaît, dit-il brusquement. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Pompom.

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie. Sarah ne savait que penser de tout cela. Elle ne voulut pas se faire des idées et rabattit la couverture sur elle. Elle avait encore mal et avait besoin de se reposer, elle ferma les yeux.

Dans l'après-midi, George vint la voir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas bien joué mon rôle de batteur. J'aurais dû intercepter ce Cognard avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, George ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Je me sens quand même un peu responsable.

Sarah lui sourit et lui tapota la main qui était posée sur son lit.

\- Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, dit-elle. Demain après-midi, je pourrai reprendre les cours !

George regarda la main de Sarah et la prit dans la sienne. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais George, que…

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait ! la stoppa-t-il. Je veux dire, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi ! Ne me rejette pas !

Il avait l'air bouleversé. Son accident l'avait marqué.

\- Mais et ta petite amie ? demanda Sarah ?

\- Quelle petite amie ?

\- Bah celle du Nouvel An.

\- Ah elle, non, c'est juste une amie, il n'y a rien entre nous !

Sarah réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Tu sais que je ne… commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, dit-il en l'interrompant à nouveau. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines. Et ton accident m'a ouvert les yeux. Donne-moi une chance s'il te plait ! Je sais que je ne suis pas ton genre d'homme mais tu me connais à peine ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit ! Mais sortons juste ensemble quelque part, pour apprendre à se connaître !

Sarah inspira profondément. Avait-elle la force de rejeter George ? Et pourquoi le rejetterait-elle finalement ? En effet, il n'était pas son genre d'homme mais elle était encore chamboulée par Severus et sa prétendue "amie"... ce dernier n'aurait pas autant hésité sur le mot "amie" si cette femme n'était pas "sa petite amie". Elle n'avait rien à espérer de lui. Il semblait réellement fréquenter une autre femme. Pourrait-elle tenter de sortir avec George ? Pour voir ? Il était bel homme et avait l'air sincère. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis prit sa décision.

\- D'accord, dit-elle enfin. Allons quelque part tous les deux !

Le visage de George s'illumina subitement. Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne et sans réfléchir une seconde, la baisa. Sarah en fut gênée.

\- Désolé, dit-il en relâchant sa main, je ne voulais pas être aussi familier !

\- Non, non, ça va, répondit-elle toujours embarrassée.

\- Vendredi soir prochain, ça te conviendrait ?

\- Hum… oui.

\- Je vais réfléchir à un endroit et je t'en informerai.

Sur ces mots, il la laissa seule, toute à ses pensées.

Sarah put revenir en forme pour ses cours dès le lendemain après-midi, comme le lui avait promis Madame Pomfresh. Elle dût rattraper ses cours mais finalement, elle n'avait manqué que quatre heures qui ne furent pas difficile à recaser dans son emploi du temps et ceux de ses élèves. Ce qui la perturbait le plus était son rendez-vous prévu avec George. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi alors lui donner de faux espoirs ? Pourtant, elle se sentait désespérée. Severus semblait ne pas l'aimer. Elle était seule depuis longtemps. Cela lui ferait sûrement du bien de côtoyer un homme.

Elle retrouva George devant le grand portail de Poudlard ce vendredi soir. Il lui fit un grand sourire et la complimenta sur sa tenue. Elle remarqua qu'il avait pris soin de se préparer. Elle aussi avait hésité mais comme elle était en rendez-vous amoureux "officiel", elle avait fait quelques efforts et portait une robe courte et ses cheveux étaient relâchés en un brushing travaillé au lieu de son éternelle queue de cheval.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans un petit restaurant à Pré-au-Lard auquel j'ai l'habitude d'aller, dit George tout en marchant à ses côtés vers le village. On va aller chez Madame Pieddodu.

\- Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je n'y suis jamais allée.

\- Tu verras, l'intérieur est très mignon et Madame Pieddodu cuisine très bien !

Ils arrivèrent devant le salon de thé qui se transformait en restaurant les vendredis et samedis soirs. Quand ils y entrèrent, ils furent accueillis avec chaleur par une femme enrobée d'un certain âge. Sarah put constater que l'intérieur, loin d'être si mignon, était plutôt kitsch avec ses tapisseries de fleurs et ses tableaux d'animaux. Cela pouvait sembler romantique aux yeux de certains mais ce n'était pas vraiment au gout de Sarah. Des couples de sorciers étaient déjà installés et dînaient tranquillement. Madame Pieddodu leur proposa une table au fond de la salle, en retrait des autres clients. Elle fit un clin d'œil à George avant de repartir en cuisine.

\- Elle a l'air de te connaître, lui dit Sarah, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, cela m'est arrivé de venir quelques fois ces dernières années, répondit George, embarrassé.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de restaurants dans le coin…

\- Non pas vraiment ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu t'emmener ailleurs mais bon, pour un premier rendez-vous, je trouve l'endroit plutôt cosy et au moins, je suis sûre de la nourriture.

\- Tout m'aurait convenu tu sais !

\- Oui je sais bien ! Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Ta blessure ?

\- Tout va bien ! Je suis en pleine forme. Je pourrai remonter sur mon balai dimanche. Madame Pomfresh est vraiment une bonne infirmière !

\- Oui, elle m'a soigné pendant toute ma scolarité ! Elle est très compétente et ne pose pas trop de questions non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- J'imagine bien le genre de dégâts que peuvent faire de jeunes sorciers !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

A la grande surprise de Sarah, ils passèrent un très bon moment. George lui raconta un peu sa vie : ses parents étaient tous deux sorciers mais sa mère avait des parents moldus, il était donc un sang-mêlé. Il avait deux autres frères, qui étaient également sorciers mais plus jeunes que lui de trois et cinq ans. Tous deux étaient déjà en couple, même l'un s'était marié l'année précédente. Il allait être prochainement tonton. Il lui raconta également sa vie en tant qu'élève à Poudlard, ses quelques années qu'il avait passé en Autriche alors que la guerre faisait rage car il avait fait l'école de Métamorphoses de Graz et était resté dans le pays pour travailler un peu.

\- N'y-a-t-il pas également une école de magizoologie à Graz ? demanda Sarah, repensant à l'élève d'Hagrid.

\- Si, bien sûr et pas que ! Il y a un grand campus de sorcellerie, regroupant cinq matières, les métamorphoses, les sortilèges, la magizoologie, la botanique et l'alchimie. Anthony étudiait également là-bas.

Sarah lui raconta également un peu sa vie sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails : ses années à Ilvermorny en tant qu'élève et en tant que professeur, son voyage en Amérique Latine, ses parents disparus, sujet sur lequel elle n'eut pas envie de s'attarder, son premier frère à Gringott's et son second frère dans une réserve indienne. Il fut très intéressé par ses origines amérindiennes et françaises et demanda bon nombre de détails sur le travail d'un chamane sorcier.

Les plats de Madame Pieddodu étaient délicieux, comme put le constater Sarah. Elle s'était faite à la nourriture anglaise avec ses tourtes, ses fish & chips et son haggis mais un bon hamburger et une entrecôte grillée lui manquaient parfois. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas à se plaindre de son repas et le dégusta savoureusement avec du Xérès, devenu sa boisson fétiche en écosse, ne pouvant pas supporter le whisky. George fut très charmant et ne la pressa pas de questions indiscrètes dès qu'il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. Sarah avait l'impression qu'il faisait des efforts et elle apprécia son attitude.

Au bout de deux heures, ils décidèrent de partir du restaurant. Ils se promenèrent dans Pré-au-Lard mais n'étaient pas les seuls couples à faire de même. D'autres s'attardaient aussi dans le village sorcier. Quand ils passèrent devant les Trois Balais, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de voix, puis, le silence. Le couple qui venait de sortir se dirigeait vers eux. Sarah eut un mauvais pressentiment. L'homme qui marchait avait une allure qui lui était familière. Puis, elle le reconnut, son sang se glaça. C'était Severus et celui-ci était accompagné d'une femme blonde aux cheveux longs. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans faire attention à George et Sarah et bifurquèrent dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard. Son compagnon les avait également repérés.

\- Rogue a l'air d'avoir très bon goût, dit-il d'un air mi-sarcastique, mi-dégoûté.

\- Hum… oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ils prirent la direction de Poudlard sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Sarah resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, sauf au moment où George lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements.

\- Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'écria-t-elle. Je connais le chemin !

\- Je sais bien, mais je souhaite t'accompagner au moins jusqu'à ta porte !

George semblait inflexible, elle capitula. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant sa grande porte en bois.

\- Bon, eh bien, à demain ! lança Sarah, d'une voix gênée, en se tournant vers le professeur.

Ce dernier s'était approché d'elle.

\- Euh, oui à demain ! souffla-t-il.

Son visage était très proche du sien, et Sarah voulut s'écarter mais il leva sa main droite et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle se pétrifia. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était encore plus près. Elle avait encore en tête l'image de Severus avec la femme blonde. Leurs situations semblaient évidentes : lui était en couple, elle était seule. Pourquoi refuserait-elle les avances de George alors ? Pourtant, elle savait que si elle l'embrassait, ce ne serait pas fair-play pour le directeur des Gryffondor. Il était sincère, elle ne l'était pas. Cependant, elle se sentait terriblement seule et perdue. Elle accepta finalement le baiser que lui donna George.


	12. Comment se décrédibiliser en une soirée

Après le baiser de George, Sarah s'enferma dans son appartement, la tête remplie de regrets. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de l'embrasser ? Quand elle avait vu Severus avec la femme blonde, elle avait perdu ses esprits. Elle avait eu envie de ressentir autre chose que de la peine. Maintenant, elle regrettait son geste.

George ne lui plaisait pas, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu résister à son baiser. Qu'allait-elle faire désormais ? Elle se sentait épuisée moralement et sa tête était trop embrouillée pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle décida de remettre la décision au lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se réveilla le cœur plus léger et l'esprit plus clair. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se prépara et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle chercha George du regard mais ne l'y trouva pas. Elle prit la décision d'aller le voir après son déjeuner. Quand il fut 14h, elle se plaça devant la cheminée de son bureau et plaça sa tête au milieu de l'âtre, dit à haute voix "Bureau du professeur Crimson", puis lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Sa tête fut immédiatement transportée dans le bureau de George. Elle n'aimait pas trop cette façon de communiquer, trouvant la position très inconfortable mais elle n'avait pas envie d'arriver chez son ami, non invitée. De plus, elle ne savait pas où se situait son bureau et ne pouvait pas toquer à sa porte.

La tête de Sarah apparut dans la cheminée du professeur. Elle le vit penché sur des parchemins qu'il était certainement en train de corriger.

\- Hum hum, lança-t-elle dans sa direction.

George regarda vers la cheminée et sursauta de son siège.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en faisant voler sa plume. Sarah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ta tête dans ma cheminée !

\- Désolée de te déranger, dit Sarah, l'air embarrassé. Puis-je venir dans ton bureau ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! dit George en se levant.

Sarah retira sa tête et cette fois, apparut entièrement dans la cheminée du professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle s'épousseta et sourit à George. Celui-ci lui proposa de s'asseoir devant son bureau.

\- Souhaites-tu une tasse de thé ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Si tu as du café, je préférerais !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu ne t'habitues toujours pas au thé anglais ?

\- Non, j'ai l'impression de boire de l'eau chaude.

Il esquissa un sourire et fit apparaître devant eux un service à thé. Dès qu'il versa l'eau dans les tasses, le liquide devint noir instantanément.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ? l'interrogea-t-il, en prenant une tasse devant lui.

Il avait repris ses esprits et la regardait maintenant avec attente. Comme s'il connaissait déjà les raisons de sa venue. Sarah l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- J'aimerais discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, dit-elle ne voulant pas tourner autour du chaudron.

\- Je savais que tu allais venir me voir pour ça, s'exclama-t-il, légèrement crispé. Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec un pincement de lèvres.

\- Euh, oui... hésita-t-elle. Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas dû accepter ton baiser.

George ne dit rien mais ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

\- Je souhaite être honnête avec toi, reprit-elle d'une voix triste. Je… ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Ce ne serait pas loyal car… malheureusement, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Il soupira longuement.

\- Je t'ai… peut-être forcé la main, dit-il enfin. Ce rendez-vous, ce baiser… j'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ?

\- C'était difficile de ne pas accepter. Tu étais plutôt convaincant ! Mais… j'aurais dû te repousser au moment où tu as voulu m'embrasser. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire croire qu'il y avait peut-être une possibilité entre nous…

L'homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il semblait attristé. Sarah eut un pincement au cœur pour lui.

\- Je vais arrêter de te courir après, s'écria-t-il au bout d'une minute. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est comme ça !

\- Je suis désolée, George.

\- Ne le sois pas !

Il tenta un sourire mais qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Sarah but une grande gorgée de son café au risque de se brûler.

\- Je vais te laisser, dit-elle rapidement ne sachant que rajouter. A bientôt !

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir maintenant !

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne m'attarde pas trop...

Elle se leva, gênée, et partit par la cheminée sans un dernier regard pour George. Quand elle retrouva son appartement, elle inspira profondément. Elle avait eu raison d'être franche avec lui mais cela lui faisait de la peine de le rendre aussi triste.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour Sarah. George et elle restèrent en bons termes mais elle sentit qu'un froid s'était maintenant installé entre eux. Ils continuaient de se parler normalement et de plaisanter ensemble, mais George avait perdu de sa spontanéité avec elle. Elle regrettait amèrement le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Malheureusement, ils devaient vivre avec.

Elle évitait aussi Severus dès qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui était assez compliqué puisqu'ils mangeaient côte à côte dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec lui de la plume qu'elle lui avait offerte, ni ré-abordé le sujet de la femme qui s'était trouvée dans son appartement, de son accident de Quidditch ou encore de n'importe quel autre sujet. Ils restaient de simples collègues.

Carolyn s'aperçut de l'air maussade du professeur de Potions et s'invita chez elle un dimanche après-midi. Elle obligea Sarah à tout lui raconter : de la plume, à la femme blonde, jusqu'au baiser de George.

\- Mais que vais-je faire de toi ? s'exclama Carolyn, en soupirant et en regardant affectueusement son amie.

\- Je t'avoue, je suis complètement perdue, dit Sarah attristée.

Cette dernière tenait un verre de brandy dans la main. En revenant des vacances de Noël, elle s'était permise de rapporter quelques bouteilles d'alcool. Et en cet après-midi de week-end, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir une de ses bouteilles. Quand Carolyn était arrivée chez elle, elle en était déjà à son troisième verre et les effets de l'alcool commençaient déjà à se faire sentir. Ses pensées restaient néanmoins cohérentes. Carolyn la regardait faire sans dire un mot. Elle avait préféré boire du thé. Mais elle était peinée de voir son amie agir de la sorte.

\- Cela ne fait pas depuis longtemps que l'on se connaît, dit-elle prudemment. Mais je commence un peu à te cerner. Personnellement, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu devrais passer à autre chose.

Sarah regarda Carolyn, soucieuse.

\- Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, répliqua-t-elle. A chaque fois que je me dis "Arrête de penser à lui", il se passe un événement, et je recommence à avoir des sentiments pour lui.

\- Pourtant, Sarah, tu dois te rendre à l'évidence ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Pas vraiment ! Pourquoi te plaît-il à ce point ? Il est désagréable, hautain, méprisant. Certes, c'est un bon professeur, bien que je lui recommanderais de changer un peu sa méthode d'enseignement. Mais qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Alors, c'est vrai, il a la classe quand il marche et quand il fait voler sa cape autour de lui...

\- N'importe quoi !

Le professeur d'Etudes des Moldus éclata de rire, suivie ensuite par Sarah.

\- Je ne suis pas psychomage, continua Carolyn en devenant soudain plus sérieuse. Donc, je ne peux pas vraiment confirmer ce que je dis. Malgré tout, ton comportement, ton attirance vers un homme aussi déplaisant, ta façon de te larmoyer et de vouloir toujours revenir vers lui… honnêtement, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Et je ne vois qu'une seule explication. J'ai l'impression que tu te complais dans cette attitude.

Sarah était choquée par les paroles de Carolyn. Elle ? Se complaire dans son malheur ? Son ventre se tordit et la colère commença à lui monter au nez.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, répondit-elle froidement. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Excuse-moi, Sarah, dit précipitamment son amie, en voyant son regard furieux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais explique-moi pourquoi tu aimes un homme tel que lui car j'ai du mal à te suivre !

Le professeur de Potions réfléchit quelques instants. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Severus l'attirait autant. Elle tenta de s'expliquer auprès de son amie.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a impressionnée. Je l'ai trouvé extrêmement désagréable, oui, il n'était pas charmant du tout, un vrai rustre. Mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'aimais pas qu'il ait une si mauvaise impression de moi. Je voulais qu'il me remarque pour ce que j'étais réellement et pas la gourde stupide qui s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. J'ai eu envie de rattraper ce moment honteux. Puis, j'ai appris pour son histoire, le rôle qu'il avait joué en tant que double-espion. J'ai voulu me débarrasser de ces sentiments, car je voyais bien que j'étais loin d'être une femme à sa hauteur…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu te rabaisses ?

\- Si, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi admirable dans ma vie. Mais voilà… il est désagréable avec moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me méprise et qu'il ne n'aime pas du tout… Pourtant, il y a autre chose derrière tout ça… Je sais qu'il porte un masque, tous les jours !

\- Un masque ? Severus Rogue a toujours été comme ça !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il peut être doux et attentionné, je le sais, Carolyn !

Son amie secouait la tête, comme si elle ne croyait pas Sarah.

\- Tu aurais dû l'entendre quand il parlait à Rose Yaxley !

\- Roxe Yaxley ?

Sarah lui raconta la discussion de Severus avec son élève, qu'elle avait entendue dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Elle continua à s'expliquer sur ses sentiments.

\- Il n'avait pas son attitude hautaine habituelle, il l'écoutait, il la conseillait, il lui parlait doucement, sans fureur ou mépris. Et quand je me suis blessée au Quidditch, je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a lancé le sort qui m'a empêché de m'écraser sur le sol et c'est lui également qui m'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas très sympathique, c'est vrai, mais il donnait l'impression de se soucier de moi. Est-ce qu'un homme méprisant et hautain ferait ça ?

\- Non, peut-être pas, admit Carolyn.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il cache sa vraie nature, tout le temps, aux yeux de tous car il s'est créé lui-même ce personnage à travers les années. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que c'est une personne agréable, mais il y a une forme de bonté en lui… et… cette histoire avec Lily Evans, son amour perdu…

Elle inspira profondément. Elle éprouvait encore de la rancœur envers la femme morte mais elle réussit à maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Il l'a aimée pendant si longtemps, sans le dire à qui que ce soit, en gardant ses sentiments profondément enfouis. Je ne peux pas détester un homme comme ça. Au contraire… il doit se sentir tellement seul…

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant, dit enfin Carolyn. Mais que comptes-tu faire ? Severus ne semble pas avoir de sentiments pour toi. En plus, selon toi, il aurait une relation avec quelqu'un. Je sais que tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça, mais il n'est peut-être plus aussi seul que tu ne le penses.

Carolyn avait raison. Sarah en était venue à la même conclusion. Les yeux humides, elle releva la tête et lui dit d'un air désolé :

\- J'imagine que mes sentiments s'effaceront avec le temps. Tant pis pour moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter !

Sarah regarda son verre de brandy qu'elle avait à la main et but une longue gorgée, qui chauffa instantanément son œsophage.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille, cuver mon alcool seule dans mon coin, dit Sarah brusquement.

\- Et tu crois que je vais t'abandonner comme ça ?

\- Laisse-moi pleurer comme je veux ! Si j'ai envie de boire, je bois !

\- D'accord mais dans ce cas, tu ne boiras pas seule !

Sur ces mots, Carolyn fit apparaître un verre et se servit en brandy. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta de trinquer avec elle. Carolyn but une première gorgée et fit la grimace.

\- C'est super fort, ton truc ! s'exclama-t-elle à moitié dégoûtée.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, désolée ! répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Je sens que je vais te haïr...

Sur ces mots, Carolyn rebut une nouvelle gorgée en en appréciant un peu plus le goût, même si le brandy n'était vraisemblablement pas sa boisson préférée.

La bouteille fut presque vide en l'espace de quelques heures. Les deux amies riaient à gorge déployée.

\- On aurait dû inviter George et Anthony à notre petite fête improvisée, lança Carolyn d'une voix forte, les joues rouges.

\- Surtout pas George ! S'écria Sarah, le visage encore plus écarlate.

Elle avait eu chaud et avait retiré son pull qui se trouvait en boule sur le sol. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un débardeur. Le peu de conscience qu'elle avait encore lui avait empêché de jeter son jean par la fenêtre.

\- Je ne veux pas de George chez moi, reprit-elle. Il me déteste ! On ne se parle plus !

\- N'importe quoi, vous vous parlez encore ! Il adore tes blagues !

\- Il est juste poli, c'est tout ! Tiens, s'écria-t-elle, en changeant de sujet. Je vais te montrer une photo de ma famille.

Sarah se dirigea d'un pas maladroit vers un cadre posé sur sa commode. Elle se prit les pieds dans son tapis et tomba sur le sol en renversant son verre. Elle éclata de rire. Elle se releva et se dirigea avec plus de prudence vers le cadre.

\- Regarde ! T'as vu, il est beau mon frère ?

Les deux professeurs continuèrent à parler en passant d'un sujet à un autre sans tenir une seule conversation cohérente et en riant très fort. Soudain, Carolyn se leva de son siège et lui demanda l'heure. Sarah était bien trop ivre pour lui répondre. Carolyn réussit à regarder l'heure sur l'alarme magique.

\- Oh non, Olaf va m'engueuler, s'écria-t-elle, en reprenant un peu ses esprits. Il faut que je rentre !

\- Oui, rentre chez toi ! s'exclama Sarah. Ou Maman va avoir une fessée !

Elle ne se rappela pas vraiment quand son amie partit de chez elle. Dix minutes ? Ou une heure ? Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Elle se rendait juste compte qu'il était tard car il faisait nuit noire. Elle regarda la bouteille de brandy, et décida de continuer à la boire seule. Combien de verre avait-elle bu ? Beaucoup mais elle avait dépassé tout sens critique et se sentait désinhibée. Elle buvait au goulot de la bouteille maintenant, sans tenir compte du liquide qui coulait sur son haut.

\- Et tout ça, c'est la faute de Severus Rogue ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter mais elle fut néanmoins contente de sa phrase. Elle reprit une gorgée.

\- Oui, Severus Rogue, le méprisant, méchant, hautain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Quel nom de cours stupide ! La Défense… Contre… les Forces… du Mal !

Elle rebut une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Pourtant, il n'est pas très beau mais j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heure !

Elle avait de nouveau chaud et ne put supporter une minute de plus son jean qui l'enserrait.

\- C'est quoi, cette matière ? cria-t-elle en se débattant avec son pantalon pour tenter de l'enlever. Par tous les elfes ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

Finalement, elle réussit à enlever son pantalon et le jeta dans un coin. Elle se retrouva en débardeur, culotte et chaussettes, assise en tailleur, sur son tapis. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et reprit une gorgée de brandy.

\- Hum… qu'il est bon ce brandy ! Heureusement… je l'ai pas gâché avec Severus Rogue ! Il n'aurait jamais apprécié ! Lui, il aime que le whisky pur feu ! Tiens, je vais aller lui diiiirrrre !

Toute heureuse de sa décision, elle se leva en tenant toujours la bouteille à la main et se dirigea vers la cheminée de son bureau. Elle marmonnait "il ne mérrrite pas ce brrrandy, non !". Elle mit un peu de temps à trouver la poudre de cheminette mais réussit à en prendre une poignée. Elle avait encore une once de conscience car elle réussit à se placer au milieu de l'âtre, lancer distinctement avec un maximum de concentration "Bureau... Professeur... Rogue" et jeter la poudre devant elle.

Elle fut immédiatement transportée dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

\- Wow, ça, c'était fort ! s'écria-t-elle en ayant eu l'impression de perdre l'équilibre pendant le voyage instantané.

Elle regarda partout dans le bureau, Severus n'était pas présent. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seule la lune filtrait par la fenêtre. Sarah chercha des yeux l'entrée de son appartement. Elle vit une grande tapisserie murale et s'y dirigea à pas lourds. Elle la souleva et découvrit une porte cachée. De la lumière filtrait par les interstices. Elle frappa avec force contre le bois.

\- Professeur… Severus… Rogue ! Je dois vous parrrler !

Sarah eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité et recommença à tambouriner contre la porte. Elle crut entendre des bruits de pas, ou était-ce dans sa tête ? La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Severus Rogue étonné par la présence du professeur de Potions. Il avait retiré sa veste et n'était qu'en chemise et pantalon. Sarah s'écroula presque dans ses bras.

\- Professeur… Severus… je dois vous parler ! cria-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Mais que vous arrive-t-il, Miss Turner ? lança Rogue, les yeux grands ouverts.

Quand elle tomba, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la hissa dans son salon. Il remarqua sa tenue légère mais n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je dois… vous parler, continua-t-elle en se laissant hisser jusqu'au canapé du professeur.

\- Oui, oui… répondit-il mécaniquement.

Il comprit rapidement la situation en voyant Sarah tenir sa bouteille presque vide et en examinant ses yeux dilatés.

\- Le brandy ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant la bouteille d'alcool sous ses yeux. C'est pas pour vous ! Vous, c'est le whisky… le whisky pur feu !

Sarah lui fit un grand sourire, contente de sa phrase. Rogue la laissa s'affaler sur son canapé et se dirigea vers une petite étagère dans le fond de son salon.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! cria-t-elle à nouveau. Où vous allez ? Le whisky, c'est pour vous ! Et moi, je bois du brandy !

Sur ces mots, elle releva la bouteille et reprit une gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Severus ? Severus ?

Elle tenta de se relever du canapé. Elle le voyait en train de mélanger des ingrédients sur une table.

\- Potion ? C'est moi la maîtresse en potions, pas vous ? Laissez-moi faire !

Elle se mit debout et marcha vers la table mais ses jambes flanchèrent, elle tomba à genoux. Elle lâcha la bouteille qui roula sur le sol.

\- Aie…

Rogue accourut vers elle et la fit se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Ne bougez plus ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Sarah rit.

\- J'aime comme vous me parlez comme ça, Severus !

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du professeur et approcha son visage. Ce dernier la repoussa.

\- Mais calmez-vous, Miss Turner !

\- Mais je veux vous embrasser, Severus ! Embrassez-moi !

\- Non ! cria-t-il.

Il la repoussa à nouveau et se dépêcha d'aller vers la table où il terminait sa potion anti-ivresse.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi dur avec moi, Severus, dit Sarah, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se releva et se mit debout devant lui.

\- Je suis si moche que ça, s'écria-t-elle, larmoyante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, Miss Turner, répondit le professeur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre deux ingrédients pour terminer sa potion.

\- Je vous aime, Severus ! dit-elle finalement. Je suis prête à me donner à vous si vous voulez bien de moi !

Rogue resta silencieux, préoccupé par sa potion, bien que les mots avaient trouvé un chemin dans son esprit.

\- Vous délirez ! dit-il enfin.

\- Pas du tout ! Regardez !

Sarah était en train de retirer son débardeur. Il se précipita vers elle en arrêtant son geste.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement ! lui hurla-t-il.

Elle fut choquée par le son de sa voix et éclata subitement en sanglots. Il la fit se rasseoir sur le canapé et put enfin terminer sa potion. Il revint vers elle avec un verre fumant. Sarah continuait à sangloter.

\- Vous me détestez, c'est ça, dit-elle entre deux larmes. Vous ne m'aimez pas !

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Maintenant, buvez ça !

\- Non, je ne veux pas !

\- Si !

Il lui prit le visage et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Elle capitula en voyant les yeux noirs du professeur. Elle but le verre d'une traite. L'effet de l'alcool se dissipa peu à peu laissant place à un énorme mal de tête. Sarah ne se sentit pas bien et reposa sa tête contre le haut du canapé. Elle respirait fort, sa chaleur corporelle baissa, elle eut soudain froid.

\- J'ai froid, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle fut recouverte d'une couverture en laine.

\- Merci ! s'écria-t-elle en déglutissant.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, elle avait l'impression qu'un Eruptif lui avait marché dessus. Elle releva enfin son visage et vit Severus Rogue qui la regardait les yeux plissés. Était-il énervé ? Ou bien était-il inquiet ? Elle avait du mal à discerner clairement son expression. Puis, subitement, elle se souvint de toute la scène. La bouteille de brandy… la cheminée… l'appartement de Severus Rogue… ses paroles sans queue ni tête… sa confession…

Elle le regarda les yeux pleins d'effroi.

\- Euh… je… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je vais vous préparer une potion anti-gueule de bois, dit simplement Rogue.

Et il la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se maudit de sa bêtise et se releva péniblement, en maintenant la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se rappela être venue en petite tenue chez le professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle brusquement. J'en ai chez moi !

\- Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, patientez sur le canapé ! répondit-il d'une voix ferme, évitant de la regarder.

Sarah se rassit. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de partir ainsi. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Severus revint enfin au bout de quelques instants avec un verre à la main.

\- Merci, s'écria-t-elle simplement en prenant le gobelet.

Elle le but et se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Elle put enfin reconnecter quelques neurones dans son cerveau.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle enfin, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici et me comporter ainsi !

Rogue l'observait intensément. Il n'affichait plus qu'un air neutre sur son visage.

\- On a parfois nos moments, n'est-ce pas ? affirma-t-il simplement.

\- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, s'il vous plaît ! le supplia-t-elle. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !

\- Ah, vous ne voulez plus vous donner à moi ? ironisa le professeur.

Sarah devint écarlate.

\- Euh… non… je… c'est que… je n'étais pas moi-même…

\- Si, quand vous êtes ivre, vous vous donnez au premier venu, il y a quelques soucis à se faire…

\- Non, pas au premier venu… enfin… mais… excusez-moi, vraiment ! Oubliez tout ça !

Elle se sentait honteuse. Désormais, comment allait-elle pouvoir l'affronter après cette attitude et ce qu'elle lui avait révélé ? Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut trop douloureux pour elle.

\- Oubliez vraiment tout ce que je vous ai dit ! dit-elle précipitamment. Je suis encore désolée ! Je dois partir maintenant !

Elle se releva.

\- Merci pour les potions et encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé !

Sarah avait dit ces mots, la tête basse, ne pouvant plus regarder le professeur Rogue. Elle sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte.


	13. Le Championnat amateur de Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici un petit lexique de Quidditch pour vous aider un peu dans les mentions que j'ai faites dans ce chapitre (références "Le Quidditch à travers les âges" et "Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu"). Ces techniques listées ci-dessous ne sont utilisées que par des poursuiveurs, notre héroïne Sarah, étant une poursuiveuse.
> 
> (1) Plongeon de Dionysos : le poursuiveur lance le Souafle en l'air avant de sauter à son tour de son balai pour frapper dans la balle en direction des anneaux.
> 
> (2) Attaque en Faucon : les poursuiveurs sont disposés en triangle et volent ensemble vers le but pour intimider les joueurs adverses.
> 
> (3) Vol de Sabryn : le poursuiveur fait une grande roue en sautant au-dessus d'un adversaire pour lui voler le Souafle.
> 
> (4) Feinte de Porskoff : le poursuiveur avec le Souafle vole en chandelle pour bluffer les adversaires puis lâche la balle pour qu'un équipier la rattrape en-dessous de lui.
> 
> (5) Pince de Parkin : deux poursuiveurs encadrent un poursuiveur adverse tandis que le troisième lui fonce dessus tête baissée.
> 
> Très bonne lecture !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Carolyn si fort que les quelques enseignants présents dans la salle des professeurs se retournèrent pour la regarder.

Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux d'un signe de la main.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle cette fois, en baissant la voix.

\- Tu as bien compris ce que j'ai fait, répondit Sarah, embarrassée.

Elle lui avait raconté sa soirée de la veille et elle en avait encore honte. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas vu Severus Rogue de la matinée et avait pu se traîner jusqu'à la salle des professeurs sans tomber sur l'enseignant.

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi, reprit-elle d'une voix désolée. Je me sens tellement mal !

\- Oui, ça, je peux imaginer. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais !

\- Oui, mais il ne m'a pas cru, penses-tu ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai dit d'oublier ce que je lui avais raconté, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Carolyn soupira.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser dans cet état ! J'aurais dû te préparer une potion pour que tu te sentes mieux. Mais… moi aussi, je n'étais pas dans un très bon état…

\- Olaf était énervé ?

\- Oh, il dormait déjà ! En revanche, il m'a bien fait sentir ce matin que je devrais me faire pardonner à un moment ou un autre…

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Carolyn ? demanda Sarah inquiète.

\- Rien du tout !

\- Comment ça, rien du tout ?

\- Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu t'es déjà excusée hier, ça suffit. Maintenant, fais-toi juste oublier ! Et surtout, s'il te plaît, jette toutes tes bouteilles de brandy ! Plus jamais tu ne dois recommencer !

Sarah ferma les yeux, elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle avait honte.

\- D'accord, je jetterai les bouteilles, dit-elle l'air penaud. Mais je ne pourrai jamais plus regarder Severus Rogue dans les yeux. C'est mort…

\- Cela passera avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas trop !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Sur cette dernière phrase, le professeur de DCFM entra dans la salle des professeurs par la cheminée, dans un grand mouvement de cape et de fumée. Sarah se détourna précipitamment.

\- J'ai des devoirs à corriger, s'écria-t-elle subitement à l'attention de Carolyn et elle sortit de la salle sans jeter un regard vers Severus Rogue qui l'avait également aperçue mais qui ne l'interpella pas. Il se dirigea plutôt vers Filius à qui il devait remettre un parchemin.

Sarah évita le professeur Rogue les semaines qui suivirent. Dès qu'il entrait dans la salle des professeurs, elle en ressortait. Elle avait repéré ses heures de déjeuner et de dîner sur le calendrier des enseignants et s'abstenait de manger aux mêmes heures que lui. Le seul moment où elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter était lors de leurs entraînements de Quidditch tous les dimanches matins.

Mais les préparations au Championnat qui approchait à grands pas étaient si intenses qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à son humiliation. Elle jouait normalement et faisait abstraction de sa honte et de ses sentiments envers le professeur. Ce dernier se comportait comme habituellement avec elle, bien qu'il tentât de lui parler à plusieurs reprises, sûrement de son attitude de dépravée. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas envie de se retrouver seule avec lui et déguerpissait à la moindre tentative.

Renée les réunit lors de leur dernier entraînement avant le Championnat.

\- J'ai enfin reçu la liste des équipes qui vont jouer, dit l'entraîneur avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. La semaine prochaine, nous jouerons contre l'équipe de Quidditch de l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Je connais bien trois de leurs joueurs à qui j'ai appris à voler il y a une dizaine d'années et qui ont fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Je les ai observés pendant plusieurs années lors des matchs et je pense sincèrement que nous avons toutes nos chances. Nous allons baser notre entraînement d'aujourd'hui sur leurs faiblesses.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils n'ont pas évolué depuis l'école ? demanda Septima, la plus sceptique de tous les joueurs.

\- Aucun d'eux n'ont continué le Quidditch après leurs études et ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs joueurs de leur maison. Donc, vraiment, on peut gagner ce match ! Allez, on commence !

Ils montèrent sur leurs balais et suivirent les instructions de Renée.

Les prédictions de Madame Bibine furent bonnes, voire même au-delà de leurs attentes. Ils gagnèrent contre l'équipe de Sainte Mangouste de 240 à 10 points. Ce fut une victoire écrasante. Septima, Severus et Sarah, les trois S comme les autres joueurs et élèves aimaient les surnommer désormais, avaient une très bonne coordination et arrivaient à bien anticiper les gestes de chacun.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils jouèrent contre l'équipe de l'Allée des Embrumes. Leurs adversaires étaient loin d'être organisés, manquant très certainement d'entraînement et de cohésion. Ils les vainquirent également haut la main.

En revanche, leur troisième match ne se déroula pas comme les deux premiers. Ils affrontaient une des trois équipes du Ministère de la Magie, celle regroupant les départements de la Justice Magique et des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, intitulée crânement les Justiciers du Ministère. Malheureusement pour l'équipe de Poudlard, ils allaient jouer contre d'anciens élèves renommés pour leur excellence dans le Quidditch : Roger Davies, ancien poursuiveur et capitaine de Serdaigle, Marcus Flint, également ancien poursuiveur et capitaine de Serpentard mais également Ron Weasley, reconnu pour ses talents de gardien et issu d'une famille de champions et Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant et ancien attrapeur et capitaine de Gryffondor. Leurs chances de gagner étaient bien faibles : leur cote était mauvaise.

Pourtant, Renée ne perdit pas espoir et encouragea ses joueurs avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

\- Le match d'aujourd'hui sera difficile, dit-elle d'une voix forte dans les vestiaires.

Les professeurs étaient assis sur un banc, en tenue, leurs balais à leurs pieds. Ils avaient tous la mine abattue. Renée était debout et leur faisait face.

\- Mais je suis sûre que nous avons toutes nos chances ! En effet, nous connaissons bien les capacités hors normes de certains de ces joueurs. Ils ne sont pas des pros mais auraient pu le devenir s'ils l'avaient voulu !

\- Tu nous motives ou tu nous décourages, là, Renée ? répliqua Septima, désabusée.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit l'entraîneur sans faire attention à la remarque de sa collègue, c'est que nous les connaissons depuis tous petits ! Nous connaissons leurs défauts et donc, nous savons comment les contrer ! Filius, vous suivrez de près Potter comme si vous étiez son ombre, vous ne le lâcherez pas d'une semelle. Septima, Sarah, Severus, faites attention à Flint. Il a parfois quelques accès de violence…

Severus ricana.

\- Oui, Severus, je l'ai arbitré de nombreuses fois et je n'ai jamais autant donné d'avertissements à un élève qu'à lui ! Oui, oui !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'osera pas me toucher, j'étais son directeur de maison !

\- Oh, tu n'en sais rien ! Il a peut-être changé ! En tout cas, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Donc, attention à vous, surveillez vos arrières ! George, Anthony, vous bombarderez les joueurs adverses, surtout le gardien Weasley. Il faut le déconcentrer un maximum. Il paraît qu'en deux matchs, personne n'a réussi à lui marquer un seul but. Les trois S, n'oubliez pas ce qu'on a appris la dernière fois : plongeon de Dionysos (1), attaque en Faucon (2), vol de Sabryn (3)...

\- Je ne suis pas très sûre pour le vol de Sabryn, tenta faiblement Sarah.

Elle avait exécuté la technique des dizaines de fois mais avait raté la moitié de ses tentatives.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sarah ! la rassura Renée. Tu ne la tentes que si tu la sens. Il faut juste que tu prennes confiance en toi. Mais tu restes quand même la plus agile dans cette technique. En tout cas, jouez comme vous avez l'habitude ! Observez bien le match, évitez les Cognards, profitez des quelques faiblesses des joueurs pour attraper le Souafle. Et bien sûr, on compte sur vous Filius ! Le plus vite vous attraperez le Vif d'or, le mieux ce sera pour nous. Potter reste invaincu mais vous avez toutes vos chances !

Ce dernier hocha la tête, il savait que son poste serait le plus déterminant et jouer face à Harry Potter ne serait pas de tout repos.

Tous les joueurs se levèrent, prirent leurs balais, ajustèrent leur tenue et avancèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ce dernier se trouvait du côté de Birmingham, dans un petit village intitulé Bilston. Le lieu avait bien sûr été ensorcelé pour faire fuir les éventuels moldus qui pouvaient se promener dans le coin. A la grande surprise des professeurs, les gradins étaient bondés. Le Championnat amateur de Quidditch était très apprécié par les sorciers car n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvaient y participer. L'entrée dans le gradin était également gratuite et les sorciers venaient en famille pour pouvoir regarder les matchs. De plus, l'équipe des Justiciers du Ministère était très populaire puisque le survivant en faisait partie. Les spectateurs avaient également envie de voir jouer leurs anciens professeurs de Poudlard, école qui n'avait pas proposé d'équipe depuis dix ans.

L'équipe de Poulard, habillée d'une tenue noire avec l'emblème de l'école brodé sur leur cape, fut joyeusement acclamée. Minerva avait accepté que les étudiants de sixième et septième années de Poudlard assistent au match, après une pétition lancée par l'Association des élèves. La directrice avait même fait le déplacement pour l'occasion, sa passion pour le Quidditch était connue de tous.

Sarah se sentit encore plus stressée. Elle avait peu dormi la veille car elle savait que ce match déterminerait leur avancée dans le tournoi. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention, à part dans ses cours.

\- Bonne chance, professeur Turner ! entendit-elle dans la foule.

Elle releva la tête et vit un groupe d'élèves qui avait monté une grande banderole avec son nom inscrit dessus. Elle leur fit un signe de la main en leur souriant.

Mais les acclamations furent encore plus grandes quand l'équipe du Ministère entra sur le terrain. Habillés de tenues bleu ciel, avec un grand M, serti d'une baguette en son milieu, brodé sur le devant de leur cape, les sept joueurs avancèrent d'un pas conquérant : il y avait deux femmes et cinq hommes. Sarah reconnut aussitôt Harry Potter : il était le plus petit des joueurs mais il se dégageait de lui une prestance naturelle. Certains fans hurlaient "Potter" à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle put enfin se rendre compte de sa popularité. Les joueurs se firent face et un arbitre habillé tout en rouge leur parla.

\- Que le capitaine des deux équipes se serrent la main ! lança-t-il.

Renée et un beau jeune homme qui devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans sortirent des rangs et se serrèrent la main.

\- Bonjour professeur ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Bonjour Roger ! répondit Madame Bibine en lui souriant.

\- Je veux un match fair-play, continua l'arbitre, pas de mauvais coups ! Le Quidditch, c'est avant tout un sport qui prône le respect mutuel entre les joueurs ! Maintenant, à vos balais ! Quand je lancerai le Souafle, le match commencera ! Bonne chance !

Sarah empoigna son balai et au coup de sifflet, vola à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Les batteurs, gardiens et attrapeurs se répartirent sur le terrain. Seuls les poursuiveurs attendaient le Souafle avec concentration. Elle regardait attentivement l'arbitre qui avait le gros ballon entre ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le lança et à son grand étonnement, Sarah fut la plus rapide de tous et l'empoigna in extremis, coupant la lancée du capitaine des Justiciers du Ministère.

Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers les buts du camp adverse, en slalomant les deux Cognards qui étaient déjà en pleine action. Elle capta Septima sur sa gauche et lui lança le Souafle. Ils dépassèrent un poursuiveur et d'un hochement de tête, Sarah vira à droite. Elle voyait le gardien, Ron Weasley qui était attentif aux mouvements des deux poursuiveuses. Il ne vit pas le troisième poursuiveur, Severus, qui se plaça à la dernière minute sous Septima. Cette dernière fit une feinte de Porskoff (4) en faisant semblant de lancer le Souafle pour marquer mais c'est Severus qui le rattrapa et d'un mouvement rapide, il marqua leur premier but.

Les spectateurs hurlèrent de plaisir. Sarah remarqua la mine déconfite du gardien mais ne s'y attarda pas et tenta de récupérer le Souafle qui était maintenant aux mains de Marcus Flint. Mais ce dernier avait un balai plus rapide que le sien et elle ne put le rattraper. Heureusement, Renée était une bonne gardienne et réussit à arrêter le ballon. Sarah slalomait entre les joueurs et les Cognards qui étaient très virulents. Elle fut surprise de voir une femme batteuse chez les Justiciers, ce qui était assez rare, mais son regard doux était trompeur, elle battait les Cognards avec une telle force que Sarah fut plusieurs fois désarçonnée.

\- Attention, Sarah ! lui lança Anthony dans son dos qui avait renvoyé le Cognard sur l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse.

\- Merci, cria-t-elle.

Malheureusement, malgré leur débuts prometteurs, l'équipe de Poudlard se fit vite dépassée par la dextérité et la grande cohésion de l'équipe des Justiciers. Elle ne marqua plus de nouveaux points et leurs adversaires réussirent à marquer quatre buts. Renée leur cria dessus, alors qu'elle demandait un temps mort à l'arbitre.

\- Il va falloir se reprendre, leur lança-t-elle. Septima, il faut que tu sois plus offensive. C'est Flint, d'accord, mais c'est juste un ancien élève. Et toi Anthony, sois sans pitié avec les Cognards, je te trouve un peu mou. Sarah, il faut vraiment que tu sortes ta botte secrète, on en a grand besoin !

Cette dernière était déconfite. Elle avait déjà du mal à tenir le rythme, alors sortir le vol de Sabryn (3)...

\- On compte sur toi ! reprit Renée. Nous nous sommes entraînés de nombreuses fois, tu peux y arriver !

Malgré sa réticence, Sarah n'avait pas envie de se laisser battre sans avoir tenté au moins une fois cette technique. Elle remonta sur son balai et fila à tout vitesse vers la poursuiveuse des Justiciers. Elle volait un peu moins bien que les deux autres poursuiveurs et Sarah savait que si elle voulait tenter quelque chose, c'était contre elle. Septima vola sur la gauche de la poursuiveuse qui tenait le Souafle dans sa main droite. Anthony et George lançaient les Cognards sur les autres poursuiveurs pour les empêcher de venir les déranger. La poursuiveuse pensa à une pince de Parkin (5) de la part de l'équipe adverse car Severus fonçait droit devant elle. Elle décida de ralentir pour descendre. C'était la chance de Sarah. Elle avait anticipé son geste.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se jeta sur la poursuiveuse en faisant une grande roue tout en volant le Souafle que l'adversaire avait en main pour retomber comme une fleur sur son balai que Septima avait stabilisé sur la gauche. La foule était en délire. Elle avait réussi le vol de Sabryn. Mais Sarah ne put se réjouir de sa prestation, elle fit immédiatement demi-tour accompagnée des deux autres poursuiveurs. Ils firent une attaque en Faucon (2) en s'échangeant à tour de rôle le Souafle. Ron Weasley ne savait pas d'où allait venir le ballon et faisait des aller-retours rapides entre chacun des arceaux. Finalement, c'est Sarah qui le reprit en dernier après une feinte de Severus et elle marqua son premier but.

Elle entendit à peine les hurlements de joie dans les gradins car elle était déjà repartie à la recherche du Souafle. Ils marquèrent cinq autres buts. Malheureusement, ils en prirent trois autres. Finalement, malgré leur égalité, au bout d'une heure de jeu, le Vif d'or fut attrapé, sans grande surprise, par Harry Potter. Filius avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu mais le survivant était un génie du Quidditch et aurait pu largement faire partie de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Le score était de 70 à 220 points pour les Justiciers.

Les professeurs descendirent de leur balai, déçus de leur prestation. Pourtant, les spectateurs présents les applaudirent avec renforts de cris et de félicitations. L'équipe adverse atterrit au sol après un tour de terrain pour remercier les personnes qui les avaient soutenus et se dirigea vers l'équipe de Poudlard.

\- Félicitations, lança Sarah au joueur qui atterrissait devant elle.

C'était Harry Potter.

\- Merci ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Bravo pour la pince de Parkin couplée avec le vol de Sabryn. Vous avez exécuté le geste avec brio.

\- C'est gentil, merci ! rougit Sarah. Vous avez brillamment joué de votre côté.

\- Franchement, j'ai cru plusieurs fois que le Vif d'or serait attrapé par le professeur Flitwick. Il est très doué !

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! C'est le meilleur d'entre nous !

\- Et si on allait tous boire un verre pour fêter ça ? lança Ron Weasley, qui serrait la main de Sarah à son tour. Oui, avec vous, professeurs ?

Il avait parlé à la cantonade.

\- Euh… hésita Harry. Je ne suis pas sûre que Ginny apprécie que je m'attarde…

\- Arrête, c'est juste pour boire un verre ! Le match aurait pu durer plus longtemps…

\- Tu connais bien ta sœur ! Elle m'en veut déjà de jouer au Quidditch, je ne peux même pas prononcer ce mot à la maison.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de lui faire un enfant, mon vieux !

D'un commun accord, les professeurs acceptèrent de boire un verre avec leurs anciens élèves, mais seulement si ces derniers le leur offraient. Les Justiciers avaient battu l'équipe de Poudlard, les enseignants méritaient bien un lot de consolation. Ils se changèrent tous, transplanèrent et atterrirent dans un pub sorcier de Birmingham, L'Attrapeur, que connaissait Ron.

Sarah s'assit entre Ron et Harry et face à Severus, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle évitait de lui parler depuis presque deux mois maintenant, comment allait-elle pouvoir l'esquiver pendant une heure ? Harry ressentit son malaise.

\- Vous allez bien, professeur ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez, je vais bien. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah. Je n'ai jamais été votre professeur.

\- D'accord ! Alors, vous avez remplacé le professeur Slughorn en potions, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- Vous avez un drôle d'accent, lança Ron après avoir pris une gorgée de sa bière.

\- C'est parce que Miss Turner est américaine, monsieur Weasley, s'écria Severus, le regard noir.

Il avait planté ses yeux sur ceux de Sarah. Elle détourna le regard.

\- Oui, je viens du sud-est des Etats-Unis. J'essaie de cacher mon accent, mais vous m'avez percé à jour, monsieur Weasley, dit-elle l'air gêné.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- Mais appelez-moi Ron ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes vraiment mignonne, Sarah, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de succès auprès des élèves.

\- Comment ?

Sarah sentit ses oreilles chauffer, elle devait être écarlate.

\- N'est-ce pas, Harry ? reprit Ron à l'attention de son ami. On n'avait pas d'aussi jolies professeurs à notre époque. Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr, professeurs Bibine et Vector !

Ces deux dernières, au bout de la table, levèrent leur verre à son attention, avec un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas offensée, monsieur Weasley ! Vous avez raison, Sarah a beaucoup de succès, lança Septima, elle a reçu des dizaines de cartes pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Et des boîtes de chocolats, renchérit Anthony.

\- Et aussi plein de petits cadeaux, continua George.

Sarah ne sut plus où se mettre. Devant sa gêne, tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous avez un petit ami, Sarah ? lui demanda Roger Davies, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

\- Euh… non… je…

\- Laissez donc tranquille cette pauvre enfant, monsieur Davies, s'écria Filius de sa petite voix aiguë. Ou elle risque de faire une attaque et nous n'aurons plus de professeur de Potions à Poudlard !

De nouveaux rires. Sarah baissa les yeux. Elle releva la tête vers Severus qui, lui, ne riait pas. Il la regardait juste intensément en se frottant le menton. Pourquoi la mettait-il aussi mal à l'aise ? Elle voulut disparaître de la table. Le professeur de DCFM détourna enfin les yeux car il fut interpellé par son ancien élève, Marcus Flint.

\- Le professeur Rogue peut parfois être intimidant, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

Elle regarda son interlocuteur d'un air désolé.

\- Il est intimidant, c'est vrai, répondit-elle en faisant attention à ce que l'intéressé ne l'entende pas. Et nous avons… je dirai… quelques différents…

\- Vous ne seriez pas la première, dit-il en souriant. J'ai moi-même eu beaucoup de différents avec le professeur Rogue.

Elle trouva Harry Potter fort sympathique et lui sourit en retour.

\- Qui veut un autre verre ? lança-t-il brusquement aux personnes présentes.

Dix mains se levèrent.

\- Vous venez m'aider, Sarah ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Harry, répondit-elle précipitamment, surprise par la proposition du jeune homme.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au comptoir. Harry commanda les bières et les whisky pur feu et se tourna vers le professeur.

\- Alors, racontez-moi ! lui intima-t-il. Après une bonne dizaine d'années, j'arrive à mieux comprendre Severus Rogue. De plus, on a… comme qui dirait… une histoire commune. Je peux sûrement vous aider. Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec lui, voire que vous l'évitez.

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ? marmonna Sarah.

\- Un peu et je pense qu'il l'a également remarqué. On a l'impression qu'il veut vous parler.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas lui parler ! Je l'évite car il… m'a… vu dans un état déplacé…

\- Comment ça ?

Sarah lui raconta sa mésaventure sans toutefois lui préciser les mots honteux qu'elle lui avait lancé comme les "Je vous aime" ou "Je suis prête à me donner à vous"... Il pouffa de rire.

\- Et vous étiez en petite tenue ? demanda-t-il pour confirmer ses propos.

\- Oui… arrêtez de rire, s'il vous plaît. J'ai déjà du mal à oublier ce moment, si vous riez, c'est pire…

\- Excusez-moi, mais je m'imagine tellement la scène. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a pu en penser.

\- Il doit me trouver sotte ou même pire, dépravée ! Et encore, ce n'était pas ma première gaffe. Nous avons… mal commencé notre année scolaire.

\- Je pense que vous devriez lui en parler. Tournez cela en dérision ! Ou faites comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais l'éviter, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution.

Sarah ne se sentait toujours pas apte à affronter Severus. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse et le dit à Harry.

\- A mon avis, plus vous l'éviterez, plus il souhaitera vous parler. C'est un homme qui aime bien les choses claires, pas les demi-mesures…

Elle soupira.

\- Vous savez, cela fait déjà deux mois. A mon avis, ce n'est pas nécessaire de lui en parler, tenta-t-elle vainement.

\- Au contraire, vous ne faites qu'empirer la situation.

\- Ne me dites pas ça, Harry.

\- Je vous donne juste mon avis. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas, si vous avez la moindre interrogation sur la manière d'agir avec le professeur Rogue, je vous aiderai.

Il lui sourit. Sarah le remercia. Ils emmenèrent ensuite les verres aux joueurs de Quidditch. Les professeurs et les anciens élèves passèrent un très bon moment ensemble. Sarah se sentit un peu à l'écart car elle ne connaissait pas toutes les anecdotes qu'ils se racontèrent bien que Ron et Harry essayèrent de lui expliquer autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

A un moment, elle jeta un regard vers Severus qui tourna les yeux vers elle à l'instant même où elle les posa sur lui. Il a des yeux partout, ou quoi ? pensa-t-elle. Elle tenta de lui lancer un petit sourire mais celui-ci la regardait en haussant les sourcils. Reprendre une relation normale avec Severus serait plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait.

Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de remettre ça plus tard, certainement quand l'équipe des Justiciers aurait gagné le tournoi car ils en étaient les favoris et étaient sûrs de gagner. Les professeurs transplanèrent aux portes de Poudlard et rentrèrent dans leurs appartements.

Sarah avait à peine déposé sa cape sur le porte-manteau qu'elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fut atterrée de voir Severus Rogue devant elle.

\- Seve… euh… professeur Rogue ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Miss Turner, puis-je vous déranger quelques instants ? demanda-t-il très poliment.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Entrez !

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui proposa du thé ou du café. Quand elle déposa les tasses sur la petite table basse, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil à la gauche du professeur et attendit qu'il parle en premier. Ce dernier prit son temps pour se servir une tasse de café. Il ne rajouta pas de sucre, ni de lait.

\- Je voulais venir vous voir, Miss Turner, dit-il finalement, car j'ai la forte impression que vous m'évitez depuis plusieurs semaines.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se maudit quasiment en même temps. Pourquoi était-elle aussi facilement impressionnable ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je vous évite, mentit-elle.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Il releva la tête vers elle et l'observa de ses yeux noirs perçants. Elle déglutit.

\- Oui, peut-être que je vous évite un peu… je suis désolée.

\- Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois ? Quand vous êtes venue dans mon appartement ?

\- Oui, c'est à cause de cela… je me suis vraiment mal comportée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir chez vous, en petite tenue, pour vous dire… n'importe quoi… J'avais vraiment trop bu. Ce n'est pas l'attitude correcte d'une enseignante.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je vous remercie de ne pas en avoir parlé à Minerva. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, certes ! Vous avez eu surtout beaucoup de chances de ne pas vous retrouver dans cette tenue et dans cet état dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les conséquences auraient été… désastreuses… pour vous… pour l'école…

\- Oui, je sais… et je le regrette amèrement.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans les yeux de Sarah. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sensible, trop sensible. L'attitude très froide du professeur la blessait. Il la regarda et soupira. Il avait dû remarquer ses yeux rouges. Elle se maudit encore plus.

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je n'avertirai pas la directrice. Je souhaite juste que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'écria-t-elle brusquement. J'ai jeté toutes les bouteilles de brandy que j'avais dans ma valise. Je ne recommencerai plus… plus jamais… En tout cas, pas ici, à Poudlard.

\- Bien. J'aimerais également que vous arrêtiez de m'éviter comme vous le faites. De plus en plus de personnes s'en rendent compte. Je ne comprends pas très bien votre attitude.

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Son cœur palpitait fort, son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle.

Severus la regarda les yeux inquiets.

\- J'ai besoin d'air.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon et l'ouvrit en grand.

\- Venez !

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il s'avança vers elle, la souleva d'un bras et l'emmena devant la fenêtre. Sarah était en train de faire une attaque de panique.

\- Inspirez fort ! lui dit-il les mains sur ses épaules. Fermez les yeux ! Inspirez ! Expirez ! Voilà, c'est bien.

Elle suivait les indications du professeur en inspirant de grandes goulées d'air frais. Les mains du professeur sur le haut de son dos étaient réconfortantes. Au bout de plusieurs longues respirations, elle se calma enfin.

\- Merci, dit-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

Elle se sentit brusquement faible et sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Ce dernier se figea mais ne dit rien. Il avait toujours ses mains sur son dos. Au bout de quelques instants, elle reprit ses esprits et releva la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Seve… euh, professeur Rogue.

\- Appelez-moi Severus, de toute façon, vous m'appelez déjà comme ça, non ? dit-il, légèrement blasé.

\- Euh oui… je me suis sentie mal, Severus. Ça va mieux maintenant.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au canapé.

\- Je ne vous éviterai plus, dit-elle finalement. C'était stupide de ma part.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Avez-vous une potion d'énergie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dans ma salle de bain. La fiole bleu ciel.

Il alla chercher la fameuse fiole et Sarah la but entièrement. Elle se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Severus s'assura une dernière fois qu'elle allait bien, puis prit congé.

Sarah s'enfonça dans son canapé et éclata en sanglots. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait profondément le professeur. Il était trop gentil avec elle. Pourquoi devait-il avoir cette autre facette ? Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste l'être méprisant et désagréable qu'il était habituellement. Cela aurait été plus facile de faire une croix sur son amour pour lui.


	14. Perdue dans la Forêt Interdite

Sarah était dans la cabane d'Hagrid et prenait un café avec son ami garde-chasse.

\- Hagrid, je vous assure, dit-elle d'une voix excitée, il y a des Jobarbilles dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, s'écria le demi-géant.

\- Mais si, j'ai entendu Filius et Severus en parler. C'est tellement rare !

\- S'il y en a, et j'en doute, vous pourrez fouiller toute la Forêt et ne jamais en voir. Ces créatures sont si petites qu'il est difficile d'en apercevoir. Elles se cachent souvent des humains.

\- J'aimerais bien trouver des plumes de Jobarbilles, elles améliorent grandement l'efficacité de certaines potions. Hagrid, vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'accompagner pour les chercher avec moi ?

\- Je vais vous accompagner mais honnêtement, je pense que vous perdez votre temps !

\- S'il vous plaît, Hagrid, le supplia-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais je ne viendrai avec vous qu'une seule fois !

\- Vous croyez que Muskogee pourra me refaire un tour de la Forêt aussi ?

\- Vous êtes encore sur cette histoire d'oiseau-éléphants ?

\- Je sais bien que si ces animaux vivaient dans cette partie de la Forêt Interdite, je les aurai déjà trouvés. Malgré tout, je ne perds pas espoir. Je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent réapparaître.

Le professeur de Potions soupira. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait tenté de repérer ces créatures dans la Forêt, sur le dos du Sombral, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à en voir un seul. Elle était désespérée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait la conviction que si elle trouvait ces animaux, ses relations avec Severus Rogue pourrait s'améliorer.

Depuis leur discussion dans son appartement, il y a plus d'un mois, ils étaient redevenus de simples collègues, se saluant dès qu'ils se voyaient. Ils n'avaient plus évoqué l'attitude honteuse de Sarah, ni leur dernière conversation où elle avait fait sa crise de panique et s'était permise de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se souvenait de ce moment avec un pincement au cœur. Le moment, qui aurait pu passer pour romantique aux yeux des autres, lui était douloureux. Elle était certaine que Severus ne partageait aucun sentiment à son encontre. De plus, il y avait le spectre de cette femme blonde. Elle ne l'avait jamais revue et n'osait pas demander des informations supplémentaires au principal concerné, redoutant surtout sa réponse.

Les entraînements de Quidditch étant désormais terminés, elle passait tous ses dimanches matins avec Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle visitait la Forêt avec le garde-chasse pour trouver des nouvelles plantes ou des restes d'animaux pour ses potions. Elle en profitait aussi pour monter Muskogee et faire le tour de l'immense forêt pour tenter de trouver les créatures magiques tant recherchées.

Ce jour-là, elle souhaitait trouver des Jobarbilles, des petits oiseaux bleus et tachetés qui ne chantaient qu'au moment de leur mort. Leurs plumes étaient rares. Ecrabouillés, elles pourraient les utiliser dans des potions d'apaisement.

Hagrid se leva finalement, attrapa son manteau et lui proposa de faire un tour dans la clairière des Sombrals. Crockdur les suivit, la queue en l'air, content de sortir en compagnie de son maître et de Sarah. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le lieu de vie des Sombrals, Sarah se dirigea vers Muskogee qui s'avançait déjà vers elle et, perchée sur son dos, fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la Forêt sans voir aucun oiseau-éléphant. Le temps était particulièrement chaud en ce début de mois de mai et elle eut plaisir à voler. Des oiseaux volèrent aux côtés de Muskogee et tentèrent de maintenir son allure en vain pour ensuite se poser sur la cime des arbres.

C'est avec regret qu'elle descendit du Sombral quand ils retournèrent dans la clairière.

\- Vous avez des choses à faire cet après-midi, Hagrid ? lui demanda Sarah.

\- Oui, je dois m'occuper d'un hippogriffe, répondit-il soucieux. Il a été attaqué par une bête, sûrement un gros animal, peut-être un Troll des forêts. Sa blessure est profonde. Je dois aller voir Pomona qui pourrait m'aider à préparer un onguent.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, ça ira, Sarah. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester avec les Sombrals.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux rester toute seule ici ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. En revanche, évitez de vous éloigner, d'accord ? A moins que ce ne soit pour rentrer. Dans ce cas, utilisez Muskogee.

Les yeux de Sarah s'illuminèrent. Elle allait enfin pouvoir visiter la grande forêt sans déranger Hagrid. Ce dernier la laissa et partit à grand pas, Crockdur à ses trousses. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit du dictame au bord de la clairière. Elle s'accroupit et en cueillit. "Son" Sombral, car elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui et elle ne pouvait plus penser à lui qu'autrement, la suivit de près. De temps en temps, elle lui envoyait un petit morceau de viande rouge qu'elle gardait caché dans son sac.

Elle commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans faire attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Après avoir récupéré des coquilles d'œufs de doxys, elle se retourna enfin. Elle ne voyait plus la clairière des Sombrals. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Heureusement, Muskogee était toujours derrière elle. Il hennit à son attention. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le flanc.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas toute seule, hein ? dit-elle à l'attention du Sombral.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de tête sur l'épaule. Elle sourit. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle voulut monter sur Muskogee mais certainement par pure fierté, elle se résolut à retrouver son chemin seule. Sarah avait juste oublié qu'elle était très mauvaise en orientation.

Elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle s'arrêtait souvent pour s'émerveiller sur ce qu'elle voyait. Tout dans la forêt la distrayait : les petites créatures qu'elle n'avait jamais vues et qu'elle tentait d'attraper, les oiseaux aux milles couleurs qui chantaient des chants tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, les insectes minuscules sur lesquels elle évitait de marcher, et bien sûr toutes les feuilles et plantes qu'elle découvrait à chaque pas et qu'elle ramassait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle marcha longtemps sans faire attention au chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle ne rencontra aucune créature dangereuse. Cependant, sa chance tourna.

Elle arriva à un petit cours d'eau et décida d'aller s'abreuver. Elle prit malheureusement un morceau de bois pour un Fangieux. Ce dernier, outré par l'attitude irrespectueuse de la sorcière qui s'était appuyée sur lui pour se baisser, plongea dans l'eau de la rivière sans un regard vers elle. Elle sourit par dépit et lui lança un "oops, désolé !". Elle fit apparaître un gobelet et le remplit d'eau. Elle renifla le contenu grisâtre et ensorcela l'eau pour qu'elle devienne potable. Celle-ci prit une teinte plus claire. Elle but d'une traite le liquide tant sa soif était grande. Elle était prête à faire apparaître une gourde lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement d'herbe. Elle releva la tête. A quelques mètres d'elle, de l'autre côté de la petite rivière, se tenait un Troll des Forêts qui devait bien faire trois mètres de hauteur. Ce dernier l'observait les yeux sans expression, un gros morceau de bois pendant de sa main droite. Sarah eut le temps de remarquer que l'arme du Troll avait des traces de sang. Etait-ce cette créature qui avait attaqué l'Hippogriffe ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Toutefois, elle reprit ses esprits et décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Le troll n'avait pas bougé mais il la pourchasserait, certainement si elle commençait à courir. Elle inspira profondément, gardant son calme et se releva doucement de tout son long. Le troll était toujours immobile et continuait à la regarder avec de ses grands yeux globuleux, vides de toutes pensées.

\- Muskogee ? tenta d'appeler Sarah.

Malheureusement, elle ne voyait plus le Sombral dans sa vue périphérique. Ce dernier, elle ne savait quand, était parti. Sûrement avait-il pris peur quand il avait vu le troll ? Pourtant, il n'avait fait aucun bruit et ne l'avait pas prévenu du danger. Le cœur de Sarah commença à palpiter. C'était vraiment mal parti.

Elle décida de reculer en faisant des petits pas. Pour le moment, le troll ne bougeait pas et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir l'attaquer. Tout en se concentrant sur ses pas, elle réfléchit à un moyen de s'extraire du regard du troll. Pourrait-elle faire apparaître un animal pour faire diversion ? Non, ce serait très compliqué et elle risquait de rater son sort si elle n'était pas assez concentrée. Elle pensa également aux différents sorts qu'elle pouvait lancer s'il l'attaquait directement. La peau des trolls était très épaisse et un simple sort de stupefixion ne suffirait pas à l'immobiliser. Malheureusement, avec ce genre de créature, il fallait être plus offensive et jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

Elle continuait à reculer lorsque, brusquement, son pied brisa une branche de bois mort. Le bruit, bien que faible, fit apparaître une lueur de conscience dans les yeux du troll. Il la voyait enfin et sans attendre une seconde de plus, traversa la rivière en seulement deux enjambées, tout en brandissant son énorme morceau de bois.

Cependant, Sarah s'était préparée à cette éventuelle attaque. Elle lança un "Defodio" en faisant tournoyer sa baguette en direction du sol à deux mètres d'elle. Le sortilège de Terrassement fit immédiatement effet et de profondes entailles se creusèrent dans la terre molle. Le troll trébucha et tomba dans un trou. Il s'était enfoncé profondément et tentait de se relever.

Sarah prit instantanément la fuite. Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait sans jeter un regard derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Elle ne fit pas attention aux branches qui frappaient son visage, ni aux ronces qui déchiraient le bas de sa cape. Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans sa jambe mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle devait partir le plus loin possible de cette créature.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, elle ralentit et se retourna enfin. Le troll n'était pas à ses trousses. De soulagement, elle s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était en sueur, sa peau la picotait à certains endroits, là où elle avait été griffée. Elle avait terriblement mal à sa jambe et regarda enfin l'état de sa blessure. Elle releva sa cape déchiquetée et souleva sa robe. Elle saignait abondamment de la jambe droite. Elle avait dû l'accrocher sur une branche de bois pointue. Elle n'avait pas de potion ni d'onguent à porter de main donc, elle décida de cautériser la plaie pour arrêter le sang, c'était le moyen le plus rapide de se soigner. Elle aurait certainement une cicatrice mais pourrait éventuellement la faire disparaître avec un sort.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et sans plus attendre, se lança un sort de cautérisation qui la fit grimacer de douleur. La plaie se referma. Au moins, elle éviterait l'infection.

Elle regarda enfin autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle s'était enfoncée encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Muskogee n'était toujours nulle part en vue. La forêt devenait plus sombre à mesure que le soleil se couchait et n'était plus aussi charmante qu'en ce début de journée. Sarah devait absolument rentrer à Poudlard. Elle savait que la Forêt Interdite était dangereuse la nuit.

Elle lança l'enchantement des Quatre-Points afin de retrouver son chemin. L'école se situait au Nord-Ouest de la Forêt. Elle décida d'avancer dans cette direction, la baguette levée. Cette fois, elle ne se ferait pas surprendre par une créature. Elle alluma sa baguette pour y voir plus clair et relança plusieurs fois le sortilège d'orientation afin de confirmer la route qu'elle prenait.

Les bruits de la forêt devenaient de plus en oppressants. Finis les chants d'oiseaux, ils avaient été remplacés par des cris perçants de hiboux. Parfois, elle sursautait quand elle entendait un bruit suspect derrière elle. Elle espérait sincèrement que toutes les histoires sur les créatures maléfiques qui pouvaient résider dans la forêt étaient fausses. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, elle ne tomberait donc pas sur des loup-garous. En revanche, elle avait entendu parler d'acromentules, de cynospectres ou encore de vilains chaporouges.

Elle continuait à marcher en silence tout en boitant. Sa plaie cautérisée lui faisait mal. La forêt devint de plus en plus noire et Sarah s'enjoignit à ne pas paniquer. Cela ne servirait à rien. Quelle idée lui était-il passée par la tête ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Hagrid et n'était-elle pas rentrée à Poudlard sur le dos de Muskogee quand ce dernier était encore avec elle ? Il avait certainement pris peur, c'est pourquoi il l'avait laissée. Elle était légèrement déçue de l'attitude du Sombral mais ne lui en voulut pas. C'était sa faute si elle s'était perdue stupidement dans la forêt.

Elle ne portait pas sa montre magique et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Elle estima qu'il était l'heure de dîner en entendant son ventre grondé. Les professeurs seraient-ils inquiets en ne la voyant pas à table ? Elle ne venait pas manger tous les soirs dans la Grande Salle si elle n'y était pas obligée. Peu, voire aucun professeur ne s'inquièterait de son absence. Il y avait bien sûr Hagrid qui savait qu'elle était allée dans la Forêt. Il se demanderait certainement où elle était passée et peut-être donnerait-il l'alerte. Mais elle ne devait pas trop l'espérer. Sarah était connue pour son indépendance.

Elle devait se débrouiller seule.

Elle marcha, prudemment, la baguette allumée et levée à hauteur de son visage. Elle réfléchit aux différents sorts de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle connaissait et se les répéta sans cesse dans sa tête. Jamais n'avait-elle été en si mauvaise posture. Le maladroit professeur de Potions n'avait rien d'une aventurière. Quand elle était partie en Amérique du Sud, elle était juste allée dans une réserve protégée. Jamais n'avait-elle rencontré de créature dangereuse ou si cela avait été le cas, elle n'avait jamais été seule pour les affronter et avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir sans problèmes. Elle ne s'était jamais perdue ainsi. Elle se perdait souvent, certes, mais cela avait toujours été dans des endroits sûrs comme à Ilvermorny, Poudlard, ou dans une grande ville. Jamais dans une forêt, qui faisait des centaines d'hectares.

Elle était bien partie à la recherche de ses parents, à la fin de ses études. Ces derniers avaient disparu quinze ans auparavant de façon mystérieuse en faisant des recherches sur des créatures magiques en Amérique Centrale. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus de leur expédition. Avec l'aide de ses frères et de détectives, elle avait fouillé des kilomètres et des kilomètres de forêts sans trouver une seule trace d'eux. A cette pensée, Sarah étouffa un sanglot. La perte de ses parents avait été le moment le plus tragique de toute sa vie. Elle n'avait que treize ans quand elle avait appris leur disparition. Sans le soutien de ses grand-parents et de ses frères, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter de vivre sa vie comme elle le faisait et aurait sûrement continué à les rechercher encore aujourd'hui, sans aucun autre but. Ne jamais savoir ce qui leur était arrivé avait été une torture pour elle. Pourtant, elle avait dû apprendre à vivre avec, comme un boulet qu'elle traînait sur le sol. Ses parents avaient disparu, les recherches s'étaient arrêtées depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait dû continuer sa vie.

Elle inspira profondément et chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Elle ne devait plus penser à ses parents perdus. Elle devait se focaliser sur le chemin qu'elle devait prendre pour sortir de cette satanée forêt.

Brusquement, elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Le bruissement de feuilles, faible au début, devint de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir un grondement, comme si une horde d'animaux accourait vers elle. Elle regarda les arbres autour d'elle et se lança un sort pour s'élever à trois mètres du sol, sur une branche en hauteur. Elle s'accrocha au tronc de l'arbre et éteignit sa baguette. Même si elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien faire autant de vacarme dans la forêt, elle ne voulait pas être découverte par ces créatures.

Sarah ne distingua tout d'abord pas distinctement les animaux qui passaient au pied de son arbre mais au bout d'un moment, elle reconnut des sangliers. Ils étaient enragés et tentaient de se frayer un passage parmi les arbres. Elle s'accrocha plus fort contre celui sur lequel elle se tenait. L'arbre était solide et ne bougerait pas. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle tombe pendant que les sangliers étaient en-dessous d'elle au risque de se faire piétiner, ou pire, se faire manger par ces bêtes. Puis, soudain, elle entendit des bruits de sabots et quelques hennissements.

A sa grande stupeur, cinq centaures apparurent au loin. Sarah ne distinguait pas clairement leur couleur, la lune n'étant pas pleine. Néanmoins, elle remarqua qu'il y avait deux centaures aux poils clairs et trois autres aux poils sombres. Ces derniers chassaient les sangliers et lançaient des flèches avec leurs arcs, qui s'abattaient aux pieds des sangliers. Elle eut l'impression que les centaures ne tiraient pas directement vers les animaux mais qu'ils les entraînaient plutôt vers un endroit précis. Elle put confirmer ce point quand elle vit la horde tourner d'un bloc vers une grande clairière que Sarah n'avait pas remarqué. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent cernés par les centaures. Elle remarqua que ces derniers étaient plus nombreux qu'elle ne le pensait puisque d'autres centaures arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la clairière pour encercler les cochons sauvages.

Sarah regarda avec fascination la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu de centaures de toute sa vie et fut charmée par leur beauté. Ils étaient tous grands, leurs corps de cheval scintillaient à la faible lueur de la demi-lune, leurs torses d'humains étaient musclés et puissants, leurs visages sauvages et pourtant majestueux.

Un centaure aux poils clairs passa sous l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée. Il releva la tête vers elle et l'observa de ses yeux brillants. Sarah retint sa respiration. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le saluer ou se taire. Finalement, le centaure l'ignora et avança dans la clairière pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Sarah décida de ne pas bouger de son arbre. Elle était calée, hors d'atteinte de créatures terrestres et se sentait protégée. Elle observa les centaures qui emmenaient les sangliers dans une autre partie de la forêt. Ils disparurent enfin de sa vue. Elle se retrouva seule. Elle avait quasiment retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce moment et fut soulagée de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air.

Elle se sentit brusquement fatiguée et décida de rester là où elle était pour l'instant. Elle s'attacha magiquement contre l'arbre et lança un sort de répulsion autour d'elle afin qu'aucun insecte ni aucunes créatures rampantes ne viennent la déranger. Il était vain de continuer à marcher dans la nuit sombre. La Forêt Interdite était vraiment terrifiante et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle avait faim et soif mais ne fit pas attention aux assauts de son ventre ni à sa gorge sèche. Un sort de chaleur l'aida à se sentir mieux. Exténuée, elle s'assoupit, la tête posée contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Elle rêvait : elle était sur le dos de Muskogee et volait en parcourant la Forêt Interdite. Puis, le Sombral se transforma en centaure, elle ne volait plus. Elle s'accrochait contre le torse musclé de la créature pendant qu'il galopait entre les arbres et l'emmenait encore plus profondément dans la Forêt. Il ne faisait plus nuit, le soleil était étincelant et lui picotait les yeux. Elle avait dû s'endormir car le centaure l'interpella "Sarah". Elle ne se réveillait pas, il la secoua et se fit plus insistant : "Sarah !", cria-t-il cette fois. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux mais sa surprise fut grande quand elle découvrit Severus, son visage très proche du sien, sa baguette illuminée levée sur son visage. Il tentait de la réveiller.

Elle releva la tête et redressa le dos. Severus était face à elle, perché sur sa branche.

\- Severus ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! répondit-il sèchement. Je vous ai cherché partout !

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Comment ?

\- C'est Hagrid qui m'a prévenu ! Ne vous voyant pas revenir de la Forêt, il a accouru dans la salle des professeurs pour voir si vous y étiez. Je me trouvais avec Septima. Quand il nous a raconté que vous n'étiez pas revenue, nous avons vérifié que vous n'étiez pas dans vos appartements. Ne vous y voyant pas, nous sommes partis tous les trois vous chercher. Septima est avec Hagrid. Je suis parti seul de mon côté. J'ai été aidé par ce Sombral.

Severus fit un geste sur sa droite. Sarah regarda en bas de l'arbre. Muskogee était quelques mètres plus loin, sur le sol en train de les observer patiemment.

Brusquement, Severus fit apparaître un patronus qu'il envoya au loin.

\- Pour prévenir les autres professeurs, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes blessés ? Vous êtes en état de marcher ?

\- Je me suis blessée mais je pense que je peux marcher.

\- Je vais vous aider à descendre.

Il descendit le premier dans un grand saut avec souplesse et sans difficultés. Puis, il leva sa baguette et lorsque Sarah sauta à son tour, elle sentit qu'elle flottait. Elle atterrit au pied du professeur.

\- Montrez-moi votre blessure, lui intima-t-il.

Son ton était tellement autoritaire que Sarah ne put que soulever sa robe pour lui montrer sa plaie cautérisée. Severus leva sa baguette pour illuminer sa jambe.

\- Je l'ai cautérisée, se défendit-elle en voyant l'air pincé du professeur. Je n'avais pas d'onguent avec moi.

\- Vous avez bien fait ! Pouvez-vous marcher ?

\- Difficilement, lui répondit-elle de façon honnête.

Muskogee s'était avancé vers eux et poussait l'épaule Sarah avec sa tête. Elle se retourna et prit son cou dans ses bras. Le Sombral avait l'air de vouloir se faire pardonner de sa fuite.

\- Je vais monter sur lui, dit-elle. En revanche, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Severus observait Sarah et le Sombral en plissant des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille amitié. Il l'aida néanmoins à monter sur la créature et leur enjoignit de le suivre. Le professeur ne disait rien et Sarah n'osait pas lui parler. Au bout de quelques temps, Severus prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous promenée seule dans la Forêt Interdite ? lui demanda-t-il subitement, la voix grondante.

\- Euh… en fait, j'accompagnais Hagrid, répondit-elle, confuse. Il m'a laissé car il devait soigner un Hippogriffe. J'ai pensé que je pourrai rentrer à Poudlard sans l'aide de quiconque. Et… je me suis perdue…

\- Etes-vous complètement stupide ou complètement naïve ? explosa-t-il soudain.

Le professeur de DCFM fulminait. Sarah se sentit honteuse.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui aurait pu vous arriver ? continuait-il, de cette même voix furieuse.

\- Euh… je… balbutia-t-elle. Je pensais que je pourrai m'en sortir…

\- Aucun élève n'est autorisé à aller dans la Forêt Interdite pendant la nuit et seuls les professeurs aguerris comme Hagrid ou encore moi-même pouvons-nous permettre d'y aller seuls la nuit. La directrice ne vous a-t-elle donc pas prévenu ?

\- Euh… si… elle a dû le mentionner une fois… mais...

\- Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre, Miss Turner ! Vous mettre en danger ainsi ! Et si je ne vous avais pas trouvé ?

\- J'étais sur la bonne voie, vous savez… je me reposais juste sur cet arbre…

\- Et si une acromentule était arrivée ? Y avez-vous réfléchi ?

\- Fort heureusement, je n'en ai pas rencontré…

\- Ou un Troll ?

\- Oh, j'en ai rencontré un mais il n'était pas si méchant que ça…

\- Ne prenez pas ce ton désinvolte avec moi, Miss Turner !

Sarah baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus, dit-elle enfin. J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû partir quand je le pouvais encore, sur Muskogee.

\- Musko quoi ?

\- Oh, mon Sombral…

Le professeur la regarda avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous couvrir cette fois, dit-il finalement d'une voix amère. La directrice devra être mise au courant.

Sarah en fut mortifiée. Mais il avait raison, elle avait été trop loin.

\- Je comprends, répondit-elle, attristée.

Severus Rogue n'ajouta plus un mot. Ils marchèrent encore pendant une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant la chaumière d'Hagrid qui les attendait. Sarah descendit difficilement de Muskogee mais ne demanda pas l'aide du professeur de DCFM, ne souhaitant pas recevoir une nouvelle remarque acerbe de sa part.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Hagrid, dit-elle d'une voix honteuse à l'attention du garde-chasse.

\- Le principal, c'est que vous soyez saine et sauve ! s'exclama ce dernier en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

\- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, s'écria Severus d'un ton autoritaire. Et ensuite, j'irai voir la directrice.

Sarah releva la tête vers Hagrid d'un air triste. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Puis, d'un air accablé, elle suivit le professeur en boitant.


	15. Des vérités blessantes

Sarah avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et regardait sa tasse de café les yeux dans le vide. Ses amis Carolyn, George et Anthony vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Ça va, Sarah ? demanda Carolyn, d'une voix douce.

Sarah répondit par un grognement.

\- Il paraît que la directrice t'a passé un savon ? s'écria George.

Carolyn lui donna un coup de coude et lui intima de se taire. George haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard innocent. Sarah ne fit pas attention à leurs échanges. En effet, ce matin très tôt, elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice et elle n'avait pas passé un très bon moment. Minerva lui avait reproché d'avoir été dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit, seule, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. De plus, Sarah s'était perdue et trois professeurs avaient dû la chercher toute une partie de la nuit. C'était inadmissible selon elle de faire perdre du temps à ses collègues. En plus, le professeur de potions était revenu blessé et avait dû déranger Madame Pomfresh. Minerva avait été déçue par son attitude et lui avait interdit de recommencer.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Severus qui l'avait accompagné dans le bureau de la directrice avait été exécrable avec elle. Au souvenir de cette conversation, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras posés sur la table, encore plus déprimée.

Elle était sortie du bureau de la directrice, suivie de son tuteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas parlé et semblait ne pas vouloir lancer la discussion. Sarah le regardait du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence oppressant.

\- Severus ? s'écria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle, le regard impassible.

\- Veuillez encore m'excuser pour mon attitude irréfléchie de la veille, annonça-t-elle, la tête basse.

\- Comment va votre jambe ? demanda-t-il simplement, après un long silence.

\- Cela va beaucoup mieux. Madame Pomfresh m'a soigné ma blessure. Je n'ai plus mal.

\- Très bien.

Severus fit mine de partir.

\- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? lança Sarah, désespérée.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de son ignorance à son encontre.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Miss Turner ? s'emporta-t-il brusquement. Que vous êtes une écervelée qui n'avez aucune once de jugeote ! Vous perdre ainsi dans la Forêt Interdite ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la première fois que vous avez une attitude inconsidérée. Et c'est toujours moi qui vous sauve la mise ! Honnêtement, grandissez, Miss Turner ! J'ai l'impression de materner une jeune fille de 15 ans. Maintenant, veuillez me laisser tranquille !

Il s'était ensuite détourné pour prendre la direction des cachots. Sarah resta choquée pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, elle eut l'impression qu'un trou béant s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait eu le sentiment de mieux comprendre le professeur de DCFM. Elle pensait aussi qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. Mais leur amitié, à peine naissante, si on pouvait parler réellement d'amitié, venait d'être balayée par les paroles dures de Severus.

Elle avait ensuite failli se faire porter pâle pour la journée mais avait quand même dû aller à ses cours de la matinée. Il était maintenant 13h30 et les enseignants avaient trouvé la pauvre Sarah complètement abattue sur l'un des canapés de la salle des professeurs.

\- Bon, bah, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire ! lança Anthony d'un air qui se voulait joyeux. Aller boire des coups au Chaudron Baveur !

\- Oh, oui, ça fait longtemps ! lança Carolyn d'un air réjoui.

\- Demain soir ? demanda George.

\- Non, pas demain soir, je dois m'occuper des filles. Vendredi soir, ça vous va ? Sarah, tu viens, bien sûr ?

Carolyn la secoua un peu. Celle-ci releva enfin la tête et regarda son amie, la mine déconfite.

\- Comme vous voulez ! bredouilla-t-elle, morose. Mais je ne serai certainement pas d'une bonne compagnie !

\- Oh, fais pas ton Calimero ! s'écria Carolyn.

\- Ton quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, en même temps que George.

\- Calimero, c'est un personnage de dessin animé que mes filles adorent. Il est toujours malheureux.

Sarah plissa les yeux. Carolyn oubliait souvent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ses références sur le monde moldu mais Sarah ne dit rien ne voulant pas se lancer dans une discussion inutile (car oui, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un "dessin animé" et n'était pas franchement intéressée de savoir ce que c'était en ce moment-même préférant largement broyer du noir).

\- Bon, d'accord ! dit-elle car elle savait que ses amis ne la laisseraient pas tranquille sinon.

Le vendredi soir arriva rapidement et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, une taverne sorcière, aux portes du Chemin de Traverse. Sarah n'y était jamais allée.

Après avoir commandé leurs boissons et leurs plats, ils s'assirent au fond de la salle qui était bondée comme tous les vendredis soirs.

\- Le Quidditch me manque, dit George, après que Tom, le barman, leur ait apporté leurs verres.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Anthony.

\- C'était agréable de se retrouver tous les dimanches matins, continua Sarah en prenant une gorgée de son verre de Xerès. Mais j'apprécie de ne plus me faire crier dessus par Renée. Elle fait vraiment peur quelques fois !

\- Renée est loin d'être commode ! Totalement inflexible ! dit Anthony avec un sourire.

\- "Anthony frappe ce Cognard comme si c'était un Troll !", "Sarah, t'as peur de te casser un ongle !", imita George d'une voix aiguë.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- J'ai raté ces moments, lança Carolyn d'un air de dépit. Mais le Quidditch, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Voler sur un balai, encore moins !

\- Est-ce qu'Olaf aime bien ce sport ? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

\- Il a déjà assisté à un match et il trouve que c'est impressionnant mais il préfère largement le football. D'ailleurs, il a réussi à contaminer ses amis sorciers et ils viennent souvent à la maison pour regarder des matchs. Vu qu'on est les seuls à Pré-au-Lard à avoir l'électricité…

\- Comment vous faites d'ailleurs ?

\- On a un groupe électrogène qui est alimenté par des panneaux solaires, c'est Olaf qui a tout monté. Il vient d'une région très reculée en Suède et ce système est très répandu chez lui.

\- Les moldus sont vraiment astucieux, s'émerveilla Anthony. Paul, mon petit ami, vient d'une famille de moldus et je me suis toujours demandé comment ils faisaient fonctionner la télé. Tout par des câbles enterrés dans le sol !

\- Et la "télé", c'est si intéressant que ça ? demanda Sarah, intriguée.

\- Olaf aime bien regarder des émissions de variétés de la BBC, aussi, tous les deux, nous sommes devenus fan d'une série anglaise, Coronation Street. C'est une très vieille série diffusée depuis les années 60, c'est sympa à regarder.

Sarah la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas compris les mots "émissions de variété", "BBC" et "série". Mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Bon, alors, on parle de ton escapade dans la Forêt ou on fait semblant de continuer à boire des coups sans rien dire ? demanda George, brusquement.

\- George enfin ! s'écria Carolyn.

Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait, c'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Sarah capta l'échange des deux amis.

\- C'est bon, parlons-en ! dit-elle subitement. Je sais que vous brûlez d'en discuter avec moi. Je ne vous ai rien raconté. Et j'imagine que ni Severus, ni Minerva ou encore Hagrid ne vous a rien dit.

\- En effet, ils étaient aussi muets que des Inferis, renchérit Anthony.

Elle soupira et leur raconta son escapade dans la forêt. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement. Elle se rendit compte que son histoire n'était pas aussi effrayante qu'elle ne l'était. Mais elle convint qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Tu as rencontré un Troll des forêts ? s'exclama Carolyn.

\- Oui et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Je pense que c'est lui qui a fait fuir mon Sombral.

\- Et tu as vu des Centaures ? s'écria George, envieux.

\- Oui ! C'était la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu ! Ils étaient magnifiques et aussi majestueux qu'on le raconte.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance !

\- Oui, mais maintenant, Minerva m'a en grippe et Severus me déteste, répliqua-t-elle, attristée.

\- C'est compliqué avec Minerva, répondit George. C'est quand même mieux d'avoir la directrice derrière soi que contre soi. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours fait attention à ce qu'elle m'apprécie.

\- T'étais un vrai lèche-cul à l'époque, s'écria Anthony, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, objecta son ami, en rougissant.

\- Tu veux rire ! s'exclama à son tour Carolyn.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Sarah pour lui expliquer.

\- George a toujours été le préféré de Minerva quand on était à l'école. Non, ne dis pas le contraire, George, c'est pas la peine de tenter de me contredire.

Ce dernier, l'air irrité, garda pour lui la remarque qu'il voulait faire.

\- Certes, il a toujours eu un don pour les Métamorphoses, mais il n'arrêtait pas de montrer à tout le monde comment il était doué.

\- J'ai fait quand même gagner de nombreux points à ma maison, répliqua George, mécontent qu'on lui parle de son passé ainsi.

\- Oui, mais tu étais tellement imbu de ta personne, dit Carolyn. Franchement, tu nous sortais par les yeux, chez les Serdaigle.

\- Mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de sortir avec moi !

\- Toute jeune fille qui se fait draguer par l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école n'aurait jamais pu refuser !

\- Bref, là n'est pas le sujet, rétorqua George. Minerva, il vaut mieux l'avoir dans sa poche, c'est clair. En revanche, pour Rogue… franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'inquiète Sarah. Qu'en as-tu à faire de ce qu'il pense ?

Sarah se sentit gênée. George et Anthony ne savaient rien des sentiments qu'elle portait à l'encontre du professeur et elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils le sachent. Déjà Carolyn et Hagrid savaient. C'était bien suffisant.

\- Je préfère m'entendre avec lui, tenta-t-elle en trouvant une excuse. On partage la réserve des ingrédients et puis c'est mon tuteur !

\- Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne t'apprécie pas. Il n'aime personne de toute façon ! Honnêtement, ne t'en fais pas pour son opinion.

Sarah jeta un regard vers Carolyn qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est tout de même lui qui t'as mise dans cette situation ! continua-t-il.

\- Euh… comment ?

Sarah sentit une sueur froide couler sur sa nuque. Comment George savait-il qu'elle recherchait des oiseau-éléphants ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, il aurait pu garder ton aventure pour lui !

Sarah respira à nouveau.

\- Et je suis sûr que Septima n'aurait rien dit si tu lui avais demandé. Bien sûr, Hagrid, par égard pour votre amitié, se serait également tu. Non, c'est sa faute ! Minerva n'était pas censée savoir.

\- Ne dis pas ça, George, dit Sarah, d'une voix peu assurée. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai eu de la chance car il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave. Tu imagines si j'étais tombée sur des Acromentules. J'aurais pu m'en sortir face à l'une de ses créatures. Mais si j'avais rencontré toute une horde ? Non, c'était vraiment bête de ma part et Severus n'y est pour rien.

George ne fut pas convaincu mais il garda ses arguments pour lui. Il n'aimait décidément pas le professeur de DCFM.

\- Et si on parlait de choses plus joyeuses ! s'écria Carolyn. De nos vacances d'été !

Ils discutèrent, burent et mangèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Ses amis firent des efforts pour que Sarah se sente mieux et cela fonctionna puisqu'elle rentra dans ses appartements à Poudlard ce soir-là, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Hagrid dans sa chaumière.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Ah, bonjour Sarah ! lui répondit-il. Je ne savais pas si vous alliez venir me voir ce matin.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? En effet, je me suis perdue dans la Forêt et je ne referai jamais cette erreur. Mais j'ai toujours envie de me promener dans la Forêt Interdite à vos côtés, et puis, je ne peux plus me passer de Muskogee. J'aime trop ce Sombral.

Hagrid sourit, ravi de la voir de si bonne humeur.

\- Ce Sombral vous adore, lui dit le gardien. Il est venu me chercher dès qu'il a pu. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il souhaitait me dire mais ne vous ayant pas vu au dîner dans la Grande Salle, j'ai compris que vous vous étiez perdue. Je me sens un peu responsable.

\- Ne dites pas ça, Hagrid, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Je ferai désormais attention.

Hagrid se leva pour servir le café qui avait infusé dans deux grandes tasses et se rassit.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre, lui dit-il brusquement.

Il se leva et prit un parchemin qui était posé sur la table.

\- L'ancienne élève dont je vous ai parlé et qui est devenue magizoologiste souhaite venir me voir avec un de ses collègues au début de cet été pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite et y rencontrer les Centaures.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Sarah, qui eut soudain les yeux illuminés. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle recherche des plantes qui n'existent que dans le territoire des Centaures et elle aimerait négocier avec eux pour pouvoir y entrer et les étudier.

\- Mais y arrivera-t-elle ? Vous m'avez bien dit que c'était interdit pour les sorciers.

\- En effet… mais vous savez, cette sorcière est assez spéciale. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de les convaincre !

\- Si elle y arrive, quelle chance ce serait ! J'aimerais tellement visiter cette partie de la Forêt aussi ! Et rencontrer des Centaures en personne… J'ai oublié de vous raconter que j'en ai moi-même vu !

Sarah raconta à Hagrid son moment passé avec ces créatures.

\- Soit ils étaient en train de chasser, soit ils ramenaient les sangliers dans leur territoire, continua-t-elle après avoir conté son récit.

\- C'est fort possible ! Et ils ne vous ont pas parlé ?

\- Non mais je suis sûre qu'ils savaient que j'étais là. Un Centaure m'a regardé mais il m'a ignoré. Je vous avoue, je ne savais trop comment réagir. Aurais-je dû descendre de l'arbre et lui parler ?

\- Non, vous avez bien fait, la rassura Hagrid. S'ils ne vous parlent pas, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter d'engager la discussion, au risque de les froisser.

\- Alors, vous allez accepter la demande de votre ancienne élève ?

\- Je pense oui car je suis persuadée qu'elle réussira à s'entendre avec les Centaures. De plus, elle m'a dit que son collègue était Rolf Dragonneau.

\- Rolf Dragonneau ? Comme Norbert Dragonneau, le fameux magizoologiste ?

\- Oui, je pense qu'il doit être plus ou moins lié au célèbre écrivain de "Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques", puisqu'il est lui-même magizoologiste.

Sarah sentit son cœur battre la chamade. La venue des deux magizoologistes était un sacré événement. L'un était certainement le fils ou le petit-fils du fameux sorcier et en plus, ils allaient rencontrer des Centaures.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai vous accompagner ? demanda-t-elle, avec ferveur.

\- Comment ?

\- Oui enfin... au moins, si je ne peux pas venir avec vous, j'aimerais au moins rencontrer les deux magizoologistes. Vous connaissez très bien mon intérêt pour cette science. C'est une opportunité qui n'arrive pas tous les jours…

Hagrid réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible…

\- S'il vous plaît, Hagrid ! le supplia Sarah.

\- La rencontre avec les Centaures sera vraiment délicate. Je ne suis pas sûre que votre venue soit bien perçue car ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Ils trouveraient cela déplacé de votre part, ils penseraient peut-être à de la curiosité mal placée. De plus, votre dernière aventure dans la forêt ne s'est pas très bien terminée...

\- C'est vrai que je suis très curieuse de rencontrer des Centaures, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais vous connaissez très bien ma passion pour les créatures magiques. Vous savez aussi que je recherche une créature magique depuis des mois et qui niche certainement dans leur partie de la Forêt. Mon intérêt n'est pas que purement personnel… enfin… si, peut-être… Vous avez sûrement raison… Pourtant, j'aimerais tant connaître cette partie de la forêt.

Sarah soupira. En effet, elle n'avait aucune légitimité à accompagner les deux sorciers et le garde-chasse. Cependant, ce serait sans conteste sa seule chance de pouvoir voir des Oiseau-éléphants. Elle regarda Hagrid avec des yeux pleins de pitié. Il la regarda un long moment et finalement, capitula devant l'air malheureux du professeur.

\- Je vais demander l'avis de mon ancienne élève. Je vais lui écrire et lui parler de vous.

Sarah sauta de joie et faillit prendre Hagrid dans ses bras mais il l'arrêta soudain.

\- Si elle accepte, ce que je ne suis pas du tout sûr, je devrais demander l'autorisation de la directrice.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sarah, arrêtant net son enthousiasme.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je me dois de la prévenir. D'autant plus que cette mission sera risquée pour les sorciers qui s'y rendront. L'étiquette des Centaures devra être parfaitement respectée et si la directrice juge que vous n'êtes pas apte à les rencontrer, vous devrez rester en arrière.

Sarah se rembrunit. La directrice n'accepterait jamais qu'elle aille rencontrer des Centaures.

\- Néanmoins, je sais que tout ceci vous tient à cœur, donc, je serai derrière vous, Sarah, continua Hagrid, d'une voix plus avenante. Je ferai tout mon possible pour convaincre la directrice. En attendant, je souhaite que vous vous familiarisiez avec la façon de vous entretenir avec les Centaures. Tenez, voici un livre que m'a envoyé mon élève.

Hagrid prit un ouvrage posé sur sa table de chevet et le tendit à Sarah. Elle lut "Dans la peau d'un Centaure".

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé mais vous pourrez me le rendre dès que vous l'aurez fini. Il vous apprendra à comment vous tenir face à eux. Je dois vous dire que certaines informations sont un peu trop extravagantes à mon goût car je n'ai jamais eu à tenir cette étiquette lorsque je rencontrai un Centaure dans la forêt mais le sorcier qui l'a écrit a vécu cinq ans parmi eux. Il sait de quoi il parle.

\- Merci, Hagrid !

\- Et si nous allions voir votre Muskogee ? Je suis sûre que vous lui avez manqué !

Sarah rangea le livre dans son sac et suivit Hagrid dans la Forêt, d'un air ravi.

Une semaine plus tard, le professeur de Potions se trouvait à nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice, accompagnée cette fois d'Hagrid. Severus était présent également, en sa qualité de tuteur. Minerva écouta attentivement la requête du garde-chasse : du souhait de deux sorciers voulant négocier avec les Centaures pour rentrer dans leur territoire et du souhait de Sarah de les accompagner. Sarah avait réfléchi toute la semaine aux arguments pour convaincre la directrice et elle les énuméra dans sa tête pendant que Minerva restait pensive.

\- Je suis d'accord pour que cette mission ait lieu, dit-elle enfin. Vous devrez les accompagner Hagrid, c'est certain. C'est vous qui connaissez le mieux les Centaures ici. Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez à merveille.

\- Je vous remercie, Minerva.

\- En revanche, pour votre seconde requête…

Sarah se crispa et resta droite comme un piquet devant la directrice. Celle-ci la regardait avec des yeux perçants.

\- Après votre mésaventure dans la Forêt Interdite, il m'est difficile d'y accéder positivement. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous y aller, Sarah ?

\- Minerva, répondit cette dernière en inspirant profondément, je sais qu'après ce que j'ai fait, aller dans la Forêt Interdite m'est déconseillé. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours été fascinée par les créatures magiques depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai failli faire des études de magizoologie mais je me suis finalement tournée vers les potions. Je connais bien les créatures qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite, malgré que je me sois perdue, j'y suis allée de nombreuses fois avec Hagrid. Si je l'accompagne, je sais que je ne risquerai rien.

La directrice observa longuement Sarah. Finalement, elle prit la parole.

\- Aimer les créatures magiques et vouloir rencontrer les Centaures ne suffit pas. Qu'auriez-vous à apporter à l'équipe qui sera envoyée pour négocier avec eux ?

\- J'ai bien étudié les Centaures et je connais désormais la façon de me comporter avec eux. Je suis sûre que je pourrai être d'une aide précieuse pour cette équipe.

\- Cela me semble un peu maigre comme raison.

Sarah commença à perdre espoir. Mais elle ne se démonta pas.

\- J'ai moi-même mes propres raisons pour aller dans la partie de la Forêt Interdite qui nous est impossible d'accéder. Je compte trouver des plantes et des restes d'animaux qui me seront très précieux pour les potions. Je vous assure que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait aller à l'encontre du projet. Je me comporterai le mieux possible.

\- Minerva, dit Hagrid en prenant la parole, je suis sûre que Sarah ne nous dérangera pas pour cette mission. Je suis même sûre qu'elle nous sera d'une grande utilité. Elle a déjà rencontré une fois des Centaures et cela s'est bien passé.

Sarah lança un regard de remerciement à Hagrid, il lui sourit en retour. Minerva soupira. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'envoyer Sarah pour cette mission était une bonne idée. Elle demanda l'avis de Severus qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant l'échange. Il s'avança de quelques pas. Sarah, qui avait fui le professeur de DCFM comme la dragoncelle depuis qu'elle s'était perdue dans la Forêt Interdite, n'osa pas lever les yeux sur lui.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, Minerva, dit-il d'une voix impassible, je déconseille fortement à Miss Turner de participer à cette entreprise.

Sarah fut mortifiée.

\- Certes, je ne doute pas de ses connaissances en matière de créatures magiques et de Centaures. Néanmoins, sa dernière escapade me fait douter de ses capacités à pouvoir agir en cas de danger. Je n'y suis pas favorable.

Sarah commença à trembler et serra les poings. Parce qu'elle s'était perdue une seule fois dans la Forêt Interdite, elle ne pourrait pas accompagner Hagrid dans cette mission. Et Severus la trouvait incapable de se défendre. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait lors de son escapade, elle s'était mise hors de danger et attendait juste le matin pour revenir à l'école. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir en cas de danger. C'était faux. Malheureusement, elle était bien trop perturbée pour pouvoir se défendre.

\- Je suis désolée, Sarah, dit finalement Minerva. Vous ne participerez pas à cette mission.

Sarah, déprimée, retourna dans ses appartements. Mais elle ne put s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle ne tenait plus en place et faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Sa colère montait de minute en minute. Elle n'en voulait pas à la directrice mais elle était furieuse contre Severus. Il la trouvait incompétente. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ?

Au bout d'une heure, elle bouillonnait tellement qu'elle décida d'aller le trouver dans son bureau afin de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Par la poudre de cheminette, elle se retrouva instantanément dans le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier n'y était pas. Elle toqua plusieurs fois à la porte de son appartement sans attendre de réponse, tellement sa colère était grande. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus, qui lui lança un regard mécontent.

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, à la limite de l'aboiement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit simplement le professeur en haussant les sourcils.

Sarah entra dans son appartement. Elle n'avait pas fait à attention à l'aspect de son domicile la première fois qu'elle y était venue et ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Le salon était sobrement décoré : une grande table, des chaises, un canapé devant une cheminée, un bureau au fond avec une grande étagère. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Sarah fut la quantité de livres que Severus avait : deux pans de murs étaient réservés à deux gigantesques bibliothèques. La vision de tous ces ouvrages lui fit presque oublier les raisons de sa venue. Elle était curieuse de savoir le genre de livres que pouvait lire Severus.

\- Vous aimez lire ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air intéressé.

\- En effet… que me vaut votre venue ? la questionna-t-il d'un air excédé, comme si sa présence le dérangeait.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là.

Elle se retourna subitement face à lui, se souvenant de sa colère, il n'était qu'à deux mètres d'elle.

\- A cause de vous, je ne pourrai pas accompagner l'équipe qui rencontrera les Centaures, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix proche de l'hystérie. Et cela vous étonne que je vienne vous voir.

Severus l'observa quelques instants, puis, se défendit.

\- Je ne retirerai pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua-t-il d'une voix irritée. Je suis convaincu que c'est une très mauvaise idée de vous envoyer là-bas. Après votre dernière… escapade dans la Forêt… ce serait inconscient de votre part !

\- Je me débrouillais très bien avant que vous ne veniez me trouver. En effet, je me suis blessée mais les soins pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain matin. J'ai combattu un Troll des Forêts et je m'en suis parfaitement bien sortie. J'ai même vu des Centaures et il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave. J'avais la situation bien en main ! Alors, oui, j'étais perdue, je n'ai pas pensé à envoyer un patronus à Hagrid pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Mais j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule.

\- Honnêtement, j'en doute !

\- Pourquoi doutez-vous ainsi de moi ?

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais démontré que vous étiez une sorcière capable de vous défendre !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas ! explosa-t-elle.

\- Oh, si, je vous connais ! réfuta Severus d'une voix sarcastique. Vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre, le jour où vous avez chassé les Oiseau-éléphants ? Vous avez été d'une curiosité déplacée ! Et quand vous êtes venue à pas d'heure dans mon appartement complètement ivre, dans une tenue à la limite de la décence ? Vous étiez d'une sensibilité qui frisait le ridicule. Pour finir, vous vous blessez, vous vous perdez dans la forêt et vous osez me dire que vous maitrisiez la situation ? Vous êtes juste d'une inconscience sidérale !

Sarah était au bord des larmes. Ses lèvres étaient crispées, ses poings serrés. Les paroles de Severus l'avaient blessée.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, dit-elle en retenant ses sanglots. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez jamais essayé de me connaître. Vous ne vous basez que sur les quelques situations où je me suis mal comportée mais jamais vous n'avez essayé de me comprendre.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de mieux vous connaître ? lui lança-t-il, ironique.

Sarah renifla. Elle ferma les yeux, puis, regarda Severus, les yeux noirs.

\- Vous avez l'impression de tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle, subitement, d'un air acerbe. Vous qui avez aidé le célèbre Harry Potter à vaincre un grand mage noir ! Oui, vous êtes un grand sorcier, vous êtes fort, doué et compétent dans tout ce que vous faites. Vous ne faites aucune erreur ! Vous êtes parfait !

Le visage rouge, elle lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Mais vous ne connaissez rien aux gens ! Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir ! Vous n'avez aucune empathie ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes seul. Vous n'avez pas envie de vous faire d'amis. Soit. Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous en soyez seulement capable.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit du salon du professeur et s'enfuit dans ses propres appartements.


	16. L'extraordinaire rencontre

Sarah resta d'une humeur massacrante pendant plusieurs jours. Après avoir été déprimée, désormais, elle bouillonnait de colère. Ses amis essayèrent de l'égayer en lui remontant le moral par quelques blagues mais Sarah n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa fureur. Elle en voulait à Severus : pour l'avoir décrédibilisée auprès de Minerva, pour ne pas essayer de la comprendre, pour l'être qu'il était et pour l'amour qu'elle lui portait malgré tout. En réalité, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi naïve, stupide et maladroite. Mais elle préférait se cacher derrière cette haine.

Les étudiants évitaient de faire le moindre chahut dans ses classes car finalement, Sarah avait donné sa première retenue de l'année : un Gryffondor de quatrième année s'était permis de parler avec l'une de ses camarades pendant son cours. Il avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue, qui s'était finalement soldée par une seule soirée de retenue après l'intervention de George qui avait réussi à faire entendre raison à sa collègue. La punition aurait été bien trop importante par rapport à la faute du pauvre élève. Georges avait cependant veillé à sauvegarder la face de sa collègue en présentant cela comme des « excuses pour comportement déplacé ».

Sarah ne parlait plus du tout à Severus. Elle ne lui disait même plus bonjour. La première fois qu'elle l'avait revu après leur dispute dans la Salle des Professeurs, elle l'avait regardé longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque et s'était détournée royalement en continuant sa discussion avec Anthony comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner de sitôt.

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas. Les élèves qui passaient leurs BUSE ou leurs ASPIC devenaient de plus en plus tendus. Et Sarah, en grande professionnelle et malgré son mécontentement, dut mettre de côté ses sentiments pour aider ses étudiants du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle décida de faire des heures supplémentaires en leur proposant des révisions spéciales de Potions le week-end. Les élèves de cinquième et de septième s'y étaient inscrits en grand nombre. D'autres professeurs, sous l'impulsion de Sarah, proposèrent également des cours de soutien.

Occupée la plupart de son temps libre, Sarah pensait de moins en moins à Severus. Elle avait été blessée par son attitude et ses mots et elle savait qu'il serait difficile de revenir en arrière.

Et, plus les jours passaient, plus son attirance pour le professeur semblait diminuer. Elle arrivait désormais à le regarder sans que son cœur ne batte à tout rompre. Il restait certes quelques sentiments mais elle sentait que si elle ne les alimentait plus, ils disparaîtraient une bonne fois pour toute. Elle en fit part à Carolyn, un jour où elle vint prendre le thé chez elle.

\- Severus ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid, lui dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Carolyn plissa des yeux. Elle doutait de ce que Sarah affirmait.

\- Pourtant, cela me semblait impossible, tu étais bien accrochée.

\- Après notre dispute, j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais être avec un homme tel que lui.

\- Je t'avoue, je ne sais pas du tout quel genre de personne conviendrait à Rogue.

\- En tout cas, ce ne sera pas moi ! Il est tellement imbu de sa personne ! Il pense tout savoir ! Ça a le don de m'énerver.

\- Pourtant, cela ne te déplaisait pas avant, lui rappela son amie avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'étais juste stupide.

\- Alors, maintenant que ton cœur est à prendre, je peux te présenter des sorciers ?

\- Comment ? Mais je ne veux rencontrer personne !

\- J'ai quelques noms en tête…

\- S'il y a George dedans, tu peux le retirer tout de suite !

\- Oh, je ne pensais pas du tout à lui. Il a abandonné l'idée de sortir avec toi. Non, je pensais plutôt à quelques amis d'Olaf qui sont célibataires.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment portée sur les moldus… je ne pourrai jamais me cacher de faire de la magie…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ses amis moldus, mais bien de ses amis sorciers. Il y en a un qui te conviendrait parfaitement !

\- Merci, Carolyn, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Ma relation avec Severus, bien qu'elle ait été inexistante, m'a énormément éprouvée émotionnellement. Je préfère mettre un peu de distance avec le genre masculin.

Carolyn la regarda d'un air dubitatif mais ne continua pas à torturer son amie.

Les deux dernières semaines de l'année furent intenses : les élèves qui ne passaient pas des examens officiels passaient leurs tests de fin d'année et les professeurs devaient les surveiller ainsi que corriger leurs copies.

Sarah ne vit pas le temps passer. Ils étaient déjà le dernier jour de l'année et les étudiants repartaient dans leur famille pour deux longs mois. Sarah avait prévu de retourner en Amérique mais Hagrid lui avait demandé de rester dix jours de plus à Poudlard afin de rencontrer son ancienne élève ainsi que Rolf Dragonneau. Même si elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner, elle pourrait néanmoins les voir et discuter avec eux. Sarah n'avait pas non plus envie de rester tout ce temps à l'école, mais Hagrid souhaitait que Sarah soit là pour leur retour de mission.

Il était étrange pour Sarah de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans aucun élève. L'école lui semblait vide sans leur présence. Il restait encore quelques professeurs qui n'étaient pas encore partis en vacances mais même eux étaient pour la plupart partis. Pour son plus grand déplaisir, Severus était toujours là. Filius, Pomona et Minerva étaient présents également car ils voulaient revoir leurs anciens élèves devenus magizoologistes.

Le premier jour des vacances, les professeurs restants se rassemblèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Minerva avait dressé une grande tente ouverte devant la chaumière et ils étaient tous assis sur des chaises autour d'une grande table. Ils prenaient tranquillement le thé en discutant de ce qu'ils comptaient faire cet été.

\- Où irez-vous, Minerva ? demanda Sarah qui était assise juste à côté de la directrice.

Elle sirotait son café noir et mangeait les petits biscuits qu'avaient cuisinés Pomona. Ils étaient délicieux. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient aux amandes mais après en avoir goûté un, elle reconnut un arrière-goût de clou de girofle.

\- Je vais aller me ressourcer au bord de la mer, lui répondit Minerva, du côté de Brighton.

\- Je ne connais pas très bien la Grande-Bretagne.

\- C'est tout au sud. Je vous conseille d'y aller une fois, si vous le pouvez.

\- Oui, j'irai un jour. Mais pas cette année.

\- Vous retournez aux Etats-Unis, Sarah ? l'interrogea Filius.

\- Oui, j'irai d'abord dans la maison familiale en Géorgie. Et puis, je compte passer deux semaines dans la réserve de mon frère, dans le Mississippi.

\- Oui, vous avez des origines amérindiennes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, mon frère est même chamane de sa tribu. Je viens toujours le voir dans la période du mois d'août où les constellations sont les plus étincelantes et les plus visibles. Nous célébrerons une grande cérémonie de dévotion et organiserons des pow-wows.

\- Vous faites un peu de chamanisme ? demanda Pomona, curieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout douée pour ça. Ma grand-mère a tenté de m'apprendre, mais, c'est mon frère qui a hérité de tous les dons. Quand je viens dans la réserve, je ne fais que le seconder.

Les professeurs lui posèrent de nouvelles questions. Le chamanisme était une branche de la sorcellerie méconnue en Europe, étant plutôt utilisée par les sorciers russes, asiatiques ou encore américains.

Severus ne parlait pas et restait dans son coin à écouter la conversation. Il buvait son thé sans dire un mot. Sarah continuait toujours à l'ignorer, bien qu'il fût difficile de l'éviter dans un cercle aussi restreint sans éveiller les soupçons. Aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui parler lorsque Filius l'intégra à la conversation.

\- Severus, je crois que vous avez fait un peu de chamanisme dans votre jeunesse, n'est-ce pas ? N'alliez-vous pas fréquemment en Sibérie ?

\- Cela m'est arrivé, en effet, d'accompagner un chamane lors de cérémonies, mais je suis loin d'être un expert, répondit-il d'un ton qui exprimait son envie d'être ailleurs.

\- Il paraît que le chamanisme est originaire de Sibérie, dit Sarah.

Elle le regarda mais Severus ne lui répondit pas. Son cœur se serra mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était curieuse de connaître les différences entre le chamanisme russe et amérindien. Mais elle ne put aller plus loin car les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi rancunière. Malheureusement, il s'avérait qu'elle l'était. Elle détourna le regard.

Brusquement, Crockdur se mit debout et aboya en remuant la queue. Il partit en courant vers l'allée qui menait vers le grand portail de Poudlard. Sarah le regarda faire en souriant. Le chien était très certainement en train d'accueillir les deux magizoologistes. En effet, ce dernier revint tambour battant vers son maître. Deux jeunes adultes arrivèrent derrière lui, vers le groupe de professeurs.

L'homme, qui était certainement Rolf Dragonneau, avait les cheveux courts décoiffés, couleur châtain clair et semblait trop grand pour son corps. Il marchait d'une démarche peu assurée mais affichait un grand sourire sur son visage. Malgré son air dégingandé, Sarah eut tout de suite de l'affection pour cet homme, qui sentait la bonhomie. La sorcière blonde qui l'accompagnait était plus jeune de quelques années. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient très longs et lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux semblaient un peu trop gros pour son visage mais de loin, Sarah put remarquer qu'elle avait son propre charme. Elle marchait comme si la gravité ne la dérangeait pas, d'un pas extrêmement léger.

Ils avaient revêtu des vêtements légers et casual, ils étaient habillés en jean, t-shirt et bottes noires sous leur longue cape bleu ciel assortie. Ils avaient chacun un sac qu'ils portaient en bandoulière.

Hagrid se leva et sans aucune retenue, prit dans ses bras les deux magizoologistes. Quand ils approchèrent de la petite tente, les professeurs se levèrent et accueillirent leurs anciens élèves de différentes manières. Filius fit la révérence devant la jeune femme. Pomona enlaça Rolf. Minerva leur serra la main et Severus hocha simplement la tête à leur attention. Sarah était restée légèrement en retrait, se sentant subitement de trop.

La jeune femme s'approcha néanmoins d'elle. Elle la regarda de ses grands yeux globuleux qui lui donnait un air surpris. Sarah se sentit intimidée.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sarah Turner, dit-elle en levant la main pour serrer celle de la sorcière. Mais appelez-moi Sarah !

\- Enchantée Sarah, sourit la sorcière blonde en appréciant son prénom. Je suis Luna Lovegood.

\- Enchantée.

\- Et voici mon fiancé et collègue, Rolf Dragonneau, dit Luna en se tournant vers son collègue.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire en lui serrant fermement la main.

\- Enchanté, lui lança-t-il.

Sarah trouva son visage lumineux. Sa première impression avait été la bonne. Elle apprécia immédiatement le jeune homme.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir ici, Monsieur Dragonneau, Miss Lovegood, dit Minerva après avoir fait apparaître deux chaises supplémentaires autour de la table. Nous avons décidé de dîner au bord de la Forêt Interdite ce soir. Nous ne sommes qu'entre nous et nous voulions profiter de ce temps clément.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, professeur, répondit Rolf. Merci de nous accueillir.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit, les valyards nous protégeront des korrigans farceurs, dit Luna en appréciant l'air d'un doigt.

\- Les valyards ? l'interrogea Sarah, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ces créatures.

\- Ce sont des créatures impossibles à voir à l'œil nu qui ont été béni par les fées.

\- Oh…

Sarah regarda Hagrid lui demandant du regard s'il savait de quoi elle parlait. Mais le garde-chasse hocha juste la tête avec un sourire. La professeure de potions ne dit rien. Pendant que Rolf discutait avec les professeurs sur son travail, Luna se rapprocha de Sarah et lui parla doucement.

\- Hagrid m'a parlé de vous dans ses lettres ! dit-elle.

\- Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous, répondit Sarah. Il est très fier de vous, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Luna sourit mais avec la pénombre de la fin d'après-midi, Sarah ne savait pas si elle rougissait ou pas.

\- Il m'a dit que vous auriez aimé voir les Centaures également.

\- Oui, malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus qui restait toujours en retrait des discussions et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. S'il n'avait pas envie d'être là, pourquoi restait-il à Poudlard ? Il n'était pas tenu d'être là s'il n'en avait pas envie. Ce dernier tourna vers les yeux vers Sarah qui les détourna brusquement.

\- Je risque de faire échouer votre mission, dit-elle tristement. Et… il semble… que je ne sois pas assez douée en sortilèges et en défense pour pouvoir venir.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, cela m'aurait plu de vous avoir parmi nous.

Sarah fut surprise de cette remarque. La jeune femme ne la connaissait pas.

\- J'aime beaucoup votre aura, Sarah, dit Luna en souriant. J'aime ce qui se dégage de vous.

\- Merci, s'écria le professeur en rougissant.

\- Je suis sûre que les Centaures vous auraient apprécié.

\- C'est gentil de votre part mais je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial. Je suis juste une professeure de Potions.

\- Hagrid m'a dit que vous recherchiez des créatures spéciales…

\- Hum… oui…

Sarah se sentit gênée. Elle ne voulait pas parler des Oiseau-éléphants alors que Severus était aussi proche.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas de m'accompagner dans le potager d'Hagrid ? demanda le professeur.

Elle espéra que la jeune femme accepterait sa demande. Cette dernière avait légèrement plissé les yeux mais comprit la requête.

\- Bien sûr, venez !

Luna lui prit la main et elles se dirigèrent vers le potager d'Hagrid qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de la tente. Les professeurs levèrent la tête en voyant les deux jeunes femmes partir.

\- Euh… commença Sarah essayant de trouver une excuse.

\- Nous allons vérifier que le potager d'Hagrid n'ait pas été infecté par des courtilia. Nous reviendrons.

Et elles se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison d'Hagrid.

\- Qu'est-ce que des courtilia ? demanda Sarah, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

\- Des insectes qui ravagent les enclos fermés. Je pense que le potager d'Hagrid n'en est pas infecté mais nous avions besoin d'une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… je voulais vous demander un service.

\- Je vous écoute, Sarah.

\- Si vous le pouvez, pourriez-vous demander aux Centaures s'il y a des Oiseau-éléphants dans leur partie de la forêt ?

\- Des Oiseau-éléphants ? demanda Luna en plissant les yeux. Ces créatures n'ont pas été vues depuis très longtemps.

\- Je sais, mais j'en ai vu il y a un an et malheureusement… à cause de ma maladresse… ils ne viennent plus dans notre coin de la forêt. J'aimerais juste que vous me le confirmiez. Et bien sûr, si vous réussissez à ramasser une de leurs plumes, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

\- Une plume d'Oiseau-éléphant ? C'est très rare.

\- Oui…

\- Que comptez-vous en faire ?

\- C'est pour un... ami… hésita Sarah.

Elle avait hésité sur le mot "ami". Qu'était Severus pour elle ? Un collègue ? Un tuteur ? Et désormais, était-il nécessaire de continuer cette recherche ? Pourtant, elle sentait que si elle ne réussissait pas à trouver cette plume, jamais elle ne pourrait tirer un trait définitif sur son amour pour le professeur.

\- C'est très important pour moi… donc, si vous pouvez au moins vous renseigner, vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle !

Luna observa longuement Sarah. Elle sourit finalement.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Si je le peux, je questionnerai les Centaures et si j'arrive à en rencontrer, j'essaierai de vous ramener une plume.

\- Merci beaucoup, Luna.

Sarah lui prit la main et lui fit un grand sourire, lui montrant sa reconnaissance.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent vers la tente où la table avait été dressée pour le dîner. Hagrid avait lancé un barbecue et faisait griller un cochon. L'odeur des nombreux plats attira Luna et Sarah comme des mouches.

\- La nourriture de Poudlard m'a vraiment manqué ! lança Rolf. C'est une des choses qui me manquent le plus en fait. Vu que nous voyageons beaucoup Luna et moi, nous n'avons pas le temps de cuisiner.

\- Où vous êtes-vous déjà rendus ? demanda Sarah, après s'être servie en pomme de terre et en salade.

\- Luna n'a terminé ses études qu'il y a un an, donc, pour l'instant, nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre voyage. Mais nous avons été en Afrique. Nous étions dans une réserve au Kenya et un premier Eruptif est tombé malade, puis, un deuxième. Désormais, c'est tout le troupeau de cette réserve qui est infecté. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas en danger de mort mais si nous les laissons ainsi, ils mourront certainement.

\- Nous recherchons une plante qui leur permettront certainement de guérir mais elle ne semble pousser que dans une partie de la Forêt Interdite, reprit Luna. C'est pour cela que nous souhaitons voir les Centaures.

\- Je comprends. Et ensuite, si vous arrivez à trouver cette plante, ce que j'espère, et que vous aurez guéri ces créatures, où irez-vous ?

Luna et Rolf se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

\- Nous pensons nous marier. Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé de date, mais j'imagine en fin d'année, dit Rolf en souriant. Ensuite, on verra, peut-être, irons-nous en Amérique Latine ?

\- Dans ce cas, passez à la réserve d'Ica au Pérou, s'écria Sarah. J'y suis restée quelques années, avant de devenir professeure de potions.

\- Qu'y faisiez-vous là-bas ?

Ce n'est pas Rolf qui avait posé la question mais Severus. Tout le monde fut surpris car il avait à peine parlé depuis le début de leur réunion. Sarah rougit légèrement.

\- Après mes études, je ne savais pas si je voulais m'occuper de créatures magiques ou devenir potionniste, répondit Sarah, la voix légèrement tremblante. Je suis allée dans cette réserve pour trouver ma voie, on va dire...

\- Sarah se passionne pour les créatures magiques, dit brusquement Hagrid. Elle en connaît un rayon. Elle a même un ami Sombral ici.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Rolf, d'un air ravi.

\- Je l'ai surnommé Muskogee et c'est grâce à lui que l'on m'a retrouvé quand je me suis perdue une fois dans la Forêt Interdite. Je pourrai vous le présenter si vous avez un moment, quand vous rentrerez de votre mission.

\- J'aimerais bien revoir les Sombrals, dit Luna.

\- Sarah, ne seriez-vous une descendante de Mrs Benedicte Turner ? demanda Rolf.

\- Si, bien sûr, c'est ma grand-mère, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes professeure de Potions. Elle est très renommée. Ma grand-mère m'a parlé d'elle avec le plus grand bien.

\- Votre grand-mère est la fameuse Porpentina Goldstein ! Ma grand-mère m'a également parlé d'elle. Elles étaient à l'école ensemble.

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Quand vous verrez Mrs Turner, remettez-lui mes hommages !

\- Mais bien sûr !

Ils continuèrent leur discussion tout en dînant. Severus ne parla plus. Sarah évita de le regarder de toute la soirée. Rolf, Luna et Hagrid avaient l'intention de partir tôt le lendemain matin. Les professeurs décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder afin de laisser le garde-chasse et les deux magizoologistes se reposer. Ces derniers avaient monté une petite tente juste à côté de la chaumière d'Hagrid.

Sarah avait promis à son ami de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de leur mission. Mais se retrouver quasiment seule à Poudlard sans élèves était assez déprimant. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Heureusement, Carolyn n'était pas encore partie en vacances et elle passait les soirées chez elle ou au Trois-Balais en sa compagnie. Pendant la journée, elle allait se promener dans le Grand Parc, lisait un livre au bord du Grand Lac, ou se promenait à Pré-au-Lard. Elle alla une fois au Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne connaissait rien de la Grande-Bretagne et ne pouvait pas transplaner dans des endroits où elle n'était jamais allée. Elle aurait pu appeler le Magicobus mais elle ne voulait pas rater le retour d'Hagrid.

Cinq jours plus tard après le dîner avec les deux magizoologistes, Sarah cuisinait tranquillement dans son appartement quand on vint toquer à sa porte.

\- Une minute ! lança-t-elle pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur un sort de cuisson.

Sa tarte complètement cuite et fumante, elle enleva son tablier et alla ouvrir. C'était Severus. Sarah écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Bonjour, Severus ! Vous voulez rentrer ? J'allais déjeuner mais…

\- Je ne prendrai pas trop de votre temps, dit-il rapidement. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre demain matin à 10h, devant la cabine d'Hagrid ?

\- Euh… demain… oui… Pourquoi ?

\- Vous verrez demain.

Il fit mine de partir mais Sarah l'arrêta.

\- Vous voulez manger avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, elle-même surprise par sa propre audace.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Merci pour votre invitation mais je préfère vous éviter ma mauvaise compagnie si elle n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle voulut répliquer mais il tourna immédiatement les talons et disparut par la cheminée dans un jet de flammes vertes. Sarah resta longtemps à observer l'endroit où se trouvait Severus quelques instants plus tôt, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait invitée à le rejoindre le lendemain et méditant sur ses dernières paroles. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de manger un morceau de tarte.

Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que souhaitait Severus. Pourquoi autant de mystères ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il était de mauvaise compagnie de manière si ironique ? Les paroles qu'elle avait lancé au professeur quelques semaines plus tôt l'avaient peut-être touché finalement.

Le lendemain matin, la mine fatiguée malgré la potion d'énergie qu'elle avait bue et l'esprit tourmenté, elle arriva devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré et elle espérait que tout se passait bien pour son ami.

Severus Rogue l'attendait à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Il était dos à elle et observait la Forêt Interdite dont la maison du garde-chasse se trouvait au pied.

\- Bonjour, Severus, lança-t-elle légèrement essoufflée.

\- Bonjour, Miss Turner, dit-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui faire face.

\- Sarah, s'écria-t-elle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah. Je vous appelle bien Severus.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix…

Sarah fut immédiatement excédée par son attitude.

\- Serait-ce trop vous demander d'être un minimum aimable ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément. Elle sentait qu'il faisait des efforts pour se contenir mais elle ne voulut pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Si ma présence vous dérange, je peux repartir.

En plus de découvrir qu'elle était rancunière, elle était devenue têtue. Sarah ne se reconnaissait plus.

\- Non, restez… s'il vous plaît.

Elle hocha la tête et se détendit un peu. Severus la dévisagea quelques instants puis arrêta son observation dès que Sarah tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Suivez-moi ! lança-t-il.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et se dirigea sans hésitation dans la Forêt Interdite. Sarah s'était doutée qu'il allait l'emmener dans la forêt vu le lieu où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait aller. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, il se retourna d'un bloc vers elle.

\- Vous marchez trop bruyamment, lui dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous allez faire fuir tous les animaux de la forêt.

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais n'eut aucune répartie car il n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle se lança simplement un sort de silence sur ses pieds. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes à une cadence soutenue. Sarah commençait à avoir chaud. Bien qu'elle portât une cape légère, elle s'était habillée d'un gilet et avait grandement envie de l'enlever. Quand elle voulut demander une pause, Severus s'arrêta enfin et lui intima de se taire. Il se baissa et se cacha derrière un arbuste. Il commença à avancer à quatre pattes. Surprise, Sarah le suivit néanmoins en faisant le moins de bruit possible, à l'image du professeur.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta enfin. Ils étaient toujours cachés derrière des arbustes mais cette fois, ils avaient une vision sur une grande clairière.

\- Maintenant, ne dites plus rien et attendez ! lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Chut !

Ils attendirent alors silencieusement. Sarah en profita pour retirer son gilet. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle allait parler quand elle ressentit des tremblements sur le sol. Elle repensa à la horde de sangliers qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt mais les secousses étaient moins lourdes, moins denses. Comme Severus ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, elle décida de faire de même.

Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir les premières créatures qui arrivaient dans la clairière. Mais elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle les reconnut. Des Oiseau-éléphants couraient les uns après les autres, se chassant, se cherchant, jouant les uns avec les autres, en poussant de faibles cris de leur bec pointu. Ils battaient des ailes mais ne pouvaient pas voler car ces dernières étaient trop petites pour leur corps gigantesque. Sarah sentit son cœur battre plus fort, son ventre se tordit, elle était au bord des larmes. Les animaux qu'elle cherchait depuis plus de six mois étaient devant elle.

Elle jeta un œil vers Severus qui regardait la scène, tout comme elle. Il capta son regard et tourna la tête vers elle. Toute animosité envers lui s'était évaporée et elle lui fit un sourire franc qui illumina tout son visage. Ce dernier lui répondit en lui lançant son premier sourire. Certes, il était légèrement crispé mais Sarah ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier car il était sincère. Ils continuèrent à regarder les créatures batifoler entre elles.

* * *

***FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici la fin de la première partie !  
> Le prochain chapitre servira d'interlude et se situera aux Etats-Unis dans la famille Turner.  
> Puis, la deuxième partie commencera au chapitre 18 pour une toute nouvelle aventure.  
> A bientôt !!  
> MinnieMey


	17. |INTERLUDE I| Vacances d'été chez les Turner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexique :
> 
> \- Pow-wow : rassemblement de tribus indiennes ou danse de guerre ou de chasse indienne
> 
> \- Regalia : habit traditionnel indien des danseurs de pow-wow

Sarah avait attendu trois jours supplémentaires avant le retour de Hagrid, de Luna et de Rolf. La mission s'était très bien passée. Au début méfiants, les centaures avaient consenti à écouter les demandes des deux magizoologistes avec l'aide précieuse du garde-chasse qui connaissait très bien l'un d'eux, Firenze. Luna avait raconté à Sarah que ce dernier avait même été professeur à Poudlard pendant un an et demi, puis, il n'était pas immédiatement retourné parmi les siens car il avait été banni de la horde, puni de s'être mêlé aux humains. Il était resté dans la Forêt Interdite à se cacher des siens et des Mangemorts. Il avait ensuite pu réintégrer sa communauté à la fin de la guerre lorsqu'il avait sauvé plusieurs centaures dans une attaque des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Grâce à Firenze et au bout de deux jours de négociation, l'équipe avait réussi à convaincre la horde de pouvoir les laisser entrer dans leur partie de la forêt. Pendant toute leur escapade, ils avaient été accompagnés de trois centaures dont le fameux Firenze.

Sarah écouta avidement tous les détails que lui donna Luna sur la Forêt, ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé, les plantes, les animaux…

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu d'oiseau-éléphants, lui dit-elle d'un air navré. J'en ai parlé à Firenze et il m'a dit que ces créatures changeaient continuellement de lieu pour nicher. Malgré leur taille, ils ont la capacité de se fondre facilement dans leur environnement et sont très difficiles à repérer. Je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Ne le sois pas, Luna car en réalité, j'en ai vu !

Le visage de Sarah s'illumina et elle raconta à sa nouvelle amie comment elle en avait vu avec l'aide du professeur Rogue. Luna fut impressionnée.

\- J'aurais bien aimé les voir moi aussi, dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Maintenant que tu m'as parlé de ces animaux, j'aimerais bien en rencontrer ! As-tu pu trouver des plumes ?

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à en trouver trois après leur passage.

Le professeur de Potions avait ensuite déposé ces trouvailles dans une boîte qu'elle gardait précieusement. Elle repensa à ce moment unique qu'elle avait passé avec Severus. Ce dernier avait su de Hagrid qu'elle recherchait activement des oiseau-éléphants. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il fouillait la Forêt pour trouver ces créatures et finalement, il en avait aperçu après de nombreuses excursions. Sarah avait été extrêmement touchée par le geste du professeur et l'avait mille fois remercié. A la fin, Severus, embarrassé, lui avait demandé d'arrêter d'un ton bourru.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné cette peine ? lui avait-elle demandé alors qu'ils retournaient dans le château.

Severus était resté pensif pendant quelques instants, puis avait relevé la tête.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je vous avais mal jugée, lui avait-il répondu simplement d'un air tendu.

Voyant sa gêne, Sarah n'avait pas voulu l'embarrasser encore plus avec ses questions mais elle l'avait regardé longuement et s'était délectée de sa gêne.

Depuis, ses relations avec le professeur de DCFM s'étaient grandement améliorées bien qu'il resta toujours peu loquace et ne chercha pas sa compagnie pour discuter avec elle. Néanmoins, c'était un grand pas en avant.

Luna et Rolf partirent de Poudlard le lendemain de leur retour. Il était temps pour Sarah de partir dans sa famille. Elle dit au revoir à Hagrid et aux professeurs qui étaient encore présents.

\- Au revoir, Severus ! Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle avait sa petite valise sous la main et qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour Pré-au-Lard chercher son portoloin.

\- Faites bon voyage ! Lui dit-il de sa voix nonchalante.

Même si le ton de sa voix n'était pas très engageant, elle savait désormais que c'était juste sa façon d'être. Il n'était pas aussi expansif qu'elle et faisait des efforts pour sembler sympathique.

\- Vous m'écrirez ? demanda-t-elle avec attente.

\- Pourquoi donc vous écrirai-je ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air surpris.

\- Pour me raconter vos vacances !

Severus renifla.

\- J'accepte de vous appeler Sarah ! répliqua-t-il. N'attendez pas plus de moi !

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Severus ! sourit-elle. Moi, en tout cas, je vous écrirai !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si vous aimez perdre votre temps…

\- Allez ! Dites que cela vous ferait plaisir de recevoir du courrier de ma part ! le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne retire toutes les choses aimables que je vous ai dites dernièrement !

\- Aimable ? Vous ? Aimable ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi peu éloquent que vous ! A part me dire "Bonjour !", "Bonsoir" ou "Comment allez-vous ?", je ne vous ai jamais entendu me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre !

\- C'est que vous ne savez pas lire entre les lignes !

\- Mais je rêve ! Il est grand temps que je parte d'ici ! Je perds mon temps à vous écouter ! lança-t-elle d'un air ironique. Au revoir, Severus !

\- Au revoir, Sarah !

Il fit mine de vouloir lever sa main mais se retint. Sarah le regarda d'un air condescendant et leva sa main pour prendre la sienne et la serrer. Elle faillit éclater de rire de le voir aussi mal à l'aise mais se retint. Severus n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle se moque de lui.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin pour Pré-au-Lard le cœur plus léger. Cela avait été une année riche en rebondissements sentimentaux et elle était contente de rentrer dans son pays pour se reposer. Si l'année suivante devait se révéler aussi mouvementée, elle ne savait pas si son cœur tiendrait.

Elle arriva une demi-heure plus tard devant le grand manoir des Turner. Elle fut accueillie par Faith et alla directement dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires.

* * *

\- Attention, Sarah ! la gronda sa grand-mère. Tu dois découper un peu plus soigneusement ces limaces. Elles doivent être parfaitement fendues sur toute la longueur mais il ne faut pas que leurs corps se déchirent. Recommence !

Sarah était dans l'atelier de Benedicte Turner pour un cours de potions avancées. Sa grand-mère, quand sa petite-fille était présente chez elle, en profitait toujours pour l'emmener dans son atelier et lui transmettre son savoir de potionniste. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns levait toujours les yeux au ciel dès que sa grand-mère l'obligeait à étudier mais celle-ci avait été toujours été ferme. Elle devait apprendre à sa petite-fille des recettes de potions qu'elle seule connaissait.

\- Je ne suis pas éternelle, lui lançait-elle à chaque fois. Qui prendra le relais si ce n'est pas toi ?

Et Sarah était obligée d'étudier alors qu'elle était en vacances. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était ravie de passer autant de temps avec sa grand-mère. Elle lui manquait et le sentiment était réciproque. Ces quelques heures passées leur permettaient de discuter de chose et d'autre, parfois, de sujets un peu plus intimes.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ! s'écria sa grand-mère subitement. Décris-moi ce beau jeune homme qui a ravi ton cœur !

\- De quoi tu parles, Grand-mère ? demanda Sarah, faussement étonnée.

\- Depuis que tu es rentrée, tu es joyeuse. A Noël dernier, tu étais toute déprimée et je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause du mal du pays. Mais cette fois-ci, tu es bien plus volubile qu'à ton habitude. Tu fredonnes même quand tu te promènes dans les jardins ou que tu tricotes ! Alors, dis-moi, qui est ce chanceux ?

Sarah jeta un regard en coin vers sa grand-mère. Celle-ci était occupée à découper du Sisymbre et ne la regardait pas mais Sarah savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Benedicte Turner était certes connue pour ses talents de potionniste mais aussi pour sa ténacité et son obstination. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'ôter de son esprit.

Sa petite-fille soupira. Avait-elle réellement envie de parler de Severus Rogue ? Finalement, elle capitula.

\- Il y a… en effet… un homme qui m'intéresse à Poudlard ! dit-elle d'une voix prudente.

\- Ahah, s'écria-t-elle d'un air de conspiratrice. Et ?

\- Et… c'est compliqué !

\- Pourquoi ? Il est marié ?

Sarah faillit répondre à la négative mais finalement, elle ne connaissait pas la vie privée de Severus. Elle l'avait bien surpris avec une femme il y a six mois. "Surpris" était un bien grand mot. Elle avait juste entendu une femme l'interpeller "Chéri" mais elle ne connaissait pas la nature de leur relation, ni s'ils étaient encore ensemble ou pas. En tout cas, à part la fois où elle les avaient rencontrés à Pré-au-Lard avec George, elle ne les avait jamais revus. Elle espérait profondément que ce n'était qu'une histoire passagère.

\- Je ne crois pas… qu'il soit marié… Est-ce qu'il a une petite amie ? Je ne sais pas non plus…

Sa grand-mère releva la tête de sa découpe et plissa les yeux.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'en dises un peu plus, ma fille car je ne comprends rien à ton histoire ! Et tu sais qu'à mon âge, j'aime bien que les choses soient claires ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Sarah souffla à nouveau mais cette fois d'exaspération. Il était déjà difficile de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, alors si elle devait tout expliquer à sa grand-mère… Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix.

\- C'est un professeur de Poudlard, il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années et il enseigne depuis très longtemps là-bas. Il n'a vraisemblablement jamais été marié mais je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir s'il est en couple ou non. Il est actuellement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais a été professeur de Potions pendant très longtemps.

\- Oh ! s'écria sa grand-mère d'un air surpris. Tu parles du fameux Severus Rogue ?

\- Tu le connais, Grand-mère ?

Sarah resta interloquée et regarda franchement son interlocutrice.

\- Je ne le connais pas directement car je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais dans le milieu des potions, tout le monde connaît Severus Rogue, le grand potionniste !

\- "Le grand potionniste" ? Comment se fait-il que je ne le connaisse pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma p'tite ! Mais ce n'est pas très encourageant pour tes élèves.

Benedicte Turner la regarda avec des yeux perçants, voire réprobateurs. Sarah se ratatina sur elle-même. Sa grand-mère faisait peur à voir quand elle agissait ainsi.

\- Il a créé de nombreuses potions qui sont connues dans le monde entier, continua-t-elle, comme la potion d'aiguise-méninges ou l'amélioration de la potion de force.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu révises tes classiques ! C'est bien de savoir faire des potions mais il faut aussi connaître les bases !

Sarah rougit. En tant que professeur de Potions, ce n'était pas très glorieux. Sa grand-mère avait raison.

\- Donc, c'est de cet homme dont tu es amoureuse ! s'écria Mrs Turner d'un air entendu.

\- Euh… amoureuse… c'est un bien grand mot… euh.. oui, je l'apprécie… beaucoup !

\- J'ai pas mal entendu parler de lui, réfléchit-elle. C'était un ancien Mangemort, non ?

\- Oui mais c'était un double espion.

\- Il a tué Albus Dumbledore.

\- Oui mais il y avait été contraint et…

\- Il paraît qu'il a failli mourir lors de la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Oui, en effet…

\- Et j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas un homme… très agréable…

Sarah sourit. Oui, en effet, Severus Rogue était loin d'être agréable. Il était même glacial envers les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Et les autres, eh bien, il les supportait. Sa grand-mère l'observa longuement.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur tes fréquentations mais ce Severus est-il vraiment un homme bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sarah ne répondit pas immédiatement. Severus était un être méprisant, hautain et exigeant. Mais oui, c'était un homme bien, un homme certes difficile à comprendre mais un homme de valeur.

\- Oui, Grand-mère, dit-elle avec un sourire. Severus est un homme de confiance. Il n'est pas commode mais quand on le connaît un peu, on arrive à voir ce qu'il est au fond. Oui, c'est un homme bien.

Sa grand-mère inspira profondément.

\- Je n'ai rien à rajouter alors !

Et elles continuèrent à travailler sur leurs potions.

* * *

Sarah dînait avec son frère, Fiona et sa grand-mère dans la grande salle à manger du manoir. Il était rare que son frère ainé, Harold, arrive assez tôt pour manger avec elles, terminant tous les soirs très tard de son travail à la banque. Ses trois neveux venaient juste de partir pour deux semaines chez les parents de Fiona et les adultes jouissaient enfin de leur première soirée au calme. Seule une partie de la grande table avait été dressée pour les quatre personnes.

Sarah mangeait silencieusement en lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers sa grand-mère qui mâchait sa feuille de salade sans rien dire. Elle sentait qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre Harold et Fiona. Ils avaient l'air de s'être disputés juste avant le dîner et Sarah n'osait dire un seul mot. Finalement, son frère prit la parole.

\- Tu profites bien de tes vacances, Sarah ? demanda-t-il en coupant son morceau de rôti de bœuf.

\- Oui ! lui répondit-elle prudemment. J'ai passé toute la semaine avec Grand-mère à concocter des potions. J'en ai profité également pour relire un peu de théorie. Il semblerait que j'aie quelques lacunes.

Sarah lança un regard perçant à sa grand-mère qui continuait à manger son plat comme si de rien n'était.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai toujours pensé que tu pouvais faire mieux que professeure de potions, s'exclama son frère l'air de rien.

Harold aimait souvent dénigrer le travail de Sarah. Malgré le statut de potionniste de sa propre grand-mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa sœur aurait pu trouver un meilleur métier.

\- Etre professeure de potions me convient parfaitement, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas conscience de tes capacités ! Si tu t'en donnais la peine, tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux ! Tu es une personne diplomate et ordonnée quand tu le souhaites. Je suis sûre qu'un métier comme assistante de chef de cabinet au MACUSA te conviendrait mieux !

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de travailler dans un bureau ! Tu me vois, moi, assistante ?

\- C'est bien mieux que de travailler au-dessus d'un chaudron toute la journée ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Harold renifla.

\- Tu connais le député O'Brien, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il.

Sarah pâlit au nom de son ancien amant.

\- Oui, je le connais. Et alors ?

\- Il recherche une assistante dans son cabinet. Il m'en a parlé la semaine dernière et tu lui as fait grande impression la dernière fois que tu l'as vu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le député, c'était dans une salle de bain et elle avait repoussé ses avances. Que lui voulait John O'Brien ?

\- Il souhaiterait te proposer le poste ! dit son frère.

\- Comment ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Sarah était indignée. Comment John avait-il osé faire une telle demande à son frère ? N'avait-il pas oublié leur dernière entrevue ? Et ses deux ans d'absence après leur rupture ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il te sentait parfaitement capable pour tenir un tel rôle. Ton caractère lui a plu.

\- Harold, tu aurais dû immédiatement refuser une telle proposition, s'écria Sarah d'une voix colérique. Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà un travail qui me plaît. Et professeure de potions n'a rien à voir avec assistante d'un chef de cabinet. Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse accepter un tel poste ?

Son frère soupira d'exaspération.

\- On ne peut vraiment rien te dire à toi, Miss "je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-depuis-que-je-suis-née" ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix dure. Quand est-ce que tu vas mûrir un peu ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester professeure de potions toute ta vie ? As-tu pensé à ta vie privée ? A construire une vie de famille ? Comment pourras-tu en créer une en vivant 100% de ta vie dans une école ?

\- Il y a des professeurs qui ont une vie de famille à Poudlard et ça ne les dérange pas du tout dans leur travail ! Et qui te dit que j'aie envie d'une vie de famille ? Toi et Chesmu avez largement rempli le quota des Turner pour la prochaine génération !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, la railla-t-il. De toute façon, tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, à ne faire que ce qui te plaît. Tu ne penses pas à ta famille, tu as toujours été égoïste !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

La discussion prenait une direction qui ne l'enchantait guère et elle commençait à perdre patience.

\- Les Turner ont des obligations, Sarah ! Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à être responsable dans cette famille ! Tu crois que c'est facile de gérer cette propriété seul. Non, pour toi, c'est simple ! Tu vis à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici !

\- Si tu n'as pas le temps de t'en occuper, tu n'as qu'à engager un second contremaître ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu m'occuper des terres de papa et maman.

\- Oui, ça, j'avais bien compris !

\- Tu veux quoi exactement, Harold ? lança Sarah, furieuse.

Son frère se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Que tu arrêtes de fuir tes responsabilités ! lui balança-t-il. Arrête d'être professeure dans une quelconque école, reviens ici aux Etats-Unis, travaille dans un boulot plus confortable, trouve-toi un mari qui pourra t'aider à gérer la propriété avec moi. Et si tu aimes tellement les potions, tu pourras en faire ici !

\- Oh alors, c'est ça, la vraie raison ! Tu veux encore me marier avec l'un de tes banquiers bedonnants ! Il en est hors de question, Harold, tu m'entends ? Je ne reviendrai jamais ici pour… faire ce que tu as envie que je fasse. Je ne suis pas ta fille ! Je suis ta sœur et j'ai l'âge de faire ce que je veux ! Maintenant, si tu trouves que le travail de propriétaire terrien est au-delà de tes forces, je n'ai rien contre le fait de vendre des terres !

\- Sarah ! s'écria sa grand-mère d'une voix outrée prenant pour la première fois la parole.

\- Grand-mère, je n'ai pas peur de le dire ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si papa et maman ont disparu. Si vraiment Harold ne peut pas tout gérer, il existe d'autres solutions mais qu'il ne me demande pas de revenir vivre ici pour s'occuper de cette propriété, je ne reviendrai jamais, en tout cas, pas pour ça !

Sarah, de rage, se leva de table et quitta sa famille. Harold ne la retint pas mais il serrait les poings sur la table ce qui en disait long sur son mécontentement.

* * *

Sarah décida de ne plus manger en compagnie de son frère, les semaines qui suivirent leur altercation. Si Fiona et sa grand-mère n'avaient rien dit pendant leur dispute, c'était parce qu'elles étaient au courant de ce que Harold comptait lui dire et elle avait dû mal à leur pardonner également.

Au bout de dix jours, la tension était devenue tellement forte parmi les Turner qu'elle décida de partir plus tôt afin d'aller voir son frère Chesmu dans sa réserve dans le Mississippi. Dès qu'il avait consenti à l'accueillir plus rapidement que prévu, Sarah en avertit sa belle-sœur et sa grand-mère et partit le lendemain.

En l'embrassant, sa grand-mère lui glissa quelques mots.

\- Tu reviendras ici avant de repartir en Grande-Bretagne ? lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Je pense oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Mais si je viens, il n'est pas question que l'on reparle de ce qu'a évoqué Harold. Tu connais très bien ma position.

\- Oui, nous ne reviendrons pas sur le sujet, ne t'inquiète pas, accepta-t-elle.

Sarah transplana ensuite et atterrit aux abords d'une forêt qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la réserve.

Elle venait chaque été voir son frère Chesmu. Elle y restait en général une à deux semaines et profitait de ce moment pour célébrer un grand pow-wow qui rassemblait plusieurs tribus indiennes. La réserve dans laquelle vivait son frère ressemblait à une petite ville américaine tout à fait normale avec ses maisons pavillonnaires, ses jardins, son petit centre-ville, ses petites boutiques. Malheureusement, la ville était loin d'être prospère et Sarah savait que beaucoup d'indiens de la réserve trouvaient difficilement du travail dans le coin. Ils partaient souvent pour plusieurs mois travailler sur des chantiers à l'autre bout du pays. Mais généralement, ils revenaient tous pour le grand pow-wow du 07 août car c'était une grande tradition pour leur réserve.

Et malgré l'aspect de pauvreté que présentait la ville, Sarah aimait y aller : les habitants l'accueillaient toujours avec chaleur. Elle avait l'impression de s'y sentir utile.

Étant venue avec une semaine d'avance, elle aida la communauté à organiser le pow-wow.

Chesmu, son frère chamane sorcier, était un membre important de la réserve. Il avait le rôle de guérisseur mais officiait également pour les mariages, les enterrements et les pow-wows. Sa femme, Nala, du même âge que Sarah, était étonnement belle avec ses traits fins, ses yeux marrons-verts en amande, ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau légèrement foncée et sa grande taille. Même si elle avait eu cinq enfants, cela ne se voyait pas sur son corps et Sarah l'observait souvent avec jalousie. Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans la chambre aménagée dans le grenier à son attention, elle redescendit dans la cuisine où cinq femmes, dont sa belle-sœur, s'affairaient devant les fourneaux.

Nala lui remit automatiquement un tablier blanc et Sarah fut de corvée d'épluchures de pommes de terre. La réserve allait accueillir près de 3000 personnes, soit deux fois plus que leur nombre d'habitants habituel et ils devaient préparer la nourriture à l'avance, quitte à la congeler pour la ressortir le jour J.

\- Alors, Sarah, lui lança une des amies de Nala qui découpait des carottes, t'es-tu trouvée un petit ami anglais ?

Depuis des années, tout le monde s'inquiétait de sa situation amoureuse. Cette question n'étonna pas la concernée bien qu'elle en fut irritée. Ces femmes n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à lui demander…

\- Non, pas encore ! répondit-elle en faisant attention à ne pas se couper les doigts.

\- Il serait temps que tu te mettes en couple quand même ! s'écria une autre femme.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

\- Tu as presque 30 ans, ce serait bien d'y penser !

\- Je suis très bien toute seule, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, il y a tellement de jeunes hommes intéressants ! s'exclama encore une autre femme.

\- Josiah s'est marié il y a deux mois, dit la première femme qui avait parlé.

\- Ah, je me rappelle qu'il te tournait un peu autour il y a quelques années, lança la deuxième.

Sarah se renfrogna. Elle se souvenait très bien des demandes insistantes de Josiah, un ami de son frère. Deux ans auparavant, elle était encore déprimée par sa rupture avec le député O'Brien et avait refusé toutes les avances de ses prétendants, dont celles de l'indien. Alors, donc, il allait se marier ? Cela ne lui fit pas de peine car elle n'avait jamais aimé le jeune homme. Certes, il était sympathique mais elle n'avait jamais été attirée par lui.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai pas de petit ami anglais et je suis très heureuse sans ! dit-elle d'une voix implacable, fermant la discussion.

Les femmes échangèrent des regards et haussèrent les épaules. Elles changèrent finalement de sujet pour parler de leur sujet favori, les derniers ragots du village : untel qui avait dû quitter le village car il avait trompé sa femme, le bébé sans père d'une jeune indienne, la perte du travail d'un homme, la dernière altercation entre deux autres hommes…

Même si Sarah n'était pas portée sur ce genre de discussions, elle aimait l'ambiance frivole de ces moments : ça riait, s'esclaffait, se chuchotait des choses dans l'oreille, parlait de choses plus sérieuses… Cela lui changeait de sa vie monotone d'enseignante.

Elle passait chacune de ses soirées en compagnie de son frère pour discuter de sa vie en Ecosse ou de leur famille. Parfois sa belle-sœur se joignait à eux.

\- Harold a été exécrable avec moi, lui avait-elle dit un soir avec véhémence. Il veut à tout prix me faire revenir aux Etats-Unis pour travailler dans un bureau, me marier et l'aider sur le domaine.

\- Harold est très inquiet pour ton avenir ! dit Chesmu d'une voix calme.

\- Mais je m'en sors très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Sarah. Il joue son rôle de grand frère. Depuis que nos parents ont disparu, il a de lourdes responsabilités. C'est difficile à gérer pour lui. Il s'est mal exprimé, il ne veut pas que tu reviennes l'aider dans le domaine, il veut surtout que tu ailles bien. Ne lui en veux pas trop !

Sarah se renfrogna mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. Harold s'inquiétait certainement pour elle mais ce n'était pas en lui imposant des choses qu'elle se montrerait plus conciliante. Si déjà, il ne dénigrait plus son métier, elle s'ouvrirait peut-être un peu plus à lui et ils pourraient discuter. Mais pour l'instant, c'était trop lui demander.

* * *

Le grand pow-wow dura tout le week-end du 07 août. Des indiens muscogee vinrent de plusieurs états dans la petite ville du Mississippi. Sarah, tout comme son frère et sa belle-sœur, ne sut où donner de la tête. Elle était demandée à tous les stands. Étant la sœur du chamane sorcier du village, elle était sollicitée pour aider, parler, échanger. Pour la fête, elle avait revêtu un habit traditionnel. On lui demanda même de participer à un pow-wow qu'elle refusa poliment. Elle n'avait pas dansé depuis des années et n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser devant des milliers de personnes.

Pendant que Sarah déballait des tartes sous aluminium sur un stand, sa belle-sœur Nala vint la voir.

\- Laisse ça ici, Sarah ! lui dit-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria la jeune femme. Je dois mettre ces gâteaux sur la table et les proposer à la vente.

\- Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un !

Sarah la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Depuis le début du week-end, les femmes mariées de la réserve lui avaient présenté des hommes célibataires, jeunes ou âgés. Elle en avait vu tellement que désormais, elle refusait toute nouvelle demande sans même jeter un œil sur le prétendant.

\- Ce n'est pas encore un homme, j'espère, Nala ? Je suis très bien toute seule !

\- Mais cet homme est vraiment spécial, je suis sûre qu'il te conviendrait !

\- Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas !

Elle s'était exclamée de façon véhémente. Cette fois, sa belle-sœur ne la lâcha pas ce qui était différent de ses habitudes. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle la regarda.

\- Comment ça ? Les hommes ne t'intéressent pas, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air de connivence.

Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Et voilà qu'on la pensait gay ! Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'on l'aurait certainement laissée tranquille si elle avait prétendu ne pas aimer les hommes. Elle était bête de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Hum… oui… dit-elle en bredouillant.

\- N'importe quoi ! balaya sa belle-sœur d'un revers de main. Tu ne pourras pas te défiler ! De plus, c'est un homme important, il est chef de son village, il est veuf et a une très belle position.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, Nala, répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

Mais la belle indienne lui prit carrément le bras et l'entraîna avec une poigne d'acier derrière elle. Des têtes se levèrent à leur passage. Afin de ne pas paraître ridicule, Sarah s'inclina et demanda à Nala de la lâcher.

\- Tu verras, c'est un homme sympathique. Je te vois bien avec lui ! continua sa belle-sœur sans tenir compte du regard noir que Sarah lui lança.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un des grands tipis qui avait été monté pour l'occasion et se retrouvèrent parmi un groupe d'hommes qui conversaient entre eux. Sarah vit son frère Chesmu discuter avec un homme brun aux cheveux courts d'une trentaine d'années. Il était habillé d'un regalia et s'était tracé une ligne rouge de peinture en plein milieu de son visage, de haut en bas. Malgré son aspect solennel, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant.

\- Ah, voici ma sœur, Sarah ! s'écria Chesmu, elle s'assit à côté des deux hommes. Sarah, je te présente Keo, le chef de la réserve de Checotah.

\- Enchanté ! lui lança l'homme en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Enchantée ! ne put-elle que répondre en le dévisageant.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux n'étaient pas totalement marrons, ils avaient une teinte plus claire, peut-être verte ou bleue foncée. Sans dire un seul mot, Chesmu les laissa seuls. Sarah commença à paniquer : quoi ? comment ? pourquoi ? Elle se sentit embarrassée.

\- Est-ce la première fois que vous venez à ce pow-wow ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants, trouvant le silence trop lourd.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la première fois, j'étais déjà venu il y a trois ans, lui répondit-il.

\- Ah… j'ai dû vous rater car il me semble ne vous avoir jamais vu ici.

\- C'est possible. Je n'étais pas encore le chef de la réserve à cette époque et n'avais pas un statut important, donc, vous n'avez pas dû me voir.

\- Oui, désolée !

\- Ne vous excusez pas !

Il lui sourit.

\- Et… moi aussi… je suis comme vous… lui chuchota-t-il.

Sarah le regarda avec surprise. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Pour souligner ses mots, il bougea légèrement son bras et lui montra une baguette qui était cachée dans son pantalon.

\- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est rare de voir des sorciers chez les indiens. Vous avez étudié à Ilvermorny ?

\- Oui mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûr de vous y avoir vu mais c'est normal, vous avez quelques années de moins que moi, je suis plutôt de la génération de votre frère, Chesmu.

\- Je vois… et… veuillez excuser par avance ma curiosité mais ma belle-sœur… m'a dit que vous étiez veuf…

Son visage s'assombrit.

\- J'ai perdu ma femme il y a presque deux ans maintenant.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute !

\- Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Non, malheureusement.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre l'homme et la femme. Sarah ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'était pas franchement intéressée par Keo. En effet, il était plutôt charmant avec ses yeux magnifiques. Mais voilà… il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur… Elle soupira. Était-elle en train de passer à côté de quelque chose ? Elle était amoureuse de Severus mais que ressentait-il pour elle ? Certainement rien ! Alors pourquoi espérer ? Certes, il ne la méprisait plus aujourd'hui mais c'était tout...

\- J'ai plombé l'ambiance, j'ai l'impression, dit Keo avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Non, pas du tout… mentit Sarah.

\- Et je vois que vous êtes aussi mauvaise menteuse que moi !

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas mentir…

\- Moi non plus ! Cela nous fait au moins un point en commun !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sarah lui sourit. Ils se détendirent enfin et passèrent un moment à discuter ensemble, de tout et de rien. Puis, vint le moment où Keo dut participer à un pow-wow.

\- Vous m'encouragerez, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, si vous le souhaitez.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de ressentir son cœur palpiter quand elle vit l'homme se positionner en rond avec d'autres indiens en regalia et débuter sa danse. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec quelqu'un et elle ressentit un grand manque en le regardant danser. Si Keo tentait une approche, serait-elle seulement capable de le repousser ? Six mois auparavant, cela lui avait paru clair avec John O'Brien car il l'avait trop fait souffrir mais et maintenant ? Pourquoi repousserait-elle cet homme alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Severus et qu'elle lui était totalement indifférente ?

Deux heures plus tard, l'homme qui avait terminé sa danse et avait pris le temps de se doucher, revint vers elle sans sa regalia, avec des vêtements simples d'indien. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui le rendit encore plus séduisant. Sarah avança vers lui en se disant qu'elle pouvait bien profiter de la vie de temps en temps...


	18. Le grand événement de la rentrée

Cela faisait presque six semaines que Sarah n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard. Quand elle arriva par le portoloin qui la transporta jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, personne ne l'attendait à la sortie du village sorcier. Bien entendu, elle n'avait prévenu aucun de ses collègues qu'elle arrivait ce jour-là. Mais elle se doutait qu'eux aussi avait reçu le parchemin de Minerva et était soit déjà à l'école, soit sur le chemin.

En effet, deux semaines auparavant, elle avait reçu un message de sa directrice. Sa demande était surprenante : elle lui avait demandé de revenir une semaine avant la rentrée officielle à Poudlard. Normalement, elle ne devait revenir que le 31 août. Cependant, le parchemin demandait sa venue expresse le 24.

Sarah était donc partie une semaine plus tôt que prévue. Son frère Harold avait été indigné par cette demande, indiquant que Poudlard l'exploitait mais elle l'avait royalement ignoré, n'ayant pas totalement digéré leur dernière dispute. De plus, elle était excitée par la nouvelle que lui avait appris Minerva.

Sa petite valise en peau de dragon à la main, elle marcha jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son passage et traversa le grand parc. Elle passa devant la chaumière de Hagrid et se demanda si son ami était déjà rentré de ses vacances. Mais elle ne voulut pas le déranger chez lui et continua son chemin jusqu'au château.

\- Bonjour Argus ! lança-t-elle au concierge qui balayait l'entrée, sa chatte Miss Teigne sur les talons.

\- Bonjour professeur Turner ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix glaciale et irritée.

Sarah ne s'en offusqua pas. Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard mais elle connaissait déjà le caractère grincheux du concierge.

\- Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Ça peut aller, grogna-t-il.

Elle resta charmante avec lui mais ne s'attarda pas, connaissant le manque de loquacité du vieil homme. Elle se dirigea vers son appartement qui se trouvait au fond des cachots, dans les sous-sols. Elle n'aimait pas tellement la localisation de sa maison pour l'année scolaire mais elle s'y était habituée et au bout d'un an, elle pouvait dire que c'était désormais son chez-elle.

Quand elle entra dans son bureau, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière. Les elfes de maison étaient sûrement passés la veille pour tout nettoyer. Tout l'appartement avait le même aspect propre. Elle posa sa valise sur la table de son salon et rangea ses affaires tranquillement. Elle avait du temps, la réunion organisée par la directrice n'avait lieu qu'à 14h. Elle se prépara à déjeuner et mangea tout en lisant le nouveau livre à l'eau de rose d'Hestia Jones "L'année du boursouflet rose".

Quand arriva l'heure d'aller à la réunion, elle en profita pour passer par la salle des professeurs. Elle y retrouva Carolyn et George et leur sauta dessus.

\- Alors, vos vacances ? demanda-t-elle après les avoir embrassés.

\- Superbes ! s'écria Carolyn. Nous sommes partis quelques semaines en Suède dans la famille d'Olaf, puis, nous avons passé une semaine au bord du lac de Côme en Italie !

\- Je ne suis jamais allée en Italie.

\- Je te conseille d'y aller, c'est magnifique !

\- Et toi Sarah ? lui demanda George.

\- Je me suis d'abord rendue chez mon grand frère dans le domaine familial, ensuite, chez mon autre frère pour assister au Pow-wow annuel de la réserve.

\- Il y avait du monde ?

\- Oui, on était plusieurs milliers à se rassembler. La fête était même ouverte au public. La tribu de mon frère a gagné haut la main le concours de Pow-wow.

\- Et tu t'habilles en indienne quand c'est comme ça ? demanda Carolyn avec intérêt.

\- On m'a un peu forcé. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ça, d'autant plus que mon frère a reçu plusieurs offres d'union pour moi dès le lendemain. Je ne savais plus où me mettre !

\- Tu devais très mignonne en tenue traditionnelle ! s'écria George les yeux pétillants.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'en tant que chamane, mon frère est haut placé dans la tribu, alors, c'est un honneur de se marier avec sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas changé en tout cas, Sarah ! Toujours aussi modeste !

Sarah rougit. Elle entendit un claquement de feu qui s'allumait et s'éteignait et se retourna. Severus Rogue venait d'arriver. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il marchait dans la salle des professeurs. Il n'avait pas changé : il était habillé de son habituelle robe de sorcier noire qui lui seyait le corps. Sarah se demanda combien de robes comme celle-ci il avait chez lui car il ne s'habillait jamais autrement. Son visage était toujours aussi sévère, son nez toujours aussi crochu et ses cheveux toujours aussi gras. Pourtant, quand elle le vit, son cœur s'affola. Ses sentiments envers le professeur étaient toujours intenses malgré sa petite incartade de cet été.

Prise d'une subite inspiration, elle avança vers lui. Caroline et George la regardèrent faire avec les yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Sarah aussi audacieuse. Celle-ci vint le déranger dans sa conversation avec Filius.

\- Bonjour Severus ! lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Oh, Sarah ! Bonjour ! lui dit-il en hochant la tête vers elle, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, très bien. Avez-vous reçu mes lettres ?

Severus renifla, l'air désenchanté.

\- Oui, je les ai bien reçues et au moment les plus inopportuns !

\- Ah vraiment ?

Mais le professeur ne s'étendit pas sur la manière et la façon dont il avait reçu les lettres de Sarah. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Severus ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée. En revanche, elle s'était amusée à lui envoyer une lettre tous les trois jours, changeant de hibou à chaque fois, pour ne lui raconter que des futilités, comme son petit-déjeuner ou ses promenades. Cela lui avait coûté cher mais ça en valait la peine vu la tête que faisait Severus aujourd'hui.

Il était presque l'heure de la réunion et tous les enseignants se réunirent dans une salle, juste à côté de celle des professeurs. Caroline lança un regard insistant à Sarah qui fit mine de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler maintenant de Severus (car c'était bien de lui dont son amie voulait discuter) et lui signifia d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Minerva arriva quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient tous installés.

\- Bonjour à tous ! dit la directrice, debout face à tous les enseignants assis. Merci d'avoir écourté vos vacances pour venir à cette réunion exceptionnelle. J'imagine que vous êtes très impatients de savoir pour quelle raison je vous ai fait venir. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Et vers la porte de la salle de réunion, elle lança "Veuillez entrer s'il vous plaît !"

La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs sorciers entrèrent. En les reconnaissant, les professeurs de Poudlard commencèrent à murmurer. Sarah ne connaissait aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, à la haute stature et à l'air affable, un second homme un peu plus vieux que le premier, les cheveux déjà blancs et une jeune femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Elle avait les cheveux couleur châtain clair et les avait relevés dans un chignon lâche. Elle avait également un bloc-notes sous la main pour prendre des notes.

\- Je vous présente le directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Paul Duncan, continua Minerva en présentant l'homme brun, et son assistante, Hermione Granger. Je crois que vous vous rappelez de notre ancienne élève.

Les enseignants acquiescèrent tous, sauf Sarah.

\- Et voici le directeur des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Hugh Janssen.

Ce dernier hocha la tête vers les professeurs.

\- Messieurs, je vous laisse la parole, s'écria Minerva en se retirant et en s'asseyant sur la première chaise.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pour savoir qui des deux allait parler en premier et Paul Duncan avança d'un pas. Hugh Janssen et l'assistante Hermione Granger s'assirent à côté de la directrice.

\- Bonjour messieurs, dames ! lança-t-il avec un fort accent irlandais. Comme la directrice McGonagall vous l'a dit, je vous remercie d'être là aujourd'hui. Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons décidé de relancer une nouvelle fois le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il y eut des haussements de voix parmi les professeurs mais qui s'éteignirent rapidement après un regard sévère de Minerva.

\- Oui, j'imagine très bien votre surprise. Ce tournoi a été arrêté pendant de nombreuses années, puis, a été relancé une fois il y a dix ans mais s'est terminée par la mort tragique d'un des candidats. Alors pourquoi refaire un Tournoi aujourd'hui ? Depuis plusieurs années, nous œuvrons pour améliorer nos relations avec les ministères de la magie européens mais c'est un travail de longue haleine. La guerre avec Vous-Savez-Qui et les Mangemorts nous a beaucoup affaibli sur la scène internationale et auprès de nos partenaires étrangers. Nous avons lancé il y a dix mois une commission dirigée par mon assistante Hermione Granger pour savoir ce que nous pourrions faire pour améliorer l'image de la Grande-Bretagne dans le monde sorcier. Beaucoup de sorciers britanniques mais également d'autres pays européens, ont été interrogés. Et nous sommes venus à la conclusion qu'un évènement tel que celui du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers arriverait à fédérer le maximum de personnes. Alors, après des mois et des mois de discussions et de négociations avec Poudlard, l'école de Durmstrang et celle de Beauxbâtons, nous sommes finalement parvenus à une entente. Nous ne referons aucune des erreurs passées.

Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil vers son collègue. Celui-ci décida de se lever de sa chaise et avança de quelques pas.

\- Bonjour ! Comme vous l'a dit Paul, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera relancé cette année. L'édition précédente s'était déroulée à Poudlard. Cette année, nous avons décidé qu'elle aurait lieu à l'école de Beauxbâtons en France. J'aimerais vous assurer que la sécurité sera notre priorité. Les trois écoles ont fait appel à leur ministère respectif et une équipe d'Aurors internationale a été constituée afin d'assurer le bon déroulement des épreuves. De plus, aucune triche ne sera tolérée et tous les enseignants présents aux événements devront se soumettre à un serment strict pour que le champion de chaque école ait les mêmes chances de réussite. Chaque champion sera également coaché par l'ancien champion de leur école, ce qui sera une grande première. Enfin, chaque épreuve sera jugée non pas par les directeurs de chaque école mais par de grands sages sorciers venant de toute l'Europe.

Hugh Janssen se tourna vers les deux personnes du Ministère mais ces derniers n'avaient rien à ajouter.

\- Avez-vous des questions ? demanda-t-il en retournant vers les professeurs.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

\- Avez-vous laissé la limite d'âge à 17 ans pour les participants ? demanda Filius qui était au premier rang.

\- Oui, seuls les sorciers qui auront eu 17 ans avant le 31 octobre de cette année pourront participer.

\- Etant donné que le tournoi se déroulera à Beauxbâtons, cela signifie que notre directrice Minerva partira de Poudlard pour plusieurs mois. Qui assurera la direction en son absence ? demanda Septima.

\- Je laisserai la direction à Filius, répondit Minerva en prenant la parole. Je nommerai un directeur adjoint et accorderai un assistant à Filius pour les cours de Sortilèges. Mais nous pourrons parler de ces détails dans un second temps. Avez-vous d'autres questions qui concernent le Ministère ?

D'autres questions furent posées sur le déroulement du tournoi (les champions seraient sélectionnés par la Coupe de feu, il y aurait trois épreuves), l'équipe d'Aurors qui sera créée (les Aurors seraient au nombre de 20 et viendraient de tous les pays d'Europe), en quoi consisterait les épreuves (les directeurs du Ministère de la Magie ne purent en dire plus, étant tenus par le secret)... Hugh Janssen et Paul Duncan tentèrent de répondre comme ils le purent. Puis, les enseignants se turent.

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, termina le directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale, nous allons nous retirer. Demain matin, mon assistante Miss Granger reviendra à Poudlard pour se réunir avec l'équipe de Poudlard qui partira pour le Tournoi et discuter de tous les détails. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Les trois personnes du Ministère partirent ensuite de la salle de réunion.

Brusquement, les enseignants se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

\- Wow mais c'est fantastique ! s'écria Anthony, aussi joyeux qu'un enfant qui venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël.

\- C'est un sacré événement ! s'exclama George, tout aussi enjoué.

\- J'espère que le ministère a bien réfléchi et que la sécurité sera à son maximum comme ils le prétendent ! s'inquiéta Carolyn, plus terre à terre.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est si dangereux ? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

\- Oui, plutôt ! Comme tu l'as entendu, il y a eu un mort lors de la dernière édition.

\- Oh...

Sarah resta silencieuse. Le parchemin que lui avait envoyé Minerva deux semaines auparavant lui avait expliqué quelques détails mais pas tous. Elle avait été excitée par le Tournoi mais ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être aussi dangereux...

\- Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît ! lança Minerva d'une voix forte leur intimant le silence. Avant que vous ne discutiez entre vous de cet évènement, j'ai quelques informations à vous annoncer.

Les professeurs se turent immédiatement et écoutèrent leur directrice.

\- Filius sera donc le directeur en intérim de Poudlard pendant mon absence, c'est-à-dire, pendant huit mois. Septima sera la directrice adjointe. Avec Filius, nous avons déjà convenu d'une assistante pour les cours de Sortilèges : Miss Jenna Baldwin. Elle arrivera dans deux jours à Poudlard. Trois professeurs devront m'accompagner pour le Tournoi et ceci pour plusieurs raisons. Une dizaine d'élèves de sixième et septième année partiront avec moi en France et bien qu'un seul candidat sera choisi pour participer au Tournoi, les autres élèves resteront en France. Les cours devront donc leur être assurés. Nous choisirons les candidats potentiels avant la rentrée et les préparerons pendant deux mois pour cet événement. Avec la commission qui sera constituée de Hermione Granger, des trois professeurs, de Filius et de moi-même, nous choisirons les meilleurs élèves pour nous accompagner.

\- Qui avez-vous choisi pour vous accompagner ? demanda George avec attente.

\- Severus Rogue, Aurora Sinistra et Sarah Turner.

George, Anthony et Carolyn lancèrent un regard surpris vers leur amie. Sarah haussa les épaules à leur attention.

\- Qui assurera les cours de ces professeurs ? demanda Pomona.

\- Nous ferons appel à des professeurs remplaçants : le professeur Slughorn a bien voulu revenir pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Il redeviendra également le directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Le professeur Proxima remplacera Aurora comme à son habitude et un ancien Auror, le professeur Swanson, se chargera de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous accueillerons également un nouveau professeur en remplacement de Bathsheda qui est partie à la retraite : Lucy Goldstein.

\- Sur quels critères avez-vous choisi ces professeurs ? demanda George qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir été sélectionné.

\- Ces trois professeurs ont les capacités d'enseigner plusieurs matières. Pour Sarah, c'est encore plus particulier puisqu'elle parle français, ayant des origines françaises.

George lui lança un regard surpris. Les enseignants restèrent silencieux méditant sur tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

\- Si vous n'avez plus de question à me poser, je vais vous laisser. Les nouveaux professeurs arriveront dans les prochains jours. Nous organiserons le cocktail de la rentrée un peu plus tôt que prévu afin que vous fassiez connaissance avec eux. Severus, Aurora, Sarah, merci de venir dans mon bureau après le dîner, à 20h ce soir.

Minerva se leva de sa chaise comme tous les autres professeurs et sortit de la salle de réunion. Les enseignants retournèrent dans la salle des professeurs dans un grand brouhaha.

Carolyn prit immédiatement Sarah par le bras et l'entraîna en-dehors de la salle de réunion, accompagnée de George et Anthony. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre le thé dans l'appartement le plus proche, c'est-à-dire celui du professeur de Métamorphoses.

\- Alors, raconte-nous tout ! lui intima Carolyn après qu'ils se soient installés sur le canapé du salon de George et que ce dernier leur ait servi du thé (et du café jus de chaussette pour Sarah qui n'était toujours pas habituée au tea time anglais).

\- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai reçu un courrier de Minerva m'expliquant que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait être de nouveau organisé et qu'il aurait lieu en France, à Beauxbâtons. Vous savez que mon grand-père maternel était français. Ma mère, qui a vécu en France une grande partie de son enfance, m'a appris le français quand j'étais petite et je partais presque tous les étés en vacances chez mes cousins en Bourgogne. Mon grand-oncle a un vignoble du côté de Mâcon.

\- Je savais que tu avais des origines françaises mais pas que tu parlais français, s'écria George, impressionné.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous en parler. Mais Minerva était au courant, vu que nous en avions discuté lors de mes premiers entretiens avant mon arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai été tout d'abord surprise par sa demande, surtout après ma malheureuse aventure dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Elle ne t'en a pas tenu rigueur, c'était juste une petite erreur de parcours, dit Anthony, avec un sourire.

\- Minerva connaît aussi mes connaissances en Botanique et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je pense que le fait de parler français a fait pencher la balance. C'est pourquoi elle m'a choisi pour l'accompagner.

\- J'avoue, je suis jaloux ! lui lança George sans détour. J'aurais bien aimé partir en France pour plusieurs mois ! Surtout qu'il paraît que l'école de Beauxbâtons vaut vraiment le coup d'œil !

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça... mais...

Sarah resta pensive pendant quelques secondes.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Sarah ? lui demanda Carolyn, inquiète.

\- J'ai quand même hésité avant de répondre positivement à la demande de Minerva, répondit-elle, après un instant de réflexion.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est une super opportunité, s'exclama George.

\- Je vais partir pendant huit mois, ça fait long, non ? Je ne vous reverrai plus pendant tout ce temps.

Carolyn éclata de rire, George la regarda un air hilare sur le visage et Anthony lui tapota le dos un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de nous, c'est ça ? s'écria ce dernier.

\- Honnêtement, je vais partir huit mois, vous ne serez pas là et je serai avec Aurora avec qui je n'ai jamais parlé, Severus qui est loin d'être le compagnon le plus sympathique du monde et Minerva qui peut être aussi froide qu'un glaçon quand elle le veut. Et je devrais assurer les cours à une dizaine d'élèves dans des matières que je maîtrise moins. Cela ne va pas être drôle tous les jours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre que tu rencontreras plein de gens intéressants à Beauxbâtons, dit Carolyn.

\- Vous allez vraiment me manquer !

\- A nous aussi !

Son amie la prit dans ses bras. Même si Sarah ne les connaissait que depuis un an, les trois enseignants avaient toujours été là pour elle. Elle était inquiète de ce qui allait advenir. C'était une chance de passer huit mois en compagnie de Severus. Mais si cela se passait mal ? Son amitié avec le professeur de DCFM était naissante et si par malheur ils se disputaient, les huit mois à passer ensemble deviendrait une torture... Et elle ne pourrait se confier à personne.

Quand il fut 20 heures, Sarah se dirigea vers le bureau de Minerva. Elle y retrouva Aurora qui s'apprêtait à monter dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle connaissait très peu l'enseignante. Cette dernière était plutôt discrète. Sarah se demanda si elles réussiraient à s'entendre. Elles échangèrent un sourire sans dire un mot et montèrent chez Minerva.

Severus était déjà présent. Minerva avait également invité Filius en sa qualité de directeur provisoire de Poudlard. Les deux enseignantes s'installèrent à leurs côtés en face de la directrice.

\- Dès demain, nous allons envoyer un courrier à tous les parents d'élèves afin de les prévenir des nouvelles dispositions de l'école pour la rentrée ainsi que de l'année à venir, dit Minerva. Filius, je vous laisse rédiger la lettre et vous me la ferez lire avant de l'envoyer. De plus, nous devrons être totalement transparents sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les parents seront inquiets, surtout avec ce qui s'est déroulé il y a dix ans. Une partie du corps enseignant ne sera plus là, nous devons les rassurer. Nous allons également envoyer une dizaine d'élèves hors de l'école et devrons assurer leur protection, surtout celle du futur champion. Même si des Aurors seront présents, ce tournoi reste dangereux. Quand nous aurons choisi les candidats qui partiront avec nous, nous devrons organiser une réunion d'information avec tous les parents concernés. Aurora, pourriez-vous vous en charger s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, Minerva, répondit cette dernière.

\- Severus, avec l'aide de Carolyn, vous vous occuperez d'accueillir les nouveaux enseignants à Poudlard. Nous aurons quatre nouvelles personnes, et je ne compte pas Horace, cela fait beaucoup pour une année. Je contacterai le professeur Vinkersson à ce sujet demain. Elle prendra ensuite le relais en votre absence.

\- C'est noté, fit simplement Severus.

\- Et vous, Sarah, pour l'instant, je ne vous donne pas de mission, mais dès demain, vous seconderez Miss Granger dans l'organisation des ateliers de la semaine. Elle aura besoin d'une interlocutrice privilégiée parmi le corps enseignant. Vous représenterez donc Poudlard. J'attends de vous un grand professionnalisme.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Minerva, lança une Sarah, déterminée.

\- Avez-vous des questions ?

Les enseignants se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ils savaient qu'ils en sauraient bien plus le lendemain, dès qu'ils commenceraient les ateliers avec le Ministère.

\- Demain, soyez tous présents à 9h dans la salle de réunion. Filius, nous nous verrons à 11h pour le courrier. Très bonne soirée.

Ils sortirent du bureau de la directrice. Sarah en profita pour marcher à côté de Severus. Ils allaient dans la même direction puisque leurs appartements se situaient dans les cachots. Sarah prit la parole la première sachant qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur le professeur de DCFM pour lui parler.

\- Cela nous changera de ne plus être à Poudlard pendant une si longue période, dit-elle en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

\- En effet, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

\- Cela me fait un peu de peine de laisser mes élèves pour presque un an...

\- Le professeur Slughorn s'en occupera très bien.

\- Oui, c'est un bon professeur, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, ils vont me manquer. Mais pas qu'eux... les professeurs ici aussi.

\- Vous auriez pu refuser et rester ici.

_Et je ne vous aurais pas vu pendant huit mois, hors de question !_ faillit répondre Sarah mais elle se retint.

\- Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle opportunité, dit-elle en réprimant ses émotions. Êtes-vous déjà allé en France, Severus ?

Ce dernier lui lança un coup d'œil. Non, Sarah n'allait pas le lâcher aussi facilement. Il contint un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Oui, cela m'est déjà arrivé... deux fois.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Où êtes-vous allé ? A Paris, j'imagine !

\- Je ne suis passé que brièvement à Paris. J'ai plutôt visité la campagne française.

\- Oh ! Il faut absolument que vous alliez à Paris ! C'est une ville magnifique ! Pensez-vous que nous aurons le temps d'y passer, lors d'un week-end ?

\- J'en doute...

\- Je vais tenter d'organiser cela ! Je vous emmènerai à Paris !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le professeur, surpris.

\- Oui, je vous ferai visiter cette ville magnifique.

Severus se renfrogna devant l'excitation de Sarah.

\- Je ne pense pas que...

\- Oh, arrêtez de faire votre timide ! Si nous en avons l'occasion, nous prévoirons un week-end, voire quelques jours !

\- Je ne suis pas timide, répliqua-t-il. Je pense juste que ce serait malavisé.

\- Comment cela ?

Il se tourna franchement vers elle, ils étaient presque arrivés à l'étage de son appartement.

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, Sarah. Vous ne pouvez pas organiser un week-end à Paris en ma compagnie. Nous ne sommes que de simples collègues.

\- De simples collègues peuvent bien organiser ce genre de sortie, non ? En toute amitié bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de relations que je souhaite avec mes collègues, dit-il implacablement.

Sarah sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin d'une réponse claire et nette.

\- Quelle genre de relation voulez-vous avoir avec vos collègues ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Son cœur palpitait fort dans sa poitrine et elle avait les mains moites.

\- Une relation normale entre collègues : échanger sur nos cours et partager nos points de vue lors de nos repas ou dans la salle des professeurs. Cela me suffit. Je ne recherche pas d'amitié. Donc, si vous organisez un week-end à Paris, je n'y participerai pas, sauf si bien sûr Minerva souhaite faire un détour dans la capitale française pendant notre séjour.

Sarah fit beaucoup d'efforts pour contenir ses sentiments.

\- Je vois, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils continuèrent à marcher sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Pourtant, Sarah vivait une tempête intérieure. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de taper sur les murs, ou encore de dire à Severus tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais à quoi bon maintenant ? Il semblait clair : il n'y avait pas d'amitié possible entre eux. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas plus.

Ils descendirent encore un étage puis arrivèrent aux appartements du professeur de DCFM.

\- A demain, Sarah ! lui lança Severus.

Il tourna les talons et la laissa seule dans le couloir.  
  



	19. Préparation pour le tournoi

Sarah était à nouveau déprimée. En même pas 24 heures à Poudlard, elle était passée par tous les états : joyeuse, excitée, en colère, déprimée. Pourtant, quand elle était partie de l'école, six semaines auparavant, elle avait été sereine. Severus Rogue l'avait emmenée voir des oiseaux-éléphants. Il avait passé du temps à les rechercher pour elle. Elle savait qu'il avait fait tous ces efforts pour se faire pardonner de ses remarques acerbes et méprisantes et elle avait espéré au fond d'elle-même qu'il ressente un peu plus à son encontre que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Cela aurait pu, étant donné la réserve du professeur. Elle était certainement allée trop loin avec sa proposition de visiter Paris avec lui mais elle avait voulu le tester. Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander un simple rendez-vous aux Trois Balais ? Il n'aurait pas pu refuser. Elle avait été stupide et trop confiante. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir son ami alors qu'elle pensait qu'une amitié naissait entre eux.

Elle se leva difficilement de son lit. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle avait les yeux bouffis et tenta de réparer les dégâts de plusieurs heures de pleurs avec une potion Bonne Mine. Cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'ensorceler pour cacher ses cernes ! Eh bien, tant pis ! Elle garderait sa tête affreuse et tenterait de ne pas regarder Severus dans les yeux, voilà.

D'une humeur de dragon, elle s'habilla, prit un maigre petit-déjeuner sans grand enthousiasme et monta vers la salle de réunion.

Elle fut la première arrivée ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle avait trente minutes d'avance. Elle décida alors de passer dans la salle des professeurs mais celle-ci était vide. Les enseignants étaient toujours en vacances et profitaient certainement de la tranquillité de l'école pour faire une grasse matinée ou vaquer à d'autres occupations. Certains avaient une vie de famille également et passaient leurs derniers jours de congés avec les êtres qui leur étaient chers.

Elle se servit un café et repartit dans la salle de réunion. Hermione Granger, l'assistante du directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale, venait d'arriver. Elle attendait devant la salle. Cela eut pour effet de dissiper le mécontentement de l'enseignante.

\- Bonjour, lui lança Sarah, de sa voix la plus aimable possible.

\- Bonjour, Professeure ! lui répondit-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais été votre professeure. Appelez-moi Sarah, s'il vous plaît !

\- Oh, c'est vous, Sarah Turner ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Sarah plissa les yeux.

\- Vous voulez parler de Ron Weasley ? L'Auror qui joue au Quidditch ?

\- Oui, c'est lui, rit Hermione. C'est mon petit ami.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas ! Quand vous le reverrez, transmettez-lui mes amitiés ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le tournoi de Quidditch.

\- Je le lui dirai ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La professeure de Potions ressentit une immédiate sympathie envers la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes.

\- Nous sommes les premières. Souhaitez-vous un café ? Ou un thé en attendant ?

\- Euh... oui pourquoi pas !

\- Suivez-moi !

Sarah emmena Hermione dans la salle des professeurs et lui offrit une tasse de thé. L'ancienne élève observait la salle avec grand intérêt. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle des professeurs de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de ce lieu, c'était sa lourde porte dans le couloir, ayant attendu de nombreuses fois ses enseignants quand elle était étudiante pour parler des cours ou des devoirs.

\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour le Ministère ? lui demanda Sarah, curieuse.

Elles étaient revenues dans la salle de réunion.

\- Cela fait trois ans maintenant. J'ai tout d'abord fait des études de droit magique, puis, passé le concours pour entrer au Ministère.

\- Vous ne souhaitiez pas commencer au Département de la Justice ? Puisque vous avez fait des études de droit...

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Sarah. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que nous ayons une grande différence d'âge...

Sarah sourit.

\- Hum... d'accord, répondit-elle simplement.

Hermione sourit à son tour et reprit la conversation.

\- C'est ce que je souhaitais au début mais il n'y avait pas de poste disponible. On m'a alors proposé ce travail d'assistante, une vraie opportunité !

\- Le directeur Duncan a l'air d'être un homme sympathique.

\- Oui, c'est un très bon chef qui me laisse prendre des initiatives. Je suis satisfaite. Mais j'espère toujours entrer dans le département de la Justice Magique. Certainement, dans deux ou trois ans, le temps de faire mes armes dans ce département.

\- Et comment vont Ron et Harry ?

\- Oh, très bien ! Ils partent souvent en mission. D'ailleurs, tu vas les revoir puisque Ron fera partie de l'équipe d'Auror internationale et Harry, en tant qu'ancien Champion, sera présent pour coacher l'élève de Poudlard.

\- Harry était un ancien Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Il y a dix ans ?

Sarah réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ou 15 ans, non ?

\- En effet... c'est plutôt une longue histoire... Je te la raconterai quand nous aurons un peu plus de temps. Vu que nous allons nous voir souvent, les occasions ne manqueront pas !

\- Je suis impatiente de connaître cette histoire !

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent continuer leur discussion puisque Minerva ainsi que Filius, Severus et Aurora arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion. Après de brèves salutations, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet. Hermione prit la parole, avec un air sérieux. Elle prenait à coeur son rôle de représentante du Ministère.

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour préparer la participation de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous devons arranger la venue d'une dizaine d'étudiants, de trois professeurs ainsi que de vous, professeur McGonagall à l'école de Beauxbâtons mais nous devons également penser à toute la logistique, la façon dont vous allez arriver devant l'école française et comment vous vous organiserez pendant les huit mois où vous serez en France.

\- Quand tu parles de "la façon dont nous allons arriver", qu'entends-tu par là ? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

Minerva parla à la place de son ancienne étudiante.

\- Les écoles étrangères arrivant dans l'école qui reçoit doit faire en sorte de démontrer ses capacités magiques. Il y a dix ans, lorsque Beauxbâtons est arrivé à Poudlard, c'était dans un immense carrosse tiré par douze Abraxans.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Sarah, rêveuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'Abraxan de sa vie.

\- Oui et Durmstrang est arrivé dans un bateau immergé. Donc, nous devons faire notre possible pour trouver une arrivée qui sera digne de Poudlard. En revanche, je ne souhaite pas faire un grand étalage de magie, je préfère les entrées percutantes mais sobres.

Les professeurs réfléchirent pendant quelques instants, puis, Sarah eut une soudaine idée.

\- Et si nous arrivions à dos de Sombrals ?

Minerva releva un sourcil, Filius eut un petit rire, Aurora plissa les yeux, Severus fut pensif et Hermione fut mal à l'aise.

\- Voyager à dos de Sombrals est très inconfortable, dit cette dernière d'une petite voix.

\- Cela dépend combien de temps, s'exclama Sarah. Nous n'avons pas à faire tout le voyage à dos de Sombrals, juste le temps de notre arrivée devant l'école. Nous pourrions par exemple, aller à Beauxbâtons... d'ailleurs, où se trouve cette école ?

\- Dans les Pyrénées, dit Severus.

\- D'accord.

Sarah réfléchit encore quelques instants. Les Pyrénées, ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener des Sombrals par portoloin...

\- Et si nous allions dans les Pyrénées par le Poudlard Express ?

Ils levèrent tous la tête et la regardèrent, surpris. La professeure de Potions développa son idée.

\- Le Poudlard Express semble l'un des emblèmes de l'école. Nous garderions les Sombrals dans le train et à quelques kilomètres de l'école, nous monterions dessus et ferions notre entrée sur leur dos. Hagrid m'a dit que les Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite était la plus grande colonie du monde. Ils écoutent au doigt et à l'oeil le garde-chasse. L'école les utilise même comme moyen de transport entre la gare de Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. Nous pouvons dire qu'ils font la fierté de cette école, non ?

\- Je vois déjà plusieurs contraintes dans votre proposition, Sarah, dit Severus brusquement.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas sûr que tous les élèves puissent voir des Sombrals, ce serait embêtant s'ils tombaient de ces créatures devant des centaines d'étudiants, sans compter les éventuelles blessures. De plus, le train sera utilisé pour les élèves pour rentrer chez eux à Noël et à Pâques et il faudra s'occuper des Sombrals, Hagrid ne sera pas avec nous.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un problème si des élèves ne peuvent pas voir les Sombrals, dit Sarah en réfléchissant. Mais nous pourrions les entraîner ou les mettre par deux. Vous imaginez : voir des élèves arriver à dos d'un animal que peu de gens peuvent voir. L'arrivée serait époustouflante ! Et je pourrai m'occuper des Sombrals ! J'en suis tout à fait capable ! Vous savez, ils ne demandent pas beaucoup d'entretien. Il faut juste leur donner la nourriture qu'ils souhaitent mais honnêtement, ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls. Et concernant le Poudlard Express et les besoins de l'école, nous pourrions tout à fait prévoir des modes de transport alternatifs, comme des portoloins ou le Magicobus.

\- Mais tout ceci coûte cher ! Qui financera cela ? lança Severus, d'un air dubitatif.

Minerva était pensive mais prit la parole au bout de quelques instants.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie nous a octroyé quelques fonds pour la participation de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela pourrait couvrir les frais de transport.

\- Et le Pouldard Express a déjà été utilisé pour des anciennes éditions du Tournoi, intervint Hermione. J'ai fait quelques recherches avant la réunion d'aujourd'hui et le train est déjà allé à Beauxbâtons et à Durmstrang. De plus, il semblerait que la délégation de ces époques l'utilisait également comme moyen de logement.

\- Cela pourrait limiter nos frais sur place, reprit Minerva.

Les professeurs et Hermione réfléchirent encore quelques instants, puis, la directrice prit enfin la parole.

\- C'est décidé ! Nous irons à Beauxbâtons avec le Poudlard Express, dit-elle brusquement à la grande surprise de la potionniste. J'aime beaucoup votre idée, Sarah. Nous emmènerons des Sombrals afin de monter dessus pour notre arrivée dans l'école et nous les utiliserons comme moyen de transport à chaque fois que nous nous y rendrons. Nous devrons bien sûr entraîner les élèves qui ne pourront pas les voir. Je pense que ce sera notre plus grand défi. Mais je suis d'accord avec Sarah. La Forêt Interdite renferme la plus grande communauté de Sombrals du monde. Beaucoup nous envient ces créatures. De plus, grâce à Hagrid, elles sont bien apprivoisées. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous avez un ami Sombral, n'est-ce pas Sarah ?

Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse, ravie et flattée que la directrice ait approuvé son idée.

\- Les cours se dérouleront dans le train, continua Minerva, et nous pourrons y dormir également. Aurora, je vous laisse voir avec Filius comment nous pourrons organiser des convois d'élèves par portoloin ou Magicobus pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques.

Aurora qui n'avait rien dit pendant toute la conversation hocha simplement la tête.

\- Filius, nous nous occuperons de l'aménagement du train.

\- C'est noté, dit le professeur de Sortilèges d'une voix excitée. Ensorceler le Poudlard Express pour en faire un lieu de vie serait un de ses plus grands défis.

\- Et moi, je contacterai l'école de Beauxbâtons pour savoir comment nous pourrons accéder à l'école par voie ferrée, reprit Hermione, qui nota quelques mots sur son parchemin.

\- Miss Granger, Sarah sera votre interlocutrice directe à Poudlard pour toutes les questions du Ministère concernant cet évènement, continua Minerva.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire. Elles étaient toutes les deux enthousiastes de travailler ensemble.

\- Nous devons également réfléchir à la sélection des candidats, continua Minerva. Sarah et Severus, je souhaite que vous vous occupiez de cette partie.

Sarah fit la grimace cette fois mais ne dit rien. Depuis le début de la réunion, elle n'avait pas osé lever la tête vers le professeur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas différent de son attitude habituelle, lui parlant d'une manière nonchalante. Ils discutèrent encore de la logistique puis terminèrent la réunion une heure plus tard. Ils se reverraient une dernière fois avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

La professeure de Potions rangea ses affaires et était prête à partir quand Severus l'arrêta.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en faisant taire les soubresauts de son coeur. Il avança vers elle et s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle de réunion. Elle fit de même.

\- Concernant notre mission, nous allons nous partager les professeurs. Etant donné que vous vous entendez bien avec Carolyn, George, Anthony et Hagrid, je vous laisse les contacter pour qu'ils nous remettent une liste de cinq à six élèves de sixième et septième année qu'ils considèrent aptes à participer au Tournoi. Je vais m'occuper des autres professeurs.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en fuyant le regard perçant de l'enseignant.

\- Demandez-leur de nous remettre une liste avant la fin de la semaine.

Sarah hocha la tête. Severus la regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieuse tout d'un coup, fit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Malheureusement, elle avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments. Elle trouva une excuse.

\- J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui est mal passé. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Vous voulez une potion pour votre ventre ?

\- Non, ça ira ! J'ai ce qu'il faut, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle se leva soudain et prit congés, prétextant un rendez-vous imaginaire. Severus la regarda partir, pensif.

Comme prévu, Sarah rencontra chacun de ses amis enseignants afin qu'ils puissent lui donner des noms d'élèves potentiels pour le tournoi. La liste en main, elle retrouva les professeurs, Minerva et Hermione pour une dernière réunion trois jours avant la rentrée scolaire. Ils discutèrent longuement des étudiants, ayant chacun une idée précise de leurs capacités. Finalement, ils choisirent douze élèves, appartenant à différentes maisons, neuf de septième année et trois de sixième année, pour venir participer au Tournoi. Filius leur envoya un parchemin afin de les prévenir de leur sélection.

Ils décidèrent également de réunir les sélectionnés à la rentrée scolaire avec leurs parents afin de leur donner toutes les informations nécessaires pour leur départ.

La fin de cette journée se termina par le cocktail de bienvenue de la rentrée scolaire. Minerva proposa à Hermione de rester ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Sarah eut enfin l'occasion de parler un peu plus avec l'ancienne élève de Poudlard. Celle-ci lui raconta comment la précédente édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'était déroulée : il y avait eu quatre candidats au lieu de trois, dont Harry Potter, à cause d'un faux professeur malveillant (et Mangemort de surcroît) qui avait déposé son nom à sa place. La coupe de feu avait considéré Harry comme un élève d'une quatrième école. L'adolescent, d'à peine 14 ans, avait vaillamment passé les deux premières épreuves avec brio. La dernière épreuve, malheureusement, s'était terminée par la mort du second champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, ainsi que le retour de Voldemort.

Sarah, qui était accompagnée de Carolyn, George et Anthony, avait écouté silencieusement l'histoire incroyable du jeune sorcier. Ses amis connaissaient plus ou moins l'histoire mais pas avec autant de détails, n'étant plus à Poudlard à cette époque et n'ayant eu connaissance que de quelques bribes.

\- Je suis impressionnée par le courage de Harry ! lança Sarah.

Elle se souvenait bien du jeune homme sympathique et modeste du Tournoi de Quidditch. Elle l'avait apprécié à l'époque mais eut un nouvel élan d'affection pour lui.

\- Il n'est pas le Survivant pour rien ! s'écria Carolyn. Il était déjà doué à cet âge ! Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait battu Tu-Sais-Qui !

Hermione sourit. Si Harry avait été là, il n'aurait su quoi répondre. Il détestait qu'on le complimente ainsi, répliquant toujours qu'il avait été aidé.

\- Harry est en effet quelqu'un de spécial ! dit-elle.

\- J'ai hâte de le revoir, s'exclama Sarah.

\- Lui aussi a hâte de te revoir !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu lui as fait bonne impression quand vous vous êtes rencontrés il y a six mois.

\- Il m'a été de bons conseils ! sourit-elle.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Anthony voulut dire quelque chose à George mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Sarah se tourna vers lui, puis, dirigea son regard vers l'objet de son attention. Le professeur de Métamorphoses regardait, non dévisageait plutôt, la nouvelle professeure de Runes, Lucy Goldstein, qui discutait avec Filius et Septima.

Lucy Goldstein devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Elle avait une longue chevelure ondulée blonde cendrée, des yeux marron-verts et une silhouette élancée. Sarah convint qu'elle était plutôt une belle femme.

\- Il a buggé ! s'écria Anthony, en passant la main devant les yeux de George.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et regarda son ami.

\- Oui ?

Carolyn et Anthony éclatèrent de rire.

\- La nouvelle professeure de Runes semble à ton goût, lança Sarah, avec un air malicieux.

George rougit, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant embarrassé, même quand il essayait de la draguer l'année précédente. Elle échangea un regard lourd de sens à Carolyn qui était toute aussi surprise.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir qu'on fasse connaissance !

Et sans attendre, Carolyn se dirigea directement vers Lucy Goldstein et lui proposa de se joindre à eux. La jeune femme, tout d'abord étonnée, accepta son invitation et vint vers eux.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Sarah Turner, lança l'américaine avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir ! répondit la professeur de Runes, légèrement intimidée.

\- Et voici Anthony Garrigan, professeur d'Alchimie, George Crimson, professeur de Métamorphoses et Hermione Granger !

\- Oh, fit Lucy, à l'attention de l'employée du Ministère de la Magie, en la reconnaissant. Hermione Granger était une célébrité en Grande-Bretagne, après ses exploits avec le Survivant. Miss Granger, allez-vous enseigner ici ?

\- Pas du tout ! dit-elle en riant. J'ai été invitée car je fais affaire avec l'école en ce moment.

\- D'accord.

\- Lucy, tu étais étudiante à Poudlard ? demanda Sarah.

\- Oui, je suis diplômée depuis huit ans.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait depuis ta sortie de l'école ?

\- J'ai fait des études approfondies de Runes à l'école supérieure de Moscou, puis, je suis devenue traductrice. Dès que j'ai entendu que le professeur Babbling partait à la retraite, j'ai postulé immédiatement pour le poste. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être enseignante !

La nouvelle professeure semblait sympathique. Tout d'abord réservée, elle se détendit rapidement à leur contact. Sarah trouva George étrangement silencieux. L'année précédente, il avait été bien plus volubile avec elle. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Quand Sarah et George partirent ensemble de la Salle des Professeurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

\- Lucy Goldstein te plait vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

George s'arrêta de marcher quelques instants, puis, reprit sa marche dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Car tu était silencieux et tu n'arrêtais pas de la dévisager.

S'il avait fait plus clair, Sarah aurait juré qu'il rougissait.

\- Hum... peut-être...

\- Tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas ! Je veux dire, si Lucy te plait, c'est tant mieux ! Je sais que tu as eu des sentiments pour moi mais c'est terminé depuis longtemps. Si tu souhaites la draguer, je n'ai rien contre.

George fut pensif quelques instants.

\- C'est vrai que je la trouve jolie, j'ai comme on peut dire un coup de coeur pour elle. Mais... comme je me suis bien planté avec toi... je ne sais plus trop comment je dois réagir...

\- Sois toi-même, George ! L'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble car je ne partageais pas tes sentiments mais c'est différent avec Lucy. Peut-être n'est-elle pas insensible à ton charme ? Vas-y juste doucement pour ne pas la presser. A part ça, fais comme tu as l'habitude de faire ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait succomber à ton charme.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Et dire que Sarah Turner me donne un cours sur l'amour ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que je suis nulle en amour ! Jamais je ne pourrai te donner de conseils ! Tu es bien plus expérimenté que moi à ce sujet...

Sarah se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas avancé d'un iota avec Severus, elle était même au niveau moins 50. George remarqua sa baisse d'humeur.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Rogue ?

Sarah ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment était-il au courant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Rogue te plait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... c'est Carolyn qui te l'a dit ?

\- Pas du tout ! Je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul ! A la fin de l'année dernière, tu étais complètement déprimée car tu avais eu une dernière dispute avec la chauve-souris. Tu sais et, désolé de te le dire, mais on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. On sait quand tu es heureuse ou malheureuse.

Sarah était dépitée. Elle savait qu'elle était une mauvaise menteuse mais que tout le monde puisse lire en elle, ç'en était déprimant... George continua de parler, voyant son amie silencieuse.

\- Quand tu es revenue de vacances, tu étais vraiment rayonnante. Tu parlais même à Severus naturellement mais quelque chose a changé depuis. Je ne sais pas quoi... en tout cas, tu ne lui parles plus depuis et tu es souvent morose. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle réfléchit. Devait-elle se confier à George ? D'habitude, Carolyn était sa confidente. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de choses personnelles avec le professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle hésita.

\- Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien à personne, lui dit-il voyant son hésitation. Je sais que parfois, je suis un peu lourd avec mes blagues mais je peux te conseiller... en tant qu'homme... bien que je ne comprenne pas totalement Severus Rogue, je peux quand même te donner mon avis. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je ne l'aime pas et que mon avis risque d'être subjectif, malgré tout, je peux mettre de côté mes sentiments personnels pour te conseiller.

Sarah inspira profondément. Que perdait-elle à se confier à George ? Rien.

\- Oui, je suis amoureuse de Severus Rogue, soupira-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis des mois. C'est un peu à cause de mes sentiments pour lui que nous n'avons pas pu sortir ensemble, toi et moi.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu...

\- En fait, l'année passée, nous avons eu pas mal de différents. Et puis, à la fin de l'année, on a enfin réussi à se comprendre. J'étais partie ravie de Poudlard, pensant que cette année serait bien différente. Mais finalement, je m'étais bercée d'illusions le concernant...

George plissa les yeux mais la laissa parler.

\- Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne recherchait pas d'amitiés à Poudlard. Dans l'école, il ne souhaite que des collègues de travail, rien de plus.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment de lui, dit-il au bout de quelques instants. Rogue a toujours été un homme réservé. Il est toujours solitaire, ne dit que le minimum, n'est aimable que par nécessité. Il reste égal à lui-même et si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est tant pis pour toi. Il ne s'attache pas aux sentiments des autres à son encontre.

Sarah se sentit encore plus déprimée.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te rendre plus malheureuse, Sarah, se rattrapa-t-il. C'est juste un constat. Mais d'après ce que tu me dis, cela ne signifie pas que c'est peine perdue avec lui !

\- Comment ça ? s'écria-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Pour moi, tu as encore toutes tes chances avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dit qu'il ne veut pas d'amis à Poudlard que vous ne serez jamais rien d'autre. En effet, ce sera sûrement plus compliqué pour toi de le conquérir mais il ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par toi, ni qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien confiant, George. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre avec lui...

George la dévisagea.

\- Tu sais ce que je ferai, moi ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Je l'ignorerai totalement.

\- Comment ?

\- Ignore-le, fais-toi désirer ! Montre que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui. La plupart du temps, cela fonctionne.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue...

\- Essaie et tu verras bien ! Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Tu es au point zéro avec lui, alors ça ou autre chose...

Sarah sourit. George rendait les choses si simples.

\- Merci pour tes conseils ! Je vais peut-être t'écouter !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se quittèrent.

La rentrée scolaire arriva enfin.

Sarah fut beaucoup moins stressée que lors de sa première rentrée. Elle savait désormais à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne s'émerveilla pas de la beauté de la Grande Salle avec son plafond magique, ni ne fut impressionnée par l'arrivée des étudiants ou par la chanson étrange du choixpeau magique.

Quand la directrice fit son discours, il y eut un silence religieux dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves, contrairement à l'ancienne édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu dix ans auparavant, étaient au courant et attendaient avec impatience le nom des sélectionnés pour aller en France. Certains étaient déjà au courant, bien sûr, mais pas toute l'école.

\- Bonsoir à tous, dit Minerva d'une voix forte à l'attention des élèves de Poudlard. Le corps enseignant et moi-même sommes ravis de vous accueillir pour une toute nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez certainement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu une nouvelle fois mais à l'école de Beauxbâtons en France. En tant que directrice de l'école, je partirai avec la dizaine d'élèves que les professeurs et moi-même avons sélectionné pour le Tournoi. Les professeurs Rogue, Sinistra et Turner m'accompagneront en France. Ils seront remplacés par les enseignants suivants.

La directrice présenta les trois enseignants qui les remplaceraient, puis, expliqua ce que cela impliquerait pour Poudlard. Elle présenta également la professeur Goldstein qui fut accueillie par des applaudissements. Sarah remarqua que George avait applaudi avec chaleur et regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux étincelants. Lucy Goldstein lui plaisait vraiment.

Puis, Minerva lut à haute voix la liste des élèves qui viendraient en France. La professeure de Potions remarqua que certains élèves de septième année étaient déçus de ne pas avoir été appelés mais il avait fallu faire un choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener tous les septièmes années avec eux. La directrice termina son discours en demandant aux élèves qui l'accompagneraient une attitude exemplaire quand ils seraient en France car ils représenteraient l'école. Et même si un seul Champion serait révélé le 31 octobre, tous les autres sélectionnés devront le soutenir avec fierté.

Le repas de la rentrée commença enfin. Sarah, cette fois, ne se jeta pas sur les plats typiquement écossais ou britanniques mais prit une part d'une classique tourte à la viande avec des légumes et des pommes de terre sautées. Elle fut surprise d'entendre Severus renifler à ses côtés. Comme l'an passé, elle était assise à côté du professeur.

\- Alors, comme ça, le haggis avec du poulet au curry ne vous plait plus ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air ironique.

Sarah faillit s'étrangler avec son verre de Xerès. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque. Elle reprit contenance et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, non !

\- Vous m'avez pourtant soutenu dur comme fer l'année précédente que c'était délicieux.

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- C'est bon mais... en vérité, pas tout ensemble...

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, bon... arrêtez de vous moquer, Severus ! dit-elle, confuse. Oui, l'an passé, je voulais faire ma fière et je vous ai dit que c'était délicieux. C'était bon, c'est vrai... mais pas autant que la tourte à la viande avec des pommes de terre...

Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

\- Et vous qui vouliez me faire goûter cette horreur !

\- Je ne dis pas que c'était mauvais...

\- Alors pourquoi n'en reprenez-vous pas aujourd'hui ?

Sarah n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait eu du mal à digérer cet infâme mélange et qu'elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit après cet épisode.

\- Vous me lancez un défi, Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin. Si je mange du haggis avec du poulet au curry, que me donnerez-vous en échange ?

Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de Sarah. Elle n'avait pas l'attitude d'une Puckwoodgenie, ni d'une Poufsouffle ce soir !

\- Euh... que voulez-vous en échange ? s'écria-t-il, désarçonné, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Sarah sourit devant l'embarras du professeur. Elle fut prise d'une inspiration et mit de côté sa réserve.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais de vous en échange, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais voilà... je vais être gentille avec vous. Si vous mangez du haggis et du poulet au curry avec moi, alors, nous serons quittes !

\- C'est complètement stupide ! dit-il en reniflant, tout en étant intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Je ne le ferai que si vous en mangez avec moi !

Sarah tourna la tête vers son plat et continua à manger l'air de rien.

\- D'accord ! lui lança-t-il subitement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Allez-y, je vous regarde !

Il croisa les bras et attendit patiemment. Sarah soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de repasser une mauvaise nuit mais si c'était pour voir la tête de dégoût de Severus quand il mangerait l'infâme mélange, elle était prête à tout. Sous les regards insistants du professeur, elle prit un peu de haggis et de poulet au curry dans son assiette et mélangea le tout. Elle regarda le résultat de sa tambouille avec aversion mais tenta de cacher ses sentiments avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- Bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-elle à son attention en levant une fourchette remplie de nourriture marron-jaunâtre.

Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux pendant qu'elle fourrait le couvert dans sa bouche. Elle déglutit difficilement mais réussit à avaler le tout. Au goût, ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela. C'était juste pâteux et fort en mouton et en curry. Elle vit que le professeur avait pâli.

\- A vous maintenant ! dit-elle.

Il regarda son assiette avec dégoût.

\- Vous ne voulez... pas me proposer... autre chose en échange... ? tenta-t-il.

\- Où est passé votre courage, Severus ? le réprimanda-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ce n'est que du haggis et du poulet au curry, certes, mélangés ensemble. Mais rien de plus !

Severus regretta amèrement de lui avoir parlé en premier lieu. S'il ne lui avait pas fait de remarque, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation embarrassante. Du haggis et du poulet au curry... mais quelle idée stupide ! Il soupira et leva finalement sa fourchette. Quand il avala l'infâme mélange, il grimaça et mâcha avec répugnance. Il réussit à tout garder dans sa bouche et à avaler sans vomir. Mais il dut boire un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût. Comment avait-elle pu manger tout un plat ?

Sarah éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin. La tête de Severus valait vraiment une indigestion ! Elle s'essuya les yeux tellement elle avait ri. Elle ne fit pas attention au regard plein d'intérêt que lui lança le professeur.


	20. L'école de Beauxbâtons

Les deux mois de préparation pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers passèrent vite. Sarah ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait partagé ses cours avec le professeur Slughorn et malgré tout, elle était débordée : elle donnait des cours privés de potions aux étudiants qui avaient été sélectionnés pour partir en France et elle passait beaucoup d'heures avec Pomona et Hagrid pour les cours de sixième et septième année de Botaniques et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Étant donné qu'elle enseignerait ces matières aux sélectionnés pendant presque un an, elle devait préparer les programme de l'année. Elle n'était pas la seule à être autant submergée par le travail, Severus et Aurora étaient dans la même situation qu'elle.

De plus, elle passait tous ses dimanches matins avec Hagrid dans l'enclos des Sombrals afin que les créatures s'habituent à elle (ce qui ne fut pas très compliquée puisqu'ils la connaissaient déjà) et les préparer psychologiquement pour leur voyage. En effet, elles n'étaient pas que de simples créatures ailées, elles avaient également leur propre sensibilité et les changer d'environnement pour un temps aussi long pouvait les perturber.

Le dimanche après-midi était consacré aux entraînements de vol des élèves avec les Sombrals. Tous les étudiants ne pouvaient pas les voir comme Severus s'en était douté. Sarah décida alors que les élèves se mettraient par deux pour monter une créature. C'était plus rassurant pour les étudiants qui ne pouvaient pas les voir. Au début, hésitants voire effrayés, les étudiants devenaient de plus en plus confiants semaine après semaine.

En sa qualité de représentante de Poudlard auprès du Ministère, Sarah voyait régulièrement Hermione pour faire un point sur l'avancée des préparations : l'ensorcellement du train, l'entraînement des élèves sur les Sombrals, le trajet jusqu'à Beauxbâtons, la logistique (emmener et faire vivre pendant huit mois 16 personnes, 10 créatures magiques et 4 elfes de maison ne serait pas une mince chose à faire) et bien d'autres sujets.

La réunion avec les parents des élèves sélectionnés se déroula sans encombre. Malgré tout, certains étaient inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs enfants. Il était hors de question qu'un nouvel élève ne meure pendant ce Tournoi, les professeurs ainsi que le Ministère devraient assurer la protection du futur champion et des élèves sélectionnés.

La veille du départ pour la France, un 28 Octobre 2004, Sarah passa une dernière soirée avec ses amis Carolyn, George et Anthony dans son appartement. Elle avait invité Lucy Goldstein qui faisait désormais partie de leur groupe. La professeure de Potions remarqua la proximité du professeur de Runes avec celui de Métamorphoses et s'en réjouit. Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble mais elle voyait bien que les deux enseignants n'étaient pas indifférents l'un envers l'autre.

\- Tu m'enverras un hibou dès qu'il y aura eu de l'avancement entre eux ? chuchota Sarah à l'oreille de Carolyn, en regardant les deux tourtereaux.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je pense qu'ils seront ensemble dans deux-trois semaines, voire peut-être même avant la fin du mois !

\- Tu crois que George oserait ?

\- Je pense oui… Lucy a l'air de l'apprécier. Regarde !

En effet, cette dernière rougissait à chaque fois que George s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle. Elle riait également à chacune de ses blagues, qu'elles soient drôles ou non. L'amour pouvait rendre aveugle parfois, se dit Sarah en pouffant de rire.

\- Je trouve que George a changé depuis quelques temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, en effet, renchérit son amie. C'est un peu grâce à toi !

\- Ah oui ? s'exclama Sarah, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas jetée comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière, il ne se serait certainement jamais remis en question !

Sarah observa George d'un air dubitatif.

\- Et comment ça se passe avec Severus ?

Sarah s'assombrit. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler du professeur de DCFM.

\- Il est égal à lui-même : toujours aussi arrogant et hautain, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais il fait quelques efforts pour être un peu plus agréable. Au moins, quand on se parle, il ne prend pas un ton méprisant. Néanmoins, en ce moment, il n'arrête pas de me chercher. C'en est même fatigant.

En effet, après l'histoire du "haggis au poulet curry", Severus Rogue trouvait toutes les occasions pour tester Sarah : il lui faisait des remarques désagréables sur ses potions, sur sa trop grande largesse envers ses élèves, sur sa façon de gérer ses relations avec Hermione Granger…

Carolyn plissa les yeux.

\- Intéressant, dit-elle simplement.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il d'intéressant à cela ? J'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès d'être lourd. J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de scruter tout ce que je fais ! La dernière fois, il m'a même fait une remarque sur la façon de tenir ma fourchette…

Son amie sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué les échanges particuliers entre les deux professeurs. Sarah ne s'en rendait pas encore compte mais quelque chose avait changé chez Severus. Elle décida de ne rien dire. Si Sarah et Severus devaient un jour être en couple, l'évolution de leur relation suivrait le cours normal des choses. Elle ne voulait pas non plus donner de faux espoirs à Sarah qui se montait la tête un peu trop facilement.

Le lendemain matin, les étudiants, les trois professeurs, la directrice ainsi que dix Sombrals et quatre elfes de maison partirent en direction du Poudlard Express. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, toute l'école s'était levée pour célébrer leur départ. Sarah se sentit gênée par autant d'affection de la part de ses amis et de ses élèves.

L'américaine n'était jamais montée dans le Poudlard Express auparavant et découvrit en même temps que les sélectionnés le nouvel aménagement qu'avait prévu Minerva et Filius. La première voiture avait été modifiée pour devenir la salle à manger ainsi que la salle commune des étudiants. La deuxième était dédiée aux appartements des élèves qui devaient se partager une cabine pour deux. Grâce à la magie, chaque compartiment était spacieux. Des lieux d'aisance avaient été créés en début et en fin de wagon. Puis, venait la voiture des salles de cours et d'études ainsi que la salle des professeurs. Enfin, la dernière voiture était dédiée aux appartements des professeurs. Sarah choisit le compartiment le plus au fond afin d'être la plus proche du wagon-enclos des Sombrals. Afin de stresser le moins possible les créatures magiques, Filius avait ensorcelé l'enclos pour qu'il soit une réplique exacte de leur habitat naturel dans la Forêt Interdite. Les Sombrals avaient de l'espace, pouvaient brouter l'herbe, même voler dans les airs. Le résultat était époustouflant. C'était de la belle magie.

Sarah déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Certes, elle était petite mais assez spacieuse pour qu'elle ait un lit, une armoire, une table, une chaise ainsi qu'une étagère. Elle avait largement de l'espace pour se mettre debout et faire quelques pas sans se cogner sur les meubles. De plus, à sa grande joie, elle avait sa propre salle de bain. Elle était minuscule (un WC, une douche et un lavabo) mais c'était bien suffisant. Bien sûr, prendre des bains lui manquerait mais elle avait entendu parler de sources chaudes dans les Pyrénées et elle comptait bien en profiter quelques fois.

Elle sortit de son compartiment et vit Severus sortir de sa propre chambre, juste à côté de la sienne. Son cœur fit un bond. Ils allaient vivre très proches l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs mois. Le professeur se tourna vers elle et celle-ci espéra qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ses joues en feu.

\- La chambre vous convient ? lui demanda-t-elle, cachant sa gêne.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre, répondit-il toujours de son air nonchalant.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- J'imagine que votre atelier de potions et votre bibliothèque vous manqueront !

Il renifla.

\- Et vous me prêterez avec grand plaisir votre atelier quand j'en aurai besoin et j'ai accès à tous les livres qu'il me faut, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Oui bien sûr. Et tant mieux pour vos livres.

Sarah se sentit brusquement ridicule.

\- Et votre chambre ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oh, euh, parfaite, dit-elle précipitamment, elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'inquièterait de son confort. Je n'ai pas de baignoire mais ça ira.

\- Vous allez vivre dans un train, pas dans un hôtel 4 étoiles.

\- Ne commencez pas, Severus ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Je ne me plaignais pas, je faisais juste une remarque.

\- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air déçu quand vous avez dit ne pas avoir de baignoire, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle se renfrogna. Severus trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et avait l'air de se délecter de sa réaction confuse car il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle décida de l'ignorer et de se diriger dans la salle des professeurs, où Minerva était déjà installée. Elle se plaça sur le siège le plus proche de la fenêtre et sortit un livre pour passer le temps.

Malheureusement, le voyage serait long, il durerait 36 heures : le train mettrait 7 heures pour arriver à Londres. Puis, de Londres, il prendrait la direction de Ashford, attendrait la nuit pour pouvoir traverser le tunnel sous la Manche sans qu'aucun moldu ne le voit passer. Pour réaliser cet exploit, ils avaient demandé l'aide des Ministères de la Magie français et britannique pour réussir à traverser discrètement. Ensuite, ils arriveraient très tôt à Paris. De là, le Poudlard Express prendrait le chemin habituel du Beauxbâtons Express pour l'école française. Ils arriveraient finalement aux alentours de 16h à la gare d'Aragnouet sur Charme. Puis, ils se prépareraient pour faire leur entrée à Beauxbâtons. Sarah avait hâte de voir le visage surpris des enseignants et des élèves français à la vue de la délégation française sur des Sombrals. Elle était fière du dernier entraînement qu'elle avait réalisé avec les professeurs et les étudiants à dos des créatures ailées. Si tout se passait bien, leur arrivée resterait dans les anales.

Elle n'avait pas de cours prévu ce matin, les élèves étant avec Severus et Aurora. Cette après-midi, elle comptait faire un cours de potions commun avec les douze élèves. Bien que trois d'entre eux étaient des sixième années, ils avaient largement le niveau pour préparer des potions de septième année et elle n'avait pas à s'embêter avec deux programmes.

La première matinée dans le train se passa tranquillement pour la professeure. Elle avait bien avancé dans la lecture du roman d'amour d'Hestia Jones et avait relu ses notes pour son cours de l'après-midi. Quand il fut l'heure de déjeuner, elle alla dans la salle à manger où les elfes de maison qui les accompagnaient avaient préparé leur repas. Comme tout elfe de maison qui se respecte, ils étaient nulle part en vue. Pourtant, Sarah avait bien envie d'aller les remercier pour le premier repas qu'ils leur avaient préparé car il était délicieux. Les étudiants étaient déjà installés et elle s'assit aux côtés des deux autres enseignants et de Minerva. Malgré le manque de place, ils avaient de l'espace.

Severus mangeait silencieusement à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas envie de le lancer sur un sujet au risque de se prendre une nouvelle remarque. Les discussions avec le professeur étaient devenues fatigantes pour Sarah, pas dans le mauvais sens du terme ceci dit. Néanmoins, cela lui demandait un effort supplémentaire.

L'après-midi, elle enseigna les potions pendant quatre heures aux douze étudiants présents. Elle dut les séparer pour qu'ils concoctent une potion d'énergie. Grâce à la magie de Filius, ils ne souffraient pas des secousses du train et pouvaient travailler sans que les chaudrons ne bougent. Ils furent assidus et silencieux.

En fin de journée, le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à la gare d'Ashford. Les étudiants et les professeurs purent se dégourdir les jambes une heure durant pendant que quelques employés du Ministère de la Magie discutaient avec Minerva sur la suite du trajet.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement dans la salle à manger, puis, les professeurs laissèrent les élèves dans leur petite salle commune pour se détendre dans leur propre salle de repos.

Aurora, avec qui Sarah n'avait toujours pas réussi à briser la glace, décida de se retirer dans sa chambre. Minerva était toujours dans la salle à manger avec les employés du Ministère. Elle se retrouva seule avec Severus.

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à elle et lisait un livre sur la sorcellerie perdue des Incas. Elle eut honte de sortir son propre roman d'amour, qui était loin d'être aussi intellectuel que le sien. Néanmoins, elle n'avait que ce livre sous la main. Elle s'installa confortablement devant lui, sortit "L'année du Boursouflet Rose" et se plongea dedans comme si de rien n'était. Entre son livre à la jaquette rose et celui de Severus hautement plus sérieux à la jaquette noire, l'un assis en face de l'autre, ils détonnaient par leur nette dissemblance.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

\- Votre livre est intéressant ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

 _Et voilà, ça commence !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Sarah.

\- Certainement bien plus intéressant que le vôtre, lui répondit-elle en levant à peine les yeux de son livre.

Elle n'eut pas à le regarder pour savoir qu'il haussait les sourcils.

\- Hestia Jones est tombée bien bas, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

Cette fois, elle releva la tête.

\- Vous connaissez l'auteure ? lui demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Oui, un peu…

\- C'est mon auteure britannique favorite ! Elle était Auror mais s'est reconvertie dans l'écriture de roman.

\- C'est ce que j'avais entendu. De quoi celui-ci parle-t-il ?

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Si Severus savait de quoi parlait l'histoire, il ne voudrait certainement plus lui adresser la parole.

\- Hum… cela parle d'une jeune sorcière qui travaille dans un magazine de mode… et, euh… elle recherche le grand amour mais ne tombe que sur des idiots… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un moldu célèbre… voilà !

Elle avait bredouillé ces paroles. Bien sûr, elle avait omis de dire que l'auteure décrivait de nombreuses scènes interdites au moins de 18 ans. Elle n'osa pas regarder son interlocuteur, étant sûre qu'il avait un sourire ironique plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Et c'est si intéressant que cela ? demanda-t-il, d'un air narquois.

\- Oh oui, c'est très drôle. L'auteure écrit très bien.

\- Hum hum.

\- Et votre livre ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

Il plissa les yeux et sourit d'un air à la limite du mépris.

\- Cela parle de l'histoire des incas, de l'incompréhension de la perte de leur magie et de leur civilisation perdue. Cela n'est pas aussi romancé que le Boursouflet Rose ! continua-t-il, à la limite du sarcasme.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de mes lectures, vous savez ! Bien sûr, mon roman n'est pas aussi "instructif" que le vôtre mais il permet de se détendre. Oui, moi, j'aime bien me détendre, le soir…

Severus renifla. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. La professeur de Potions soupira faiblement.

\- Je suis allée au Machu Picchu, vous savez, dit-elle soudain, comme si elle voulait lui prouver quelque chose. Quand je travaillais dans une réserve au Pérou. Un guide sorcier m'a fait entrer dans des endroits interdits aux touristes moldus. C'était intéressant. Y êtes-vous déjà allé ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, dit-il les lèvres pincées.

\- Vous devriez, Severus, c'est magnifique !

Il ne répondit pas et replongea dans son livre sans faire plus attention à elle. L'humeur de Sarah s'assombrit. Elle ne savait pas ce que Severus avait en tête. Il lui parlait, essayait de la déstabiliser, puis, quand il n'y arrivait pas, il l'ignorait simplement. C'était frustrant car malgré ses questions, il ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Elle aurait bien voulu parler de ce qu'elle avait vu au Pérou. Certes, elle n'était pas une experte de la civilisation Inca mais ils auraient pu en discuter ensemble étant donné qu'il semblait s'y intéresser d'après son livre. Non, l'homme était bien trop fier. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il lui serait difficile, voire impossible, d'être autre chose pour lui qu'une simple collègue.

Le temps passa, le train se mit finalement en mouvement. Il était tard et Sarah aurait dû aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais Severus ne semblait pas vouloir aller dans son compartiment. Et c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait envie de rester à ses côtés.

Elle s'endormit finalement, bercée par les roulements du train, son livre sur ses genoux.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, seule dans la salle des professeurs. Severus était parti et son premier sentiment fut de la déception. Il aurait pu la réveiller pour qu'elle aille dormir dans sa chambre mais non, il l'avait laissée toute seule. Elle se releva et fit tomber à moitié sur le sol la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couverte. Elle ramassa le plaid gris qu'elle ne connaissait pas et reconnut l'odeur légère du professeur de DCFM. Alors, Severus l'avait laissée ici mais il l'avait quand même couverte d'une couverture. Finie sa déception, elle trouva son geste attendrissant. Le cœur plus léger, elle alla se coucher dans son compartiment.

Le lendemain matin, la professeure de Potions se leva tôt pour faire un tour dans l'enclos des Sombrals. Muskogee vint immédiatement la voir. Elle lui offrit quelques morceaux de viande rouge qu'elle avait spécialement préparé pour lui et alla voir chacune des créatures pour vérifier leur état. Les Sombrals semblaient s'accommoder au voyage et n'étaient pas affectés par le côté artificiel de leur nouvel habitat. Sarah se sentit rassurée.

Quand le train se trouva à une heure de leur destination, élèves et professeurs se préparèrent pour leur arrivée. Sur un croquis d'Aurora, de nouveaux uniformes avaient été conçus pour l'occasion. En effet, il n'y avait plus de distinction de maison chez les élèves de Poudlard et seul le blason de l'école décorait les vêtements des étudiants (sur leur chemise, cravate et pull).

Le Poudlard Express ralentit enfin et entra dans un long tunnel. Quand il s'arrêta totalement, la délégation britannique sortit enfin du train. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans un espace aussi confiné, ils étaient tous contents de se dégourdir les jambes et de respirer l'air frais de la montagne.

Sarah ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit les Sombrals de leur enclos. Elle demanda à chacun des élèves et des professeurs de s'occuper de sa propre créature. Elle avança en tête avec Muskogee et ils sortirent enfin du tunnel pour arriver dans un petit village sorcier du nom d'Aragnouet sur Charme, comme le nom de la gare. Des habitants étaient sortis de leur maison et regardaient avec curiosité la procession de sorciers aux capes sombres avec leurs chevaux cadavériques (pour ceux qui pouvaient les voir). Ils arrivèrent ensuite aux abords d'une forêt et sur un hochement de tête, montèrent à dos de Sombral.

Minerva prit la tête de leur convoi et tous la suivirent. Les Sombrals prirent de l'élan et s'envolèrent dans les airs. Ils volèrent au-dessus d'une grand forêt avant d'apercevoir au loin le château de Beauxbâtons qui était entouré de montagnes. Sarah avait entendu parler de cette école mais ce qu'elle avait lu n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle voyait. L'école ressemblait à un vrai château de conte de fées avec ses hautes tours et ses toits pointus aux ardoises grises anthracite. Sarah se rappela le château d'Ussé qu'elle avait visité enfant avec ses parents. Beauxbâtons en était presque l'exacte réplique. Son excitation grandit à mesure qu'elle s'approcha.

Les Sombrals dépassèrent l'immense grille du château, forgée en fer. La délégation de Poudlard était attendue car ils passèrent le mur magique qui protégeait l'école sans aucun encombre.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un grand jardin à la française disposée autour d'une fontaine centrale qui était connue pour porter le nom de l'alchimiste français le plus connu du monde sorcier : Nicolas Flamel. Elle représentait des anges gardiens qui volaient autour d'un arbre gigantesque. Flamel avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons et avait grandement participé à sa construction et sa rénovation.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un immense château de plusieurs étages aux pierres beiges.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons ainsi que leurs enseignants attendaient patiemment dans la cour de l'école. Ils étaient visibles de loin, avec leurs capes bleues. Minerva fit changer le cap de son Sombral pour se diriger vers eux et atterrit toute en douceur et avec grâce, comme le reste de la délégation de Poudlard, sous des "Oh", des "Ah" et des applaudissements. Sarah fut ravie de leur prouesse : aucun élève n'était tombé. Vu les regards étonnés ou interloqués de certains élèves français (certainement des élèves ne pouvant pas voir les Sombrals), leur arrivée avait été impressionnante.

La directrice de Poudlard descendit de sa créature ailée et se dirigea directement vers une très grande femme avec un carré brun, Madame Maxime. Malgré sa très haute taille, Sarah la trouva élégante. Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main et se sourirent avec chaleur.

\- Comment allez-vous, Minerva ? lança Madame Maxime en anglais, avec un fort accent français.

\- Tout va bien, merci ! Et vous, Olympe ?

\- Je me porte à merveille. Je vous présente Ivan Petroff, le directeur de Durmstrang.

Les élèves de Durmstrang et leurs professeurs étaient arrivés une heure avant ceux de Poudlard et Minerva fut présentée à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait un air rustre avec son allure imposante, mais c'était certainement dû à son manteau en fourrure car son visage était amical. Il inspirait la sympathie.

Sarah aida tous les élèves à descendre de leur Sombral puis demanda aux créatures de repartir dans leur enclos et de ne revenir que dans quelques heures, après le banquet. Les Sombrals, des créatures très intelligentes, comprirent immédiatement et s'envolèrent sous les cris étonnés de certaines personnes. La professeur de Potions épousseta ses vêtements et suivit le convoi de Poudlard, invité à entrer dans le château de Beauxbâtons.

Elle admira les belles tenues à la française : les vêtements des élèves français étaient en soie fine. Les filles portaient une chemise bleue ciel avec une jupe volante de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une petite cape et un chapeau élégant. Les garçons portaient une chemise, un pantalon et une veste de la même couleur. Ils portaient également une casquette sur la tête. Tous étaient habillés avec goût et sobriété.

Elle referma la marche de la procession et se retrouva au même niveau qu'un homme brun aux cheveux très courts, certainement un professeur français puisqu'il ne portait pas de fourrure sur les épaules. Il lui fit un large sourire.

\- Enchanté ! lui lança-t-il en anglais avec un fort accent français. Je suis Olivier Morteau, professeur de Créatures Magiques !

\- Enchantée ! lui répondit-elle dans un français parfait, quasiment sans accent. Je suis Sarah Turner, professeur de Potions !

\- Oh, vous parlez français ? s'exclama-t-il dans cette même langue.

\- Oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Il va falloir que vous m'en disiez plus ! Car vous avez un léger accent, donc, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas française.

\- Non, pas du tout mais mon grand-père était français.

\- Oh.

\- Je suis américaine.

\- Vraiment ? Et que fait une américaine, parlant parfaitement le français, à l'école de Poudlard ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire…

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Severus Rogue, qui entendit le rire de la professeure de Potions, se retourna et regarda les deux individus en plissant les yeux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la Salle de Réception de l'école de Beauxbâtons qui avait été aménagée en grand buffet avec des tables disposées ça et là pour s'asseoir. La grande pièce ressemblait à une salle de réception digne du Château de Versailles, avec ses lustres en cristal, ses hautes fenêtres, ses grands miroirs et ses cadrans dorés.

Sarah remarqua qu'Hermione était présente, accompagnée de Ron Weasley en sa qualité d'Auror et Harry Potter, ancien Champion de Poudlard. Elle se dirigea directement vers eux, suivie de près, à sa grande surprise, par le professeur de Créatures Magiques.

Elle salua le trio avec un sourire qui fut réciproque. Elle présenta Olivier Morteau au trois jeunes gens, puis, se tut pour écouter le discours de la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! lança Madame Maxime, d'une voix claire. Je suis très heureuse d'accueillir les élèves et les enseignants de Pouldard et de Durmstrang. J'espère que notre hospitalité sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Comme vous le savez tous et après de longues négociations entre les différentes écoles et plusieurs Ministères de la Magie européens, il a été décidé de lancer une nouvelle édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et je suis très fière qu'elle ait lieu ici à Beauxbâtons. Tout au long de l'événement, une équipe d'Auror internationale sera présente afin de superviser chaque épreuve et d'assurer la sécurité de nos champions. De plus, les épreuves ne seront plus jugées par les directeurs de chaque école ainsi que les directeurs des Sports Magiques et de la Coopération Magique Internationale du pays organisateur mais d'un jury spécialement créé pour l'occasion. Veuillez les applaudir, s'il vous plaît !

Cinq sorciers firent leur apparition et se positionnèrent derrière Madame Maxime. Le jury était composé de deux femmes et de trois hommes, tous ayant entre quarante et soixante ans. Sarah savait qu'ils étaient de nationalité différente : allemand, espagnol, russe, suédois et polonais. Ils étaient également connus pour leurs prouesses magiques et étaient de grandes mages.

Heureusement pour la professeure de Potions, elle n'eut pas besoin de traduire le discours de Madame Maxime car elle parlait en anglais. Mais elle fut surprise de voir que tous les élèves français l'écoutaient en silence, comme s'ils comprenaient tout ce qu'elle disait.

\- Mais avant de vous donner tous les détails, nous allons lancer le grand banquet.

D'un coup de baguette, la directrice de Beauxbâtons fit apparaître de la nourriture et des boissons sur la grande table au fond de la Salle de Réception.

Les élèves et les professeurs ainsi que le jury et les autres sorciers qui avaient été invités se dirigèrent vers le buffet.

Sarah fut présentée à Fleur Delacour, l'ancien Championne de Beauxbâtons, une très belle jeune femme blonde qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Elle était la belle-sœur de Ron et d'Harry. Quand Sarah apprit qu'elle avait eu trois enfants, dont le dernier avait à peine deux mois, elle en fut quelque peu mortifiée. Sa situation à elle était loin d'être similaire. Pendant toute la période du Tournoi, Fleur et ses enfants vivraient chez ses parents qui habitaient Bordeaux et s'occupaient d'un vignoble. La professeure de Potions fut encore plus intéressée, discutant avec Fleur de viticulture. Son mari, quant à lui, resterait en Angleterre pour son travail.

Sarah fit également la connaissance de Viktor Krum, l'ancien Champion de Durmstrang, un joueur de Quidditch renommé internationalement. Le professeur Morteau était toujours à ses côtés et profitait des présentations pour se présenter également. Elle fut légèrement irritée par l'assurance effrontée du jeune homme mais ne dit rien. Elle chercha Severus Rogue du regard et mit du temps à le trouver. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion au fond de la Salle de Réception avec une sorcière et un sorcier, certainement des professeurs de Beauxbâtons d'après leur tenue légère.

Comme s'il avait perçu son regard, il releva la tête et la dévisagea de ses yeux noirs perçants. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit par un hochement de tête. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier pour la couverture. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le professeur de Créatures Magiques l'interpella, ce qui lui fit perdre son contact visuel avec l'homme aux cheveux gras.

\- Je vous conseille de goûter ce toast ! lui lança Olivier Morteau.

Il déposa sur son assiette une tranche de pain sur laquelle une sorte de pâtée marron clair était posée dessus.

\- C'est du foie gras ! En avez-vous déjà mangé ?

\- Oh, il y a très longtemps ! Merci.

\- Celui-ci vient d'un exploitant local. Vous verrez, il est délicieux.

Sarah ne put le contredire, en effet, le foie gras était un délice. Ils continuèrent leur repas à discuter de choses et d'autres. Olivier en profita pour lui présenter d'autres professeurs de Beauxbâtons et lui raconter l'histoire de l'école.

Au bout de deux heures, un sorcier du jury s'avança et prit la parole. Il avait lancé un Sonorus sur sa gorge ce qui fit taire presque instantanément toutes les discussions en cours.

\- Bonsoir ! dit-il avec un fort accent russe. Je suis Stanislav Ivanoff, président du jury du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît !

Un sorcier d'un certain âge arriva dans la Salle de Réception avec une boite qu'il déposa sur une petite table ronde en marbre en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- Un seul Champion par école sera sélectionné, continua Stanislav Ivanoff. Ils s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi et seront notés par le jury selon leurs performances dans l'accomplissement des tâches. Le Champion qui aura obtenu le plus de points sera déclaré vainqueur du tournoi. Le choix du Champion, comme je pense vous le savez déjà, sera sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu.

Sans plus attendre, il s'avança vers la boite et tapa trois fois dessus. Monsieur Ivanoff sortit une coupe en bois à l'allure rustique mais une gerbe de flamme bleue en sortit. Sarah entendit des cris d'étonnement de la part des élèves.

\- A partir de cet instant, et cela, jusqu'à demain soir 22h, tout élève de chaque école ayant plus de 17 ans et le souhaitant pourra venir y déposer son nom. Sachez que la coupe sera surveillée jour et nuit par notre équipe d'Auror, donc, aucun sorcier ne pourra venir ensorceler cet artefact. De plus, nous y avons déposé des enchantements limitant l'âge ainsi que l'accession par une autre organisation, en dehors des écoles de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Bien sur, les potions de vieillissement ne fonctionneront pas, donc, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de berner cet artefact magique. Toutefois, j'aimerais mettre en garde tous les élèves qui souhaiteront déposer leur nom. Comme vous le savez, nous assurerons votre sécurité tout au long de la compétition, cependant, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est pas sans danger et si vous êtes choisi en tant que Champion par la Coupe, vous vous retrouverez souvent seul face à des situations qui demanderont de l'expérience. De plus, vous ne pourrez pas revenir sur votre participation, vous devrez concourir. Donc, réfléchissez bien avant de déposer votre nom. Sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit !

Tous les élèves et enseignants applaudirent et se dispersèrent.

\- Olivier, je vais vous laisser, je dois m'occuper de préparer notre départ pour notre logement. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, dit Sarah en souriant vers le jeune homme.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Nous vous verrons demain !

\- A demain !

Sarah n'attendit pas le reste du cortège de Poudlard. Elle sortit directement de l'école et vit que les Sombrals avaient bien suivi ses instructions et les attendaient patiemment. Muskogee s'avança vers elle et elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. La sorcière et la créature avaient créé des liens forts. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves de Poudlard, Severus, Aurora et Minerva sortirent du château de Beauxbâtons. Sarah les salua d'un geste de la main et monta sur son Sombral. Ses compagnons firent de même. Puis, ils s'envolèrent tous en direction du Pouldard Express, leur nouvelle maison pour les huit mois à venir.


	21. La coupe de feu

Quand la délégation de Poudlard fut de retour au Poudlard Express, Sarah emmena les Sombrals dans leur enclos. Les créatures étaient disciplinées et suivirent docilement la professeure de Potions. Elle en profita pour leur donner quelques morceaux de viande rouge que les elfes de maison avaient préparé à leurs attentions.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans son compartiment. Il était tard, près de minuit désormais. Elle posa sa cape sur une chaise et jeta un œil sur le plaid de Severus, plié sur son lit. Devait-elle aller le lui rendre immédiatement ? Cela pouvait-il attendre le lendemain ? Sarah ne mit pas longtemps avant de se décider, prit la couverture sous son bras et se posta devant la porte de la chambre du professeur de DCFM. La lumière filtrait par les interstices, il ne dormait pas encore. Elle inspira un bon coup pour s'encourager et toqua contre le bois de la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant un Severus surpris.

Il avait enlevé sa longue veste sombre et ne portait plus que sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. A la lueur des lampes, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de le trouver charmant. Elle ressentait rarement des élans d'attirance physique envers le professeur, les enfouissant le plus profondément dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle eut du mal à se contenir. Comment se faisait-il qu'un tel homme l'attire autant ? Il avait la peau très pâle, les cheveux mi-longs gras et un nez crochu. De plus, il n'était plus très jeune puisqu'il avait la quarantaine passée et des rides profondes sillonnaient son visage. Pourtant, l'amour ne se commandait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme avait un regard magnétique et un charme indéniable et Sarah faillit perdre tous ses moyens mais elle se reprit tant bien que mal.

\- Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger, Severus, dit-elle en rougissant. Je voulais vous remercier pour la couverture.

Elle souleva le plaid qu'elle tenait entre ses bras et le lui tendit. Le professeur de DCFM fut étonné qu'elle le dérange tardivement pour une chose aussi futile. Sarah se rendit compte que cela aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu laisser passer l'occasion. Elle l'avait très peu vu depuis 24 heures et il lui manquait déjà. Ses sentiments devenaient plus forts chaque jour ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, surtout si le professeur ne ressentait rien pour elle.

\- Cela aurait pu attendre demain matin, s'écria-t-elle confuse. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé juste pour ça.

\- Non, vous ne me dérangez pas !

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans savoir quoi se dire.

\- Je… commença-t-elle.

\- Est-ce… dit-il en même temps.

Sarah sourit. Elle se sentait gênée et ne savait pas comment se comporter.

\- Allez-y, Severus !

\- Est-ce que vous aimeriez prendre un dernier verre avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais effaça très vite la surprise sur son visage. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas vu son étonnement. Enfin… elle était une très mauvaise menteuse… alors…

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle rapidement.

Severus fut également surpris par la prompte réponse de Sarah et certainement par sa propre audace. Pourquoi avait-il invité la professeure ? Il cacha son trouble.

\- Désolé, c'est un peu petit, dit-il en l'invitant dans sa chambre.

Sarah eut un petit rire.

\- C'est aussi petit que chez moi ! remarqua-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle ne sachant pas où s'installer.

\- Asseyez-vous ici ! lui dit Severus, en lui présentant son lit.

Elle se dirigea vers le siège improvisé, rougissante ( _Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit de Severus !_ ) et s'assit. Severus prit l'unique chaise face au bureau et la tourna vers elle.

\- Vous n'aimez pas le whisky pur feu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, grimaça-t-elle. A moins que vous ayez du bourbon ?

\- J'ai une bouteille de Xerès.

Il la fit apparaître sur le bureau, ainsi que deux verres. Sarah fut encore plus étonnée. Depuis quand Severus Rogue buvait-il du Xerès ? Il ouvrit la bouteille et versa le liquide ambré dans les verres. Il en tendit un à Sarah.

\- Santé ! lança-t-elle.

\- Santé !

Elle but une petite gorgée. Le vin était légèrement sucré et fruité. Elle en prit une deuxième gorgée, appréciant encore plus les saveurs florales.

\- Il est vraiment bon ! s'écria-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est une cuvée spéciale d'un ami, répondit Severus.

\- Oh ! Si elle est si spéciale, pourquoi l'avez-vous ouverte aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, non ? Notre arrivée triomphale à Beauxbâtons à dos de Sombrals !

\- Oui, vous avez raison !

\- Félicitations ! C'était une bonne idée ! Beauxbâtons a été époustouflé !

\- Merci ! Mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose, vous savez ! C'est Hagrid qu'il faut féliciter. C'est lui qui a apprivoisé ces créatures ! Je n'ai fait que les guider.

\- Ils vous écoutent au doigt et à l'œil, c'est une sacrée prouesse !

\- Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas grand chose !

\- Vous avez une très grande facilité avec les créatures magiques !

Sarah observa Severus. Il était rare qu'il lui fasse autant de compliments. Elle le remercia à nouveau en rougissant. Son cœur palpitait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé de se retrouver ainsi dans les appartements du professeur ? Elle eut une lueur d'espoir. Pourraient-ils être plus que de simples collègues ? Elle chassa vite cette dernière pensée, ne souhaitant pas s'exciter trop vite. Elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir. Elle avait eu beaucoup trop de désillusions l'année précédente et ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

\- Je souhaiterais m'excuser ! dit Severus au bout de quelques instants.

Sarah le regarda surprise.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- J'ai tendance à ne pas croire en vous, Sarah… lui répondit-il. Je me suis trompé concernant les Centaures l'année dernière, je vous ai plutôt mal traité pendant plusieurs mois et j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à ne pas vous faire confiance… pourtant, vous nous avez largement démontré que vous étiez une sorcière compétente.

\- Je… suis confuse !

Elle se cacha derrière une mèche de cheveux et n'osa plus regarder le professeur.

\- Parlez-moi du Machu Picchu, s'il vous plaît ! lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit et commença son récit.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah se réveilla dans son lit, fatiguée mais heureuse. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Severus à parler de son voyage au Pérou. Le professeur l'avait écouté silencieusement, faisant quelques commentaires de temps en temps. Elle n'avait jamais eu une conversation normale avec lui et avait eu l'impression de rêver. Elle se leva et se prépara.

Elle se dirigea ensuite directement dans la salle à manger où quasiment tous les élèves et professeurs étaient levés. Elle s'assit en face de Severus et lui lança un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Son cœur bondit. Comment allait-elle survivre pendant ces huit mois s'il lui faisait autant d'effets chaque jour ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quand les élèves furent tous présents, la directrice se leva. Sarah releva la tête et l'écouta.

\- Bonjour à tous ! leur dit-elle. Ce matin, nous irons à Beauxbâtons et vous déposerez vos noms dans la Coupe de Feu. Comme vous l'a dit hier Monsieur Ivanoff, il est très important que vous ayez conscience des dangers potentiels que vous affronterez en tant que Champion. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un événement qui n'est pas à la portée de tous. Certes, j'imagine que vous avez tous en tête des rêves de gloire mais pour y arriver, il vous faudra affronter de nombreux obstacles. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous laisser encore une heure de réflexion avant que nous allions à l'école française. Réfléchissez-bien ! Si quelqu'un souhaite se désister, il est encore temps, nous ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur. Je vous laisse donc une heure. Ensuite, nous nous rendrons tous à Beauxbâtons et vous aurez quartier libre puisque nous sommes dimanche. Il faudra juste que vous soyez présents pour le grand dîner de ce soir.

Minerva se rassit et les élèves discutèrent discrètement entre eux. Sarah les observa. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être à leur place. Si elle l'avait été, elle ne se serait pas présentée comme candidate. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistaient les épreuves mais écouter Hermione lui raconter le Tournoi de Harry lui avait largement suffit. Elle était loin d'être courageuse et à cet instant, elle préférait sa place de professeure.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire pendant cette journée de libre ? Elle n'avait pas de devoirs à corriger et les Sombrals ne lui prenaient pas beaucoup de temps… peut-être pourrait-elle se renseigner sur les sources chaudes qu'elle souhaitait visiter ? Elle jeta un regard vers Severus. Et si elle lui proposait de venir avec elle aux sources chaudes, accepterait-il ? Elle s'assombrit brusquement. Le professeur avait cordialement refusé son invitation pour Paris, alors aller dans une source thermale ensemble… Ce ne serait pas possible. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au professeur dans le plus simple appareil, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage et son torse… Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de trop penser ! Ce n'était pas d'un bain dans une source chaude dont elle avait besoin à l'instant mais d'une douche froide !

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus releva la tête pour la regarder. Sarah devint rouge pivoine et détourna immédiatement le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la regarde au moment le plus inopportun ?

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'y enferma pendant une heure. Il avait bien fallu tout ce temps pour prendre sa douche froide et faire baisser sa température.

Quand elle sortit du Poudlard Express, accompagnée des Sombrals, les élèves et les enseignants ainsi que Minerva l'attendaient déjà. Ils n'échangèrent pas de paroles sachant pertinemment où ils comptaient aller et montèrent sur les créatures magiques. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à Beauxbâtons, dont le château était toujours aussi majestueux. Sarah se dit qu'il serait intéressant de visiter les jardins renommés. Voilà à quoi elle passerait sa journée !

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle de Réception. La plupart des élèves français prenaient encore leur petit-déjeuner et regardèrent la procession se diriger vers la Coupe de Feu en relevant la tête de leur repas, les dévisageant. Aucun des élèves de Poudlard ne s'étaient désistés et ce fut avec fierté que Sarah les regarda déposer leur nom écrit sur un parchemin, chacun leur tour, dans la Coupe en bois. Quand ils eurent fini, elle ne put s'empêcher de les applaudir. Elle ne fut pas la seule puisque des élèves de Beauxbâtons firent de même. Les français étaient des gens fair-play.

Elle allait partir de la pièce quand Olivier Morteau, le professeur de Créatures Magiques, arriva vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour Professeur Morteau ! lui lança-t-elle.

\- Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Olivier ! lui dit-il.

\- Euh… d'accord…

\- Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Vous ne travaillez pas j'espère ?

\- Non, j'ai ma journée de libre. Je comptais visiter les jardins de Beauxbâtons.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez besoin d'un guide ?

\- Euh… je ne veux pas vous déranger !

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout ! Et puis, nous pourrons faire connaissance comme cela !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sarah se sentit mal à l'aise et chercha du regard Severus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait en le recherchant ainsi. Peut-être l'aiderait-il à s'extraire de cette situation ? Car Olivier Morteau était certes un homme charmant mais elle était loin d'apprécier son côté désinvolte et effronté. De plus, il n'était pas son genre d'homme. Son type d'homme se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Sarah tenta de capter son regard mais c'était peine perdue. Severus était en pleine discussion avec le professeur de Duels de Beauxbâtons, un grand homme blond qui devait avoir le même âge que lui et qu'il avait l'air de connaître, étant donné leur étonnante familiarité. Ou était-ce juste le professeur de Duels qui était chaleureux ? En tout cas, aucune aide ne vint du professeur de DCFM. De toute façon, qu'avait espéré Sarah ?

Elle se tourna vers le professeur Morteau et ce dernier lui enjoignit de le suivre. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers la fontaine en l'honneur de Nicolas Flamel. Olivier lui raconta que le fameux alchimiste et sa femme Pernelle avaient été étudiants à Beauxbâtons presque 700 ans auparavant et qu'ils avaient tous deux grandement contribué à la construction de l'école. Ils marchèrent dans le magnifique jardin à la française, grand de plusieurs hectares, qui entourait le château. Il lui expliqua l'histoire de l'école, lui décrivit les grands personnages dont les statues en marbre étaient exposées à des dizaines de mètres les uns des autres. Malgré les réticences de Sarah, elle passa une très belle matinée. La température était clémente pour une fin d'octobre et le soleil était haut dans le ciel et réchauffait le visage de la professeure de Potions. Ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre et profitèrent du lieu paisible, en écoutant juste le chant des oiseaux.

Cependant, Sarah entendit son ventre gronder, il était certainement temps d'aller déjeuner. Comme si Olivier Morteau avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'écria :

\- Cela vous dit-il de pique-niquer ici ?

\- Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise par la demande.

\- Oui, le temps est agréable, profitons des dernières chaleurs ! Il pleuvra dès demain !

Et sans attendre la réponse de Sarah, il fit apparaître un petit panier en osier. Elle le regarda surpris. Le professeur avait-il prévu à l'avance de pique-niquer avec elle ? Olivier sortit quelques sandwich déjà préparés et en tendit un à la jeune femme.

\- Euh… merci ! Vous êtes surprenant, Olivier ! lui lança-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Les femmes disent souvent que j'en fais trop ! Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas grand chose, dit-il d'un air faussement modeste.

Sarah eut un sourire en coin mais ne dit rien.

\- Avez-vous un petit ami, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-il sans détour.

La professeure de potions faillit s'étrangler avec son sandwich. Les français étaient-il tous aussi directs ? Ou était-ce juste le professeur de Créatures Magiques ?

\- Désolé pour cette question indiscrète, s'écria Olivier, en voyant le malaise de Sarah.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, dit-elle en toussant. Et… je n'ai pas de petit ami.

\- Oh ! Comment se fait-il qu'une femme aussi charmante que vous soit célibataire ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Néanmoins, elle se reprit et se tourna vers l'enseignant.

\- En ce moment, je ne recherche pas la compagnie d'un homme, lui répliqua-t-elle en mentant sans aucune honte.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et vous, Olivier ?

\- Je suis célibataire, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ai été marié à une époque mais nous sommes séparés aujourd'hui.

Sarah haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais vous avez l'air d'être jeune.

\- Des erreurs de jeunesse, cela arrive, dit-il d'un ton fataliste.

Il soupira. La professeure de Potions tiqua devant le théâtralisme du jeune homme. Elle eut soudain envie de se retrouver ailleurs. Certes, Olivier était sympathique, avait une très bonne connaissance de l'histoire de son école et était par bien des aspects intéressant mais il avait une attitude qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle inspira un grand coup et termina rapidement son sandwich.

\- Merci pour cette visite et pour le repas, Olivier, dit-elle brusquement en se levant. Je dois retourner à notre train.

\- Aussi rapidement ?

\- Oui, j'ai des devoirs à corriger, s'écria-t-elle rapidement en mentant une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord, laissez-moi vous raccompagner au moins jusqu'au portail.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Si, si, j'insiste.

Et sans lui le laisser le temps de refuser une nouvelle fois son offre, il se mit debout, rangea le pique-nique de sa baguette et accompagna Sarah jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin de Beauxbâtons. Elle le remercia une dernière fois et transplana sans demander son reste. Elle atterrit devant la gare d'Aragnouet sur Charme. Muskogee était reparti ce matin dans son enclos et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle se dirigea vers l'enclos des Sombrals avant de se rendre dans son compartiment et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le wagon quand elle entendit des voix en provenance de l'arrière du train. Curieuse comme elle l'était, elle décida de s'en approcher. Elle les reconnut presque immédiatement : c'était celles de Severus et d'Harry Potter. Elle aurait dû tourner les talons sachant que sa curiosité l'avait déjà perdue plus d'une fois mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les écouter, en se cachant. Positionnée derrière le dernier wagon du train, aucun des deux hommes ne la repérèrent et ils continuèrent leur conversation sans penser à lancer un sort de silence.

\- … reçu mon hibou ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Severus.

Mais Sarah ressentit une certaine tension dans la voix du professeur.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre cadeau, continua le jeune homme, mais nous aurions préféré vous avoir parmi vous.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

\- Vous étiez en vacances, vous auriez pu trouver le temps.

\- J'étais loin.

Harry soupira longuement.

\- Severus, vous devriez arrêter d'être aussi solitaire.

Le professeur de DCFM ne dit rien. D'après leur conversation, les deux hommes étaient proches, ce qui surprit Sarah qui n'avait jamais entendu le jeune homme parler ainsi à son ancien enseignant.

\- Et vous, vous devriez arrêter de rechercher ma compagnie, dit Severus, d'une voix presque agressive.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je sais que nous avons eu nos différends par le passé. Je vous ai même détesté un bon nombre d'années.

Severus eut un petit rire ironique mais Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme.

\- Mais tout ceci a changé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez, Potter, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux gras, toujours de sa voix dure.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler Potter, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, maintenant. Je vous l'ai répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Vous continuez à avoir cette attitude méprisante envers moi mais je sais qu'au fond, vous ne me détestez pas.

\- Que savez-vous de mes sentiments, Potter ?

\- Oh, j'en sais beaucoup…

\- Tout ceci n'est que le passé. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.

Sarah entendit des bruissements de pas et commença à s'affoler. Si Severus la trouvait ici en train de les écouter, elle serait incapable de se justifier. Elle décida de se désillusionner avec un informulé. Mais le professeur de DCFM n'apparut pas. Harry l'avait certainement retenu d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Non, je ne vous laisserai pas tranquille, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme. Car si je le faisais, je ne pourrais plus me présenter la tête haute devant la tombe de ma mère.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est que du passé.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous savez quel jour nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry le brisa quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, dit Harry d'une voix triste. Pourtant, vous avez juré de me protéger jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, grâce à vous, je suis encore là aujourd'hui. Alors, ne me rejetez pas et acceptez au moins mon amitié ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu que vous passiez votre vie seul.

\- Que savez-vous de ce que votre mère aurait pu penser ? Elle ne tenait pas à moi...

\- Je le sais, Severus, et bien que vous en doutez, elle tenait à vous. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Quand vous m'avez sauvé il y a plus de cinq ans, vous avez lié votre vie à la mienne et ce pour toujours. Vous faites maintenant partie de ma famille, même si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Vous ne viendrez pas passer Noël avec nous cette année car vous êtes en France pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais sachez que nous vous attendrons pour vos prochaines vacances. Vous ne pourrez plus vous défiler.

\- Vous n'avez pas à décider pour moi, je ne suis plus votre obligé !

\- Alors, faites-le en la mémoire de ma mère. Venez au moins une fois rencontrer James.

Severus eut un nouveau rire, cette fois, Sarah sentit en plus du sarcasme, de l'offense mais Harry n'en tint pas compte.

\- Bref, vous ne pourrez pas refuser ma prochaine invitation. Sinon, je viendrai directement vous chercher et vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire. Sur ce, je vous dis à ce soir, Severus.

La professeure de potions tenta de se plaquer contre le train, elle s'était désillusionnée et n'était pas visible mais elle ne put empêcher ce geste imperceptible. Pourtant, Harry n'arriva pas. Il avait dû partir par l'autre côté du train. Sarah décida qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir de sa cachette. Elle prit la direction de son compartiment sans faire un seul bruit.

Quand elle entra enfin dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit à la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle était bouleversée.

Premièrement, elle n'aurait pas dû écouter cette discussion personnelle qui ne concernait que ces deux hommes. Elle eut honte de son attitude.

Deuxièmement, Harry avait parlé de sa mère et de l'amour que Severus lui portait. Il avait implicitement indiqué que son ancien professeur l'aimait certainement toujours. Et cette révélation lui brisa le cœur.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle savait depuis presque un an que le professeur en aimait une autre, une femme qui était morte depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours continué à l'aimer, elle n'avait pu taire ses sentiments. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait eu l'impression de se sentir plus proche de Severus mais que ressentait-il réellement ? Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter la vérité. Non, Sarah était loin d'être une femme courageuse.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux chassant ses sombres pensées. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était dans l'enclos des Sombrals et leur donnait à manger avant qu'ils ne partent pour un vol à Beauxbâtons. Les créatures magiques semblaient toujours en forme mais c'était surtout grâce à Filius qui avait fait un travail fantastique dans l'aménagement de leur enclos.

Quand il fut presque l'heure de partir, elle sortit les Sombrals et attendit que les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que Severus, Aurora et Minerva viennent la rejoindre.

Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le professeur de DCFM, celui-ci semblait égal à lui-même, ne montrant aucun de ses sentiments. Elle détourna les yeux. Il était désormais douloureux pour elle de le regarder.

La délégation arriva en avance dans la Salle de Réception de l'école française. Tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons ainsi que leurs professeurs et leur directrice étaient déjà présents ainsi que ceux de Durmstrang. Minerva rejoignit la tablée des professeurs et s'installa à la droite de Madame Maxime. Le directeur Petroff était assis à la gauche de la directrice française. Les élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent sur un banc, suivis de leur professeur. La Coupe de Feu trônait toujours en plein milieu de la salle, entourée par les longues tables où les élèves s'étaient installés et tous l'observaient intensément.

Sarah vit que les Aurors étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle, certainement afin de maintenir la sécurité si un danger se présentait. Elle repéra une touffe de cheveux roux sur un grand Auror et reconnut Ron Weasley. Elle lui fit un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit. Le jury du Tournoi était également installé sur la table des professeurs ainsi que les trois anciens Champions, Harry, Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum. Ils avaient tous un air solennel et attendaient patiemment. Sarah repéra également Hermione qui était installée à côté de Paul Duncan et de Hugh Janssen, respectivement les chefs des départements de la Coopération Magique Internationale et des Jeux et Sports Magiques britanniques. D'autres sorciers étaient assis avec eux, certainement des représentants des Ministères français et nordiques.

Au bout de quelques temps, Stanislav Ivanoff se leva enfin et s'approcha de la Coupe de Feu.

\- Bonsoir à tous, dit le président du jury du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, toujours avec son fort accent russe. Nous sommes à nouveau réunis pour découvrir les trois Champions de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, la Coupe nous révélera les noms des sélectionnés. Si vous devenez l'un des champions, je vous prierai de vous lever et d'aller dans l'antichambre qui se situe derrière la table des professeurs.

Le président du jury s'arrêta de parler et attendit. Puis, brusquement, des étincelles jaillirent de la coupe. Tous les occupants de la Salle de Réception retinrent leur souffle. Une gerbe de flamme, puis, un bout de parchemin à moitié consumé fut rejeté de la Coupe. Monsieur Ivanoff l'attrapa d'une main et lut le papier à haute voix :

\- Le Champion de Durmstrang est Borys Jankowski.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des voix s'élèverent parmi les élèves de l'école nordique tandis qu'un grand jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus et au visage carré se leva et se dirigea vers Ivanoff. Celui-ci lui serra la main pendant que toute la salle applaudissait le Champion. Sarah remarqua qu'il rougissait légèrement. Il ne s'attarda pas et alla directement dans l'antichambre au fond de la grande salle.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, puis, la Coupe émit à nouveau des crépitements et une gerbe de flamme jaillit, avec elle un nouveau parchemin à demi-brûlé.

\- Poudlard aura une Championne puisqu'elle se nomme Jenna Harrington.

Sarah applaudit avec ferveur la septième année de Serdaigle qui se leva du banc où ils étaient installés. La professeure de potions connaissait bien l'élève qu'elle pouvait compter parmi ses meilleures étudiantes. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas étonnée par ce choix. Jenna Harrington, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains très courts, était l'élève la plus douée de Poudlard. Sarah remarqua quelques visages déçus parmi ses étudiants mais quoi de plus naturel ? Ils avaient tous espéré devenir le Champion de leur école. Ils étaient doués et compétents mais la Coupe avait choisi.

Jenna se rendit dans l'antichambre, à la suite du Champion de Durmstrang, après avoir serré la main du président du jury.

Ils patientièrent encore un peu, puis, finalement, la Coupe fit jaillir le dernier bout de parchemin. Stanislav Ivanoff le prit au vol. Tous les élèves et professeurs de Beauxbâtons attendirent avec impatience l'annonce du futur Champion de leur école. Sarah n'entendit plus une seule mouche voler.

\- Beauxbâtons aura également une Championne puisque ce sera Anna Morel-Kebede.

Sarah entendit des cris de joie d'un coin de la salle. Les applaudissements étaient assourdissants. Une jeune fille métisse à la peau caramel se leva. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et était particulièrement belle. Elle avait presque l'allure d'un mannequin avec sa taille fine et ses longues jambes. Elle fut applaudie par toute la salle pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers Ivanoff. Sarah vit que Madame Maxime avait un grand sourire ravi imprimé sur le visage.

Quand enfin la dernière Championne rejoignit l'antichambre, le président du jury remercia les élèves et les professeurs présents et enjoignit les directeurs des trois écoles, le reste du jury, ainsi que les anciens Champions et les représentants des Ministères de l'accompagner vers le fond de la salle. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde mais dans un souci d'égalité, tous avaient été conviés.

Sarah inspira profondément. Le Tournoi allait enfin commencer. Elle se leva comme tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle allait rejoindre Severus et Aurora quand Olivier Morteau (encore lui !) se précipita vers elle.

\- Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé la cérémonie ? lui demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Très impressionnante ! répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.

Elle lança un regard vers le professeur de DCFM qui la regardait également. Sarah ne sut lire dans ses yeux car ils semblaient inexpressifs.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Jenna Harrington était l'une de vos meilleures élèves à Poudlard, dit le professeur.

\- Oui, en effet. Mais tous les élèves qui nous accompagnent sont doués.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Je souhaiterais vous demander un service ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Olivier, dit-elle surprise.

\- Me laisseriez-vous approcher un Sombral une fois ?

Sarah le regarda avec surprise.

\- Je n'en ai jamais touché un seul de toute ma vie, d'ailleurs, je n'en avais vu que deux fois avant que vous n'arriviez hier à dos de ces créatures. Je les trouve impressionnantes.

\- Elles le sont, en effet.

\- Cela ne vous dérangerait pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Ils échangèrent un sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Ce dernier dévisageait maintenant Olivier Morteau avec animosité et plissait les yeux.


End file.
